Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: 3rd in the Armored War Gods Saga. Not only must the Armored War Gods face new enemies, they must also face their destinies. When the time comes, they must make a difficult choice which will determine their fate in the Era of the Three Kingdoms.
1. Destiny 01

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 1: A Day in Touka Village**

_War. A terrifying event that leads to the loss of many lives. Many want to prevent it but when it starts, it is unavoidable and that's what is happening in ancient China. __Three forces have converged on a particular location, a desolate canyon surrounded by cliffs, with strange twisted plants seemingly encroaching down from them__. _

_On the right, there is the Shoku Faction being led by their queen Ryuubi Gentoku, __her army seemingly simple in appearance, yet their eyes burn with determination__. On the left is the Gi Faction with warlord Sousou Motoku at the front of __her __army, __all of them ready to fight for their leader's ambitions and ideals__. Watching them from above on the cliffs is the third army, Go and their leader Sonsaku Hakufu, __who calmly analyzes the scene before her, seemingly unconcerned with the encroaching plants__. __At her side are her sister Sonken and advisor Shuyu._

_Truly, this is a sight to behold and with the Armored War Gods and many oddities being present, it only intensifies the situation. The Shoku Faction have Gaim, Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage. The Gi Faction have Baron, Bravo and Knuckle. Lastly, the Go Faction have Zangetsu. __All three sides possess Inves and Lockvehicles to assist them in this battle, though Go has the most, both because they have access to a large collection of Lockseeds and to match the power of the other factions who possess multiple Armored War Gods._

_For a while, the three factions stare down at one another, waiting. __They know each others' strengths and no one wants to be the first to make the initial and possibly foolhardy attack.__ Then, a single Sakura petal, blown by the wind arrives. It remains afloat for a few seconds until it slowly descends. Finally, it touches the ground, __and like a tipped over domino, triggers a chain of events._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Ryuubi, Gaim and Kanu let out a war cry, resulting in the Shoku Faction running forward into battle. __The Gi Faction responds to their charge with their own__. __The sound of blasters being fired fills the air, as both sides launch relentless attacks at their opponents, destroying the opposing enemy__soldiers. __Despite that, their leaders, __t__he__ Armored War Gods and generals continued running forth, __heedless of the losses, as the very fate of China __hangs __in the balance__._

_The Army of Go prepares themselves as they witness Shoku and Gi getting closer and closer __with Baron and Gaim about to meet__ until..._

* * *

"Ow...what hit me?" Nagata groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noted was that his head was lying on something soft but it definitely wasn't a pillow. The second thing he noticed was Kanu looking down at him with an expression filled with concern.

"Nagata-sama, are you alright?" she asked.

He then blinked and realized that his head was on Kanu's lap. It was the Legendary Lap Pillow.

He was a bit confused, wondering for a moment how he got into this position, when he finally remembered. He had gone to wake Kanu up for some morning training and opened the door without waiting for an answer. He had been hoping to find her still asleep and wake her up with a good morning kiss like Prince Charming did for Sleeping Beauty. It sounded romantic in his head, but his execution had been rather...flawed.

When he entered, that was when he froze and saw Kanu in only her underwear. The two of them had stared at each other for a moment, stunned at what occurred before Kanu let out a shriek. There was a flash, a painful impact, followed by blackness covering his vision.

She had decked him for seeing her unclothed.

"Sorry," he apologized with a soft groan.

"Why should you apologize, Nagata-sama?" she asked.

"Well...I walked in on you while you were in the middle of getting dressed," he verified. "I mean, I know we're dating and all, but I don't think we're at that point in our relationship."

"You are forgiven and I apologize for hitting you so hard," Kanu apologized. She felt horrible for lashing out like she had in such an undisciplined manner. However, she didn't want to acknowledge the guilty thrill she felt when she saw Nagata was entranced by her barely-clothed body. She had more self-control than that!

"You're forgiven too," he told her. She had a pretty mean right hook. He still remained in that position, looking up at the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter. How could people say she wasn't as beautiful as a goddess? Were they blind? In his world, Kanu would probably end up becoming one of the most sought after girls in school. She was tall, slender, curvy in all the right places and had long, beautiful black hair. Said hair was what earned her the nickname 'Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter'. Though, people who saw her usually didn't believe she was whom she claimed she was as she wasn't some kind of divine beauty, at least in their opinion.

Honestly, a girl like her could get a date with any guy but she ended up choosing him. Even in the Era of Three Kingdoms that they lived in, she was one of the most desired for her beauty, her power, and her position. There were even men in the village more attractive than him who had tried to court her only for her to deny their advances. That showed how devoted she was to him. She had her honor after all and she honored the feelings of love they shared.

Back in his world he was pretty much a plain Average Joe with nothing so remarkable about him, save for his cooking and kendo skills. He was even an Otaku. He didn't possess any of the traits that girls in his era found attractive. However, that all changed when he ended up in this world and Kanu claimed he was the Messenger of Heaven.

He joined her to find a way home but over time, with no leads, he resigned to his fate in this world. He gave his supposed role a shot, fighting as Kamen Rider Gaim which further solidified Kanu's belief that he was indeed the Messenger of Heaven despite there being others with the same power who were also believed to be Messengers of Heaven themselves.

A bit of doubt occasionally crossed Nagata's mind. What if Kanu only loved him because she believed him to be the Messenger of Heaven? No, Kanu was not like that. She wasn't. She wouldn't deceive him like that. Still, there was that sliver of doubt that he couldn't shake off.

'_Don't focus on that. Just enjoy the Legendary Lap Pillow.'_ That was what he told himself as he closed his eyes while Kanu gently stroked his hair.

* * *

Kanu Unchou, aka Aisha, never really thought of herself as much of a girl. In fact, to her, a girl was someone weak and she had stopped being a girl since she took up the blade to fight against bandits and injustice. That had been her purpose until she heard about the prophecy regarding the Messenger of Heaven; the one who would be sent from Heaven to end the chaos and strife which had engulfed the country with madness and pain. It was something she placed a lot of faith in, hoping that one day it would come true and the people would know peace instead of the pain she did.

Oh, she never thought that she would ever meet him in her lifetime but then she saw him for herself one day. She was going about her regular travels when she stumbled onto a group of bandits threatening a boy in strange clothes who spoke with a foreign accent. She of course swiftly came to his defense, but when some of the bandits tried to go around her, the boy's identity was revealed. He had transformed, using a fruit of Heaven to adorn himself in armor. He could only be the Messenger of Heaven if he could do that.

That was why she had sworn herself to him to be his vassal as she believed him to be the Messenger of Heaven who would be able to bring peace to the land. They were also joined by new friends in their travels and she had fought alongside them with him. She had even witnessed his acts of heroism as he fought against undead and monstrous creatures who sought to plant the seeds of chaos and cause misery.

She slowly realized that her feelings of loyalty and admiration were starting to change into something else. She ignored it but it came up from time to time as she watched Nagata.

It was love.

She had fallen in love with her sworn master.

She kept these feelings to herself until the imposter Ryuubi had claimed that Nagata had returned to Heaven. The pain of a sword shoved into her heart was nothing compared to the feeling of heartbreak she received from the news. She just couldn't force herself to believe that Nagata had just left them to return to Heaven. He wouldn't abandon them all-abandon her-when so much needed to be done to bring peace. Fortunately, she soon realized that wasn't the case as the false Ryuubi had attempted to steal his divine power so he could enter the Imperial Court and indulge in his own dreams of fame and fortune rather than defend the people.

And then she had confessed.

Well, she hadn't said 'I love you' but it was implied.

They had kissed and since then had kept their relationship a secret from their friends.

Just recently, Nagata had seen her in only her underwear. She had reacted automatically and used a right hook to knock him out and instantly regretted it. She then brought him in and laid him down to rest his head on her lap until he awakened.

They rarely had moments alone like this so whenever they turned up she would cherish them and she had to admit that her lord really did look cute while he slept.

* * *

Komei wasn't just Nagata's strategist and adviser, she was also his tutor. She was very knowledgeable in matters such as medicine, history, law, military tactics, geography, politics, finance and governing. When Nagata confessed that he did not know much about how to govern a province, Komei generously offered to help him by giving him a few lessons to help. She also provided him with books to study. These lessons helped him to govern the province more smoothly and he always praised her for being such a good teacher, causing the blonde to blush and sputter in embarrassment. Being praised by Suikyo was one thing, but to be praised by a man like Nagata always made Komei feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. While he was strong and handsome, he wasn't too prideful to ask for help from his retainers.

In her room, Komei was studying an old wooden scroll. It was entitled the Celestial Chronicles and it recorded the prophecy concerning the Messenger of Heaven. It was written by Kanrou, an old prophet. Suikyo had seen fit to send it over to her. It was actually a series of predictions but so far they had been coming true.

According to the Celestial Chronicles, in times of strife when the land was shrouded in darkness, the Warriors of Heaven would descend upon the Earth and be entrusted with the souls of the Sovereigns. Only through the Seal of Heaven and the Celestial Armor would the Messenger of Heaven be revealed. He would exorcise the land from darkness to bring forth peace and unity.

"The prophecy only mentions _one _Messenger of Heaven," read Komei, "But this scroll mentions that the Messenger of Heaven is one of the heavenly warriors who fell from the sky. Among these warriors will be those blessed by the Sovereigns. Only one of them is the true Messenger of Heaven who will bring peace and unity to the land. However, he can only do that with the aid the Celestial Armor and Seal of Heaven."

The Seal of Heaven was a sacred treasure of the empire. Only the chosen ruler had the right to hold it. However, what was this Celestial Armor mentioned in the Celestial Chronicles? How curious indeed.

* * *

The Shoku Province prospered under Nagata's leadership. The villagers believed that they were blessed by the presence of two Armored War Gods and nothing would convince them otherwise. Still, Nagata and Iori felt good knowing that the villagers looked up to them and appreciated them so much. They protected all the villages within their territory from bandit attacks and also assaults by agents of the RinJyuKen Akugata.

Nagata was hard at work as usual in his office as he went through his daily batch of paperwork. He distracted himself by pondering a few things, one of which was Chou'un's whereabouts. She had yet to return from wherever it was she had disappeared to. Of course, Nagata had heard reports of a masked vigilante calling herself Kachou Kamen who was fighting crime in the name of justice so he at least knew she was alright and enjoying herself. He would need to reprimand her for going AWOL though. She was a general and needed to set a better example.

Meanwhile, Kanu was heading up to Nagata's office with a plate of fried rice she had cooked for lunch. While she had to admit that her earlier attempts at cooking had been less than stellar, with some help and encouragement from Kochu and Komei she managed to make something that was at the very least edible. She had no idea why or how Nagata couldn't tell her before that her cooking had been terrible, but she considered the fact that he was simply sparing her feelings. She appreciated his compassion, but she was not so fragile that she could not take criticism about something she did. Of course, knowing he treasured her feelings like that was nice...

She knocked on the door and heard him respond, "Come in." She entered to see him working on some paperwork.

"Nagata-sama, I brought you your lunch," she said and he looked up at her. He recalled her earlier attempts and grimaced but he then remembered that she had gradually improved since the first time. Maybe this time he wouldn't have to flush the whole thing down with tea to get rid of the taste. Some things were just not meant to be part of fried rice.

"Right, I guess I'm due for a lunch break," he said as he put down his ink brush as Kanu went over to put the plate in front of him. Kanu picked up one of the papers and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Another marriage proposal?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yeah," he said, pointing to a stack of papers. "All these were just that and I've been writing up replies." He massaged his wrists. He understood that in the Three Kingdoms era, marriages were some of the most ironclad ways of sealing big agreements such as a truce, or alliances, but it was getting annoying to have the same offer made to him over and over again. "Seriously, these guys just can't take a hint."

"Well, you are an Armored War God," she reasoned. That made him quite the eligible bachelor.

"Yeah, but I don't want someone to marry me for my reputation," he told her. "I mean, they don't know the real me." Kanu smiled. Unlike these hopeful young ladies, she had the privilege of knowing Nagata under his reputation. He was no stuffy noble who wallowed in his power and spoils, wondering how he could next amuse himself. He was just a regular man so full of compassion, courage and a strong sense of justice. He also considered violent methods as a last resort and would gladly use any peaceful methods to end conflicts without bloodshed. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, she had seen how strongly he advocated for a way to prevent a slaughter and while the battle-hungry warriors might see him as softhearted, Kanu saw him as kindhearted and compassionate. It was why she had fallen in love with him.

"Then perhaps it is time that everyone knows of our bond," Kanu suggested.

"You sure about that, Aisha?" he asked.

"I am not ashamed to admit that I am your lover, Nagata-sama," she told him. "And besides..." She pressed her index fingers shyly together, "Sei, Shion-dono and Ryugen-sama know about us already." Nagata had to admit that was true. Chou'un knew and if Kochu knew then Iori would know as well. The married couple shared everything together.

"I guess you're right," he conceded. "Hopefully, this will stop Touka from trying to flirt with me."

"What?" Kanu's eyes widened. Her sworn older sister had romantic intentions towards Nagata?

"Yeah, I never told you, but it's been pretty obvious," he remarked. Of course, he didn't mention that Ryuubi's mother had tried the same thing when they visited her on the way back from beating the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

"I will speak to her about this," Kanu swore. She loved Ryuubi like a sister, but there were some things which even sisters did not share!

"Yeah, I guess you should," he agreed as he stood up. "But I think I need something first."

"What is-" Kanu's sentence was cut off as Nagata pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

Iori and Kochu watched as Riri played with Chouhi. The woman was smiling. To see her daughter, so carefree and smiling with joy, was something worth fighting for. Iori shared the same sentiment as well. While these times weren't exactly peaceful they weren't wholly unpleasant either. At least he had found a place where people appreciated his efforts and a purpose worth fulfilling.

Not too long ago he had just been a high school student trying to find a purpose. He had an older brother who would inherit his family's company who loved him but his parents just saw him as a spare and neglected him in favor of his brother. He tried many things to gain their acknowledgement but barely got any form of recognition from them.

But now he was here. Even if this place was primitive compared to the modern world he had come from, the people were warm and friendly and he actually had a real family who cared about him. He had a wife who loved him unconditionally and a daughter who adored him. He never expected to be married to a woman like Kochu but he was and she was definitely a beauty and he was envied by the men. Though, they also couldn't compete with an Armored War God so he deserved a beautiful woman like Kochu as his wife.

He loved Kochu and he also loved Riri and both of them loved him. That was why he had never thought once about going back to Tokyo. He had accepted that this was his home.

"Airen, have you ever thought of going travelling like Gaim-sama?" Kochu asked, snapping Iori out of his introspection.

"Well, not really," he admitted. Before, Nagata had gone off with the others to retrieve Ryuubi's sword and ended up on adventures, meeting new people and making new enemies. Iori wasn't as adventurous. Besides, he was pretty content with Kochu as his wife and Riri as his stepdaughter. "I'm fine with travelling as long as I don't get pulled into some kind of conflict in the middle. I'll be glad to go on vacation with you and Riri."

"Yes, I guess I can see that. We haven't had a chance to go somewhere, just the three of us," she said. After her late husband had died, Kochu never once thought she could ever love someone as much as she had loved him. Then, Iori just fell from Heaven and the two of them had become husband and wife. She wasn't about to let him go and she didn't want Riri to lose another father.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Riri ran up to them and climbed onto Iori's lap.

"What is it, Riri?" Iori asked.

"Can you give me a little brother or sister?" she asked innocently. Iori's eyes widened as he blushed a bit.

"Where did this come from?" Kochu asked, likewise surprised at the request.

"Rinrin-neechan has Aisha-neechan as a big sister. Also, Tanpopo-neechan is kinda like Sui-neechan's little sister. So, I wanna have a little brother or sister so I can be a big sister too," Riri answered.

"Um...Riri...your mother and I are kinda thinking about it," Iori said.

"OK!" Riri smiled before she hopped down and ran back to play with Chouhi. That seemed easy enough to solve. Iori looked up to see Kochu looking at him expectantly.

"You know, I was wondering when we'd have a child of our own," she commented, her face turning quite sultry.

"Isn't Riri enough?" he asked.

"She is but I would like to have your child as well, Airen," Kochu replied in a husky voice, leaning in closer to her husband.

Iori looked like he was choking, trying to come up with a response. Ever since their wedding, Kochu was not shy about showing him how much she desired him. She was pretty lustful and enjoyed having sex with him. Though, he had to admit that he enjoyed making love with her as well. If anyone from his school learnt that he had married a voluptuous older woman and was having sex regularly, they would be green with envy. He actually noticed that envy among the local men in the village but they never did anything, either out of respect, fear or a combination of both. While he wasn't ready to have a child with Kochu yet, he was sure that Kochu would make a pretty persuasive argument...in _bed_.

The thought made him shudder in anticipation. There was also a bit of a thrill. There was no way his parents would ever approve of his marriage to Kochu, a widow with a child. However, he actually learnt that he shouldn't let their opinion matter. If they never cared for his opinion, why should he care about theirs? Besides, they had his big brother to dote on. They had no time or room for him in their busy schedule. So, arriving here, he was pretty much doing them and himself a favor.

He loved Kochu the same way she loved him. Besides his big brother, only Kochu and Riri had ever shown him any form of unconditional love. It was because of that he could not refuse them anything.

* * *

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

"So, who do you think is more handsome, Ryugen-sama or Gaim-sama?" Batai suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh!?" Bacho exclaimed in surprised as she stumbled in her step. She and Batai were in the middle of training when Batai brought up the subject. "W-Why are you even asking that?" Bacho asked, blushing.

"Well, I was just wondering if you liked guys, that's all," Batai shrugged. "So, who do you think is more handsome?"

Bacho wasn't sure how to answer so she used an excuse instead, "Ryugen-sama is already married to Shion and she made it pretty clear she won't tolerate anyone stealing him from her. As for Gaim-sama, I'm not sure if he's interested."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sui-neechan," retorted Batai, starting to grin mischievously. Bacho was always easily flustered when it came to romance and the opposite sex, making for a great weakness to prod at. "I mean, who do you think is more handsome? Personally, I think Ryugen-sama's very good looking."

"But he's married!" Bacho exclaimed in protest.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't admire a good looking man," sighed Batai. "It's a pity though, him being married. If he wasn't though..." Batai giggled.

"Tanpopo, let's get back to training," Bacho ordered sternly with a frown on her face, though the pink tinting her cheeks ruined the effect.

"Fine, fine," Batai rolled her eyes. Sooner or later she would know if her dear older cousin had feelings for her leader. She was a tough nut to crack but it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The commanding officers of the Shoku Army had all the men assembled in an empty field. This was once a bandit base but after purging it of the bandit menace, the army now used it for combat simulations and training exercises.

"Alright," started Nagata as he faced the soldiers. "Today we'll be playing a game." Nagata could hear murmurs of confusion from the men before he continued, "This game is also a training exercise I would like to call 'Capture the Flag'. We'll split into two teams." Nagata pointed to Iori who was holding up a green flag that had his symbol on it. "The green team led by Ryugen and the blue team who will be led by me." Behind him was his personal flag. "The objective is to capture the opposing team's flag."

Nagata continued, "Now, in this box are blue and green strips of cloth. You will each come and take one. If you pick blue, you will stand by the blue flag. If you pick green, you will stand by the green flag." He turned to the girls, "That goes for you as well, ladies."

"Does this mean I may be separated from my Airen?" Kochu asked. She didn't want to end up on the opposite team.

"That depends on your luck, Shion," Nagata said.

"What will I do, Gaim-sama?" Komei asked.

"You'll be up on that lookout tower and overseeing the game. You'll be the referee."

"I'll do my best," Komei bowed.

After strip of clothes were taken from the box, the teams were decided. As for which general ended up on which team...

Blue Team (Gaim): Nagata, Kanu, Bacho.

Green team (Ryugen): Iori, Kochu, Chouhi.

"OK, now, a continuation of the rules. As you can see, you have tied on strips of cloth to indicate which team you are on. As this is a training exercise to simulate real combat, if you lose your cloth you are eliminated and must leave the field. Alright, we'll both go to our designated spots and we'll start the game in one hour. That should give us enough time to come up with strategies," instructed Nagata. He had a blue cloth tied around his left bicep.

"Good luck, Nagata-niichan, Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi waved as she went with the opposing team, the green cloth tied around her forehead like a bandanna.

"OK, now let's get ready," Nagata instructed his team.

* * *

As the two teams prepared themselves for the upcoming exercise, they didn't know that they would be having an audience. Batai had snuck out with Riri and Ryuubi to see what everyone was doing. They had been hearing rumors from a lot of the soldiers about some massive training exercise that was going to be held that day. None of the trio had been invited to come so they really wanted to know what was going on. So sneaking out of the village and into the area where the men were going, they finally heard what was going on.

"Why did they leave me out?" Batai growled as she watched the two teams separate to their designated areas to prepare for the game. "Sui-neechan really doesn't want me to train? This is a perfect way for me to get better!"

"Well, maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt," Ryuubi remarked.

"But they're letting Rinrin and Shuri play and they're younger than me!" Batai complained.

"How about we just watch from a distance?" Ryuubi suggested.

* * *

Both teams had a supply of fake weapons to be used. They were using bamboo swords instead of real ones and arrows that had the points covered by cloth.

On one side stood the Blue Team and on the other side stood the Green Team. The main objective was to claim the enemy team's flag. Players were eliminated if their cloth was taken by the enemy.

"OK, Rinrin. You know what to do, right?" Iori asked. He had explained the plan to Chouhi and just hoped that her short attention span hadn't affected her. She was an energetic girl who loved to fight. Sadly it gave her a somewhat limited attention span for anything outside of her preferred activities.

"Fight Aisha-neechan and make sure she's distracted so she can't guard the flag," Chouhi nodded.

"Koi, you'll give the order to the archers to fire as soon as I give the signal," Iori instructed Kochu.

"I will do my best."

"Alright," Iori nodded.

Komei was on the lookout and saw that both teams were ready. Raising a gong, she rang it to give the signal to start.

"ATTACK!" Nagata roared and his team charged forward to meet with Iori's team in the middle of the field. The men fought as they clashed with their training weapons. Pieces of cloths were claimed and members of the team were sent to the sidelines, eliminated and unable to participate for the rest of the fight. Bacho and Kanu ended up fighting Rinrin who was really holding her own against the two older girls.

Iori was confronting Nagata as well, the former using his tonfa as Nagata used his twin bokken to fight. Wooden weapons hit against each other as the two Armored War Gods fought furiously.

"Why tonfa?" Nagata asked.

"Needed to practice with a close-ranged weapon," shrugged Iori as he jabbed at Nagata who jumped back. He then raised his arm and brought it down, giving Kochu the signal.

"Fire!" Kochu ordered and the men fired their arrows. With the tips covered in thick cloth, the arrows wouldn't pierce. They would still leave bruises though. Nagata's men started to fall because of the arrows and Iori's men took their cloth to eliminate them from the game. Kanu and Batai had to block the arrows coming at them, allowing Chouhi to slip past them.

Chouhi's path was blocked by several men left to guard the flag. However, they were knocked aside by Chouhi who considered them obstacles to her goal. Finally, she reached the flagpole and put her hand around it, raising it into the air. " I GOT THE FLAG!"

Komei saw this and rang the gong. The game had ended and the Green Team had won.

Nagata remarked, "You know, it's pretty unfair that you got most of the archers on your side."

"Luck of the draw, my friend," smiled Iori. "Also helps that I have a beautiful and talented lieutenant." He blew a kiss to Kochu who blew one back.

"You two are so lovey-dovey like a couple of newlyweds," Nagata quipped in amusement.

"Well, everyday with her and Riri is a wonderful gift." Iori was fortunate to have found a real family. It was why he cherished the times he spent with Kochu and Riri, and why he vowed he would never neglect them like his parents had neglected him.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Chou'un smiled as she finally arrived at the gate of Touka Village. It had been awhile since she'd been here. She had gotten separated from Nagata and the others but managed to make it back. Hopefully, the others were around. She wanted to tell them about the adventure she had.

By nature, Chou'un was a bit of a free-spirit and an adventurous individual. She donned the identity of Kachou Kamen in order to fight crime and gain a sense of excitement. She actually gained admirers because of her heroic deeds. Who knew a butterfly mask could hide her identity so well?

The guards saw her and they greeted her, "Welcome back, General Chou'un!"

"Thanks, and a good day to you too," Chou'un greeted.

"Excuse me, General Chou'un. Gaim-sama said that if you were to return that you should head up to meet him in his office," one of the guards informed her.

"Oh, really?" Chou'un smiled. "Well, then I should go meet him."

* * *

In Nagata's office, Chou'un was seated as Nagata paced back and forth in front of her.

"Sei, do you know why you're here?" Nagata asked seriously.

"I suppose you wanted to speak to me," she replied.

"Sei, do you know what the term AWOL mean?" he asked her.

"No, I don't," she answered.

"It stands for 'Absence Without Leave'. Meaning desertion. You deserted us," he scolded her, pointing at her directly.

"I got lost in the fog," she shrugged.

"Yes, the fog," he grumbled. "Once I can agree with but twice? You just wanted to go off and play at being Kachou Kamen again."

"You can't prove that," she retorted.

"I've heard report of your exploits, Sei," he shot back.

"OK, so you know. Anyway, I came back and I'm here to apologize for desertion," she said.

"We still needed you, Sei."

"Not really. You stopped the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the village is still standing."

"My point is, Sei, that we're a team here. We need to count on each other. You deserted us when we could've needed you. You are also a general in this army and that means the soldiers look up to you. You need to set a better example. So, as punishment, you can't have any menma for a month."

"WHAT!?" Chou'un exclaimed as she shot out of her seat.

"Want to make it two months?" he warned her and she gulped before sitting back down.

"But my menma..." she sobbed.

"There are other foods, Sei. A month without menma isn't gonna kill you. Now, I want you to go back to your room and think about what you did. Later, we'll discuss a few more details of your punishment."

"My menma..." Chou'un sulked as she dragged herself out of the office, a cloud of depression hanging over her head. Nagata sighed and shook her head. While she was a capable warrior, her flighty and undisciplined nature could hinder her in the long run.

* * *

"So, it's your turn to make dinner?" Nagata asked. Iori had asked him to join him to help with dinner. Iori and Kochu had an agreement. They would take turns to make dinner for everyone. Tonight it was Iori's turn and he had asked Nagata for help.

"Yes, it is," Iori confirmed.

"How do you even know how to cook?" Nagata questioned curiously. He had always wondered about that. Iori had told him that he was part of a rich family with their own cook.

"Before I married Shion, I asked her to teach me how to cook so I could cook for her and Riri. I have to say that I've become pretty good at it," Iori confessed.

"So, what are we making, Chef Tokugawa?" asked Nagata jokingly.

"The rice is already cooking and so is the wild boar stew," Iori told Nagata. "All we have to do is prepare the fried chicken."

"Fried chicken?" Nagata asked. "You know how to make fried chicken? _Real _fried chicken?"

"It's not KFC if that's what you're wondering," Iori deadpanned. He then picked up a cage with a rooster inside and placed it on the counter. "Now, let's prepare the chicken." Nagata eyed the rooster inside the cage and sighed.

"I kinda miss how we could just buy chicken, already cut up to pieces and frozen," Nagata remarked.

"Well, get used to it because we don't have the convenience of refrigeration in this world," Iori replied. "Now, I'm going to prepare the coating."

"What do I do?" Nagata asked and he got his answer when his friend handed him a kitchen knife.

"I want you to prepare the chicken," Iori answered and Nagata took the knife and eyed the rooster.

"How?"

"Chop off its head," Iori answered simply. "Then you boil the chicken before plucking the feathers off.. Then you cut up the chicken and remove the organs." Nagata looked a bit green at the description but steeled himself.

"OK," Nagata squeaked as he put down the knife then opened the cage. The rooster, seeing the cage open, immediately ran out to escape "Hey! Get back here!"

"Nagata, catch that chicken! It's for dinner!"

"I'm trying!" Nagata dove for the chicken but it jumped out of the way. "Hey, stop flapping those wings!" He managed to grab hold of the rooster. "Hah! Gotcha!" It pecked him in the face. "Ow! Iori, where did you get this chicken?"

"I got it for half-priced at the market! The man who sold it to me seemed pretty happy after I bought it!" Iori explained.

"Geez, I wonder why!?" Nagata retorted sarcastically. The rooster flew around the kitchen before diving at Iori with its talons, clinging to his hair.

Iori screamed, "It's in my hair! It's in my hair!"

Nagata grabbed the frying pan, "Hold still!" He swung, aiming for the rooster, only to end up hitting Iori in the face and knocking him down.

"Ow!"

Nagata dropped the frying pan, "Sorry! But I told you to hold still!"

The rooster flew and Nagata chased after it. He grabbed its talons and brought it down but the rooster bit his nose and he screamed, letting the rooster go. Nagata, furious, chased the rooster.

Nagata manages to grab the chicken and pinned it to the floor before elbowing it over and over. The rooster retaliates as it clawed at Nagata then pecked him in the face again.

"What type of rooster is this!?" Nagata screamed as the rooster bit his lip and wouldn't let go.

"A crazy fighting rooster!" Iori exclaimed.

"Well, this chicken is dead!" Nagata grabbed the knife, put his hand around the rooster's throat, looked it in the eye, then roared in fury as he stabbed at it over and over.

"Hey, what's will all the..." Bacho started as she entered the kitchen to see Nagata angrily stabbing a chicken. She then backed away.

"Die, you evil chicken! Die! You're dinner! Die!" Nagata screamed. Freaked out, Bacho backed out of the kitchen and fled the insane scene. "Aha!" Nagata yelled in triumph, holding up the chicken's head and a bloody kitchen knife. He then taunted the now dead chicken, "See that? I win and you lose your head!"

"I know you want to gloat but now the kitchen is a mess," Iori pointed out. Nagata grimaced. There were feathers and blood stains on the floor.

"OK, I'll clean up and you'll get the chicken ready for dinner."

"Good idea. Start with the blood. Once it dries it's hard to clean off."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Nagata clapped his hands together. Tonight's dinner was a nice spread and definitely a great meal. There was no menma though, much to Chou'un disappointment, but that was her punishment for going AWOL.

Dinner was one of Iori's favorite times here. Back in his old world, it was pretty lonely. He would always end up eating dinner alone. However, here, in the Three Kingdoms Era he actually come to enjoy dinner time as now he wasn't alone anymore. He glanced to his right to smile at Riri who was eating and then over to Kochu who was seated next to Riri to wipe her mouth clean.

The first time he had dinner with Riri and Kochu over a year ago, he had actually felt like he was part of a family and now that family had grown as they had joined Nagata's army. Looking over across the table, he could see Chouhi sitting between Kanu and Nagata happily with Ryuubi laughing at something funny Chouhi had done earlier today. There was also Batai and Bacho who seemed to have quite the appetite. Probably because they had done some training earlier.

Sure, it was noisy but Iori found dinner time to be pretty lively as they exchanged stories. He smiled tenderly at the scene. This was the happiness he had always been searching for and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Sui, what's wrong?" Iori asked as Bacho stopped eating and just stared at the fried chicken.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. Oh, she had witnessed how brutally Nagata had slaughtered the chicken earlier so she just didn't feel like having any. The stew was still good, though.

Nagata tapped his cup with his chopsticks and stood up, "Everyone, I wish to make an important announcement." Kanu's eyes widened. Nagata had stated he wanted to tell everyone about their relationship. Could this be it. "There's something we've been keeping a secret from you. I know we shouldn't have. It wasn't because we didn't trust you but we were embarrassed."

Chou'un, Iori and Kochu wore knowing smiles.

"Aisha," Nagata addressed Kanu and she stood up. He put her arm around her and proclaimed, "Aisha and I are a couple."

"What!?" Ryuubi exclaimed in shock.

"That's great Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi shouted with joy.

"Finally," smirked Chou'un.

"Indeed that is great news," approved Kochu.

"You two are dating?" Bacho pointed at the couple in shock.

"Please, everyone, it's no big deal," said Kanu as she still blushed with some embarrassment.

"Aisha," Ryuubi spoke up and looked at Kanu directly. She swore, "I won't lose to you."

"I got a question," spoke up Batai. "If you're with Kanu, does that mean you don't want Sui? Because I don't think she'd mind being a mistress."

"Tanpopo!" Bacho yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"Mistresses...?" Komei blushed. "Hawawawawa!"

"If Gaim-sama wants a mistress, I don't mind warming his bed once in awhile," Chou'un offered.

"Then I won't lose to Aisha! I will become Gaim-sama's mistress too!" Ryuubi claimed.

"You know I was just joking about the harem thing, right?" Iori quipped.

Nagata palmed his face while Kanu could only gape in shock at everyone's response.

"I'm not looking for mistresses!" denied Nagata.

"It's alright, Gaim-sama. Just give into your male urges," encouraged Chou'un.

"You're getting back at me for denying you menma for a month, aren't you?" he accused.

"I have no idea what you mean," Chou'un denied innocently.

"Tanpopo, you shouldn't say such things," Bacho scolded as she pinched her cousin's cheek.

"Ano...Aneue..." Kanu spoke to Ryuubi carefully, "Were you serious about your claim?" She hoped her sworn sister was kidding.

"Aisha, I love you like a sister. That is why I am not angry at you. However, I won't let you take Gaim-sama for yourself. As he is an Armored War God, he's divinity on Earth and a lord by default. So, it's not exactly wrong for him to have a mistress or more than one wife."

"Are you saying you wish to share him?" Kanu asked incredulously.

"I would prefer him to be only mine but as you also have his heart and I love both of you dearly, I wish to be his bride as well," Ryuubi answered passionately.

Nagata looked around for help only to see Iori calmly sipping his tea, Kochu giggling and Komei babbling incoherently.

"Congratulations, Nagata-niichan! Aisha-neechan!" said Chouhi. "If you both get married, does that mean you'll have a baby and I get to be an aunt?"

"I want Gaim-sama's baby too!" Ryuubi chimed in.

Iori just smiled. While this era lacked modern entertainment, the live show he was getting was just as good. Talk about a live sitcom.

Nagata could only groan.

* * *

"And so the prince and Snow White lived happily ever after and so did the dwarves who were rewarded for their courage. The End," Iori finished.

"I like your stories, Daddy," Riri said as she was lying in bed, a smile on her face. "They always end happily ever after."

"Well, that's why I like them too," he told her honestly. "You can always expect that everything will turn out OK in them." Reality was much harsher than fairy tales but he would make sure to make this world a better place for his stepdaughter. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Riri."

Riri yawned and said, "Goodnight, Daddy." She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off, dreaming of princesses and castles, all the while hugging the Ryugen plush doll. It resembled a chibi version of Ryugen in his Budou Arms. Her mother had made it for her and she loved it.

Iori picked up the lantern and then exited Riri's room, looking in one last time before closing the door.

* * *

"Well, dinner was unexpected," said Kochu as she and Iori were getting ready for bed.

"You mean Nagata confessing that he and Aisha were together?" Iori asked. "I wouldn't call it unexpected. It was actually pretty entertaining."

"You did add fuel to the fire with that harem comment," she pointed out.

"I can't help it. Nagata makes it so easy," Iori replied as he slipped under the covers with his wife. Kochu cuddled with him as he put his arm around her.

"So, have you thought about my suggestion?" she asked him and he blinked before he blushed. Yes, he remembered. Kochu wanted to have a baby, his baby to be more precise.

"Yes, I've thought about it," he answered. "Koi, you know I love you, right? And I really love our family. But right now, I don't think it's the right time for us to have a baby."

"Because we're both generals?" she asked.

"Well, there's that and the RinJyuKen," he added. "I mean when you're pregnant you could be left vulnerable and I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Is that all?" she pressed. She could always tell if he was hiding something.

"...I'm not sure if I'm ready. Sure, I'd love to have a child with you but..." Kochu pressed her fingers against his lips.

"It's fine. You're not ready. After all, it hasn't been very long since we wed. You need time before you can even think of having a child. Plus, I know you have your hands full with your duties as an Armored War God."

Iori blinked then smiled before kissing Kochu passionately, a gesture she returned before he put out the lantern.

* * *

"Well, that could've been worse," Nagata remarked as he stood outside with Kanu, staring up into the night sky.

"That was embarrassing..." Kanu sighed.

"Well, at least they accept us," said Nagata. "But Touka was..."

"She wanted me to share you with her," she finished.

"That threw me for the loop. Never thought she'd want to have a three-way relationship," replied Nagata. Heck, he didn't think that there were girls who'd try for such a thing outside of an ecchi manga or something.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to steal you from me because of sisterly love but she still wants to have a relationship with you," commented Kanu.

"Makes me wonder what goes through her head at times."

"Well, she wasn't entirely wrong. You are technically a lord and lords do have a habit of having multiple wives and mistresses. Even emperors have concubines."

"Aisha, you know I love you, right?" he asked and Kanu blushed. They didn't always verbally assure their feelings for each other but whenever he told her that he loved her she would feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Honestly, Nagata was the only man who could truly make her feel feminine while at the same time respecting her as a warrior. "I'd never be unfaithful to you."

"I know," Kanu smiled lovingly at him. "You're my Nagata-sama after all."

* * *

Carrying a lantern, Chou'un was sneaking into the kitchen. Oh, if her master Gaim-sama thought she could forbid her from enjoying her sweet menma for an entire month then he had another thing coming. She actually had a stash of menma stored in the kitchen, all preserved inside of a sealed jar in case she ever had her usual craving. Nagata rarely came to the kitchen since he was either too busy training the men, training himself or doing paperwork.

"Hehehe," Chou'un snickered as she opened the cupboard and took out the jar. It felt lighter than usual but she didn't care. As long as there was still some menma then she would be happy. She unsealed the jar and was hoping to see her menma.

Only the jar was empty!

Her eyes widened as she held it upside down and smacked the bottom only for a note to drop out. She grabbed it and read it with the lantern light.

_Sei, everyone knows about your 'secret' menma stash in the kitchen. It was a jar with your name on it. We just never cared to mention it. However, since you are forbidden from having any menma for a month, I had it hidden away. Don't bother trying to get the answer out of me because I won't tell you. Let this be a lesson to you. _

_Oh, and we also found your other stashes and hidden them away too. Just needed to be thorough. Don't worry. You'll have them back in a month._

The note was stamped with Nagata's symbol.

Furiously, Chou'un crumpled the note in her hands and then tore it to shreds.

* * *

**Nagata Oda (Gaim the Ultimate Sword):** An average Japanese teenager. Everything about him is plain, except for his knowledge of Tokusatsu and the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. So, it really came to a shock to him that he magically ended up in that era and that all of his Kamen Rider Gaim merchandise has also become real and functional as well. As he has seen Kamen Riders fight a lot on TV, he manages to grasp the weapons and armor of Gaim very quickly. Not only that, he's a pretty competent fighter and has gained experience to wield two swords even while unarmored. He has some basic kendo knowledge and is a pretty good cook, the latter coming from his time working in his family's restaurant. Due to his appearance and swords, he gains the title Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. In fact, he was the one who coined the title all the Kamen Riders are being known for, making him the first Armored War God. Kanu claims that he is the true Messenger of Heaven who will bring peace to the land and while he has his doubts, he's willing to give it a try and fight for people. Because of his passion, he is able to rally the people to fight in the name of justice.

**Iori Tokugawa (Ryugen the Ultimate Eye): **Iori comes from a rich background. However, he was also unhappy since his brother was set to inherit everything as the family heir while he was simply the spare. His parents rarely paid attention to him and he was allowed to do anything on the condition that he didn't embarrass the family. His brother, on the other hand, loves him and Iori knows this too so he doesn't resent him as much as he does his parents. When he was transported to the Three Kingdoms Era, he met Riri and her mother Kochu. After protecting Riri from bandits, he married Kochu. He loves Riri like his own daughter and loves Kochu very much. Therefore, he is willing to do anything to protect them. As a member of the Shoku Faction, Iori is a general and Gaim's second-in-command. He also leads the archers along with Kochu. He is also playful and likes to cause humorous situations. Sometimes he likes to tease Nagata or set him up to be embarrassed for the sake of entertainment.

* * *

**KRC: Some scenes were contributions by Vanishing Raptor and Gkoh. Anyway, I would like to thank you for being very patient. I know it wasn't easy waiting in anticipation for this new season. However, as you guys wanted to see more, I took the time to make it good enough for your reading pleasure. I'm not gonna half-ass and give you shoddy work when I'm capable of writing something as good as gold. Making a good story takes time, effort and patience. There is planning, organizing and revising involved when doing even one chapter. The first draft isn't always the best and needs to be revised repeatedly for the end result to be good enough to be read.**

**The first six chapters of this 3rd Season will be Home Base Phases. Meaning, we will focus on how each of the Factions and their Armored War Gods are doing during this time. We will have action, humor and slice of life for you guys. So, please enjoy the the story and provide your honest feedback.**

**TFP: Well, it took several months, some cramming, some work, and the help of several fans and fellow authors offering ideas and encouragement but the new season of the Armored War Gods has begun and we start by seeing what is going on during the lull in all the fighting. Iori has become quite the family man and Nagata is doing well with his relationship with Aisha despite others wanting to get in on the action. So Shoku is peaceful, but what of the other factions?**


	2. Destiny 02

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 2: Happenings in Gi**

Juniku was reading a copy of the Celestial Chronicles written by an old prophet who had foretold of the coming of the Messenger of Heaven. While that part had come true, it was also pretty vague, as according to the Celestial Chronicles, the Messenger of Heaven would be one of the warriors who descended from the Heavens. In other words, it meant that any of the Armored War Gods could be the Messenger of Heaven, and that only the Seal of Heaven and Celestial Armor would reveal the identity of the true Messenger of Heaven.

Sousou was convinced that person was Mitsuki, much to Juniku's chagrin. Juniku had expected that someone called an Armored War God should be more respectful with a fine vocabulary. What they got was an aggressive brute who enjoyed testing his strength in battle and would tease Sousou whenever the chance was presented. Said teasing more or less always concerned Sousou's stature. It made Juniku so mad. Juniku felt some satisfaction whenever Sousou punished Mitsuki in retaliation but it also made her jealous as well since that meant Sousou was giving him the attention she wanted as well.

Of course, it was a good thing that Mitsuki now had the attention of both Kako sisters. Juniku was delighted since that meant more private time between her and her beloved lord. Mitsuki also had three beautiful lieutenants as well who wanted his attention as well. So, Juniku could have Sousou all to herself.

After the Yellow Turban Rebellion, the Armored War God of Ultimate Fury ended up joining their ranks. At the time, Juniku was almost afraid that he'd be a brute like Mitsuki as he was described to be a fierce warrior. But much to her surprise, he was actually an artist at heart and she'd seen his artwork, which was honestly some of the most beautiful art she had ever seen. Even more impressive was that he claimed that he could paint from memory. Juniku was hoping that he would paint her a picture of Sousou in the nude for her to gaze at whenever she wanted.

Now with two Armored War Gods serving her, Sousou's reputation had grown since many believed she had conquered Bravo and made him one of her vassals. It wasn't that Sousou's reputation wasn't already great, but possessing two Armored War Gods in her service showed the kind of power she had, which only served to boost her reputation to heights beyond anything she had before. Now she had two warriors capable of defeating whole armies. Only the foolish would dare to challenge her now.

* * *

"_Tres magnifique!_"

Marcus Date, aka Bravo, was in his studio finishing another work of art. While he was an incredible fighter, he was first and foremost an artist and he enjoyed painting. He also enjoyed being the Chou Sisters' manager and he was the one who decided to use Choho's talent for magic to come up with the music recording talismans. They were a huge seller and a lot of their fans bought them so that they could listen to the songs at home. The instructions included with each sale were also easy to understand, meaning that anyone could use them to play music. Of course, fans still came to see the Chou Sisters perform in person and Marcus so enjoyed the fact that people loved them.

The Chou Sisters had been pardoned for the Yellow Turban Rebellion and now served Gi as court entertainers. They had also apologized to Bravo for getting him involved but he had forgiven them, stating that they all had just become victims of both circumstance and manipulation. They even hugged to show that there were no hard feelings.

Speaking of the Chou Sisters, Marcus glanced back at the bed and compared it to the painting he had just finished. The Chou Sisters were all sound asleep without a stitch of clothing and only with a blanket covering them. They were still pretty worn out from spending the night with him. As sisters who shared a dream, they also shared just about everything, and he was included on that list. He was touched and last night the girls showed him how much they were attracted to him. Marcus was grateful that he had the stamina to pleasure and satisfy all three girls before exhaustion took hold of them and the girls fell asleep with him.

The Chou Sisters adored their Armored War God. In fact, they absolutely loved him. Not only did he support them, but he also willingly defended them. It had taken some time for their reputations to recover in light of the yellow Turban Rebellion, but with Marcus and Sousou's support, they were able to continue their dream. He had even forgiven them for their manipulation since they had been manipulated as well.

Chokaku loved Marcus for always thinking what was best for them. He wasn't just a fan anymore. As their manager, he wanted to raise and improve their abilities to make them into super stars. As he once told them, their dream was something to be cherished and he would be with them every step of the way. He also helped to promote them with his artwork. He even swore that he would always be their fan even if the world did turn against them.

Choho loved him because he was forgiving. She had been the worst when using the Crucial Keys to get people to obey her. When Ukitsu had brainwashed Marcus, she thought nothing of it and assumed he had simply agreed with them despite trying to destroy the book beforehand. She regretted using him like that but he forgave her. He also made sure to remind her that she still had the love of her sisters.

Choryo loved Marcus for making her feel beautiful. While she did have her own fanbase, she felt plain compared to her two older sisters. She wasn't as well-endowed as Chokaku or as outgoing as Choho. She also spoke in monotone while not singing. Marcus insisted that she was beautiful in her own way and her true voice which came when she sang was lovely.

The Chou Sisters loved Marcus and in fact they did not want to lose him. So, as sisters that shared the same dream, they decided to share the same lover. It had to be one of the best decisions of their lives.

Standing up, he went to the large bed and gently gave each of the sleeping girls a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my darling angels." He swore to make all their dreams come true.

* * *

At the same time, in Gi's capital, Mitsuki was on patrol around the city with his lieutenants walking alongside him. As the Enforcer General he was in charge of Sousou's police force known as the Crimson Guard. As such, he was expected to keep the peace in her kingdom. The citizens all saw Mitsuki and greeted him with respect and he nodded back, acknowledging their greeting. While he had earned quite the reputation as a ruthless bandit killer, there was also something else that made the citizens respect Mitsuki and it wasn't just his charisma.

"Someone, please help!" a woman cried and Mitsuki knew this was something that needed his attention.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" he asked.

"My son!" she said as she pointed up on a roof and Mitsuki looked up to see what was going on. There was a boy on the roof and he looked stuck and scared.

"How did he get up there?" Ukin asked.

"We must get him down," Gakushin stated.

"Don't worry. I got the gadget for this," said Riten as she reached into her bag for a new invention of hers. Mitsuki, however, had other ideas.

"Wait here," he said as he walked over and looked up at the boy. "Hey, kid! What are you doing up there?"

The boy sobbed, "I was playing with my ball and I threw and it landed up here."

"And you probably climbed that tree, right?" asked Mitsuki, referring to the tree closest to the building. It had a branch that reached up to the roof. The boy nodded. "Look, just jump." This earned gasps from the mother.

"Jump? But I can't," the boy shook his head.

"Look, you're going to be a man someday, right?" Mitsuki questioned. "So don't be scared. Just jump. I'll catch you." The boy nodded as Mitsuki encouraged before jumping off the roof. The mother screamed but Mitsuki caught the boy before gently putting him down. "OK, was that so scary?" Mitsuki asked. He patted the boy's head. "Now go over to your mother and don't scare her again." The boy bowed.

"Thank you, Baron-sama!" the little boy said before going back to his mother.

"Thank you, Baron-sama," bowed the mother before she and the little boy went on their way. He then turned to see his lieutenants looking at him in awe.

Baron demanded, "What? Close those mouths or bugs will fly inside."

Gakushin recovered, "Forgive us, Baron-sama. We just never thought to see you act so kind."

"That was very nice of you, Baron-sama," Ukin smiled, approving of her leader's actions.

"You got a soft spot for kids, don't ya, Baron-sama?" asked Riten.

Mitsuki didn't give a response and ordered, "Keep on marching. Remember, we're still on patrol. Karin put us in charge of the city's security." He then went on, his lieutenants following.

* * *

"Ah, Bravo-sama!" Kakuka called as she caught up to the young artist who was holding a rolled up portrait in his hand.

"Ah, _Mademoiselle_ Kakuka," Marcus smiled charmingly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kakuka answered as she touched the tips of her fingers together. She then approached him and asked, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Marcus nodded, still not dropping his smile, "You know I'm always happy to help you. It makes me feel _tres bien _to help others, lovely women especially."

Kakuka looked to the left and right before she went and whispered into Marcus' ear. He listened to her request, raising his eyebrows before, giving her a speculative look as she blushed.

"Is that all?" he asked and she nodded. "Won't be much of a problem."

"Oh thank you," Kakuka smiled gratefully.

"And I promise I won't tell anyone," he swore, drawing a cross over his chest. Of course he would ask Sousou for her permission. He wasn't about to tempt fate even if he was an Armored War God. The last man who had dared to make any lewd comments to her had been chased out of the kingdom and Marcus had no desire of losing his new home or studio. Hopefully, he would be able to word his request properly as not to insult Sousou.

* * *

Mitsuki's group entered a restaurant to have some lunch at Riten's suggestion. They were greeted with respect and escorted to a table. As they sat down, Mitsuki's eyes scanned the dining area until his eyes came across a family consisting of a father with his son and daughter.

"Oi, Baron-sama. Your order," Riten called taking Mitsuki out of his musing.

"What?" Mitsuki responded.

"You zoned out for a moment there, Baron-sama," said Ukin.

"Is everything alright?" Gakushin asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," said Mitsuki as he read the menu to make his order but he couldn't help but glance at the family as he remembered something from his past.

* * *

Chouryou Bun'en was bored and when she was bored she drank. She was sitting in a restaurant, drinking some wine, when Mitsuki and his lieutenants entered to have some lunch. They sat at a nearby table as a waitress came to take their order. She saw their jackets and it was unmistakably the symbol of Gi's Crimson Guard. This might be interesting. She had heard that Bravo had joined Sousou and she wanted to see her old friend. Unfortunately, she was denied an audience with Sousou due to her appearance. Then again, she had been drunk at the time, so maybe that had something to do with it. She would've forced her way through if the Crimson Guard hadn't chased her away.

She got out of her seat and approached the table as the group looked over the menu.

"Oi!" Chouryou called as she slammed her palm down on the table. "So, you guys are the Crimson Guard, huh?"

"Show some respect to Baron-sama!" demanded Gakushin. The patrons all started to watch.

"Gakushin, settle down," ordered Mitsuki, unperturbed. He addressed Chouryou, "Who wants to know?"

"The name's Chouryou Bun'en! I'm a travelling warrior and I heard the Bravo's part of Sousou's army!"

"You know that fruitcake?" asked Mitsuki. While Marcus claimed to be straight, he was a bit too flamboyant for Mitsuki's comfort. It was just awkward.

"We're old pals!" boasted Chouryou. "Pals with _benefits_!" Mitsuki's eyes widened slightly at the implication. "So, do you mind taking me to see him? Your guards wouldn't let me."

Mitsuki saw the wine in Chouryou's hand and could guess why but didn't comment, "I don't see why not. If you are a friend of his then I should bring you to see him."

"Is that wise, Baron-sama?" Ukin asked.

"She doesn't look like she'll cause any trouble and if she does we know what to do," Mitsuki replied.

* * *

Sousou admired the latest portrait Bravo had made for her, "Impressive as always, Bravo."

"_Merci_, Sousou-sama," Marcus bowed. "It was a good thing I managed to catch a glimpse of the lovely Kanu Unchou. In that single moment I captured her image perfectly."

"Indeed you did," Sousou agreed. It was a nude portrait of Kanu and while Sousou knew Marcus had never laid eyes on Kanu unclothed, he was able to make guesses judging by her body shape. Her clothes were quite form-fitting so Marcus didn't really need to imagine much. This portrait would be put in her private chamber so she could look at it whenever she wanted. "You'll be rewarded for this work."

"_Merci_, Sousou-sama," Marcus bowed again. He never thought to become Sousou's personal artist, preferring to be a travelling artist. However, the benefits Sousou provided were too tempting to resist. He had his own studio and he wouldn't be short on supplies. Plus, he got to spend time with such lovely ladies. Truly, this was a blessing.

The door to Sousou's throne room opened and Mitsuki came in with Chouryou Bun'en. Marcus, at the sight of her, exclaimed, "Bun-chan! _Bonjour_! Long time no see!"

Chouryou's face lit up at the sight of her friend, "Ma-kun, so you really did end up working for Sousou, huh?"

Sousou cocked an eyebrow as Mitsuki approached her and went up to speak to her. "So, who's your guest?" Sousou asked her Enforcer General.

"She's Chouryou Bun'en, a wandering warrior and apparently a friend of Bravo's," Mitsuki answered.

"Chouryou Bun'en?" Sousou cocked an eyebrow. That name was pretty well-known. She was said to be following in Kanu's footsteps as a bandit hunter and was rumored to be very strong. She noticed that Chouryou's weapon looked surprisingly similar to Kanu's Dragon Crescent Blade, except that it was black instead of green.

"Heard of her?" Mitsuki asked.

"She's been gaining a bit of a reputation for hunting bandits like Kanu," Sousou answered.

"So, you interested in her then?" Mitsuki asked. He knew Sousou couldn't resist adding another girl to her personal harem. However, he also knew she didn't just select them for their looks. She also looked for skill and strength.

"If she is interested. Though, I think I have a good incentive for her to stay," said Sousou as she witnessed the interacting between Marcus and Chouryou. They appeared pretty close from her observation.

"Chouryou Bun'eun," Sousou addressed the purple-haired woman.

"Yes, Sousou-dono?" asked Chouryou, perking up at attention.

"You and Bravo know each other well, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Chouryou grinned before mentally adding, '_With benefits_.' There hadn't been a man since Marcus that could really satisfy her. And a girl really couldn't do much better than sharing a bed with an Armored War God when it came to male companionship.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here and serve me," Sousou offered.

"Serve you, Sousou-dono?" Chouryou's eyes widened.

"Accept it, Bun-chan," coaxed Marcus. "Sousou-sama has been an amazing lord and she has given me everything I could possibly need for my art." The money he earned always went into food, lodgings and his art supplies. Now with Sousou sponsoring him, he wasn't in short supply of materials and could create his art freely. All she asked for in return was his loyalty.

"So, you like serving her?" Chouryou asked.

"She is demanding, but I don't see anything wrong with serving her," said Marcus. "As terrible and ruthless she is to her enemies, Sousou-sama can also be merciful and she can recognize the talents of the people who approach her."

"Indeed," Sousou agreed. "Bravo is a strong warrior like my Enforcer General and a talented artist as well. As for you, Chouryou, you've been gaining a reputation yourself as a bandit hunter."

"Oh, I'm just following in the footsteps of Kanu Unchou," Chouryou said, obviously flattered that Sousou would compare her to the famous bandit hunter.

"Oh, and do you admire her?" Sousou asked. It was time to reel Chouryou in.

"Oh yeah and I'm a huge fan of hers! She's so strong and beautiful too!" Chouryou gushed, imagining meeting her idol in real life.

"Well, if you must know, Kanu and I are good friends," Sousou told Chouryou. "Sometimes she comes over to visit. Maybe you'll be able to meet her."

"Really!?" Chouryou's eyes brightened. She then got down on one knee and clasped her hands together and bowed her head, "Then Sousou-sama, I will serve you!"

Mitsuki smirked and looked at Sousou in approval. Oh, she knew how to hook people in. She knew what kind of bait to dangle in front of people to get them to serve her. Fortunately she had an eye for talent to go with it or else she'd have gotten swindled by the sycophants and brown-nosers that tried to suck up to her ages ago.

"Bravo, show Chouryou around the palace," Sousou commanded.

"_Oui_, Sousou-sama," bowed Marcus. "Come on, Bun-chan. I want to introduce you to the girls," Marcus started as he led Chouryou out of the throne room.

"So, you thinking of making her a general too?" Mitsuki asked.

"We'll see," Sousou shrugged. "Now, I have a portrait to hang up in my room."

* * *

Chouryou and Marcus left the throne room and they began touring the halls, getting the layout of the palace. Nothing truly important came up yet, since the pair just wanted some time to chat and get caught up in what the other was doing. There would be time enough later for seeing the important areas of the palace. Right now, it was time for old friends to meet up and chat.

"So, what have you been doing?" Chouryou asked.

"Oh, you know. Painting, managing the Chou Sisters," he listed. "Just the usual."

"The usual, huh?" she repeated skeptically. "And managing the Chou Sisters. Must be quite the job."

"The girls are talented so they don't need much of my help. I just help promote their music and I get rewarded," he smiled. Chouryou suddenly pinned him against the wall. "Bun-chan?" She silenced him with her lips and he reciprocated.

"You and me, in a bed, right now," she ordered after breaking the kiss.

"Oh, so you do have that itch only I can scratch?" he smirked back sultrily.

"You're the only man I would ever let touch me," she told him honestly.

"Then, my lady, follow me," he said and she did. Oh, she was feeling pretty frisky and she hoped that Marcus was in the mood to satisfy her.

* * *

"Bravo-dono has another woman?" Kakoton questioned as she had tea with Mitsuki and Kakoen who couldn't believe it either. Well, they would've believed it, if it wasn't Bun'en. She didn't seem like the type the flamboyant artist would have an attraction to.

"Surprised me too. Didn't think he went for that type of woman," Mitsuki remarked. Even if Marcus wasn't gay, the idea that he liked tomboys was still ludicrous. However, Bun'en seemed fond of Marcus and he was sure it was about more than his artistic skills.

"Well, we at least have a new recruit," added Kakoen. "Hope she's strong."

"Considering her reputation, I have no doubt she's strong," Mitsuki answered. "Ya think Karin will give up on Kanu now that she has someone like Bun'en serving her?" Mitsuki questioned. He received deadpan gazes from the twins. "Yeah, I know. This is Karin we're talking about." Kanu was the one that got away, so Sousou was determined to have her as a general and bedmate.

"Why do you dislike Bravo-dono so much?" Kakoton asked Mitsuki.

"To be honest, he creeps me out," Mitsuki admitted. Marcus was rather flamboyant and didn't act all that manly. Then again, he was more of an artist than a fighter but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. "I can't figure the guy out."

"Well, as you're both comrades, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I guess..."

* * *

Marcus and Chouryou Bun'en looked quite satisfied as they lay under the covers of his bed.

"I missed this," she said with a grin. Her hair was unbound and Marcus couldn't help but think how lovely she looked.

"I believe you," he confessed. Chouryou wouldn't stop until he brought her to orgasm five times in a row.

"So, this is your studio?" she asked, looking around the room to see all the portraits and art equipment.

"Sousou-sama allows me to paint and rewards me generously. In exchange, I will fight for her when summoned."

"Pretty sweet gig. Way better than the inn rooms you used to stay in," she remarked.

"_Oui_, but those room had their charm too."

"So, it's been awhile since you painted a portrait of me," she remarked.

"Oh, to capture your beauty post-coitus upon a canvas would be my honor," Marcus smiled as he looked forward to it. She looked stunning with her hair down like that. It would make a magnificent portrait.

"Also, I want to meet these Chou Sisters that you like so much."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

Mitsuki was heading down to his office to combat his paperwork again when he found Ten'i speaking with a girl who had vibrant pink hair up in twin tails. Ten'i was a green-haired girl who stood at the same height as Sousou and the new girl was just the same. Ten'i was both a cook and a bodyguard in Sousou's service. They recruited her almost by impulse after the small girl had shown incredible strength and threw a charging bull into the air. They later found it outside the city where it looked like it had fallen on something or someone.

"Ah, Baron-sama!" Ten'i noticed his appearance. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Ten'i. Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Kii," Ten'i introduced.

"Kyocho Chuko! At yer service!" Kyocho saluted.

"Sousou-sama has hired her to be a bodyguard too!" Ten'i added.

"A bodyguard is supposed to be strong. Is she strong?" Mitsuki asked. Of course he knew Kyocho's reputation from his history classes, but with the gender flips and other oddities in the world he was in he had to be sure.

"She's about as strong as I am, Baron-sama," Ten'i admitted.

"And I can eat a whole lots!" boasted Kyocho.

"Welcome to the team then, Kyocho," Mitsuki greeted. "I'm counting on you to keep Sousou safe."

"You bet, Onii-chan!" Kyocho grinned. Mitsuki blinked at being called _that_.

"Kii-chan, show some respect," Ten'i admonished.

"It's fine, Ten'i. She can call me that if she wants," said Mitsuki, surprising Ten'i. "Anyway, make sure you do a good job, Kyocho." He then left the two girls alone together.

"Who was that, Ruru?" asked Kii.

"That was Armored War God Baron-sama, the Crimson Enforcer General," Ten'i answered.

"EH?!" Kyocho gaped, but then turned thoughtful. "You know, I wouldn't have guessed. But then seeing the Ultimate Sword a while back I didn't think he was an Armored War God either until I saw him transform."

"Eh?" Ten'i gasped. "You met the Ultimate Sword too?"

"Yup!" Kyocho grinned. "I'll tell you about it over some nikuman!"

* * *

When Marcus had told Mitsuki that he had never entered the Helheim Forest before, the red Armored War God decided to give his green compatriot a tour of the place. Of course, since Mitsuki only had one Rose Attacker at the moment, that meant he had to take Marcus in with him. The two got on the bike together with Mitsuki driving, and sped into the portal as it opened up. Once in the forest, the two dismounted from the bike.

Marcus squealed in delight at seeing Helheim for the first time. While many would just sweat restlessly at being in an unknown and dangerous environment, Marcus wasn't one of them. As an artist, he took it as it was with confidence and pride. He was taken it by the forest's mysterious beauty with the flowers of different shapes and sizes to the mystifying thin mist that covered the area.

"Truly, this place is a mysterious and beautiful place! _Tres bien_!" Marcus declared as he looked around, finger framing everything and committing the image to memory.

Mitsuki snapped in annoyance, "Would you be quiet!? You're going to attract the natives!" He was referring to the Inves that inhabited Helheim. The Inves weren't the only dangerous thing in this forest either, the fruit was hazardous as well. While normal people would be hypnotized by the Helheim fruit, SengokuDriver wearers were immune to the allure.

Marcus replied, "Oh, but I can't help it, _Monsieur _Baron. This forest…never before have I seen such mesmerizing landscape. It's as if I'm part of the art."

Mitsuki scoffed, "That's just the forest trying to tell you to eat the fruit and get screwed." The fruit could charm weaker minds. Fortunately, the two of them were wearing their SengokuDrivers and were thus immune to the hypnotic allure of the Helheim fruit. He picked at a random fruit and it flashed before turning into a Himawari Lockseed. "Che." It was such a low level Lockseed that it wasn't worth his time. He tossed it away to find some riper fruit.

Marcus frowned and wagged his finger disapprovingly, "I don't find your crude speech amusing." He picked a fruit and it turned into another Rose Attacker Lockvehicle Lockseed. "Ooh!" Now he could come and go as he pleased. It was quite a lucky find.

"And I don't fucking care."

Marcus snorted, "Hmph. I find it hard to believe that Sousou-sama chose you as her stallion."

Mitsuki replied, "What can I say? I know a thing or two about…" He paused when he realized what Marcus had called him. "Wait! What did you just say!? I'm a _stallion_!?"

"I heard that Sousou-sama is required to have an heir. Since that means sleeping with a man with the right genes to give her a strong heir, I'm assuming that's you," replied Marcus.

"I'm not sleeping with Karin, you queer idiot! Just her cousins!" Mitsuki snapped.

"Oh, then perhaps you truly are a stallion if you can keep up with those lady generals," Marcus chuckled.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A FUCKING STALLION YOU BLOODY FRUITCAKE!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Wild Stallion!"

"Gah, I'm gonna kill you!" Mitsuki was ready to hit Marcus when he heard a growl. He turned and spotted a Byakko Inves which had spotted them. Not only that, but a few Elementary Inves were coming towards them. "Dammit, we made too much noise," Mitsuki cursed.

"Oh, so those creatures are the natives you were talking about," Marcus remarked.

"That's right, and they got the home field advantage," Mitsuki replied as he took out his Banana Lockseed. At this distance, they could smell the duo's mature Lockseeds. "Well, no choice then. Henshin."

"**BANANA!"**

Energy gathered above Mitsuki and formed his Banana Arms. He swiftly locked the Banana Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"Don't play without me! Henshin!" Marcus declared as he did the same.

"**DURIAN!" **

"**LOCK ON! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Both Armored War Gods were in their armor in an instant and the Inves charged at them.

"Baron, Advancing!" Baron announced as he charged.

"Let's Rock and Roll!" yelled out Bravo as he scraped his Duri Noko together before he joined in. The Elementary Inves lunged at him but he swung his swords, knocking them to the ground. "Come at me, vile beasts! I will show you my fury!"

Baron was facing the Byakko Inves as it growled at him. It swung its claw but Baron blocked it with his Banaspear before he punched it across the face and kicked it in the stomach. He then gave it a jab with his Banaspear before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

The banana projection extended, burying itself into the Byakko Inves' gut and shoving it backwards before it hit a tree. Baron then roared and charged at the Byakko Inves as it charged back. It slashed him across the chest, causing him to grunt, but he recovered to land an uppercut and then a downward strike with his Banaspear. It shot fireballs at him and sent him flying backwards.

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

"_Un_!" Bravo slashed one Inves with his charged up weapons. "_Deux!_" he slashed another. "_Trois!_" He slashed the last one and the Elementary Inves all exploded and Bravo shouldered his swords, "Ah, what a wonderful workout."

Baron, meanwhile, growled, "You bastard..." He took out his Pumpkin Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**PUMPKIN!**"

His Banana Arms vanished as he replaced the Banana Lockseed with the Pumpkin Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!"**

Now in Pumpkin Arms, Baron twirled the chain of the Pumpkin Kusarigama and then threw the weighed end at the Byakko Inves. It was hit in the face. Baron continued this pattern of attack, hitting it over and over, stunning it, before he swung and wrapped the chain around the Inves' body, pinning its arms to its side. He then pushed down on the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! PUMPKIN SQUASH!"**

Baron roared and slashed at the Byakko Inves with the glowing scythe blade of the Pumpkin Kusarigama. Each strike landed a mortal blow on the Inves before it exploded, sending pumpkin chunks flying in all directions.

Bravo applauded, "Bravo! Bravo! That was an _incryoable _finish!"

"Whatever. Let's finish up here before heading back," Bravo ordered.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Mitsuki and Marcus decided to have a friendly sparring match. Actually, it was a grudge match. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, the fight between Baron, Gaim and Bravo had ended in a draw as their finishers had clashed simultaneously. Baron didn't like ties and wanted to prove once and for all that he was the superior fighter, no questions asks.

Also, he wanted to pay Bravo back for calling him a stallion earlier.

There was a training floor in the palace grounds and both Marcus and Mitsuki stood facing each other. Standing a distance away were the Chou Sisters, Chouryou Bun'en, the Kako sisters, and Mitsuki's lieutenants who were there to cheer the two men on.

"Let's make this flashy, shall we?" Marcus requested.

"Fine, whatever," grunted Mitsuki. "Let's just get this over with!"

"You can do it, Marcus-kun!" the Chou Sisters cheered on their Armored War God who blew kisses at them in return.

"Che," scoffed Mitsuki as the two young men strapped on their SengokuDrivers and unlocked their Lockseeds.

"**DURIAN!"**

"**MANGO!"**

They then placed them inside their SengokuDrivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The portals zipped open above them, releasing the fruit-themed Arms that slowly began to descend. Once the two young men were ready, they gripped their SengokuDrivers' Cutting Blades and brought them down over the front of their Lockseeds.

A guitar riff came out of Bravo's SengokuDriver, followed by the announcement, "**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**"

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

The fruit Arms dropped and opened to reconfigure into their armor, summoning their weapons at the same time. They stared each other down as they prepared to throw down.

"Let's Rock and Roll!" Bravo announced loudly, raising his Duri Noko swords. "Oh, I can't wait to paint our epic clash."

"Whatever, fruitcake. Armored War God Baron, Advancing!" declared Baron as he shouldered his Mango Punisher.

The spectators started to cheer as both Armored War Gods charged at each other before swinging their weapons.

* * *

Later that night, Mitsuki performed another one of his duties. There was a certain noble in Sousou's city that he needed to meet and it wasn't something that could be postponed.

Said noble was enjoying his evening meal when Mitsuki barged into his home with members of the Crimson Guard.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the noble demanded.

"We are here to arrest you for crimes against the kingdom," Mitsuki answered.

"Crimes against the kingdom!? Preposterous! Guards! Guards! Seize these men and throw them out!" the noble ordered. Mitsuki rolled his eyes as he activated his Lockseed.

"Henshin."

"**BANANA!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The noble's guards rushed to attack Baron and his unit. He flicked his wrist and pointed forward to command his Crimson Guard to attack. The red-clad soldiers engaged the guards while Baron strode forward. One guard tried to slash at Baron, but it did nothing before Baron smashed him with the Banaspear. The man fell, dead. Baron didn't bat an eye at that while his Crimson Guard fought.

The noble cowered as he was backed against the wall, his own personal guards either unconscious or dead on the floor. Baron stood before him with his Banaspear in his hand.

"Please, tell me what crimes you think I committed!" begged the noble.

"You are hereby under arrest for the attempted assassination of Sousou Motoku," stated Baron.

"Wait, there has to be a mistake! I've always respected Sousou-sama!" the noble pleaded.

"Then why did the assassin mention your name?" Bravo questioned.

"It's a lie! I'm being framed! The bitch would say anything to get away!" the noble snapped.

"Oh, and how did you know it was a female assassin?" Bravo asked and the noble's eyes widened in shock as he was found out. "Guess I have to do my duty then."

"Wait! Baron-sama! I can-I can pay you! Yes, I can pay you! How much does Sousou-sama pay you? I can offer you two times more! Even four times more than what she is paying you! Just serve me as my bodyguard! All the money and women you want will be yours!"

"What does Sousou pay me? Do you think I can be bought just like that, you miserable worm?" It was insulting. This man was trying to bribe him but Baron's pride as a warrior could not be bought. "There is nothing you can offer me to make me leave Sousou's side."

"Please! Please have mercy!" the noble begged.

"Mercy?" Baron decided to play for a bit. "If you want to live then fight for your life. Duel me. If you win, you will live. If you lose...well, I think you know why you shouldn't lose." The noble paled. There was no chance in hell that he could fight an Armored War God and win. "So, what will it be?"

"I...I surrender..." the noble conceded, defeated.

"Good choice. Maybe Sousou will grant you some mercy. However, as for me, I would've just killed you where you stood." Baron commanded his Crimson Guard, "Take him and lock him up. Sousou will judge him."

"Yes, Baron-sama!" the Crimson Guard obeyed.

"Tell me...how can someone with so much power be satisfied with serving someone like Sousou...?" the captured noble asked as he was being dragged out, his hands tied.

"Sousou gives me a way to show off my power with her ambition. Her payment is an endless battlefield with enemies for me to fight," Baron answered. The noble hung his head. So that was it. It wasn't money that Sousou paid Baron in for his service. Rather, she paid him by pursuing her ambition and he would be at her side every step of the way. A man with that sort of devotion could never be bought off.

* * *

**Mitsuki Akechi (Baron the Ultimate Spear):** Also from Tokyo, Mitsuki has a personality that can be described as being a 'jerk with a heart of gold'. He is Sousou Motoku's own Messenger of Heaven and Enforcer General who enforces the peace with his Crimson Guard in Sousou's name. He joined Sousou on one of her campaigns when he saved his future lover, Kakoton, from an arrow. As she was impressed by his power, despite his gender, he became the only male officer of her court. He claims that he supports Sousou because she knows how to use his strength and only she can quench his thirst for battle. However, this isn't completely true. Sousou resembles his late younger sister who died before she could achieve her dream. As Sousou resembles her, even having the same name (Karin), Mitsuki is determined to support her ambition. Of course, many who witness their interaction may think Mitsuki doesn't respect her. This is only because the two share a sibling-like relationship and like to get on each other's nerves from time to time. Eventually, he wins the affections of the Kako sisters who are his lovers as they both really enjoy their time with him.

**Marcus Date (Bravo the Ultimate Fury):** Flamboyant and artistically talented. That is the only way you can describe Marcus. Half-french and half-Japanese, Marcus has a habit of peppering his speech with French words. In the Three Kingdoms era, he makes a living as a travelling painter. His greatest skill is his eidetic memory which allows him to capture images in his mind. This ability is an asset as it is very convenient for his clients as he can just look at them for a moment before he returns to whatever inns he stays at to finish the painting to deliver the next day. This has made him pretty popular. When the Chou Sisters rose to fame, he became one of their biggest fans and he paints posters of them at their concerts to earn money. When he reveals he is an Armored War God, Bravo pledges his loyalty to the Chou Sisters. Now he serves Sousou alongside the sisters as part of her propaganda unit to increase her popularity. They also serve as court entertainers.

* * *

**KRC: And we get to see how Mitsuki and Marcus go by their day in Sou Gi. As you can see, Baron/Mitsuki is the new Chief of Sousou's police force, which is known as the Crimson Guard. He also displays the soft spot for children which his counterpart, Kaito, also displays. His lieutenants are impressed by this since they know he isn't so cold-hearted after all. Mitsuki also displays loyalty towards Sousou, despite teasing her from time to time. Also, we see Marcus' role as Sousou's artist and he paints for her whatever she wants. As long as the subject is beautiful, he can't complain. Oh, and the return of Chouryou Bun'en. Also, the Chou Sisters again. Well, goes to show that these guys are making a difference in their own ways.**

**TFP: And so we see that Mitsuki isn't remaining idle in the peaceful times. Marcus likewise has kept himself busy, albeit with some more artistic pursuits. Then there's Sousou herself who is still on the prowl for powerful soldiers to follow her.**


	3. Destiny 03

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 3: Problem Solver**

In Go, Masataka stood in the middle of the tiled floor of the training arena. Kannei and her guards stood far away from him, each of them with a Lockseed in hand. Watching him from the balcony were the Son Sisters and Shuyu. Masataka was calm as usual as he looked up at the balcony and Sonsaku gave a nod to begin.

Lockseeds were unlocked and portals opened to allow Elementary Inves to arrive. The Lockseeds were then relocked to close the portals, preventing the entry of stray Inves into the training area.

Masataka eyed the Inves that surrounded him and took out his GenesisDriver before strapping it on. He then took out and unlocked his Melon Energy Lockseed, "Henshin."

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

A portal zipped open above him and released the Melon Energy Arms as it slowly descended. It was a round sphere with green, melon-like skin and portions of orange on it. He then locked the Melon Energy Lockseed into his GenesisDriver's Drive Bay, securing it on the Lock On Arm.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He pushed in the handle known as the Seaboll Compressor, filling the cup-like Concentrate Pod under the Lockseed through the Vascular Duct with juice as said Lockseed snapped open.

"_**SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Melon Energy Arms fell on top of his head and energy rippled to form his bodysuit which was the same as his original one but with black sides on the torso. Then the Melon Energy Arms opened to reveal his helmet while folding into pieces of his armor. The chest-piece had the same color skin as a melon with orange plating on the right side and his personal emblem on the left side. A large orange pauldron was on his right shoulder and his visor was orange with black pointed trim.

A splash of juice-like energy armed a Sonic Arrow in his right hand.

"Zangetsu-Shin, Authorized by Divine Providence," he declared proudly.

Up until today, only Sonsaku and Shuyu had witnessed this version of Zangetsu which Masataka called Zangetsu-Shin. He had shown it to them to demonstrate the power of his belts. He claimed that Zangetsu-Shin was much stronger than his original Zangetsu armor. As Zangetsu was already powerful before, then how much more powerful could this version be?

Today, they would have the answer to that question.

"Attack!" Kannei ordered.

On their summoners' commands, the Inves attacked and Zangetsu-Shin moved swiftly to counterattack. He fired a bolt at an Inves, stunning it before he turned and shot another. He continued to shoot at them, stopping them in their tracks. They were injured but they were still alive as they resumed their attack. Zangetsu-Shin then switched to close-quarters combat as he used the blades of the Sonic Arrow to slash mercilessly at the Inves. He didn't forget to shoot them with the bolts though and he sent them scrambling back as he continued his assault on them.

After softening up his opponents, he finally decided to finish this demonstration. He removed his Energy Lockseed from his GenesisDriver and then attached it to his Sonic Arrow, locking it into place.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He aimed high at the sky and pulled on the Sonic Arrow's shaft, stretching the string taut before releasing it. The charge at the tip was released as an arrow that reached the sky, trailing a huge melon behind it.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

The melon exploded and Sonshoko watched in awe as the energy bloomed. She then gasped as hundreds of energy arrows rained down and fell upon the Inves, causing a series of explosions. The bombardment only ceased once all the Inves were destroyed. The Lockseeds used to summon them were ripped out of their holders' hands before falling at Zangetsu-Shin's feet.

"Battle Ended," concluded Zangetsu-Shin. He removed the Melon Energy Lockseed from his Sonic Arrow before shutting it to cancel his transformation in sparkles of light. Looking up at Sonsaku, he gave her a bow.

"Zan-niichan's so amazing!" Sonshoko exclaimed in awe, recovering from her speechlessness.

"Indeed," agreed Sonken with a blush. Truly, they had just witnessed another level of Zangetsu's power.

"So, that is its power," Sonsaku observed in amazement. "How intriguing."

"I guess we need to consider this when we make strategies involving him," Shuyu remarked in equal awe.

"The archers will be envious." The explosive power of his arrows put the ones used by their archers to shame.

* * *

Shuyu, Sonsaku's personal advisor, strategist and lover was looking over a copy of the Celestial Chronicles. It was a record of the prophecy regarding the Messenger of Heaven as well as his connection to the four sovereigns: the blue dragon, the red phoenix, the white tiger and the black turtle. It also foretold of warriors that would fall from the Heavens and one of them would be the prophesied Messenger of Heaven.

Go had the privilege of having one of these warriors serving them as a member of the court. While Zangetsu wasn't a frontline soldier, he contributed in many other ways. Sonsaku had also given him the honor of becoming Sonken's advisor. Of course, Shuyu knew that her beloved Sonsaku had only done so to nudge the Ultimate Shield and Sonsaku's younger sister closer. While a new position meant more privileges, that also meant more work and Masataka was already busy with his work as the supervisor for the Lockseed Distribution Department. Thankfully, he now had an apprentice. Although, considering said apprentice was Kogai who had been in the service of the Son Clan for years, it was probably interesting.

Kogai, a general, would be taking orders from a younger man and she definitely enjoyed serving him. Shuyu and Sonsaku also knew that Kogai had seen the truth of the Helheim Forest. Not even Sonken and Sonshoko knew because they weren't ready for it. It would be too much of a shock for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masataka was in the Lockseed Distribution Department inspecting the latest batch of Lockseeds acquired from Helheim when one caught his attention. He picked it up and examined it.

"A new Lockseed?" Masataka studied the new Lockseed. Judging by the flower motif, it was a Lockvehicle and an entirely new one. It looked like it had a water lily motif. The body of the Lockseed was blue, the bottom of it coming to a point like a bow of a ship. The sides were lined with white, making it stand out. The bottom was marked with L.V.-05

"What do you think it does, Sensei?" Kogai asked her mentor curiously.

"Let's find out," Masataka answered as he unlocked it and tossed it into the air. It then grew and unfolded to become a very familiar vehicle. "A jet ski?" It was a jet ski in the colors of a water lily. It also came equipped with a pair of guns in front and a harpoon launcher.

"What's a jet ski?" Kogai asked.

"A sort of mechanical boat capable of travelling at high speeds on water," Masataka explained. His mind was already blurring with ideas of how the navy could be improved just by having a suitable supply of the new Lockseed. "The naval fleet could benefit from using these. They could patrol much farther and cover more distances." He would see if there were more of these Lockseeds. "I'll call this the Lily Surfer."

"It's amazing. We have such powerful machines at the palm of our hands," Kogai smiled.

"It's why Go hasn't fallen under the threat of invasion. Nobody is foolish enough to attack a kingdom that has access to artifacts capable of calling forth powerful weapons and summon monsters," Masataka replied. He pushed the button to turn the Lily Surfer back into Lockseed form. "We should head to the river to test this."

* * *

Zangetsu rode the Lily Surfer along the river, sending water splashing behind him as he moved at high speed. The speed was incredibly and none of the boats and ships could match it. Standing at the dock were Sonken, Sonshoko, Ryomo and Shuutai who watched as Zangetsu rode on the machine, testing its performance. They then gasped as he leapt into the air, perform a roll in mid-air, before landing on the water before speeding towards the dock.

He slowed down and stepped off the Lily Surfer and onto dry land as he deactivated his transformation.

"I guess that's a successful test," Masataka remarked. He made sure he didn't go too fast lest he open a portal into Helheim by accident.

"Such speed," Sonken admired.

"We'll need to train the men to use them but I can see that this will help in future campaign in case the river becomes a battlefield," said Masataka. "Ryomo, what do you think?"

"I would need to think up some strategies to utilize this new vehicle," Ryomo answered.

"Yes, but for now we only have one. I'm going to check the inventory just in case there are anymore then organize more raids to get some more.

"Ne, Zan-niichan, could you take me for a ride?" Sonshoko asked.

Masataka smiled in response.

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Sonshoko screamed excitedly as she sat behind Zangetsu on the Lily Surfer. It was an intense and exciting ride for her. It looked like a lot of fun and Sonken wanted her turn.

* * *

Later that day, while Masataka was relaxing on his balcony with a good book and sharing tea with Kogai, Shuutai appeared to give her report. There seemed to be a situation in the river that he needed to hear about. Apparently, several merchant ships had been attacked by pirates.

"Pirates?" Masataka questioned. "Were they able to get any Lockseeds?"

"No, Zangetsu-sama," Shuutai answered. "It was on its way back with the money made from selling the Lockseeds. The pirates only took the gold but they killed anyone who got in their way. There were only a handful of survivors."

Masataka frowned. One of the ships to send Lockseeds across the river had been attacked by pirates. At least no Lockseeds were taken but these pirates needed to be taught a lesson.

"What will you do, Sensei?" his apprentice Kogai asked.

"I am going to show these pirates why I am known as the White Devil of Go," declared Masataka boldly.

* * *

"Pirates?" Sonsaku asked as Masataka was knelt before her.

"Yes, pirates in the Changjiang River have been attacking merchant ships that cross. I request permission to hunt them down and deal with them," requested Masataka.

"Very well," Sonsaku allowed. "Do what you must to uphold justice in this land."

"Yes, Sonsaku-sama. Thank you," said Masataka as he bowed before he turned and left the throne room with Shuutai. "Shuutai, have my personal ship and soldiers ready. We're hunting pirates."

"As you command, Zangetsu-sama," Shuutai obeyed. She was Masataka's loyal bodyguard. Sonsaku saw fit to have one assigned for him as he was an important officer in Sonsaku's court.

* * *

Sonken was training with Kannei who she had asked for help to sharpen her skill. The captain of the guard was a harsh taskmaster, demanding only the best from the princess and Sonken didn't disappoint. She was the daughter of the Tiger of Koutou whom she had been named after and she inherited that spirit much like Sonsaku did.

Sonken knew that one day her sister would step down, leaving the throne to her, so she needed power and strength to lead and protect the Kingdom of Go. Also, there was another reason she needed to acquire more strength.

She had watched how hard Masataka worked to help the kingdom. Because of his contributions the kingdom was prospering. However, there was more to it than just distributing the Lockseeds to improve the kingdom's economy. Despite being someone who helped from behind the scenes, he wasn't afraid to put himself on the frontlines. If any bandits threatened Go using the Lockseeds he had brought then he would punish them severely and that earned him the title White Devil of Go.

She knew her sister had appointed Masataka as her advisor, which Sonken suspected was another ploy to help Sonken and Masataka to become much closer. While she appreciated what her elder sister was doing, Sonken wanted to be strong enough to be the kind of queen that Masataka would be proud to stand alongside with.

And with that thought and those motivations, Sonken continued with her training so that one day she could stand alongside Zangetsu. He had done so much for her kingdom and family. So, the least she could do was be at his side as the White Devil of Go assisted her sister in uniting the land.

* * *

On the Changjiang River, a ramshackle boat that was obviously a pirate ship was on fire. Standing in the middle of the blaze was none other than Kamen Rider Zangetsu and around him lay the bodies of the pirates which had plagued the river, attacking merchants and travelers.

Zangetsu had led the attack with a small portion of Go's naval fleet. With him were Shuutai and Ryomo. Ryomo was a young girl and formerly one of Kannei's guards. However, she did not excel in combat due to her vision problems in her right eye. She now wore a monocle to fix that. Her brown hair was in two buns at the base of her skull. Her attire consisted of a short, maroon cheongsam with long flowing sleeves that covered her arms and hands. She also wore a hat on her head.

Ryomo was a new member of Sonsaku's court and an apprentice strategist as well. Simply put, she was Rikuson's kohai but her knowledge of the river made her invaluable. She knew the river like the back of her hand. She was actually Sonken's own personal strategist but she also answered to Zangetsu when necessary.

The attack had been swift and decisive as the ships flanked the pirate's own vessel. Archers shot flaming arrows as Zangetsu leapt to board. Any pirates the arrows missed, Zangetsu cut down with his Musou Saber.

A dying pirate gazed up at Zangetsu's form in horror as he spoke, "A white...devil..." The flames behind Zangetsu truly made him look menacing and it was this fear that Zangetsu cultivated to curb the actions of evildoers. The pirate suddenly remembered something. With no intentions of dying, he took the fruit out of his pocket and started to eat it.

As Zangetsu turned to leave the burning ship, he heard a noise and turned to see one of the pirates getting back to his feet. "What?" He then watched as the man was covered in vines and leaves before they vanished to reveal an Inves standing in the pirate's place. "An Inves!?"

The Inves, which resembled a red bull, let out a bellow and charged at Zangetsu who raised his Melon Defender to block the Bull Inves' charge. It continued to push against the shield. The archers, seeing this, shot arrows at the Inves but they were ineffective against its thick hide.

Zangetsu pushed it back then executed his acceleration, leaving a green trail as he slashed the Inves across its midsection. It howled and turned to attack Zangetsu but he continued to slash away at the Inves, furiously and mercilessly.

"Zangetsu-sama, the ship is sinking!" Shuutai called and Zangetsu nodded before bashing the Bull Inves with his Melon Defender. The Bull Inves fell backwards from the last blow, giving Zangetsu the opening he needed. He removed the Melon Lockseed from his SengokuDriver and locking it into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1! 10! 100!"**

"**MELON CHARGE!"**

The Bull Inves charged just as Zangetsu unleashed his attack. He swung and sent a crescent energy blade in the shape of a melon slice flying at the Inves. It sliced through the Inves straight down the middle and it exploded on the spot.

Satisfied that he was done, Zangetsu leapt off the pirate ship and landed on his own. It was easy to tell that it was his as it bore his flag.

"Ryomo," started Zangetsu.

"Hai, Zangetsu-sama," Ryomo bowed.

"Would the pirates have an encampment somewhere up the river?" he asked.

"They will need to dock at some point and store all their stolen loot," she reasoned. "Considering the state of their ship, they cannot go very far and there are few spaces which such a ship can be safely hidden. I can mark such spaces on a map. I believe considering the direction we found them going, we should stay on course."

"Well, then we'll continue up the river and find this encampment," Zangetsu ordered. "Captain, give the order. We're moving upstream."

"Yes, sir!" the captain obeyed before giving the order to continue up the river. Shuutai gazed at her Zangetsu-sama in adoration. While not officially a general, Zangetsu had the presence and the skills to be one. However, he was content to be Sonken's advisor and supervisor of the Lockseed Distribution Department. While he supported Sonsaku's ambition of unification, he did it in his own way, and fought only to protect Go's prosperity.

* * *

As the ship was going upstream, Masataka sat in his cabin looking troubled. This was noticed by Shuutai who stood nearby. As she was his bodyguard, her job was to make sure he was safe as outside his armor he was just as vulnerable as any mortal.

"Something wrong, Zangetsu-sama?" asked Shuutai.

"I'm just worried about what we might find," Masataka answered. "The pirate had a Helheim fruit." The Lockseed fruit's premature form was alternatively known as Helheim fruit. "He ate it and turned into a Type-H Inves." Type-H Inves were Inves who were confirmed to be originally human.

"How did he get the fruit?" Shuutai asked.

"There's just one possibility," said Masataka. "I need to speak to Ryomo."

* * *

"Ryomo, what have you got for me?" Masataka asked as he approached Ryomo. The girl was in the middle of going over a map and constructing a plan to deal with the pirates.

"Here is the plan, Zangetsu-sama," said Ryomo. "Once we're within range, the archers will fire flaming arrows."

"And burn everything. Good job," Masataka added. Seemed cruel to ambush the pirates, but it was pragmatic. These pirates were threatening the people who were using the river and needed to be stopped. He feared that at least one pirate had gotten a Lockseed and had summoned an Inves that had spread seeds. The Helheim plants would grow and bear fruit. Then if the pirates were tempted enough they would eat the fruit, further escalating the threat.

"I'll inform the men of the plan then," Ryomo bowed at the approval of the plan.

"I'll go with you," said Masataka as he followed Ryomo to the upper deck. Once there, one of the men approached Masataka and appeared to be frantic. "What's the matter?"

"Sir, you may want to see this," the soldier said as he handed Masataka the telescope. "Over there," the soldier pointed and Masataka looked through the telescope.

"What do you see, Zangetsu-sama?" Ryomo questioned.

"Is that smoke?" Masataka asked as he looked through the telescope.

"What do you think is happening?" Shuutai asked as she joined them on the deck.

"I don't know," Masataka grimaced. Where there was smoke, there was fire, and he didn't like it. "I'm going to up ahead to take a closer look. Do not do anything until I return."

Masataka activated his Lily Surfer and tossed it off the side of the ship. It grew and unfolded before landing with a splash. He then leapt off the ship and landed on his vehicle before sitting down. He then sped off to investigate.

When he arrived, he stopped in front of what appeared to be the burning remains of a camp. Masataka's eyes narrowed at the sight and could see the bodies that were lying on the ground. He didn't have to examine them carefully to see that they were all dead. Nothing had survived. He turned the Lily Surfer back around to return to the ship with his report of what he had found. They also needed to put out the fires.

* * *

After the fires were put out, the bodies of the pirates were all gathered up and then had cloth covering them as a sign of respecting the dead. Masataka was inspecting the camp. Everything was burnt to an extent. Some of the makeshift huts were burned to the ground while others were ready to collapse from being charred so badly. The only things that remained were the corpses and caches of their loot which had been untouched.

"Maybe a torch accidentally fell?" Shuutai suggested. Accidents could happen. The pirates had probably been celebrating and got drunk when it happened.

Masataka speculated, "Or maybe someone attacked them before we arrived."

"Does it matter?" Ryomo asked. If the pirates had been dealt with then that was good news.

"It does to me. I don't like it when we stumbled onto something with no explanation," Masataka replied. He needed to look into this. "Bury the bodies and gather up all the loot you can find that is still undamaged. Afterwards, let's return to the kingdom. We're done here." For now, they were done here. However, Masataka was still not through with the investigation. Something had happened here. The pirates had wounds like they had been shot with arrows.

So, where were the arrows?

* * *

Masataka was heading up to the throne room to speak with Sonsaku. After spending a week first searching for the pirates and then looking for clues as to who took them down, he was happy to be back on dry land. As he prepared to enter, he heard shouting from the other side of the door. Angry shouting.

"Excuse me, this is Zangetsu," he called. "I'm here to give my report." The angry shouting quitted down and the guards allowed Masataka entry. After he entered, he knelt down and bowed his head, "Sonsaku-sama, I am here to give you my report."

"Well, by all means, Masataka-kun. Speak," permitted Sonsaku. There was something off about her tone and he looked up to see her. She was sitting on her throne but she was wearing a forced smile. Shuyu was with her, as usual, but was standing a few feet away from her usual spot by Sonsaku's side. She was also pointedly turning her face away so she would not look at Sonsaku which was again odd.

"Earlier this week I received reports of pirates attacking merchant ships in our river. I along with my men went to investigate and deal with the threat. We were able to find one of the ships During the battle, one of pirates ate a Helheim fruit and transformed into an Inves which I dealt with swiftly. We then went upstream to deal with the rest of the pirate gang. On our way we saw smoke and when we reached our destination the pirate camp had already been destroyed and all the pirates killed," Masataka reported.

"You appear concerned despite the fact that pirates no longer threaten our river," noted Sonsaku.

"The bodies, after an examination, suggest that the pirates were attacked by flaming arrows. However, we found no physical evidence outside of burns and penetration wounds which go quite deep," Masataka answered. "No shafts, no arrowheads in the wounds, no wasted arrows sticking out of the ground, nothing."

"I see," Sonsaku frowned thoughtfully, "While I care little for the lives of pirates and bandits who make life difficult in my lands, this is a cause for concern. I also wish to know how a pirate could've acquired one of the forbidden fruits of Helheim. Please remain vigilant, Masataka-kun."

"As you command," Masataka bowed.

As Masataka turned and stepped out of Sonsaku's throne room, he took out the Melon Energy Lockseed and GenesisDriver, "Why do I have the feeling that the time I will use this power for war will soon come?"

"Zangetsu-sama! Zangetsu-sama!" called the twins, Daikyo and Shokyo as they skipped over to him. He put his items away to greet them.

"Ah, Daikyo-chan and Shokyo-chan. How are you doing?" Masataka greeted with a smile. The twins provided entertainment for the court and they were famous for being so adorable and talented. They were also Sonshoko's playmates.

Both girls were small, matching Sonshoko's height wearing white cheongsam dresses with long bows on the back. They even had scarves and collars on their shoulders that looked like they should have come from a school uniform somewhere. Both girls had pink hair which framed their faces while the rest was tied in ox-horn style buns. The only way to tell them apart was the sakura design on their dresses. Shokyo had hers on her left side, and Daikyo had hers on her right.

"Come play with us!" the twins chimed together.

"We keep losing to Sonshoko-sama at the Inves Games," frowned Daikyo as she crossed her arms.

"We wanna know how we can beat her," added Shokyo. Masataka laughed. It was an innocent question. Sonshoko did always beat the twins. Then again, he did teach Sonshoko how to use tactics during Inves Games.

"Don't laugh at us, Zangetsu-sama," pouted Shokyo.

"No, it's alright. Fine, I'll teach you some tactics you can use so you can beat Shao-chan in an Inves Game," he agreed,

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

* * *

After playing with the twins and giving them pointers, he met up with Kogai again. She had wanted to make her report of the week as well as just sit down and chat afterwards in the gardens to relax from all the work. "Sorry I'm late. The twins wanted me to play with them."

"It's fine. So, how was your audience with the queen, Sensei?" Kogai asked, sitting leisurely in her chair, looking at the beautiful plants. Next to her were several scrolls which were her reports, something she was pointedly ignoring as she regarded Masataka.

"A little odd," he admitted while taking his seat.

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"There was some kind of unspoken tension in the room."

"Tension?"

"It must be my imagination, but Shuyu-dono and Sonsaku-sama were acting odd."

Kogai considered Masataka's words. If there was indeed something odd going on between the queen and her advisor then it was up to Kogai to get to the bottom of things. It could be nothing of course, but it could also be something important or even better, something juicy to gossip about. They wouldn't know unless they dug in to see. Coincidentally, Kogai had been thinking of having drinks with the strategist...

* * *

Masataka was in his room, reading a rather interesting book that Rikuson had recommended for him to read. It was a rather epic tale. While in the middle of his reading, Kogai chose that time to barge right in with Shuutai stumbling in after her.

"I'm sorry, Zangetsu-sama!" Shuutai apologized, "But she wanted to see you!"

"It's alright, Shuutai," Masataka nodded as he put down the book. "You may return to your post." Shuutai bowed and exited the room, closing the doors to give them privacy. "So, why do you look so happy?"

"Oh, I found some really juicy gossip about Sheren-chan and Meirin-chan," Kogai grinned as she grabbed a chair and took a seat across from her mentor. Masataka cocked an eyebrow. Maybe Kogai had discovered what was going on. "It seems like our lovebirds are having a lover's spat."

"Excuse me, a lover's spat?" Masataka asked skeptically.

"That's about the gist of it. Turns out that Sheren-chan drank some expensive wine that Meirin-chan was saving for a special occasion. She claims that it was pretty expensive too," Kogai explained.

"A spat over wine?" Masataka didn't understand it nor believe it. It sounded ridiculous and not something worth fighting over.

"It was very _good _wine and _very _expensive, according to Meirin-chan," Kogai emphasized. The way she said it, it sounded like the wine was hard to come by and had cost a fortune.

"I guess I would be angry too something I was saving up for a special occasion got taken without my permission," agreed Masataka. He would get mad too if he found people stealing the Lockseeds he and his division had worked so hard to collect. It was the foundation for his zero tolerance policy on the theft and misuse of Lockseeds. "How did you get Shuyu-dono to tell you?" Shuyu wouldn't blab such private matters.

"A lot of wine loosens the tongue," Kogai winked.

"So you got her drunk." Masataka deadpanned. He didn't sound like he approved but at least it got the information. In this case the ends did justify the means. "Obviously they need to make up." They couldn't have the ruler and her strategist stay mad at each other.

"True, that means we need to intervene," Kogai suggested.

"Are you sure we should be meddling?" Masataka questioned, doubtful. Sonsaku and Shuyu would make up eventually, right?

"Well, we can't let this continue. It might get worse," Kogai replied.

"Yes, you have a point there. I mean, Sonsaku-sama trusts Shuyu-dono the most regarding political affairs. I won't say they aren't professional, but this may affect the way they work together. You can't work with someone whilst in the middle of an argument."

"So, here's my plan," Kogai started as Masataka listened. He knew better to get in the middle of a lover's spat but he didn't like seeing two people he cared about who loved each other very much stay mad each other like they did. He had to remind himself that this was for the good of the kingdom.

* * *

Shuyu woke up with a bad hangover. Fortunately, some tea managed to soothe her aching head so she was feeling much better after a few hours. By the time the headaches had gone away, it was already thr middle of the afternoon.

"I am never drinking again..." Shuyu groaned as she took another sip of tea. "I better check on Sai. No doubt she's feeling just as bad as I am." Shuyu left her room and went to Kogai's. She saw a maid exit and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Kogai-dono is ill right now," the maid informed Shuyu.

"She's ill?" Shuyu asked. "Can I see her?"

"You may, but please let her rest," the maid informed the royal strategist. Shuyu entered and saw that Kogai was in bed. She didn't look all too well. Her skin was pale and she was lying in bed, looking very weak.

"How are you feeling?" Shuyu asked.

"Oh, I feel terrible. I can't even have any wine since I'm so ill. It makes me vomit," complained Kogai.

"You've probably been overworked," Shuyu remarked. "I'll ask Zangetsu-dono to lighten your workload."

"No, it's fine. I guess drinking last night may not have been one of my best ideas," Kogai smiled weakly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shuyu questioned.

"I think you have some medicine in that old storage building. Perhap it can help me recover."

"Then I shall fetch it for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Masataka was informing Sonsaku of Kogai's condition.

"Kogai-dono is ill?" asked Sonsaku.

"Yes, that's right. She looks very ill. I don't know how to help her," sighed Masataka. He was a lot of things, but he was no doctor.

"I think I know how. There's some medicine in the store house. I will go look for it," Sonsaku offered.

"Would you like my help?" Masataka offered.

"It's no trouble. I can do it myself. Besides, I feel like helping an old friend."

* * *

When Shuyu entered the store house to get the medicine, she found Sonsaku in there looking for something. "Sheren-sama?"

"Ah, Meirin!" Sonsaku gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Kogai-dono medicine," Shuyu said.

"But that's why I am here too! Masataka-kun told me she was ill and needed medicine."

The two then heard the door lock and their eyes widened. Outside, Kogai dusted off her hands.

"Let us out!" Sonsaku yelled as she banged on the door.

"Sorry, Sonsaku-sama, but this is for your own good," Kogai replied, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Kogai-dono!?" the couple inside yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick!?" shouted Shuyu.

"Oh, I lied," giggled Kogai.

"Let us out of here!" Sonsaku yelled again.

"Sonsaku-sama, Shuyu-dono, please forgive us," Masataka apologized.

"Masataka-kun, you too!?" Sonsaku felt betrayed by her Armored War God.

"Forgive us!" he repeated before fleeing with Kogai, feeling guilty about tricking his queen.

"They fell for it," smiled Kogai.

"How did you manage to convince Shuyu-dono that you were ill?" Masataka asked.

"Oh, I just used some makeup to make myself look pale. She didn't even suspect a thing. I'm also a very good actress."

"Never thought you were the type to pretend to be sick," he remarked.

"I have gone out drinking and I know what it's like to be sick in the morning after."

"Are you sure locking them in the storage building is a good idea?" Masataka asked.

"It's the only way for them to make up," Kogai answered confidently.

"Let's hope you're right. If this plan fails..."

"Oh, it won't. Just trust me on this."

"Fine, but if anyone asks, it was your idea."

"But as your apprentice I am your responsibility so you must share the punishment as well, Sensei." Masataka grumbled. She was right. "So, how is the progress between you and Renfa-chan?"

"Oh, is the old maid interested in the romance of the young ones?" he teased.

"I'm not that old!" Kogai snapped.

* * *

The next day, Masataka went to check up on Shuyu and Sonsaku. He prayed, "Let's hope they hadn't killed each other." He went and unlocked the door before entering. He went deeper into the storehouse and froze at the sight before him. There lay Shuyu and Sonsaku, completely nude and in each other's arms.

He collapsed as blood spewed from his nose.

"What...?" Shuyu yawned and put on her glasses, only to freeze at the sight of Masataka who was lying unconscious with a bleeding nose.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny!" Masataka yelled at Kogai who was laughing as they shared drinks. Like how he spent time drinking tea with Sonken, he also had drinks with Kogai. It was hard for them to spend time together outside of work related matters. Though, her choice for a casual beverage was wine. He made sure not to take too much as he couldn't afford to be abbreviated whilst on duty.

"You fainted!" Kogai pointed at him and continued to laugh.

"This is just like the first time I met them...Ugh..." Masataka mumbled as he downed the cup of wine. It made him feel a little better.

"Why so glum? It must've been an amazing sight," she continued to tease.

"I'll double your paperwork if you don't stop now," he warned and she clammed out, allowing Masataka a victory.

"Fine...So, I'm guessing our plan worked."

"Which is fortunate. We could've been punished severely if it hadn't. Though, now I can't ever go near that store house without remembering what took place there."

"And I thought a man like you would enjoy the view."

"Not at the expense of my friends. Besides, we've all been embarrassed enough." Masataka wouldn't be able to look Shuyu and Sonsaku in the eye for a week after this. "Why does this always happen to me...?"

"Might just be your luck. Though, maybe you can use that luck to walk in on Renfa-chan..." Kogai paused as Masataka gave her a glare. "OK, shutting up now."

"Thank you." He poured himself another cup and downed the drink. OK, maybe he could at least get a little drunk. Maybe if he drank enough he could erase the embarrassing encounter from his memory.

* * *

**Masataka Miyamoto (Zangetsu the Ultimate Shield): **Masataka is not lacking in terms of looks, intelligence or strength. As Go's Armored War God, he directly serves under the Son family. As he supports Sonsaku's dream, he takes advantage of his power to harvest and distribute Lockseeds to give her an advantage. Sonshoko loves her like an older brother and Sonken has romantic feelings for him. He once had romantic feelings for Sonsaku, but he learnt that she was in love with Shuyu. While heartbroken, he was able to move on and continue to support Sonsaku out of loyalty to her and her family. He is the supervisor and founder of the Lockseed Distribution Department as well as Sonken's personal advisor. While not officially a general as Sonsaku doesn't always summon his aid in campaigns, he is shown the same respect as a general by the soldiers.

* * *

**KRC: Masataka takes his duty as Go's Armored War God very seriously. He does his best to improve the lives of everyone and also Go's military might. He may not officially be a general, but being an Armored War God gets him the same respect as a military commander. As you can see, his job is to eliminate all threats to Go's peace and prosperity and you know he's not afraid to spill blood. He's rather pragmatic and does what needs to be done. Hence, this nature of his has earned him the title "White Devil of Go" which really fits. Also, now you know he has the power to become Zangetsu-Shin, but he keeps it as a secret weapon and only uses it for emergency. Don't worry. We will see Zangetsu-Shin again. Just you wait. Also, it's still funny to see Masataka's reaction when he sees two voluptuous beauties in the nude. Clearly, he needs to fix that.**

**TFP: And Masataka manages to squeak himself out of a situation even his skill wouldn't let him survive. Fortunately Kogai was there to help out otherwise he'd be pretty much lost. He's also been pushing on his part to make Go a more prosperous nation with obvious success.**


	4. Destiny 04

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 4: Totaku Takes the Throne**

The To Faction's base camp was set up in the middle of the desert, right in the path of the Kyoudo Army. In one of the tents, Kaku was very concerned over their chances. Fortunately, they didn't need to worry about Totaku who was sitting safely in their palace in To Province.

With Kaku were General Kayu and General Kenshin, both looking eager for a battle. Kayu was a beautiful woman with fair skin and short silver hair. She wore a purple outfit consisting on a stomach-baring halter top and a matching skirt with a slit on the side that came up all the way to her waist. She wore matching detached sleeves that were tight on her arms and brown stockings with white sandals.

Kenshin already had his SengokuDriver strapped on and twirling his Lockseed on his finger.

"According to the scout's report, the Kyoudou Army should be arriving about now," Kaku informed them.

"The men are ready to defend this border. No way those Kyoudou guys are gonna be crossing into To," spoke Kenshin confidently.

"Still, it'll be quite the fight," Kayu reminded.

"Bring them on. I'm Kurokage, Totaku's Black General. I'll strike them down with my trusty Kagematsu," Kenshin boasted confidently.

"You both are either really confident or cocky," sighed Kaku. Well, she really shouldn't have to worry. Kayu was an exceptional general and Kenshin wasn't too far behind. "Still, it would've been better if we had Ren-dono with us."

"Ren-chan's always wandering, isn't she?" Kenshin asked.

"Indeed, and she always brings back something interesting," Kayu added.

"If she brings home anymore pets, we might have to build a new wing in the palace. We're running out of room," retorted Kaku as she massaged her temples. Still, even without the aid of Ryofu and her monstrous strength, they had Kenshin and Kayu to lead the army. The presence of an Armored War God boosted the morale of the men.

Hideyoshi had to remain in To to protect Totaku. He was her bodyguard as well as an adviser. Kaku trusted the bespectacled Ultimate Hammer to protect Totaku and give her advice when she needed it.

A soldier entered the tent and reported, "They are coming! The Kyoudou Army is coming!"

"Get the men into position and prepare for battle," Kenshin ordered. He then turned to Kayu, "You ready, Miyabi?"

"You have to ask?" Kayu smirked as she punched her palm. She picked up her signature weapon and stepped out of the tent.

"Be careful," Kaku said to both generals.

"Relax, Ei. We'll be back," Kenshin promised.

The two generals joined their soldiers at the front of the formation. The Kyoudou Army was arriving.

"Alright, time to strike them down," declared Kenshin as he activated his Lockseed. "Henshin!" He then went through the transformation sequence as he locked the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"One of these days, you should let me try that out," remarked Kayu once the transformation was finished. The spectacle of the metal pinecone which dropped from the sky onto Kenshin's head was quite the sight before his armor formed over his body and his weapon materialized.

Kurokage gripped his Kagematsu and answered as he tapped his Driver, "Sorry, Miyabi, but this thing only works for me."

"Hmph, obviously. Divine beings always get the best stuff," Kayu huffed. He gave her a shrug before addressing their soldiers.

Kurokage spoke, "Alright, men! Remember why we are here! We are here to prevent a bunch of Kyoudo Army bastards from crossing into To and making a mess of things! We are here in the name of Totaku-sama who is with us in spirit! So, let us win for her!"

"YEAH!" the soldiers roared in agreement and Kayu smiled. Kenshin knew how to motivate the troops.

"Don't attack until you see the whites of their eyes!" ordered Kurokage. He then saw the Kyoudo Army coming closer, "OK, I can see the whites of their eyes! Everyone, attack! FOR TOTAKU-SAMA!"

"FOR TOTAKU-SAMA!" the soldiers roared the name of their lord and they charged with their generals to face the enemy.

* * *

The Imperial Court was in an uproar. Officials and nobles had met to discuss the chaos they had fallen under. Since the Han Dynasty was growing weaker, rebellion grew across the land. Warring factions were conquering territories left and right. The Imperial Court was trying to maintain order but earlier attempts to subdue the factions by assassinating the lords had failed. Now, bringing the factions to heel had become that much harder with the presence of the Armored War Gods.

The rumors of these Armored War Gods began over a year ago when the Ultimate Sword first revealed himself to fight an army of monsters. Afterwards, rumors spread that other Armored War Gods were popping up all over the place. Sousou had the Ultimate Spear serving her in Gi, Sonsaku had the Ultimate Shield serving her in Go, and the newest faction, Shoku, had the Ultimate Sword leading them with the Ultimate Eye serving as second-in-command. As for Ensho, who ruled over the Kei Province, she wasn't considered much of a threat originally. She was rich, powerful, but mostly incompetent as a military commander. However, that soon changed as the Ultimate Fist now stood at her side.

Now Gi had two in their service and their army had also grown. For now it wasn't that bad as Sousou apparently still had some loyalty towards the Hans. However, everyone was aware of her ambition and saw her as a tyrant that was threatening their very order. It didn't help that people would flock to her after she managed to gain the service of the Chou Sisters and the Armored War God of Ultimate Fury. Those girls could touch the hearts of many with their songs and rally people to Sousou's cause. Also, an innovation from Bravo had also been introduced to help with the economy. The Chou Sisters had recorded their songs onto magic talismans and then the talismans would be sold at the market. Most of the ones that bought them were fans of theirs and the money went into Sousou's treasury.

In Go, it appeared that the military might of Sonsaku's army was growing as they were using monsters and powerful machines to bolster their own forces. They had an Armored War God but rarely was he deployed. It was only during desperate times that he was summoned and when he entered the battlefield all hope of victory from the opposing forces vanished. He had been given the nickname 'White Devil of Go' as he was as systematic as he was brutal with an army of monsters.

There was also news of the faction in Shoku. At first, they chose to ignore it as it was only an army filled with volunteer soldiers made up of peasants and farmers. However, leading them were powerful generals and at the top was the Ultimate Sword himself. He was a symbol of hope for the common people and he was paving the way for prosperity. He was said to be a great warrior but otherwise peaceful as he attempted to use peaceful means to end conflict, resorting only to violence as a final solution. Reports also showed that the descendant of a royal bloodline had also joined the faction. Her name was Ryuubi Gentoku and she was a respected figure in the faction. Unlike the fake Ryuubi she was actually competent. She was said to be the one to end the Yellow Turban Rebellion and hailed as a hero for it.

They needed to do something. With the emperor gone and no heir they needed someone to sit on the throne. The only person they could think of was Totaku Chuei. Not only was she a worthy candidate, she also had two Armored War Gods. Perhaps they could persuade her to take the throne.

* * *

Just recently, the To faction had accomplished a victory during the Kyoudo Campaign. The Kyoudo Army had tried to conquer the To province in order to expand their borders and to take the land's resources. Totaku had no choice but to order her generals to defend the province. While the Kyoudo Army was twice as large as Totaku's own, Totaku had one advantage that the enemy army lacked. She had the Ultimate Hammer and the Ultimate Cutter in her service and a genius tactician at her side. She had not sent Ryofu, who was wandering at the time with Chinkyuu, so she could not lead the army. That job fell onto Kayu's shoulders. Hideyoshi stayed at the capital with Totaku as he was her bodyguard, so Kenshin volunteered to go with Kayu to confront the Kyoudo Army. Kaku acted as the military adviser and strategist.

The battle had been decisive. Kurokage was swift in his execution as he fought the enemy soldiers with Kayu, leading the To army to defeat the Kyoudo soldiers. Kaku's strategy, which took advantage of both Kayu and Kurokage's strengths was also a factor in their victory. As a result, the Kyoudo Army retreated and the To army celebrated a victory before returning home.

Currently, in To, Kaku was holding a letter in her hand and it looked to be urgent news. She went into the throne room to see Totaku and saw that she was with Hideyoshi. The two of them were laughing. Apparently, Hideyoshi had just finished telling her a very funny story.

"That truly happened?" Totaku asked.

"Yeah, it did. Really, you have to see it to believe it," he added in the midst of laughter.

"Yue!" Kaku exclaimed. "A letter! It's from the Imperial Court!" She collapsed to her knees, panting. Hideyoshi helped her up.

"You OK, Ei-san?" Hideyoshi asked his fellow advisor. "You mentioned a letter from the Imperial Court."

"Yes, an imperial messenger brought it here and after I read it I knew I had to immediately bring it here," said Kaku.

"Please, Ei-chan, let me see the letter," said Totaku. Kaku obeyed and handed the letter to her lord. Totaku read it and gasped, "This is an imperial summons." The seal was proof of that.

"We're being summoned to the capital?" asked Hideyoshi.

"It's more than that, Hideyoshi-dono," Kaku claimed. "Yue has been chosen to become the new empress!"

The doors were thrown open and Kenshin came barging in, "Yue-sama's gonna become the empress!?"

Hideyoshi looked at Kenshin and questioned, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"I kinda saw Ei running into the throne room so I followed and I was listening from behind the door," Kenshin admitted without shame or hesitation. "So, is it true?"

"The letter seems legit," Hideyoshi answered, eyeing the seal imprinted on the letter from the Imperial Court.

"Yes," Totaku confirmed. This was big news.

"What are your orders, Yue-hime?" asked Hideyoshi. Totaku looked to her officers who stared back at her expectantly. This was truly a momentous occasion. To be named empress was not something to scoff at. There was a lot of power and privilege in the position which allowed someone to run the country. It would be a lot of work, but if this position granted her absolute power over the land, then maybe the peace that she wanted to make a reality could come true.

"Make preparations. We will move to the Imperial Capital in one week," ordered Totaku. She would need to send a reply, post haste.

"By your command," Kaku and Hideyoshi bowed before they exited the throne room to make preparations. They would inform the servants that they would be moving to the imperial capital in Rakuyo.

"Wow, empress," Kenshin whistled, impressed. "Does this mean I gotta call you Your Majesty from now on?"

"No, you won't have to, Kenshin-kun," smiled Totaku. "But as the empress I can now help the people more with the new power I will be given."

"Always thinking about the good of the people," Kenshin smiled approvingly. He never regretted accepting Totaku's offer to serve her. She was the best lord he could ask for and in no way like how she was portrayed in the history books. Well, Hideyoshi paid more attention, but Kenshin knew that the Totaku they had learnt about was an evil tyrant. This girl, on the other hand, wouldn't hurt a fly and he was prepared to make sure history got it right this time.

* * *

Chinkyuu was sitting with the dogs outside as she watched Kayu sparring with Ryofu without weapons. The stoic redhead was as calm as ever as she blocked Kayu's attacks before retaliating with her own. Kayu had to admit that Ryofu was a strong opponent and was glad to have the girl on their side.

"OK, is that all you've got?" challenged Kayu. "Come, Ren. Show me what you can really do."

"Alright," Ryofu said softly as she prepared to strike when Hideyoshi came running over.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Hideyoshi called to the two generals, halting the sparring match. "We just got great news! We'll be moving!"

"Moving?" Kayu asked, confused.

"I like it here," stated Ryofu. Her face was as stoic as ever, but one could have sworn that she was almost pouting over the news.

"I know you do, Ren-chan, but hear me out," started Hideyoshi before he explained about the letter they had received. Kayu's eyes had widened in shock, but Ryofu had merely blinked which was as close to being shocked as her face ever got. Chinkyuu just frowned where she sat and sank slightly into herself. "Yue-hime even ordered everyone to get ready for the move. We'll be leaving in a week."

"We're really moving to the Imperial Palace?" asked Kayu, surprised.

"Yeah, and think of all that space for the canine unit," Hideyoshi added encouragingly.

Ryofu considered it. There were a lot of dogs and Kaku always complained that they may run out of space to keep them. She then nodded, "Alright."

"That's great," Hideyoshi smiled. He noticed Chinkyuu, "Hey, Nenene-chan, you should help get ready too."

"Alright," answered Chinkyuu.

"We may need to take a bath first," said Kayu. "All that working out really worked up a sweat."

"Well, we won't be moving right away so take your time," insisted Hideyoshi.

* * *

Chinkyuu always took a bath with Ryofu whom had always done her best to make sure the little girl felt welcomed. They were going to move and Chinkyuu was going to once again leave a place that had been her home. She had already lost one home before but at least this time the circumstances weren't so tragic.

Thinking of her home village which had been reduced to ashes, Chinkyuu shivered as she recalled the sight of the evil Armored War Gods who had summoned demons and killed all those people. That was why she hated the Armored War Gods as well as feared them. Of course, Kenshin and Hideyoshi were an exception, as long as they didn't put their armors on in her presence. She got used to them and tolerated them. If only they weren't Armored War Gods, maybe she could fully trust them.

"What's wrong, Nenene?" asked Ryofu as she shampooed the little girl's hair.

"Do we really have to leave?" Chinkyuu asked. "This is our home. I like it here."

"We will get a bigger home," Ryofu said. "Is it because you don't want to lose your home like before?"

"Yes," Chinkyuu answered honestly. "Those evil Armored War Gods destroyed it. I hate them."

"Do you hate Gridon, Kurokage and Gaim-sama?" Ryofu asked.

"Well, not really but I don't really trust them," Chinkyuu answered.

"They are all nice people. Gaim-sama is nice as well," Ryofu said.

"I guess..." Chinkyuu reluctantly agreed. Kurokage and Gridon didn't use their powers to hurt people. They did it to defend Totaku and the land she governed. Ryofu poured water all over Chinkyuu to rinse off the shampoo.

* * *

Kenshin was feeling pretty giddy, though he wouldn't admit since giddy was quite girly, "Can you believe it man? We'll be living in the Imperial Palace! Talk about a step up! I knew it was a good idea to join Yue-sama!"

Hideyoshi half-heartedly replied, "Yeah..." Kenshin noted his partner's mood and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong buddy? I thought you'd be excited. You were before."

Hideyoshi shook his head and confessed, "I am." He was excited when he first got the news but once the excitement wore off he started to think about it more critically, "When I think about it, it just seems so sudden."

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow and said, "OK, tell me what's wrong." When Hideyoshi had a bad feeling, more often than not he was right. It was that kind of intuition that got everyone to listen to him. Even Ei admitted he was pretty observant.

Hideyoshi reminded, "Don't you know? According to history, Totaku became a tyrant when he took over the throne."

Kenshin concluded, "I get it. So you're afraid our sweet little Yue-sama is gonna end up like that?" He laughed and slapped Hideyoshi on the back, "Get real, man!"

Hideyoshi sighed, "Just worried, you know. What if it's too much for her? Becoming Empress of China is a huge thing." The province of To, while big in its own right was actually smaller than some of the powers such as Gi and Go, and compared to all of China it was downright small. There were issues which were going on all over the country which Totaku would have to deal with and much worse than the relatively peaceful ones which To had to deal with.

Kenshin pointed confidently to himself than back at Hideyoshi, "That's why she has us to shoulder that burden with her. It'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen to Yue-sama."

"I hope you're right..." mumbled Hideyoshi. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. "Huh, Sekito?" Sekito was Ryofu's dog, identified by the red bandanna tied around his neck. Ryofu named all of her canine friends, but only she seemed able to keep track of them all. Sekito was the only one they could all remember because he liked to play with everyone and not just Ryofu and Chinkyuu.

Hideyoshi picked up the dog, "Are you hungry or something?" Sekito then snatched Hideyoshi's glasses off his face with his mouth. Startled, Hideyoshi dropped the dog which ran off with his glasses. "Hey, my glasses!"

Kenshin laughed as Hideyoshi chased after Sekito. "Guess the little guy just wanted to play."

* * *

Ryofu was in her room and in her hand was an orange. She gazed at it longingly as an image of Gaim in his armor appeared in her mind. Then, Gaim removed his helmet and smiled at her. She began to blush, but she didn't understand why. Sekito came into her room and leapt onto her lap.

"Sekito?" she asked then saw the glasses that Sekito was holding in his mouth. "Glasses."

"Hey, Ren-chan!" Hideyoshi called, panting breathlessly, "Your dog has my glasses."

"Ah..." Ryofu nodded and took the glasses from Sekito. "Here." She handed them back to Hideyoshi who wiped them clean with a handkerchief.

"So, how do you feel about moving?" Hideyoshi asked the red-haired warrior.

"We're changing homes," she remarked. She had been a nomad for such a long time that the first time she ever felt at home was in Totaku's palace. Now they were going to move to a new place. She thought she could live here forever.

"I know, it's a bit sudden, but imagine all that space for your pets to roam free," he reminded. "It'll be good for them and also good for Yue-hime. She'll be a great empress." Ryofu nodded. "Anyway, you should start packing up. We'll be leaving soon."

"OK," she answered and Hideyoshi left. She looked at the orange again.

* * *

One week later, Hideyoshi made sure everyone was awake bright and early to be ready for the move. All moving preparations had finished and after breakfast it was time to go.

"Alright," Hideyoshi said after the last of the servants reported to him that everything had been put away in the wagons for transport. "OK, so all of Ren-chan's pets are in carrying cages and placed in wagons." He then eyed Chinkyuu's St. Bernard, Chouchou. "All except this one since we don't have a cage big enough." Not to mention Chinkyuu didn't want her best friend put in a cage.

"Chouchou will ride with me," said Chinkyuu. She would be riding in a carriage with her dog while the generals rode alongside on horses.

"All of our stuff has been packed and put in the wagons. We have food for the journey," Hideyoshi checked the list. "What else?"

"And we made sure to feed the horses," added Kayu.

"OK, but did everyone remember to use the bathroom before we leave?" he asked. Nobody raised their hands. "OK, just remember to not drink too much on the journey. We don't want to be making too many unscheduled pit stops before it gets dark."

"Dude, you really have to do all this?" Kenshin asked, hands to his hips.

"Preparations before a trip are essential. We can't afford to forget anything valuable," said Hideyoshi as he fixed his glasses. "Also, we can't afford to accidentally leave anyone behind, or have you forgotten that field trip when you were left behind?" Kenshin grimaced. That had been embarrassing.

Hideyoshi counted everyone and nodded, "OK, I think we're done here." He approached Totaku and bowed. "Yue-hime, may I escort you to your carriage?"

"Thank you, Hideyoshi-kun," Totaku smiled as she took his hand and he escorted her to her carriage. Kenshin rolled his as Kaku joined Totaku in her carriage. Chinkyuu got into her own carriage with Chouchou as Sekito jumped in as well. He did not want to get into a cage.

"Alright, we're all set," said Hideyoshi as he mounted his horse as Kenshin, Kayu and Ryofu did the same as they mounted their own horses. "Let's go!"

The journey was hours long but the Totaku party managed to arrive without delay. The sun was just about to set as they arrived and the gate was open to welcome them. The carriage stopped and Hideyoshi dismounted from his horse to help Totaku out of the carriage.

"Greetings, Totaku-sama and welcome to the Imperial Palace," Chojo the head eunuch greeted them with a respectable bow. She was a young girl dressed in maroon and lavender robes with a green sash around her waist. Her hair was a light lavender color and cut short with a pair of forelocks that had beads tied to them. There were also maroon streaks in her hair and on her head was a hat with purple tassels hanging from it. "I also extend my welcome to your retainers and servants as well. I am Chojo, the head eunuch here."

Hideyoshi scrutinized Chojo. According to history, eunuchs were the emperor's male retainers who had been castrated. Chojo was a girl, albeit a boyish one. Guess the definition of eunuch was different here too. He also noted that while Chojo was acting humble, there was a sort of sense of superiority around her. Granted she was close to the highest authority in the country but to have that feeling around the future empress...

"Thank you for welcoming us, Chojo-dono," Totaku greeted back.

"You must be tired from your long journey. Allow us to serve you. I'll have the palace servants take your luggage to your chambers." The eunuch smiled welcomingly as she gestured to the path to the palace itself.

"That would be nice," Totaku smiled.

"And you two," Chojo addressed Hideyoshi and Kurokage. "You must be Totaku-sama's Armored War Gods."

"Kurokage the Ultimate Cutter," Kenshin introduced himself.

"And you may call me Gridon the Ultimate Hammer," Hideyoshi introduced himself as well, fixing his glasses.

"It is truly a honor to have you here as well. Tales of the Armored War Gods' might is known throughout the capital," Chojo spoke, praise easily coming out for the pair as any good politician could do.

"Don't forget, you got Ryofu and and Kayu too, Totaku-sama's generals," Kenshin added.

"And Kaku, her adviser," reminded Hideyoshi.

"Yes, forgive me," bowed Chojo.

"I'm curious, though. What will happen to the To Province now?" Hideyoshi asked.

"If you are concerned about who will take care of the affairs of the province now with Totaku-sama taking the throne, don't be. We have already appointed someone to take her place as the governor there," Chojo assured Hideyoshi.

Ryofu opened the door of Chinkyuu's carriage and Sekito leapt into her arms. "Sekito..." She looked inside and saw Chouchou and Chinkyuu both fast asleep. She guessed they had fallen asleep during the trip and gently poked the two of them to wake them up. Chouchou woke up and yawned before licking Chinkyuu's face to wake her up.

"...Are we there yet?" Chinkyuu asked with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are here," Ryofu said. "Time to come out." Chinkyuu got out of the carriage with Chouchou and marvelled at the sight of the Imperial Palace. It was much larger than Totaku's estate, that was for sure.

"Sugoi..."

"Dinner has already been prepared. Once you've settled in and made yourselves at home, you may eat," Chojo informed them.

"Now that's the kind of welcome I like! Food!" grinned Kenshin.

"Remember your manners, Kenshin," Hideyoshi chided.

* * *

Dinner wasn't just a simple meal. No, it was a feast to honor Totaku's rise to the throne. Members of Totaku's inner circle of officers sat at the table which was covered in very rich and delicious dishes. Kenshin salivated at the sight so much that Hideyoshi had to shove a napkin in his face and remind him of his manners. Chinkyuu had never seen so much food before and neither had Chouchou who was allowed to join them with Sekito.

"Please, help yourselves," Chojo said kindly as if she was the host and they were guests.

"Guess that's our cue to dig in!" Kenshin declared as he immediately filled his plate. Hideyoshi rolled his eyes at his partner's atrocious manners but then he watched as Ryofu started eating and couldn't help but gaze blissfully at how cute she looked as she ate. He then shook his head before helping himself to the food. Chinkyuu shared her food with Chouchou as Ryofu shared with Sekito. Totaku smiled as everyone enjoyed themselves.

While the move was quite sudden for them as well as Totaku being chosen to become the new empress, it wasn't an unwelcomed change. Life was always full of surprises. With her new position and power, Totaku vowed to make a difference and bring peace throughout the land which was in turmoil.

* * *

After dinner, the group was brought to the imperial throneroom. Next to the throne was a golden dragon statue which stood upon a table. It was quite a beautiful sight with a shining radiance that could only be described as otherworldly.

"Excuse me, Chojo-dono, but what is this statue?" Hideyoshi inquired.

"Oh, that is the legendary Seal of Heaven," Chojo informed him.

"The Seal of Heaven!?" Kaku gasped in surprise.

"You know what this is, Ei-san?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I've read stories of it. It is said that the Seal of Heaven was forged from gold that fell from the Heavens. Since then, the seal has been passed down from one imperial ruler to the next. It is a symbol of their imperial power and that the Heavens has chosen them to rule the land," Kaku explained.

"So, basically the physical representation of the Mandate of Heaven," Hideyoshi concluded as he fixed the Seal of Heaven with a steely gaze.

"All the emperors and empresses of the past have been inaugurated with the Seal of Heaven. All Totaku-sama needs to do is to make a vow as she holds the Seal of Heaven," Chojo explained.

Totaku looked at the Seal of Heaven which appeared quite intimidating. The dragon's eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul and doubt started to rise in her heart. She then felt a comforting hand on both her shoulders and looked up to see both Kaku and Hideyoshi smiling at her supportingly. In fact, everyone was smiling in encouragement. Totaku's expression turned confident as she approached the throne. She then sat down on it and took hold of the Seal of Heaven which she placed on her lap.

"I, Totaku Chuei, Empress of China, vow to use my power for the happiness and prosperity of my people. I promise that under my rule this country will truly become a peaceful one," swore Totaku.

Her officers then knelt before her and Hideyoshi declared, "All hail Empress Totaku!"

Everyone repeated, "All hail Empress Totaku!"

* * *

As the Seal of Heaven was a priceless, one of a kind, imperial treasure, it was locked away at night and put inside of a cupboard which had two soldiers standing guard to make sure it was not stolen. As it was mentioned before, it was the physical representation of the right of the Imperial Family to rule. If it was stolen, the one who had it could rally the people of China to serve them instead of the Hans so keeping it safe was the highest priority.

However, what nobody knew was that the Seal of Heaven had already been stolen.

Inside her private chamber, Chojo took out a box from under her bed and opened it to gaze at the true Seal of Heaven contained with it. The one Totaku had sworn her oath with had been a very convincing fake. A crazed smile spread across her face as violet aura seemed to radiate off her.

"Having fun staring at your treasure?" Chojo heard. She swiftly closed the box before pushing it back under her bed. She then turned to address the intruder.

"Ukitsu?" she asked and the bespectacled man smiled, stepping into the low light which Chojo's lanterns cast in her room. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"So, you placed Totaku Chuei on the throne like you planned," Ukitsu remarked, ignoring Chojo's questions.

"She's just a pawn like everyone else here," Chojo stated.

"But she also has two Armored War Gods at her side. Do you think you'll be able to control them?" Ukitsu questioned.

"Oh, I have my ways," Chojo grinned. Ukitsu eyed the eunuch as if evaluating her and her reply. After a moment, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a Kiwi Lockseed which he tossed to Chojo. She caught it in her hand and asked, "What's this for?"

"Insurance and a way for you to take care of those Armored War Gods if they decide to meddle," Ukitsu answered simply. "Remember, Chojo. My group has invested a lot in this endeavour of yours. Try not to fail us." With that said, Ukitsu vanished into thin air. Ukitsu had actually considered giving Chojo her own Driver. However, after discussing with his comrades who were against it, he conceded that it wouldn't be a good idea.

* * *

**Ushio Kenshin (Kurokage the Ultimate Cutter):** The Brawn of To's Dynamic Duo, he uses the Matsubokkuri Lockseed to its fullest potential despite it being the weakest among the Lockseeds used by the Riders. While not one for tactics, as he prefers full frontal combat instead of stealth, he is a pretty decent fighter and works well with his partner Hideyoshi. He has a crush on Ryofu but he seems to spend much of his time with Kayu. One of Totaku's bodyguards and also a general of her forces.

**Takada Hideyoshi (Gridon the Ultimate Hammer): **The Brains of To's Dynamic Duo, Gridon uses a more higher-ranked Lockseed for his Donguri Arms. He resembles a scholar and is pretty good at math. He helps Kaku with the provinces finances and she is glad for his help. Also, he is Totaku's bodyguard, a position he shares with Kenshin, as well as one of her advisers. While he initially has a crush on Ryofu, he has grown close to the petite ruler whom he affectionately calls 'Yue-hime' and worries about her as much as Kaku.

* * *

**KRC: And so Totaku takes the throne. However, nobody suspects that this is all a plot by the enemy to manipulate her position in the future. Let it be known that evil has a way of getting its claws on innocent people when they least suspect it. However, when the time comes, Chojo will get her just deserts.**

**TFP: And we see Totaku get closer to achieving her dream, but others are waiting in the wings with plans of their own. Chojo has her plans for seizing power for herself and Ukitsu has his own intentions for the traitorous eunuch. How he plans to use her has yet to be seen, but no doubt it will be grand.**


	5. Destiny 05

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 5: Mahou Shoujo Reiha-sama, On Stage!**

In the Kei province, Haru Hattori was out in the fields. He had shirt off and was using a hoe to till the fields. Sweat poured down his face but he wiped it off with a towel before resuming work.

"Thank you so much for your help, Knuckle-sama," a farmer spoke respectfully to the Armored War God.

"No thanks needed, Chen-san. I just felt like giving you farmers a hand, that's all," Haru accepted the thanks modestly.

"But Knuckle-sama, you are an Armored War God and Ensho-sama's fiance. You don't need to do such work," Chen's wife, Marin, spoke. "It's good enough that you've given us work."

The land belonged to Haru, a gift from Ensho as an engagement present to help solidify their bond. Haru appreciated the thought but he really couldn't tend to so much land by himself nor did he really know how. So, Haru decided to hire farmers to till the field. He would pay them pretty generously. Of course, it didn't feel right for him to let them do all the work so he would come by and help whenever he wasn't busy busting bandits or keeping Ensho company.

"Hard work builds character. Besides, I'm happy to help and I do love working with my hands," Haru smiled. While the people of the Kei province respected him for his strength, they adored him for his generosity. "Now, we should finish tilling the fields to plant some new crops."

"As you command, Knuckle-sama," Chen bowed. Haru rolled his eyes. People treated him like a god but he insisted to be treated like a normal man, but they treated him as a god more because he was so humble.

He looked up at the sun and smiled. It may not be modern Tokyo, but he felt more at home here than he ever did back in the modern world. He then focused back on his work to till the fields. The crops should be ready for planting soon.

* * *

Haru was riding back to Ensho's palace on his horse, another gift from Ensho, when he came across a familiar redhead on a white horse approaching the crossroads. Unlike most who would forget about her, Haru was capable of remembering her easily. Her red hair sort of stood out and she was the only one he knew who rode such a well-groomed white horse.

"Yo, Kosonsan!" Haru called as he approached her.

"Ah, so it's you, Knuckle-sama," said Kosonsan, spotting Haru before smiling. She was glad to be remembered and acknowledged by the young man. She knew she was plain compared to most of the women she knew who had grown up to become well-developed beauties, but Haru was one of the few who bothered to remember her, which was something she really did appreciate. It was especially appreciated since she was remembered by an Armored War God of all people.

"Yeah," Haru smiled. "What are you doing around these parts? A bit far from your territory, isn't it?"

"Oh, just going off to visit an old friend," said Kosonsan. "What about you?"

"Just looking after the land Reiha-chan gave me," he answered.

"Tilling fields again?" Kosonsan assumed. Nobles wouldn't do that but Haru wasn't some arrogant noble who thought such work was beneath him, even if the people treated him like some kind of lord. She had heard some nobles had scoffed at his actions, calling him a bad example for the people by mixing with them. In their minds, nobles and commoners had to be kept separate for their structured society to thrive. On the other hand, Haru's methods had made him quite beloved by the common folk and Ensho's province was having the lowest rate of rebellion or civil disobedience next to Gi, Go, and Shoku.

"It is _my _land, Kosonsan. I can't have them do all the work. Even if I do pay them generously, it just wouldn't be right," Haru told her. "So, who are you visiting?"

"Ryuubi Gentoku," Kosonsan answered.

"Ah, I remember her," Haru smiled. Then again, who could forget the girl who had caught more eels than Ganryo with her breasts. Nobody in the city did, that was for sure. "Wait, isn't she the one who stopped the Yellow Turbans?"

"Yes, she is," nodded Kosonsan. "I still have trouble believing it but that's what everyone is saying."

"Must be nice to have a friend who's so famous," he spoke but then Kosonsan looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kosonsan frowned. Ryuubi was becoming famous and yet Kosonsan herself was easily forgettable. It wasn't her fault that she was so plain. She wasn't a bombshell beauty or a cutie. She was just plain.

"Anyway, I won't keep you. Say hello to your friend for me."

"I will Knuckle-sama," replied Kosonsan. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, I will," Haru smiled.

* * *

After returning to Ensho's palace, Haru went to take a bath. While Ensho enjoyed watching him work out and work up a sweat, she did not like the smell of said sweat. So, he made sure to take a bath after spending a day tilling fields outside. It wasn't like he was a total barbarian or brute who only washed himself when it was convenient so it hardly bothered him.

Haru exited the bath with a robe on and was drying his hair with a towel. It felt good to take a bath after such a hard day of work. Though, it took him some time to convince the maids that he could wash himself without their aid. Ensho may enjoy the pampering but he just wasn't raised that way. The maids were pretty persistent though, but he guessed it was because he was the only man they regularly had contact with.

As he headed back to his room, he spotted Ensho's retainers standing outside his room. They were Bunshu (Iishe) and Ganryo (Toushi). They were loyal to Ensho and certainly capable, but both had a bad habit of not thinking things through such as that treasure hunting trip or the quiz in the competition for Ryuubi's sword.

"Hey, girls," Haru called, getting their attention.

"Ah, Haru-sama," Ganryo greeted with a bit of a blush on her face. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Haru-sama," Bunshu greeted as well.

"So, what are you girls doing in front of my room?" he asked.

"Well..." Ganryo pressed her fingers together, "We were hoping to ask for your help."

"My help?" he asked. What sort of help did they need from him? He wasn't an advisor or anything but he had given Ensho some good advice. Mostly common sense. She had improved since he was the only one willing to argue with her. Bunshu and Ganryo were just too sycophantic to say no to the blonde or argue with her.

"You always go out and mingle with the common people. You even help to till the fields and play with the local children," Ganryo said.

"Well, it is my land after all," he retorted. "I don't feel right not doing some work on it. Plus, I like kids." He was officially a lord, granted the title by Ensho, but he was a commoner at heart. While he enjoyed his life in the palace, he didn't let all the wealth and prestige get to his head. He always remembered his roots and those roots were with the people.

"That's why the people love you, Haru-sama," replied Ganryo. Haru was respected for being an Armored War God but he was loved as well for being so down to Earth and so close to the people. Ensho wouldn't stoop so low, which was why she didn't have quite as much adoration as Haru.

"Reiha-sama is kinda hoping to increase her popularity. Ever since she heard Enjutsu was donating money to help the poor and build orphanages, she's been trying to think of ways to improve her own image," added Bunshu.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that happened," remarked Haru whilst scratching the back of his head, remembering the...strange news they had heard. Enjutsu was still a bit of an arrogant noble but now she was willingly spending money to help her people instead of fulfilling her selfish desires. That could be an improvement, right? Though, Enjutsu was probably doing this so she could one-up her cousin again as usual. If her own people started to love her more she would brag to Ensho and that would lead to her cooking up some kind of half-baked scheme in retaliation, taking them all for a ride again.

'_Yeah...I think it's for everyone's good that we avoid that,_' he thought, suppressing a shiver. Armored War God or not, any sane person would rather avoid the trouble THAT could cause.

"And she's also doing public performances." Ever since their victory over the Yellow Turbans, Enjutsu and her retainer Chokun would dress up in their idol costumes and sing to the people to entertain them. It was another thing that bothered Ensho since the people seemed to enjoy Enjutsu's singing, on top of her now generous nature.

"And Reiha-sama was humiliated before," continued Ganryo.

"Well, at least they aren't laughing at Reiha-sama behind her back anymore," Bunshu remarked.

"And whose fault was it that they started, Iishe?" Haru asked pointedly as he glared at the verdette who gulped under his gaze. Because of her, a lot of Ensho's personal secrets had been revealed and he had punished her severely for embarrassing his fiancee. Ensho was humiliated, but fortunately Haru was around to comfort her. Bunshu learnt the hard way that Haru could be a harsh taskmaster as he made her run on the treadmill until she passed out from exhaustion.

Ganryo spoke, "Anyway, we really need to think of a way to increase Reiha-sama's popularity."

"I could think of a few ways but none that she'd be willing to do because of her noble pride." Haru helped out around the city. It didn't matter how since he liked working with his hands. Sometimes he would volunteer to fix houses or plant crops. None of these were things Ensho was willing to do or was particularly good at.

"If only there was a way to show off Reiha-sama's greatness in a way that she would've liked," Ganryo thought aloud.

"Show off..." Haru murmured and he took out his Lockseed. A light bulb lit up in his head as he got an idea. "I got it!"

"You have an idea, Haru-sama?" Ganryo asked, hoping their Armored War God had an idea.

"OK, here's what we can do..." The trio huddled together as Haru explained his idea.

* * *

"A live stage performance?" Ensho asked as her two retainers and fiance spoke to her. They were gathered in her private chamber while she was enjoying a cup of wine with a very good book. It wasn't anything intellectual, just a collection of funny stories.

"Yes, Reiha-sama," confirmed Bunshu.

"It's like a play," clarified Ganryo.

"And this was Haru-sama's suggestion?" Ensho asked.

"Yes," Haru confirmed. "Allow me to explain. Right now, Enjutsu's gaining popularity by building orphanages and giving money away for charity."

"And I already do that myself," admitted Ensho. She might be spoilt and spent a lot of money while shopping, but she made sure her city and people were taken care of. After all, a ruler who couldn't take care of their subjects was a worthless ruler. She had been taught that. Until recently, Enjutsu didn't even seem to clue in on that so Ensho still felt like no matter what she would be the better ruler.

"But she's also singing to her people and they are enjoying her singing. So, I was thinking, maybe you could appeal to the kids," Haru continued and Ensho cocked her eyebrow. "Now, here's what I have planned. We'll build hold a performance and invite all the children to watch. In this stage play, you will play the dashing heroine who will come to the aid of Armored War God Knuckle, played by me. We will then work together to defeat the Evil Devil Commanders, played by Iishe and Toshi."

He actually got the idea from live hero stage shows. Kids loved them and since these kids loved Armored War God Knuckle then they might enjoy this stage show. It was even better since it would be free.

"You know, I've always wanted to be an actress," Ensho informed them with a growing smile. "I like this idea. Let's do it." Haru, Bunshu and Ganryo shared smiles as Ensho had approved their idea. The trio left Ensho's room and shared high-fives. Now, to execute the plan..

* * *

Arrangements were made as Ensho rented the local theatre and hired tailors to sew the costumes. She made sure to pay them generously in order to motivate them. She also paid people to make posters to spread the word of the performance. The title of the stage play would be 'Magical Princess Ensho-sama'. She really wouldn't agree to anything else and Haru and her retainers knew that her ego would not allow her to let the production be named anything else.

The story was pretty simple. Haru would be captured by the Devil Commanders (Bunshu and Ganryo) but he would be rescued by Magical Princess Ensho-sama. All she had to do was look heroic so that the children would admire her. The children knew it was just a show but the point was to make them enjoy it. Perhaps that would increase Ensho's popularity with her people, even if it was just the children.

* * *

"Alright, let's see those costumes!" Haru clapped and Bunshu and Ganryo both stepped out from behind the curtain to show off their costumes. They looked like sleeveless black dresses with short skirts made of leather. They also wore black gloves that reached up to their elbows and black boots that reached up to their thighs. They had spiked shoulder pads with capes. Bunshu's cape was green while Ganryo's was purple. The dresses also had devil tails attached and headbands with horns on top. They also wore makeup to make themselves look menacing.

"OK, now you both look like convincing villains!" Haru commented.

"You know, I would like it if I wasn't dressed like this," Bunshu sighed.

"We need this to get into character," replied Ganryo.

"So, where's Reiha-chan?" he asked.

"Here I am! Ohohohohoho!" Reiha stepped out from behind the partition in a costume that really accentuated her figure. It was a red leotard which was sleeveless and had a sailor collar with a bow between her breasts. The leotard also had a short white skirt. She also wore red boots which reached up to her knees with gold knee pads and black gloves with gold bracelets. She also wore a red butterfly mask with a feather on it. There wasn't anything they could do with her hair, though. She was also holding a staff topped with a butterfly on it. "Magical Princess Ensho-sama! Sanjou!" she declared as she did the practiced pose.

Bunshu whispered to Ganryo, "Do you think she's enjoying this a bit too much?" Ganryo could only nod. Haru smiled and gave Ensho an approving look and a thumbs-up that made her smile.

"Alright, now let's start rehearsing!" Haru announced. "We don't have much time, people!"

Ensho sauntered over to Haru and whispered sultrily in his ear, "Haru-sama, if you'd like, I could wear this costume for our bedroom time." Haru blushed at what she was implying and couldn't help but grin.

Joining Ensho was the best decision of his life!

* * *

Ensho, Bunshu, Ganryo and Haru were on the stage with scripts. They were reading their lines and making sure they got them right, even the tone and emotions. Bunshu and Ganryo were the villains so they had to sound evil. Haru played himself, so he had to portray the right emotion according to the scene. As for Ensho, well, she was doing a pretty good job.

"You know, you really could be an actress, Reiha-chan," complimented Haru and he was actually being sincere and not buttering her up with false praises.

"Oh, thank you, darling," Ensho smiled with a blush. Haru knew just what to say to her and mean it. While he may not be as refined as she had expected a divine being to be, he was just right for her and also a refreshing presence in the palace.

Bunshu whispered to Ganryo, "Oh, look at them. They act so lovey-dovey."

"It's to be expected," sighed Ganryo. It didn't stop her from being jealous. Why couldn't she or Bunshu find nice men like Haru?!

"Oh, what do we have here?" a disgustingly sweet voice spoke as Enjutsu and Chokun entered. The young noble looked as arrogant as ever and Chokun followed her as dutifully as always.

"What are you doing here!?" Ensho demanded as her cousin arrived along with her retainer Chokun. The guards could not prevent Enjutsu entry as she was a member of the En family too.

"Oh, I just heard that you were going to put on a play, Reiha-neesama," Enjutsu answered smugly. "I thought I might come and see." Ensho's brows furrowed. While she loved her cousin, the younger girl could be annoying. She hadn't forgotten how Enjutsu had fooled her with that 'robe that only idiots cannot see' trick.

"So don't mind us. We'll be in the special seats you set just for us," Enjutsu smiled.

Ensho growled but felt Haru's comforting hand on her shoulder, "Just relax, Reiha-chan. Just let her watch. After all, she's just a kid." A bratty and annoying kid, but still a kid.

"I know but she just gets on my nerves..." Ensho sighed. Haru knew how to make her feel better. He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek that lit up her face. It may not be a kiss on the lips but it still held his affection.

"Come on. Let's just finish up our rehearsal," he prompted and Ensho nodded.

* * *

The day of the performance arrived and children were all seated in front of the stage which had been decorated with attractive colors. Their parents were also in the audience, wondering about the play their ruler had organized. They wondered if it was going to be entertaining.

The narrator, which just so happened to be the same bespectacled young woman who had been the MC for the fighting tournament, began, "Our story begins as the Evil Devil Commanders had captured a young unsuspecting man. Of course, this was no normal man. He was in fact the secret lover of their most hated foe."

The curtain rose behind her as she stepped off the stage. Bunshu and Ganryo were in costume and Haru was tied up to a pole. He tried to look scared. The two retainers of Ensho were wielding their signature weapons to make the show look more authentic. Bunshu's weapon was a great sword known as the Mountain-Slaying Blade. It was a sword with a huge blade that was tall as she was. Ganryo's weapon was also big, but it was a golden war-hammer dubbed the Golden Light-Iron Hammer. However, there was nothing light about the weapon at all.

"Now that we have you, she will do anything we say!" declared Devil Commander Bunshu.

"You fiends! How could you!?" Haru demanded.

"We are Evil Devil Commanders," Bunshu, "It's pretty much our nature. Now, what shall we do with you as we wait for Mahou Hime Ensho? Tickle you to death?"

"Read you bad poetry?" supplied Ganryo.

"Make you run 100 laps with boulders strapped to your back?"

As the Evil Devil Commanders listed the 'terrible' things they would do to Haru, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud shout.

"HALT, VILLAINS!"

Standing on a high platform was Ensho in her costume and she had a rope tied around her waist. She then jumped off the platform and seemingly hovered down. Actually, she was being lowered by the rope. Once her feet touched the stage, she quickly undid the knot of the rope and pointed her wand dramatically at the Evil Devil Commanders.

"Release my beloved or face the wrath of Mahou Hime Ensho-sama!" Ensho declared.

"Aha! We knew you would arrive, Mahou Hime!" Bunshu pointed at Ensho. "That is why we came prepared!" She snapped her fingers and several men clad in black clothes ran up to the stage. "Now, get her!" However, the men in black clothes suddenly turned and attacked Bunshu and Ganryo instead. "Hey, I said get her! Not us!"

"Is this part of the script?" Haru asked, confused.

"I do not believe so," Ensho tilted her head. Bunshu, angry, tore the mask off one and gasped as Haru saw the familiar face of a Rinshi. "Oh, it's those Rinshi again!"

Haru tried to pull free from his bindings. However, he was tied on tight. "Crap!" Fortunately, Ensho helped to untie him. "Thanks, Reiha-chan!" He cracked his knuckles and rushed at the Rinshi. "Get away from them!" Haru shouted and he knocked them aside with his fists.

"Thank you, Haru-sama," Ganryo thanked the Armored War God before she swung and knocked a Rinshi down with her hammer. The Rinshi had appeared quite suddenly but instead of being frightful, Haru just looked angry. They had ruined something he had worked hard at.

"I'm not gonna let you undead freaks ruin this for Reiha-chan!" shouted Haru furiously as he activated his SengokuDriver and Lockseed. "Henshin!"

"**KURUMI!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

"Armored War God Knuckle! Sanjou!"

The children, who had been half asleep before, suddenly cheered at the appearance of Knuckle.

"I will not allow my Haru-sama to fight alone!" Ensho declared imperiously. "Hand me a weapon!"

"Reiha-sama, here!" Bunshu tossed a sword to Ensho and she drew it.

"Prepare yourselves, fiends! I am Ensho Honsho, head of the En family!" She ran into the battle and slashed a Rinshi trying to hit Knuckle from behind.

"Huh, Reiha-chan?" Knuckle asked.

"I am a hero too, remember?" she said with a wink and Knuckle nodded before standing back-to-back with her.

"Let's send these zombies back to the graveyard!" Knuckle pounded his fists together.

"Come on," Bunshu turned to Ganryo, "Let's help them."

"Right," Ganryo agreed, hefting up her massive hammer as Bunshu brandished her great sword.

At the sight of Ensho, Bunshu and Ganryo and Knuckle fighting the Rinshi, the children in the audience started cheering for the heroes on stage. Bunshu and Ganryo both looked at the cheering children and smiled. While they had not planned for the Rinshi to attack, it seemed that this incident was working in their favor.

Ensho may not seem like it, but she was also trained to be a fighter. It was just that she never bothered to fight because she had soldiers to do the fighting for her. However, since meeting Haru, she seemed to have changed and now was fighting alongside him. She swung, slashed and stabbed with her sword as Knuckle struck, punched and jabbed with his Kurumi Bombers. Bunshu and Ganryo also supported their lord and her fiance with their own weapons, taking down the Rinshi with ease.

As the battle continued to take place on stage, one of the members of the audience who was dressed from head to toe in a cloak with a hood that concealed their features took out a Lockseed. The device was then unlocked, triggering further chaos.

A portal zipped open in the middle of the stage and a trio of Elementary Inves leapt out of it before the portal closed. At the sight of them, the audience gasped. Ensho, Bunshu and Ganryo fearfully recalled their own experience with Inves in the past. However, Knuckle wasn't about to allow Helheim's forest's deadly fauna to ruin the show.

"Reiha-chan, concentrate on the Rinshi! I'll handle the Inves!" Knuckle called out and Ensho nodded before turning away to fight off the Rinshi attempting to ruin her show.

Cheer erupted from the audience as Knuckle valiantly battled the trio of Inves by himself. One was stunned by a punch to the face while Knuckle backhanded the other two. He then landed kicks upon them when they came close. Two of the Inves managed to grab his arms and held him in place as the third landed brutal slashes across his chest. The Inves were attracted to the Lockseeds he carried and were willing to crack him open to get to them. However, Knuckle wasn't just going to concede to these monsters.

He bent forward, throwing the Inves holding him to the ground then nailed the third with an uppercut that left it in a daze. The other two Inves got back up to charge at Knuckle but he was already prepared for them as he hit his Cutting Blade to slice over his Lockseed, three times.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!"**

His Kurumi Bombers glowed and he punched forward with both. The Kurumi Bombers flew like missiles and smashed into both Inves, destroying them on the spot as they erupted into fireballs. The third was thrown to the floor by the explosion of its fellow Inves, which left it wide open for Knuckle's next finished.

"Time to finish this!" Knuckle announced as he hit the Cutting Blade once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!"**

Knuckle leapt into the air and performed a drop kick with walnut shaped energy surrounding his feet. He crashed into the Inves, obliterating it on the spot. At the same time, Ensho and her retainers managed to finish off the remaining Inves as they turned into purple dust.

"Yosha!" Knuckle cheered as he raised his fists. Ensho also raised her arms as well as the children cheered and applauded. The cast bowed to the audience. Nobody took notice of the cloaked figure who left the theatre at the end.

* * *

"Ensho-sama, you were amazing!"

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"So cool!"

"So pretty too!"

Children were crowded around Ensho and she smiled at their attention. While the performance hadn't gone off as planned, it had achieved the desired result. As Ensho had showed off her heroic side by fighting the Rinshi with Knuckle, the children saw her as someone to be admired.

Ensho gave each of the children a pat on the head and a warm smile. She also signed autographs for them which they would treasure. Of course, the children still needed to go home and after saying goodbye to Ensho, left with their parents.

"Haru-sama, thank you," Ensho thanked him.

"Huh?" Haru uttered, baffled.

"Because of you, I've realized what it means to be loved by my people, even if it's just the children," Ensho explained.

"Well, you just wanted to be more popular with your people, right?" he asked. "I just thought that if you showed them how brave you could be that would clear away any doubts they had in your rule."

"I know," she nodded. "I can be impulsive, wasteful, selfish and a bit vain..." she listed her negative aspects. "I'm surprised you've put up with me for so long."

"Because you've been getting better and I can see deep down you're a good person," he told her. Ensho was touched by his words. As always, he knew just the right thing to say and do it honestly. She might enjoy praise, even fake ones, but the real ones that came from her fiance meant the most to her. "And even if you can act a little arrogant, you still take care of your people. You did let Kosonsan borrow food from you, even if you took the sword as collateral."

"It was a nice sword," Ensho sighed. Chokun and Enjutsu approached them. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance, Reiha-neesan," Enjutsu answered. "Although, your acting skills may need improvement, it was not bad."

"Hmph," Ensho scoffed. Of course Enjutsu gave her a backhanded compliment. She just couldn't admit that she was more amazing than the little brat could hope to be!

"Anyway, I hope your next performance would be just as amazing," Enjutsu added.

"Next performance?" both Ensho and Haru echoed.

"Of course. I don't think everyone is satisfied with only one performance. They may expect more," said Enjutsu. "Anyway, I'm going to go back home now." She yawned. "I need to go and take a nap." She then turned and left with Chokun who politely bid them farewell.

"We have to do more?" Ensho asked Haru.

"I guess we can do this once a week, for the kids," Haru shrugged.

Ensho sighed. Winning over her citizens was going to be a lot of hard work. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone. She had her beloved fiance and retainers to support her all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure from earlier had entered an inn and gone up to a room. The figure then sat down on the bed and yawned

"...That was boring," a female voice came from under the hood as the figure removed the cloak. It was Nanamomo, the Sloth Rinrinshi in her human form. She had been ordered to try and take out Knuckle, Ensho, or both since compared to the other Armored War Gods and their leaders, they were a small group. Nanamomo knew it was a plot aimed for failure but couldn't turn it down so she gathered some Rinshi and made a token attempt at the job, but didn't get involved in the fight itself.

With a sigh, she flopped onto her bed before rolling onto her back. She held up the Donguri Lockseed in her hand and studied it. "Well, at least I don't have to break my own back doing all the hard work." She yawned again and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**KRC: And so Ensho becomes the star of the stage. Well, she does have talent for acting and she does like to do things that make her look good. We also see a rare display of her courage. Though, considering the circumstance, she decides that helping her beloved darling was better than just hiding behind her retainers and having them do the dirty work. Guess Haru has been helping her to improve as a person. However, don't think she has completely changed. She is still an arrogant person at heart. It's just Haru has managed to help her bring out a side of herself that was buried underneath all that noble pride. Aside from her retainers, only Haru has seen the good in Ensho.**

**TFP: And now we see parts of Ensho's personality which normally gets hidden behind her noble pride and arrogance. She truly does work to make her city and province great, even if she can be a little foolish sometimes. Haru has seen that side of her and he's been working hard to bring out more of the kind person he knows Ensho is. It looks like that he's managing to do a pretty good job of it as well.**

* * *

**Haru Hattori (Knuckle the Ultimate Fist): **Can mostly be described as simple-minded, Haru enjoys fighting and working with his hands. When he came to the Three Kingdoms era, he uses both his fists and his SengokuDriver to earn a living as a bandit hunter. His exploits are heard by Ensho who wants him to join her court as many Armored War Gods have joined factions, increasing the reputation of those faction warlords. Haru only fights to earn a living, so when he heard there was a huge prize money at a tournament, he couldn't resist and signed up. Now he is Ensho's fiance. Right now, he is helping Ensho to improve herself and to curb her impulsive nature. He does end up falling in love with Ensho whom he cares a lot for.


	6. Destiny 06

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 6: Great Governor Gaim, Shoku's Guardian**

Today, Ryuubi was going to get a rather nice a surprise. A young girl and her father who lived at the village that Gakushin and her gang had protected had come to pay Touka Village a visit. They had come bearing gifts and wanted to meet with Ryuubi. She was the one who had ultimately saved their village from the bandit menace.

Ryuubi was seated with Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata as their two guests were seated across from them. On the table between them was a rather ornate looking sword. Kochu, Bacho, Batai, Riri, Chou'un, Komei and Iori were admiring the sword. It wasn't the one Ryuubi had lost but there were some similarities.

"After you left to continue your journey, we heard that you had lost your sword, so we searched for it while you were gone," the village girl said.

"Indeed," the father added. "We were combing the entire area when we came across this sword. It was found right where the lightning bolt had struck that day you saved our village."

Ryuubi blushed at the praise, still getting used to it. Before, she was just a simple girl who wove mats with her mother for a living. Now though, she was part of an Armoured War God's inner circle and she was being called a hero by all sorts of people.

"It wasn't like I was alone when I did it," Ryuubi argued as she looked at her sworn sisters and the boy she loved.

"Well, you were the deciding factor, Touka," Nagata remarked. "I mean while I was fighting Duke, the bandits would've taken over the village. It was because of you that we got rid of them." Ryuubi blushed under the Armored War God's praise. "So, what can you tell us about this sword?" Nagata asked their guests.

"According to local legend, it is undoubtedly a gift from the Dragon God of the lake," the father claimed. "We discussed about what to do with it and agreed that it would go to Ryuubi-sama." The father smiled at Ryuubi, "You did sacrifice your ancestral sword to save our village."

"And everyone's saying you must be of noble blood. You are the hero who ended the Yellow Turban Rebellion after all," the girl praised.

"I'm no hero," refuted Ryuubi.

"No, she's right," Nagata countered. "You stopped the rebellion without needing to shed a single drop of blood."

"Nagata-sama is correct. You are a hero, Aneue. You don't need to be so modest," Kanu encouraged.

"Yes, and having a descendant of nobility here is also bolstering the reputation of our army," added Komei.

"Hey, I thought us Armored War Gods were already doing that?" asked Iori in mock-offense.

"Iori, just let Touka have the limelight," chided Nagata.

"I'm still not sure..." Ryuubi frowned. "I truly appreciate it, but is it right for me to accept a gift from a god?"

"Well, we could always enshrine it in your honor," the father joked. "But I have a feeling the Dragon God would prefer the sword to be in the hands of someone who wishes to change the world for the better."

"But..."

"Why don't you just accept it, Aneue?" Kanu urged. "Surely this is an offering from the Heavens."

"Yeah, Touka. They came all this way to bring you this sword," Nagata told her. "It would be rude not to accept it. Also, I have a feeling this sword was meant for you."

"They say that the Heavens see all and they judge fairly," Iori quoted. "Can a god be wrong after witnessing your actions?"

Ryuubi was hesitant but the encouraging words of her companions convinced her on what to do. "Very well. I, Ryuubi Gentoku, am honored to accept this sword from the Dragon God." Everyone smiled.

"Well, that's great. Now we can actually start your training with the sword," Nagata said.

"Eh? Training?" Ryuubi asked.

"We're not going to hang the sword as a decoration, Touka. It would be a waste. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to wield a sword like a pro."

Ryuubi's eyes brightened. '_Gaim-sama will be teaching me?_' That meant he would be spending time with her! "I accept your offer, Gaim-sensei."

"Sensei now?" Iori smirked. "So, 'sensei', are you going to 'punish' your student if she gets out of line?" Nagata glared at Iori who wore a fox-like grin because of his comment but didn't bother to answer.

"No, but there is something I've been hoping to do for a while now," Nagata smiled.

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Ryuubi asked as she stood in the courtyard with Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata.

"Touka, draw your sword," instructed Nagata as he activated his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin."

"**ORANGE!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Ryuubi did as told as Nagata became Gaim.

"Let's swear an oath together, right here and now," said Gaim.

"An oath?" Ryuubi asked.

"Aisha, Rinrin and I all swore a bond to be a family," Gaim answered as he drew his Musou Saber.

"That's the day I got an Onii-chan and Onee-chan!" Chouhi beamed.

"Since you are now Aisha and Rinrin's sworn sister, then it's only right that we do this," Gaim said as he raised his Musou Saber. Kanu and Chouhi raised their own weapons to touch his. Now understanding, Ryuubi touch her sword's blade against their weapons.

Gaim spoke,"We swear to fight for justice."

Chouhi added, "To beat the bad guys."

Kanu continued, "Protect the innocent."

Ryuubi finished, "And bring peace to the land."

"Together!" they solidified their vow. Now, the four of them shared a bond as close as family.

"OK, so now let's start your training," Gaim said to Ryuubi who beamed. To be taught swordsplay by the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword was a huge honor.

* * *

Gaim stood in the middle of the training floor with Bacho, Chou'un, Chouhi and Kanu circling around. On the sidelines stood Batai and Ryuubi who were going to watch.

"Touka, I want you to watch me closely," instructed Gaim.

"Hai, sensei!" Ryuubi saluted. Gaim sweatdropped. That was going to get some getting used to. He then turned to address his four generals.

"I should be out there," frowned Batai. "I mean, I'm not as good as Sui-neechan, but I'm pretty good."

"Weren't you beaten by Ryugen-sama in a spar while he was unarmored?" Ryuubi reminded and Batai blanched in embarrassment. There was no shame in losing to an Armored War God. They were superior fighters after all. Still, she couldn't help but feel embarassed for not knowing that Ryugen was an Armored War God.

"OK girls, don't hold back," Gaim addressed the four generals as he brandished his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. He would focus mostly on defending himself.

"Are you sure, Gaim-sama?" Bacho asked.

"My armor can take anything you throw at me," he assured her. "Now, come at me!" he ordered. They released battle cries and charged at him. The fastest was Chou'un as she thrust at him with her Dragon Fang bident. Sparks flew as he parried with the Musou Saber. "I guess you want to get back at me for banning you from eating menma," he remarked with amusement before he shoved her back with a swing.

Suddenly, Chouhi yelled and sprang into the head before swinging down her Viper Spear. Gaim leapt back but then saw that he had been set up for a pincer maneuver by Kanu and Bacho who came at him from two directions. He parried Bacho and then ducked under Kanu's swing before sweeping her feet. He then stood back up and blocked a thrust from Bacho, locking his Musou Saber with her cross yari, Silver Flash. As one weapon was locked in place, Chouhi slammed into Gaim's face with a kick, sending him staggering back as his Musou Saber dropped to the floor. He was only left with his Daidaimaru. The four girls then attacked as a team, striking at him relentlessly as he was left on the defensive with the Daidaimaru.

"Oh yeah!?" He waited for them to strike again before he used his Cutting Blade, pushing it down on his Lockseed three times.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!"**

The Orange Arms reassembled into a sphere right as the girls swung for his head. He spun the sphere and repelled them before his Orange Arms reconfigured. He then dashed past them and picked up his Musou Saber before going into a stance.

As all this was taking place, Ryuubi watched in awe as she mentally took notes. Batai gaped as Gaim singlehandedly defended himself against four trained warriors without breaking a sweat. Gaim then exhaled as he closed his Lockseed, his armor vanishing in sparkles.

"Alright, that's enough. Thank you, girls," Nagata said to his generals as he gave them a bow. They returned the bow before stepping off the training floor. He then turned to look at Ryuubi who applauded him. "Alright, Touka. We can start your lessons."

"Hai!" Ryuubi beamed. Oh, she was going to learn how to fight like Gaim-sama!

Training for Ryuubi started immediately. Nagata was going to teach her the basics of kendo. From there, they would work on developing Ryuubi's sword style. Nagata had given Ryuubi a shinai (bamboo) sword to use for her training while he used a bokken.

"Now, I want you to follow my lead," Nagata instructed.

"Hai, sensei!" Ryuubi put on a serious face but inside she was feeling giddy. She would be receiving private lessons from her crush. While she knew her sworn sister Kanu was Gaim's lover, that didn't stop Ryuubi from having feelings for him. Even if he was just teaching her how to wield a sword, if it meant spending more time with him, then she was ready to do anything.

Though, she did truly want to learn how to wield the sword. She wanted to help fight. She knew she wasn't as skilled as all the rest but she wanted to be of help on the battlefield and this training would help her become a warrior. It would take years to reach Kanu's level but as long as she improved enough to not be a liability then she would be satisfied.

"I'm going to teach you how to thrust and parry," Nagata started. He thrust his bokken forward. "This is a forward thrust. Look at how I position my feet."

"Yes," Ryuubi nodded, mentally taking note. He then demonstrated a parry and Aisha made note on how he positioned his feet and his body.

"Now, I want you to follow my motions," he instructed and Ryuubi nodded before taking position. He had to start Ryuubi on the basics. While history told of how Ryuubi was an amazing fighter, this Ryuubi was a girl who had never fought with a weapon in her life. He had to get her up to speed. He couldn't always be there to protect her.

"Gaim-sama!" a soldier came up to Nagata.

"What is it?" Nagata asked.

"Kosonsan-dono has come seeking your audience, sir," the soldier reported.

"Ah, Paipai-chan!" smiled Ryuubi. It was nice to see an old friend.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this lesson short then," sighed Nagata. He actually enjoyed teaching Ryuubi.

"Ah, yes," Ryuubi frowned. Kosonsan didn't have very good timing.

* * *

They met with Kosonsan in the castle's sitting room. Tea was served as Nagata and his retainers sat with the lord who had come to pay them a visit.

"So, what brings you all the way here to Touka Village, Kosonsan-san?" Nagata asked politely.

"I just wanted to pay Touka a visit and congratulate her for ending the Yellow Turban Rebellion," Kosonsan answered. "I'm pretty jealous of you. I never expected you to become a hero."

"It was nothing," Ryuubi blushed. "And I didn't do it alone. I had everyone's support."

"And still so modest. Truly, you have grown up to be a wonderful person."

"Thank you, Paipai-chan," accepted Ryuubi in embarassment as she rubbed the back of her hesd. That motion caused Ryuubi's breasts to bounce. Kosonsan glowered as she looked at Ryuubi's ample bosom. While she wasn't exactly flat-chested, she was plain compared to Ryuubi. In fact, Kosonsan was plain compared to everyone in the room. She didn't count the children, since they were young, but Kanu, Chou'un, Kochu and Bacho were all beautiful. Ryuubi had grown up to be quite the beauty too.

"So, what's new with you?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing my job as the magistrate in my own territory," answered Kosonsan.

"How do you do it?" Nagata asked. He had been elected as Governor of Shoku right after the Yellow Turban Rebellion. It wasn't something he could refuse since the people of Touka Village and the people of the other villages in Shoku believed he was perfect for the job as he was an Armored War God and one of the Messengers of Heaven. Now, besides leading the army he had to also govern an entire province. It was hard work with twice the paperwork. Fortunately, he knew how to delegate duties.

"Huh?" Kosonsan blinked.

"Nagata-sama is just asking since he's just been made the governor of the province. The villagers insisted that he take the position," Kanu explained. Even the chief had begged Nagata to become the governor and Nagata really couldn't refuse the man who had given them his home to live in.

"Oh, from a general to a governor," smiled Kosonsan. "You're really climbing up in the world. Speaking of which, have you heard that they've finally found someone to take the imperial throne?"

"Who is it?" Ryuubi asked.

"Totaku Chuei."

"Eh? Totaku's been made empress?" asked Nagata, shocked by the news.

"I didn't know that," Kanu spoke, surprised as well.

"In fact, there's news of an event that will take place to celebrate her being put on the throne," Kosonsan replied.

"I haven't been up to date," admitted Nagata in embarrassment. A lot had happened and he hadn't been paying much attention to current events.

"Totaku..." Iori frowned in thought. Unlike Nagata, he had not met the kind ruler of To. All he knew of Totaku was from the history books which depicted Totaku as a cruel tyrant. "Hey, Nagata, what's Totaku like?"

"Oh, she's a sweet little girl who cares for the welfare of her people. She kinda has this little sister vibe too," Nagata explained. Iori gave him a blank look of disbelief. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble picturing Totaku the way you described."

"Believe me. I was surprised when I met her too."

"Anyway, I was wondering if Gaim-sama and Kanu-dono have gotten married yet," said Kosonsan.

"Why do people always ask that?" sighed Nagata.

"When people look at the both of you, Gaim-sama, they just assume you're a happily married couple," Chou'un supplied.

"We know, Sei," sighed Kanu. Whenever they went to the neighbouring villages to help out they were always mistaken for a married couple. While flattering, it was annoying to have to correct people all the time.

"You might as well make it real then," Kochu suggested. "Weddings are a wonderful thing." She added sultrily, "And so is the wedding night." Oh, she remembered her wedding night with Iori. Right after they put Riri into bed, Iori experienced what it was like to be with a mature woman. He had become a real man that night.

Nagata glowered. Why did his friends have to always poke fun at his and Kanu's relationship?

"I could never be so carefree with my retainers," mumbled Kosonsan. She then smiled, "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're doing alright, Touka."

"Yes, I am," Ryuubi smiled back. "I even have Gaim-sama teaching me how to use my sword."

"Oh?" Kosonsan looked interested. "So, Touka's become your own personal disciple? Aren't you busy training your soldiers?"

"I have my friends to help with that," Nagata answered. Honestly, if he didn't delegate he would burn out from all the work he had to do. He smiled at each of them. They were his friends, comrades and family who had stuck by him through thick and thin. Oh, he had friends back in Tokyo but he didn't expect any of them to stick their neck out or put their lives on the line for him as he would them. These people who had sworn their loyalty were the truest of friends.

"Indeed, and he really does need us. He'd be in deep trouble without our help," added Iori.

"You are truly a good leader," Kosonsan complimented. "You have a lot in common with Knuckle-sama. He told me to say hello to you on his behalf, by the way."

"Oh yeah. How is Haru doing anyway?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, he's been doing well. Just recently I saw him after he helped to till the fields in the land Ensho-dono had given him," Kosonsan answered.

"Sounds like him. He does seem like the type who likes to work with his hands," commented Nagata. "Still, I dunno how he puts up with Ensho though."

"Indeed. Any saner man would've fled already," joked Kosonsan.

"She can be a bit overbearing and her laugh..."

"Don't get me started on _that_."

The two shared another laugh.

"But, I'm kinda glad. I bet Haru's been a good influence on her," Nagata said.

"Indeed," Kosonsan agreed. "Anyway, I was hoping to come to you to ask if we could form an alliance."

"An alliance? With me?" Nagata asked.

"Yes," nodded Kosonsan. "I'm well aware that this is a peasant army, but I've heard about how you managed to purge the province of bandit threats. No bandit dares to enter the land which is being protected by the Ultimate Sword and the Ultimate Eye."

"So, you want to form an alliance so we can lend you our power," concluded Iori.

"Yes, but I know that it won't be for free. That is why I will also lend my aid as well in case you need more manpower," Kosonsan offered.

"Well..." Nagata rubbed his chin. They were doing well but they did need to get new weapons for new recruits that would join them. They were a growing army. "We could ask you to lend us some new weapons."

"Consider it done," Kosonsan agreed.

"Perhaps we can discuss details further in my office," said Nagata. Kosonsan smiled. Even if she didn't have any Armored War Gods serving her, she could at least form a mutually beneficial alliance with Gaim and his army.

* * *

Komei was rushing towards Nagata's office to speak with him. She appeared panicked, which either meant someone had found her secret collection of erotic literature or that she had urgent news. As she was on her way to see Nagata, it was most likely the later. As she arrived at the door to his office, she didn't even stop to knock on the door. Instead she just barged right in, never once considered the consequences of her actions.

"Gaim-sama, I have urgent news!" Komei reported.

"What is it, Shuri?" Nagata asked as he stood. He was in the middle of negotiations with Kosonsan when Komei barged in. He knew she wouldn't disturb him unless it was important so she had his attention.

"A scout came to report that an enemy army has encroached on our borders," she reported. "It's the Ugan Army."

"Ugan?" Nagata frowned. The Ugan was a nomadic army that was heavily armed and dangerous. This could spell trouble for them. He ordered, "Gather the others. Tell them a possible hostile army is on its way."

"You wish to confront them, Gaim-sama?" questioned Komei.

"I want to avoid a battle if I can, but if does come to that..." answered Nagata. "Will you join us, Kosonsan-san?"

"I get the chance to see Gaim of the Ultimate Sword lead his army. Why would I refuse?" Kosonsan accepted. Nagata gave a nod as Komei went to gather the others. Before he left, he grabbed his coat.

* * *

The Ugan Army arrived with their flags raised as the army marched towards Shoku. The soldiers wore black uniforms and armor with purple trim.

The general and leader of the Ugan Army was a man named Tadun. Strong-looking and muscular, he rode on a black warhorse and wore armor. He had a black beard with numerous scars on his face. Strapped to his back was a battle axe and he wore on his head a helmet with an axe blade attached on the top to act as a crest. Around his forearms were armbands and he wore boots with red pants.

He had come to Shoku to conquer it. When his army arrived, he saw the Shoku Army standing at the border with their generals. It wasn't hard to see them as they had raised the flags that bore Gaim's emblem. The short sword within a circle upon a blue background was something that everyone recognized by now. He also eyed the young man who stood at the very front of the army, dressed in blue with a white sleeveless coat and carrying dual swords. According to the descriptions he had received, this man was the Governor of Shoku and he was the Armored War God Gaim.

The Ugan Army had a total of 50,000 soldiers while the Shoku Army only had about 30,000 soldiers. However, the Shoku Army also had their Armored War Gods who could topple entire armies singlehandedly. Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't be defeated. They were still men, even if they were worshipped.

"So, what will we do, Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked as she prepared for battle to defend their province.

"We negotiate. I want to avoid any bloodshed if I can," said Nagata. He was still dressed in his blue outfit with gold accents but it now included a white sleeveless coat similar to a haori but with an upturned collar. On the left side of the coat was his symbol, which was a short sword within a circle, colored gold. The same symbol, only larger, was on his back. He only wore this coat for official reasons or on the battlefield. It was meant to show that he was the governor of Shoku and was made with the finest materials. Strapped to his waist was his SengokuDriver. Those who saw it recognized it as a sacred artifact of the Armored War Gods. It, along with the Rider Indicator, identified him as the Armored War God of Shoku, Gaim of the Ultimate Sword.

"And what if we can't?" Chou'un asked.

"Then we try to prevent as much blood from spilling as possible. If we have to, we target the general. Once he falls then the entire army's morale will fall apart."

"Ah, take out the head and the entire body falls," Iori nodded in approval at that strategy. He looked at the distance. Kochu should be able to land an arrow in the general from this distance. It wasn't too far.

"Henshin," Nagata called as he transformed.

"**ORANGE!"**

"**LOCK ON!" **

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The soldiers and generals witnessed Gaim's transformation, some starting to pray as an Armored War God put on his Heavenly Armor. Gaim then unlocked his Sakura Hurricane Lockvehicle and mounted it.

"Wait for my signal," Gaim ordered before he drove off to meet with the Ugan Army's general.

When the Ugan Army saw Gaim approaching, they prepared for a fight. Tadun was on his warhorse as he saw the Armored War God approach. Did he really think that he alone was enough to fight an army of 50,000 men? How foolishly brave and arrogant of him. As Gaim approached, Tadun couldn't help but regard the Armored War God's mechanical warhorse. Such a vehicle would be an amazing trophy.

Gaim stopped in front of the Ugan Army that had stopped marching as he stood before them. He got off his Sakura Hurricane and approached them before stopping to look at the man on the warhorse.

"I am Armored War God Gaim, Governor of Shoku! I wish to speak to your leader!" He could guess it was Tadun. He was the only one riding a warhorse. Tadun got off his horse and approached Gaim.

"I am Tadun, leader and general of the Ugan Army," Tadun identified himself. Gaim was a bit surprised. It wasn't a woman for once.

"Why have you approached my province?" Gaim asked.

"To conquer it, of course," answered Tadun. "We heard of its riches and we want to claim it all."

'_So, another would-be conqueror.' _Gaim offered, "Look, we don't want any bloodshed here. Both of our armies have homes, wives, and children to go back to. So let's avoid needless bloodshed and heartbreak. Instead of an all out battle, let's go with a contest of champions. We'll have a duel. Me against your best warrior. If I win, you surrender and leave. If you win, we will surrender to you."

"So, you wish to fight my best warrior in single combat then?" Tadun asked to clarify. It was an odd means of taking a province, but at the same time a better way symbolically speaking. What army wouldn't falter when they saw their absolute best defeated?

"Yes," Gaim confirmed and Tadun laughed as he dismounted.

"My best warrior is myself! Do you think I was able to become leader of the Ugan Army for being weak?" scoffed Tadun.

"Then once I defeat you, you will retreat with your men and never return," challenged Gaim.

"I accept your challenge, Gaim!"

* * *

The two armies made a circle around the two combatants who were going to get ready to fight. Flags were held up proudly to support their leaders. Gaim's retainers were at his side as he prepared for the duel. They had been informed of the deal but Komei voiced concerns. They believed Gaim could win but there were other things to consider.

"Gaim-sama, are you sure this is wise? There is a possibility that he won't honor your request," said Komei. If anything, Tadun may go back on the deal and attack anyway because he had been defeated. He would retaliate to avenge his wounded pride.

"I'm well aware of that," remarked Gaim. He turned to Ryugen and said, "You know what to do?"

"I do," Ryugen nodded.

"Then, let's get started." Gaim approached Tadun who had his axe shouldered. Now that Tadun was standing right in front of him, Gaim could see the man was taller than him by about a head and also very intimidating. Guess he ruled his army by being the strongest.

"Let's fight, Gaim!" Tadun roared and he swung his massive axe at Gaim. Gaim raised his right forearm and took the hit, sparks scraping off his armor as he was pushed by the impact. Shaking his arm, he raised his Daidaimaru and got into a stance. Tadun roared and he swung at Gaim again. Gaim raised his Daidaimaru to parry and then he aimed a punch at Tadun's stomach. The blow knocked Tadun back and left an indent in the shape of Gaim's fist.

"So your strength isn't a rumor at all!" Tadun laughed. "It will be fun to crush you!" Now he roared again and swung for Gaim. Gaim raised his sword but was surprised when Tadun knocked it out of his hand. Gaim ducked another swing and performed a roll to pick up his sword. Tadun came at him again but Gaim drew his Musou Saber and swung, knocking the massive blade aside. He then slashed Tadun across the chest with both swords and sent him staggering. Looking down, he saw that the chest armor had broken and the blades had cut through his clothing. Tadun was cut, but not deeply.

Outraged, Tadun swung with his axe again but this time Gaim was ready. Once in range, Gaim spun on his heel and elbowed Tadun hard in the stomach, causing him to double over. Then, with the Musou Saber, he beheaded the man's axe, relieving his weapon of its blade. Tadun stumbled back and gaped as his now useless weapon. He was left only with the shaft and Gaim had his sword pointed at him.

"Now, you will leave," said Gaim.

"Bah! You think I will give up so easily!?" shot back Tadun angrily. "Men-!" A shot hit his foot and he screamed as he fell backwards, "ARGH!" He looked up and saw Ryugen had his gun aimed at him. The barrel was smoking.

"He told you to leave," repeated Ryugen as Kochu and the archers already had their bows and arrows aimed, the strings stretched and ready to release their arrows. Ryugen pulled back the hammer of his Budou Ryuhou to intimidate them. Many knew of the firepower possessed by the Demon Dragon of Shoku. The Shoku Army generals were also ready for a fight, wearing their war faces.

Tadun glared at the Shoku Army but realized that if they did start to attack then the archers would shoot them where they stood. They had used the duel as a distraction to place themselves in prime positions to cut down the enemy from dozens of angles. He also knew that the Armored War Gods would get involved, turning the battle into a slaughter and if what they heard of the Five Tiger Generals was true, then they stood no chance at all. Tadun may be greedy for power and riches, but he wasn't so greedy that he'd foolishly risk his life for it. Angry, he picked himself up and limped back to his horse.

"I won't forget this!" Tadun barked as mounted his steed. The Ugan Army was forced to retreat. The Shoku Army watched them go and Gaim let out a sigh of relief.

"Crisis averted," Gaim concluded, glad that a battle was avoided. It wasn't much of a gamble. Gaim did have the advantage of his armor making him stronger than an average human, so there was no chance that Tadun could defeat him. Still, there were people arrogant enough that believed they could beat an Armored War God while they were clad in their armor.

"He will be back, you know. You did wound his pride," Ryugen remarked. "You should've just killed him in combat." Ryugen was just being more pragmatic. Anyone who threatened his home and family should be dealt with.

"I'll save that as a last resort. If he does come back and leave me with no other choice, then so be it," Gaim said resolutely and Ryugen nodded in agreement. He could accept that his friend wouldn't murder another man without provocation. Gaim believed in second chances, but he was not so naive as to believe that everyone was redeemable, especially in the age they were in. If the Ugan Army did come back, then there would be a battle rather than a simple duel.

"Quite impressive," Kosonsan praised. "You managed to end a battle without taking a life."

"It's my specialty," Gaim smiled at her.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed. "Nagata-sama will avoid needless bloodshed or death if possible. That is why the people flock to him. He is a kind ruler who doesn't attempt to force others to fight for him or expect others to sacrifice themselves in his name. Everyone here has joined him by their own choice."

"He's got the right charisma," Chou'un remarked.

"And he's a strong guy who doesn't need to show off his power with overwhelming force," Bacho spoke.

"That is Nagata-niichan for you! Strong but he doesn't show off!" Chouhi grinned.

"At heart, a man who protects the peace for he loves the people," finished Komei.

"Truly, an inspirational person," approved Ryuubi.

"Come on, girls. You're making me blush," chuckled Gaim, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Looks like this alliance will be a good idea after all," smiled Kosonsan. This man, Nagata Oda was an Armored War God. His main title was the Ultimate Sword but he had other names as well. He was also known as the Blue King of Shoku and the Guardian of Shoku. Witnessing him drive invaders off of his land was proof of that.

* * *

Kosonsan stayed for dinner and slept in the guest room. During dinner, she complimented her host on the delicious meal. Nagata then revealed that he had made dinner with help from Komei. The magistrate was truly impressed. The only lord who she knew could cook was Sousou.

The following morning, she joined the group for breakfast but then had to leave. She still had business to handle back home but she was still grateful for their hospitality nonetheless.

"Before you leave, there's something I want you to have," said Nagata as he gestured for Komei to approach.

"Here you go, Kosonsan-dono," offered Komei as she handed the redhead a rolled up wooden scroll.

"What is it?" Kosonsan asked as she accepted the gift.

"A new stratagem that Shuri worked on at my request. It's called the White Stallion Formation," Nagata explained.

"White Stallion Formation?" Kosonsan's eyes sparkled. "Is it truly as amazing as it sounds?"

"Do you doubt the talent of the Sleeping Dragon?" Nagata asked as he patted Komei on the head, causing the little blonde girl to blush. "She is the one who has helped us win every battle we have ever been in. For someone so young, she is quite talented."

"Hawawa, Gaim-sama," Komei stuttered. "You flatter me."

"I give credit where credit's due," he shrugged.

"Thank you, Gaim-dono and Komei-dono. I will treasure this gift," Kosonsan bowed.

"May it bring you victory in battle," Nagata blessed. She was the White Stallion General and thus the White Stallion Formation should work right with her.

* * *

News of Shoku's victory over the Ugan Army had spread and even reached Sousou's ears. The Ugan Army was a nomadic group which was trying to rise in power by invading smaller provinces. They were a huge nuisance threatening the peace. However, when they attempted to invade Shoku, they were driven off. Sousou and Mitsuki were discussing the Shoku Army's recent victory as they walked together to the meeting room.

"He won without taking a single life," spoke Sousou.

"Sounds like Oda's style. He doesn't kill if he can find a way to avoid it," Mitsuki agreed. He had to respect Nagata's ability to instill fear by showing his strength. It was something Mitsuki would've done, except it would involve him killing off enough of the enemy forces to terrify them.

"For a second there it sounded like you respect him," Sousou observed.

"To an extent. Gaim is powerful and his army has potential but he's wasting it all by playing on the defensive. He might be able to stand up against bandits and weaker armies but if a stronger army comes knocking at their door then his faction will be crushed."

"I see. So, if we were to defeat them we could absorb them into our army," Sousou suggested.

"You only want to do that because it means Kanu will become part of _your _army," quipped Mitsuki.

"You know me too well, Mitsuki. I did say that she would join my army, sooner or later. Either by her own will or by force. If defeating her army and absorbing the remnants is what I have to do to get what I want, so be it," Sousou replied, not denying his accusation.

"You know, that attitude is exactly the reason I joined you. I didn't regret when I decided to join up with you then and I don't regret it now." If there was one thing he respected besides power and strength, it was ambition. Sousou's ambition, using her strength to get what she wanted, it suited Mitsuki just fine. In this world, might made right and the law of the jungle applied. Only the strong could rule and the weak must follow.

They entered the meeting room where the officers of Sousou's court were assembled. A map was laid out on the table. Both Sousou and Mitsuki were greeted before taking their places.

"What's the latest news, Juniku?" Sousou inquired.

"I've received reports of mass deposits of gold in this area here," Juniku pointed on a spot on the map. It was a smaller province which was a little out of the way, a place where Sousou, Sonsaku, or any conqueror wouldn't have bothered travelling to.

"How massive are we talking about?" Sousou questioned.

"Enough to fund the army for five generations," Juniku answered.

Mitsuki whistled in approval, "That is hell of a lot of gold."

"However, the local lord monopolises the goldmine and hordes most of it for himself," Juniku added.

"Well then," Sousou smirked. "I'm sure he won't mind us _liberating _that gold."

"And by that you mean to take it with our own hands?" Mitsuki questioned knowingly.

"Oh, you know me too well, Mitsuki," Sousou smiled.

"Only because we think alike. That gold is just filling up the pockets of a lord that's fattening himself up. The army of Sou Gi would be able to put it to far better use."

"My thoughts exactly. Everyone, it looks like our next campaign is going to be a massive treasure hunt."

"You heard her! Let's get ready to loot those mines!" reiterated Mitsuki eagerly. Their eagerness for conquest was a trait that both Mitsuki and Sousou shared.

* * *

At the same time, the court of the Kingdom of Go was making plans as well. They had also heard about the gold and how it was going to waste. Clearly, the lord who owned the land had no idea of the potential benefits and advantages the gold could rake in. True, it could buy luxuries, but Sonsaku was after a much larger prize.

"Such massive gold deposits would be able to help our people in so many ways," Sonsaku concluded. The gold could be used to fund the army as well as build schools for the peasants. Masataka suggested that if the peasants had better education, the city would prosper more as potential talent could be nurtured. Although some of the officials worried about losing that much gold which could outfit their forces. Sonsaku applauded the idea of helping her people in a way that didn't involve war.

"We should claim it," Shuyu recommended.

"But there is a possibility that others would attempt to claim it as well," argued Masataka. He didn't include Shoku as he knew Nagata wasn't the type to invade. His territory was currently prosperous so he had no need for the gold. If he did, he would negotiate for a share of it. However, the likes of the En Faction and Gi Faction came to mind. Ensho might be an incompetent lord but she could get pretty motivated to get treasure. Sousou was the actual threat since she was a capable leader and knew how to use her power.

"They won't be a problem," Sonsaku smiled. "Our military might has increased exponentially since your arrival. If anyone tries to oppose us then we'll be ready for them."

"Let's just hope we can get that gold without causing too much bloodshed," remarked Masataka. He didn't want to kill unnecessarily. A naive wish perhaps, but a heartfelt one shared by many in the room.

"Yes, we will claim it, but I won't be in charge of this operation," stated Sonsaku.

"You won't?" Masataka and Shuyu questioned, surprised.

"No, I won't. Instead, I will be sending Renfa to take command," answered Sonsaku. "This will be a good test for her to see if she has the talent to lead an army."

"Then I shall go along to advise her," Shuyu volunteered.

"That won't be necessary, Meirin," Sonsaku declined. "My little sister already has capable strategists and advisers at her side." She smiled at Masataka who understood whom she was referring to. "Masataka-kun, please take Ryomo-dono and Rikuson-dono to help you. Also, please look after my sister for me."

"By your will, Sonsaku-sama," Masataka obeyed. The White Devil of Go would follow the commands of the Queen of Go obediently.

* * *

**KRC: Another day in Shoku chapter and we once again see how Nagata performs as the Governor of Shoku. Yes, his ideal way of winning a battle is to end it without bloodshed. Too idealistic? Yes it is, especially if you consider the era he is living in. However, he is not frowned upon for being too compassionate. Rather, he is respected for not being so violent and bloodthirsty. However, we soon see trouble in the horizon as both Son Go and Sou Gi are going to go after some kind of treasure. Let's hope this doesn't end too badly for them.**

**TFP: Now we see more of Nagata's life in Shoku, but this time we see how he works as a governor instead of his day to day life. His path is a difficult one to walk, especially with the world he is currently living in but he is determined to walk it. So far it seems to be working for him since the common people flock to his banner to join the ranks of his army. However, it seems forces and events are coming together which will test his dedication to that path. Will Nagata stay true to what he believes in or will he fall into the rut of violence and conquest which so many others have?**


	7. Destiny 07

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 7: For Gold, Glory and Gospel**

It was another peaceful day in Touka Village, the capital of Shoku. Nagata decided to step out of his office to get some fresh air and take a break from the god awful paperwork. Honestly, it was his least favorite part of being the governor, but it was still his duty. Fortunately, Komei and Iori helped to lighten the load quite a bit.

Nagata walked around the village and watched as everyone lived in peace. They had nothing to fear as long as they had the Armored War Gods and the army protecting them. With all the villages in the province united under Nagata's leadership, the army had grown in strength and numbers. The new recruits were being trained to defend the village and the older members were performing their duties, guarding the other allied villages and patrolling the province to maintain the peace. It was because of such efforts that bandit activity was nearly non-existent.

Nagata had implemented many policies in Shoku. For instance, the tax that the villagers had to pay each month. They merely needed to pay ten percent from their overall monthly income. It was just a small price to pay and the villagers did not complain. They still needed money to run the army and buy supplies. Nagata was also planning to have a school built. Everyone had the right to a good education and he wanted to make sure that they got that chance.

They were getting more and more volunteers to join the Shoku Army and whenever he had free time, Nagata would get to know the new recruits. If he wasn't wearing his haori, they wouldn't have recognized him as their Armored War God, the Ultimate Sword and the Blue King of Shoku. Really, Nagata did not know how he ended up with that epitaph, but his generals urged him to accept it. He didn't think he was much of a king, but the Shoku Province was under his protection and he was overall responsible for it.

"Hey, Ling-san. How are you doing?" Nagata asked as he approached the local fruit vendor.

"Oh, I'm doing well," the vendor smiled. "So, what would you like, Gaim-sama?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a peach," said Nagata as he took a peach and paid for it. "So, how are the wife and kids doing?" Nagata asked. He also took the opportunity to have chats with the locals. He didn't want to be one of those rulers who didn't attempt to get to know their people.

"Oh, my wife is pregnant again," Ling answered.

"Oh, congratulations. I hope you have a healthy child," blessed Nagata.

"Thank you for your blessing, Gaim-sama," Ling bowed and Nagata rolled his eyes. He tried to stop the villagers from worshipping him like a god from Heaven. However, his modesty just made them want to worship him more. Hell, they even made shrines in his and Ryugen's honor. It came to the point that he just stopped trying to convince them that he wasn't a god. To them, he was their divine Armored War God and Messenger of Heaven. He was a symbol of hope for them.

Nagata spotted Ryuubi playing with the village children and smiled. While she wasn't as aggressive as Sousou or Sonsaku, she had her own qualities and charisma. Maybe it was her smile that put people at ease or how she was able to motivate and lift the spirit of others with just her words alone. Her presence alone was already brightening the village and the children loved her.

"Ah, it's Gaim-niichan!" one of the children pointed as he walked over to them.

"Hey kids," Nagata smiled as he approached the group. "And Touka, having fun?"

"Yes, Gaim-sama," Ryuubi smiled with a blush. "What brings you out here?"

"Needed some fresh air and to get away from the suffocating paperwork." Nagata didn't mind being a leader, but he could do without all the paperwork. Ryuubi was sympathetic. All that paperwork seemed like too much of a hassle.

"Tell us another story, Gaim-niichan!" one of the children requested. The children loved his stories. He was really good at telling them.

"Alright, I will tell you a story. It's a tale called 'Blade and the Missing Ace'."

* * *

"And so Blade, Garren and Leangle celebrated their victory against the Jashin but they would never forget Chalice's sacrifice. As for Chalice, his spirit would always be watching over them. The End," Nagata finished. The children were entranced by the story and so was Ryuubi who was captivated by every word.

The stories Nagata told were actually movies or episodes from the Kamen Rider series. As a fan of the series, he collected the DVD's and watched them repeatedly, memorizing the details as much as he could. Of course, he made alterations since the stories were originally set in modern times. He didn't want the children to be too confused if he mentioned things that hadn't been invented yet.

The children and Ryuubi applauded and Nagata smiled. While they were just stories, they had lessons and values to live by. Everything he learnt about justice, doing the right thing, and helping others came from watching Kamen Rider.

"That was a great story, Gaim-sama," Ryuubi praised.

"Thanks, Touka. Anyway, we're going to be having a meeting. Would you care to join us?" Nagata said to her.

"A meeting?" Ryuubi asked. "Are you sure you want me there?"

"You're part of the team, Touka. Of course we want you there. It wouldn't be right without you."

"Then, I shall join the meeting," accepted Ryuubi.

"Good. Anyway, I need to head back before Aisha notices I'm gone. I don't want her to catch me slacking off since I'm supposed to be doing paperwork," Nagata said with a groan.

* * *

Later, the leaders of the Shoku Army were seated at a round table. It was at Nagata's suggestion that their meeting table would be round. He was inspired by the tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and thought it would be a nice touch. Also, at a round table, everyone was equal and could share their views.

"OK, now that everyone is here, we can begin the meeting," started Nagata.

"Excuse me, but is it really alright for me to be here?" Ryuubi asked uncertainly. She had been invited to join the meeting despite not being an officer of the Shoku Army.

"You've become part of this team, Touka. Of course you belong here," Nagata smiled reassuringly, causing Ryuubi to blush. "Anyway, let's first look at our first order of business. Iori, you may begin."

"Well, first of all we've received some more requests for alliances with smaller villages within our borders," Iori started as he read off a sheet of paper.

"That is wonderful," smiled Kochu.

"Of course, to seal the deal, the chiefs of the villages want to marry off their daughters to Nagata," added Iori.

"Unacceptable!" Ryuubi and Kanu immediately put in.

"Don't want anyone poaching your man, huh?" Chou'un teased.

"Sei, please. Not during the meeting," requested Nagata. There was a time for tomfoolery. Meeting time wasn't time for that. "Anyway, I will accept alliances but I won't marry some girl who only wants me because of status." Unlike his vassals, these girls had not gotten to know him and only knew him by reputation. That was just shallow.

"Well, the alliances would be beneficial but we may need to negotiate terms that don't involve marriage even if that is the current practice," remarked Iori. He agreed that arranged marriages due to political reasons weren't the best. Rarely was there any love involved and he didn't want his friend to suffer through such a union. Iori was blessed with true married bliss with Kochu as his wife.

"We could open trade with them. I'm sure there are goods we can exchange with each other," Komei suggested. The crops were flourishing and also the farm animals they had were healthy.

"So, opening trade and setting up alliances," Nagata noted. "Sounds good."

"They might insist on marriage, though," Bacho supplied. "I mean, sometimes they think that maybe they can get their way if they make enough noise about it."

"Then we shall simply _persuade _them to _consider _other alternative," stated Kanu strongly. The idea of her Nagata-sama getting married to some spoiled brat of a girl did not bode well with her at all. He was the first man who sincerely acknowledged her as a woman and warrior. She would not lose him to anyone unworthy.

"We'll look into that later," Nagata replied. "So, what else?"

"The cost of weapons. Particularly repair and replacement," Iori read. "Sometimes our men's weapons get damaged in the fight against bandits. We also need to find a more cost-effective way to replace our arrows." He looked to Kochu.

Kochu added, "Yes, while we can reuse the arrows we use for training, we simply cannot reuse the ones in combat as they've been used to put down bandits." Reusing arrows which killed men was just asking for disease to spread, so often those arrows were left where they were stuck in bandits or pulled out and dropped.

"So, we pretty much need to find a way to replace weapons without costing us much," Iori finished.

"How much loot do we still have?" Nagata asked.

"Well, from the last bandit base we raided, we managed to confiscate a lot of loot but in the long run it may not last," Iori stated. Maintaining an army was costly when they kept getting new recruits to supply weapons and armor to.

"Maybe when we open trade, whatever we receive in return can be sold in the market and then we can take some of the profit to add to the treasury," said Komei.

"We may also need to use the profit we've made to give our soldiers better armor and equipment. Fortunately, the money we receive from the monthly taxes should be able to help us."

"Alright, so we can settle that. Now, there's something important I want to say. Go and Gi are the two biggest kingdoms in the land. However, there's something else. Something important. The rise of a third kingdom," Nagata informed them.

"A kingdom can only be formed if we have royalty, though," said Bacho.

"And we got someone of royal blood right here," Nagata referred to Ryuubi.

"Me!?" Ryuubi gasped.

"Yes," confirmed Nagata.

"According to the prophecies in our lands, Ryuubi Gentoku is to become the ruler of a third kingdom, rivaling Go and Gi," Iori recited. Both Armored War Gods looked expectantly at Ryuubi.

"But am I truly worthy?" Ryuubi asked. She had been told before but she still had trouble believing these words. She was just a simple girl who wove mats! She didn't know anything about ruling a province or leading people!

"You understand the people, Aneue," said Kanu. She may have noble blood but she had lived as a commoner and thus not a stranger to the way a peasant thinks.

"You're also selfless," Nagata reminded. He was referring to when Ryuubi had sacrificed her sword.

"Compassionate and kind," Komei continued. Ryuubi wasn't a violent person and like Nagata would prefer to use non-lethal means to end a conflict if they were possible.

"And you know how to negotiate," stated Chou'un.

"The people also love you and I don't see anybody else more worthy to lead this third kingdom," Nagata finished. "Besides, people now know who you are for stopping the Yellow Turban Rebellion." She had earned a reputation for putting a stop to the Yellow Turban Rebellion through singing.

Ryuubi blushed at the endorsement. Could she really become a ruler? "I don't know if I can do it."

"You won't be alone, Touka," said Nagata. "You have us."

"Yes, Aneue," nodded Kanu.

"Me too!" Chouhi added.

"You've proven what you can do," Chou'un approved.

"Well, if you guys think she's good enough, I trust you," Bacho added.

"I will give my support as well," Kochu supplied.

"You have my support too, Touka-san," Iori smiled.

Ryuubi was overwhelmed and she said, "I'll try my best and not disappoint you!"

Nagata was going to take steps to make sure Ryuubi would become a great ruler. She just needed the right push. Once the time was right, he would hand over leadership of Shoku to Ryuubi as it was her right. For now, he was going to need to make sure that the land enjoyed peace so she would be able to rule a peaceful kingdom.

"Now, let's continue the meeting. We need to talk about the RinJyuKen Akugata, the Genesis Riders and what to do with them when the time comes," said Nagata. Everyone now appeared serious. The issue of their enemies needed to be addressed. At this very moment, their enemies might be planning their next move.

Nagata spoke, "First let's review what we know so far. The RinJyuKen agents can assume beast-like forms in times of desperation to increase their power but sacrificing their sanity, turning into berserkers. They're also led by a group called the Five Femme Fatale Fists. They also have a branch school focused on DokuRinJyuKen. Originally, the RinJyuKen were trying to prevent us from coming together. As that has failed, they've moved on to other plans. For now we don't know what their ultimate goal is but it involves gathering a lot of Rinki."

"Bad news for this country. The only good news it's not just us fighting them," added Iori. "Armored War Gods in the other provinces have encountered agents of the RinJyuKen and defeated them."

"We should call the other lords to form an alliance to deal with this threat then," Kanu suggested. "This isn't a threat to be taken lightly. We know they have an army. They are just biding their time."

"But we don't know where their base is," Bacho argued. "If we did we could storm the place."

"A good plan but more information is needed," Komei rebutted. "We don't fully know how many soldiers they have. If we go in unprepared we might get overpowered and slaughtered."

"So we need to find their hideout and how many soldiers they have," concluded Nagata. "Next there's the Genesis Riders. We know they're here but we don't know what their goal is."

"The RinJyuKen Akugata is already troubling enough but to hear there are four of these evil Armored War Gods is just as worse," said Kochu worriedly.

"They shouldn't be called gods! They sound more like devils!" Chouhi piped up.

"Armored War Devils," Nagata agreed. Chinkyuu had become frightened of Armored War Gods because of the trauma of seeing them destroy her village and slaughtering everyone.

"How powerful are these Genesis Riders?" Bacho questioned.

Nagata replied, "Their equipment is a step up from what we have. I barely survived an encounter with one, even if it was a random bandit who was lent a GenesisDriver and Energy Lockseed."

"So we have two groups of enemies," stated Ryuubi.

"Not necessarily," countered Iori. "The Genesis Riders and RinJyuKen could be working together."

"That's not good, is it?" asked Bacho.

"We can't confirm that both groups are working together, but we should still assume the worst," Nagata stated.

"Then it is imperative that we inform the other lords of this and call for an alliance," Kanu insisted.

"First we just need to send out the word about what we know," Nagata replied. "That includes sending word to the Imperial Court. Hopefully, once they understand how dire the situation is, they'll be willing to listen. We'll then join forces to fight a common enemy."

"Let's just hope that they aren't too busy with their own personal conquests to listen," Iori spoke grimly. Sousou and Sonsaku were busy expanding their borders at the moment and only fought the RinJyuKen when they appeared. At least, they could be trusted to fight the same enemy together. However, things were not always so simple.

"Anyway, let's continue. We need to talk about starting a school..." Nagata continued.

* * *

The Sou Gi base camp was already set up on the land. Sousou was currently in a tent going over plans with her generals and advisors. They had received no resistance when they crossed the border into the small province. Of course, word spread fast when people saw them and soon the lord was alerted. Rather than amass his men to defend his land, the lord went into hiding and abandoned his province.

"Our presence has managed to frighten this land's lord," Sousou stated.

"What a coward," Mitsuki sneered. He hated cowards, weaklings and sycophants. They were just taking up unnecessary space in the world.

"That just proves that Karin-sama shouldn't be trifled with," praised Juniku.

"Indeed. This should make our conquest much easier," Sousou agreed.

"I hate easy. Easy is boring," scowled Mitsuki in irritation. He was hoping for some kind of resistance and for the local lord to put up a fight. He didn't even make an attempt to defend his land and just ran off, much to Mitsuki's disgust.

A map was laid out for them to see. Teiiku pointed on one spot, "The mines are here and with no one guarding them we will be able to secure them and mine all the gold we need."

"It will take a lot of time to mine all that gold though," Kakuka added. "However, with nobody standing in our way, I'm sure it won't be much trouble."

Suddenly, Ukin came into the tent to give her report, "Sousou-sama, Baron-sama, an army from Go is headed this way!"

"What? Explain!" Sousou ordered.

"One of the scouts returned and reported that the Go Army is on its way here. The scout confirmed it because the soldiers were carrying the flags of Son Go," Ukin explained. "They will be here within hours."

"Guess they heard about the gold too," Mitsuki grinned in anticipation. Now things were beginning to get interesting. When the local lord fled, Mitsuki thought this whole campaign would be boring and involve securing the gold mines without a fight. However, the arrival of an army from Son Go changed everything.

"Is there any news of their Armored War God being present?" Sousou asked. Son Go, like Sou Gi, had an Armored War God as well. The Ultimate Shield, also known as the White Devil of Go, Zangetsu. Despite being Go's sole Armored War God, that didn't make him any less of a threat. News of his combat prowess and actions had spread far and wide, earning him his epitaph.

"No, there isn't," Ukin shook her head. The scout had not seen anyone matching the Ultimate Shield's description.

"If he's not in armor then the scout probably didn't recognize him. Though, if the Go Army knows we're here then they'll send for reinforcements," Mitsuki said. He, Kakoton and Kakoen had been training the former members of the Yellow Turbans with the Chou Sisters providing motivation. Their army now numbered in the thousands, ready to claim this land and add it as part of Sousou's territory.

"You look forward to clashing with Go's White Devil?" Sousou asked Mitsuki, already knowing his answer.

Mitsuki replied, "It's why I took this job in the first place; to fight strong opponents."

Kakuka sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if fighting is all you care about, Baron-sama."

"I didn't become the Crimson Enforcer General for being a softie, Kakuka," Mitsuki retorted. "Besides, this whole campaign would be no fun at all if we didn't have anyone to fight."

"You are such a brute," huffed Juniku.

"Indeed," agreed Sousou. "But he is right though. We came expecting a battle. Now the soldiers won't be here for nothing."

* * *

Upon arrival, the Son Go army also set up their base camp and sent out scouts. A scout returned to report the presence of Sousou's army in the area. Sonken, who was leading the operation, frowned as she heard the report.

"Sousou is already here?" Sonken asked the scout. "Then that would mean their Armored War God could be here as well." This was troubling news.

"What are your orders, Sonken-sama?" the scout asked.

"Monitor their movements, for now. I'm going to see my advisors and strategists to construct a plan." The scout bowed and left Sonken's tent to give her some privacy. Sonken left her tent and went over to the tent that was set up for strategy meetings. Inside, she saw Masataka, Rikuson and Ryomo in the middle of a discussion with the map laid out on a table. They too had received word from the scout.

"We're right here and Sousou's army is here," Ryomo pointed at two spots on the map.

"And the mines are in the middle," Masataka frowned.

"So it looks like we'll have to fight over the gold," stated Rikuson.

Masataka looked up and saw Sonken entering the tent. "Renfa-sama." Ryomo and Rikuson stood at attention and bowed in greeting.

"So, you also heard that Sousou's army has arrived," Sonken stated as she walked over.

"Shuutai reported the news to us earlier," Masataka answered.

Sonken asked, "So, what is the plan?"

"According to Shuutai, Sousou has brought along 20,000 men to seize the mines. That's twice the number of soldiers we have with us," Ryomo reported.

"However, what we lack in numbers, we have the advantage of resources," said Rikuson.

"The Lockseeds," Sonken stated and Masataka nodded.

"We've already distributed Lockseeds to the soldiers to use in combat in case we were ever overwhelmed. We also made sure to hand out Lockvehicles to increase our combat power. While we have less numbers compared to Sousou's army, the inclusion of the Lockseeds and Inves gives us over twice the power she has at her disposal," reported Masataka. Sonken nodded in approval. So, they did stand a chance.

"So, the odds should be in our favor, right?" Sonken asked.

"Yes, however, Sousou has two Armored War Gods serving her," Rikuson told Sonken.

"I thought her only Armored War God was Baron. When did she get another one?" Sonken asked.

"After the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Apparently, after the Yellow Turbans surrendered, the Chou Sisters' Armored War God also agreed to join Sousou's army," Rikuson answered. "He is called Bravo, the Armored War God of Ultimate Fury if my sources are correct."

"Masataka-kun, can you fight two Armored War Gods by yourself?" Sonken asked.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have a problem fighting just one of them. Two on one though, that would be a little bit more challenging for me. However..." He placed his GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed on the table, "These should give me more of an advantage."

"How powerful are these artifacts compared to theirs?" Ryomo asked.

"They're in a whole different class, Ryomo-dono," Masataka said confidently. He addressed Sonken, "Your orders, Renfa-sama?"

"My sister entrusted me this mission to seize the gold mines for the glory of the Son Clan and our kingdom. My orders are simple. We will win and take over this land in the name of Son Go," commanded Renfa. The strategists nodded in agreement. It was time to make plans to achieve victory over Sousou and claim the mines. Sonken joined them to plan their move against Sousou.

* * *

"Hawawawawawa! This is bad! This is bad!" Komei panicked as she ran towards Nagata's office. Nagata had scouts sent all over the country to gather information and return with important news. One of the scouts had just returned bearing news that caused Komei to panic. "Gaim-sama!" Komei threw the door open, "Big trouble!"

"What!? I wasn't sleeping! I was only resting my eyes!" Nagata suddenly blurted out in denial. He had fallen asleep in the middle of paperwork and Komei's sudden shout had woken him up. He wiped the drool off his lips and recomposed himself. The sight of the young blonde in a panic worried him. "Shuri, what's wrong?"

"Bad news! It's terrible! Go and Gi are about to go to war!" That woke him up completely.

"Go and Gi are going to war? Why?" questioned Nagata incredulously. This could make his plans for an alliance with them impossible.

"Yes, Nagata-sama. Apparently, they are fighting over land," Komei reported.

"What's so special about this piece of land?" Nagata inquired.

"It has quite the tempting treasure. The land has mines with enough gold to fund a kingdom for many generations," Komei answered. "Since the previous lord of the land had fled, both armies are getting ready to secure the gold mines."

"So the land is now up for grabs and now both armies are fighting over it. This is bad," Nagata frowned.

"What should we do?" Komei asked.

"Gather the others for an emergency meeting," Nagata ordered. He needed everyone to help him prevent a war from breaking out.

* * *

Nagata's officers were gathered in the meeting room. They had received the news from Komei. The issue of Go and Gi declaring war on each other was indeed important enough to hold an emergency meeting. For their plan of an alliance to succeed, they could not afford for two of the country's major powers to become enemies.

"There are three main reasons why people will go to war: Gold, Glory and Gospel," Iori quoted, "Which translates to..."

"Wealth, pride and religion," finished Nagata. Of course it had to be that. The possibility of claiming the gold mines was an example of wealth. Pride was shown via victory and both armies wanted that. As for religion, both armies possessed Armored War Gods which were seen as religious figures.

"Gaim-sama, what are we going to do?" Kanu asked.

"We're going to put a stop to this madness. If they go to war then we'll lose allies to fight the RinJyuKen," Nagata said.

"So we'll be fighting both armies?" Chouhi asked.

"No, we're going to persuade them to stop fighting and to instead share the gold," Nagata clarified. "We'll be heading to both camps. I'll go with Shuri and Iori to speak with Sonsaku and Zangetsu. Aisha, I want you to head over to Sousou's camp with Touka and Rinrin to try and talk her out of this," Nagata ordered. "We have to stop this battle before thousands of lives are lost."

"Will that be possible?" Iori asked. He had heard that both rulers could be pretty adamant with their ambitions and would not let anyone or anything stop them.

"We will have to try."

"Will we need the soldiers?" Kanu asked.

"No," Nagata denied. "If we take the army with us, we might accidentally provoke either side if they believe we're coming as a hostile party aiming for the gold or if we're coming as allies to either side. Only the six of us will go as enjoys and speak with both factions. I won't let anyone die in a pointless war," Nagata stated resolutely. The Shoku Faction functioned as peacekeepers and there was no way Nagata could allow war when he could stop it.

* * *

Days had passed since both Go and Gi occupied the land. However, neither faction had made a move yet. They were still making plans. Both sides knew the powers which the other had at their disposal. They weren't going to make any hasty moves in regards to their opponents that would surely lead to defeat.

Sonken was in her tent with Masataka when a soldier came to report, "Sonken-sama, envoys from Shoku have come to seek an audience with you."

"Shoku?" Sonken asked. Everyone had heard about how a simple village had risen in fame due to the efforts of their peasant army. The army was also led by Gaim who had united the province of Shoku under his banner. "Send them in." The soldier nodded and exited the tent. "I wonder what they are here for."

"I can assume they have heard about what is happening here and want to negotiate some sort of deal," Masataka suggested. "Perhaps we can have them help us." Nagata, Iori and Komei entered and bowed in respect to Sonken. Sonken smiled at the sight of familiar faces.

Originally, they had expected to see Sonsaku leading this campaign. Instead, they had been informed that the commander was none other than Sonsaku's younger sister, Sonken. They also learnt that Masataka had joined the campaign as one of Sonken's advisors.

"So, once again we meet, Ultimate Sword Gaim and Sleeping Dragon Shokatsuryou Komei," Sonken greeted. She did not recognize the third member of their group. "And who is this?"

"I am Ryugen," Iori introduced himself.

"Ah, and also the Ultimate Eye of Shoku. I am honored. You are the envoys, I take it."

"Yes, we are," Nagata confirmed.

"I see..." Sonken nodded. "So, why have you come to speak with me?"

"We're here to convince you to not start a war with Gi and Sousou," Komei answered.

"Explain yourself," ordered Sonken.

"Look, I know you all think there's gold here and I heard there's a lot of it. Can't you agree to share it?" Nagata requested.

"Share with Sousou?" Sonken asked skeptically.

"Yes, I mean you both can sit down and come up with an agreement that benefits the both of you," added Komei.

"I don't intend to share it," Sonken objected. "This land and all its riches will be the property of Go by conquest."

"The right by conquest," Nagata muttered. He really hated that concept. It was basically saying that the strong could take anything from the weak.

"You already have the Lockseeds. Those have helped your kingdom to prosper. Do you really need all this gold?" Komei asked.

"The Lockseeds can only take us so far and we cannot rely on Zangetsu's generosity forever," claimed Sonken. "He has done so much for us and is willing to do what he can to make sure Go will unite this nation."

"A lot of people will die because of this gold," argued Nagata. "Are you sure you want to have that on your conscience?"

"I was entrusted by my sister to lead this operation," Sonken said sternly.

"Sonken-dono, you must understand that we are here because we wish to prevent a massacre," spoke Iori imploringly.

"Zangetsu, you yourself understand how bloody these battles can get, don't you?" Nagata asked Masataka.

"I'm well aware of that," Masataka gave the Blue King of Shoku and his companions a stern look. He had participated in many battles and had killed bandits and enemy soldiers for the sake of Go. His blade had been stained in so much blood. He may not like it but he knew was pragmatic enough to realize how necessary it was.

"If you are then you should stop this and persuade Sonken to pull out," Iori urged. "I've been told you've been using the Lockseeds to help the people of Go prosper. Isn't that enough?"

"For now, but as we expand the territory that means we require more resources. There's enough gold here to finance a kingdom for five generations. That is gold that will go into making Go the greatest kingdom in the nation."

"Gold that will be stained in blood," Nagata frowned.

"Tell me, how many raids on bandit bases have you participated in? How many bandits have you killed?" Masataka asked. "And don't say that you haven't."

"I won't say I haven't. I did what I had to do," Nagata justified. The bandits were a threat that needed to be dealt with to protect the common people.

"Yes, and did you not confiscate the loot to finance your own army?" Masataka continued.

"That is not the same!" Nagata snapped.

"It is quite similar. You gained that loot through spilling blood," Masataka argued.

"But you'll be sacrificing thousands of lives!" Iori shot back.

"The soldiers who enlist to serve in Son Go's army are well aware of that. They are prepared to lay down their lives for their kingdom and ruler. I won't say it's an ideal situation but sometimes you have to move forward and push away all obstacles," said Masataka.

"Even at the cost of so many lives?" questioned Iori sharply.

"Sacrifices are required for the greater good. Now, if this is all you wish to say then you are simply wasting our time," Masataka said sternly.

"But-!" Komei started to argue only to be cut off.

"If you are not here to assist us, then you may leave," Sonken said to them.

"You're making a mistake," Nagata said firmly as he left the tent with his friends. Sonken watched them go. Nagata sounded so convinced that this was a mistake. Doubt filled her heart. What if he was right?

"Is something wrong, Renfa-sama?" Masataka asked. Had Nagata and his friends' words made her doubt herself?

"I just feel a bit thirsty," she told him.

"I see. Let me get you a cup of tea," Masataka offered. He went to the teapot and poured a cup of tea. He picked it up and handed the cup to Sonken. She took a sip, noting its fruity and sweet flavor. Masataka said that a sweet beverage was helpful when doing work. It helped to focus the mind.

"Masataka-kun, can you be honest with me?" Sonken asked.

"About what, Renfa-sama?" he replied.

"Do you think going into battle over gold is foolish? Are we making a mistake?" Sonken asked.

"If we were after the gold for the sake of greed, then it would be foolish. However, the reason we are trying to claim the gold is for the good of the kingdom. We are fighting over it because, in the grand scheme of things, it's for the greater good and the prosperity of our people," he answered honestly.

Sonken smiled and closed her eyes, taking solace in the words, "Thank you. I was having doubts, but your words have helped me to clear them away."

"I am your advisor and friend, Renfa-sama and I'm always happy to help."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and I will make sure that you will be victorious, Renfa-sama," swore Masataka and Sonken nodded in approval. While Masataka contributed a lot in the background, he was still a fearsome warrior to be dispatched to the frontlines. He was Son Go's not-so-secret weapon, their White Devil. Once he entered the battlefield, their victory was assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanu, Ryuubi and Chouhi managed to gain an audience with Sousou. Since Sousou fancied Kanu, she was allowed to enter Sousou's tent. Present were Sousou's generals and strategists. From the looks of things, they were preparing for war.

"Sousou-dono," Kanu greeted with a respectful bow. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine as always. Kanu, you look as beautiful as always," Sousou smiled as she sat on her throne. "And I see you've brought along Chouhi and Ryuubi. So, what brings you here to my camp?"

"We heard about your campaign to gain the gold deposits of this territory," said Kanu.

"Oh, so news of this campaign has spread," smiled Sousou in approval.

"Yeah, it's big news," Mitsuki agreed. "As soon as we started moving in, the old lord fled with his tail between his legs. What a coward," he spat. "Then Go's army shows up and we've been getting ready to fight them for the gold."

"But we all know you're not interested in the gold, Mitsuki," Juniku looked at Mitsuki.

"Of course not. When I heard Go was coming it made my blood boil with anticipation." His expression said it all. He was craving for battle and would support Sousou all the way to satisfy that urge.

"You will have your chance soon enough, Baron," Sousou said calmly. Soon it would be time for her to unleash her Armored War Gods. "So, Kanu. Have you come to join my army to help me claim the gold as well?"

"I have no intention of leaving my lord to join you. However, we do wish to speak to you about the gold," said Kanu.

"Please, Sousou-dono, we ask you to not go to war with Go," pleaded Ryuubi.

"Oh?" Sousou's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"Do you expect Karin-sama to withdraw without a fight?" Kakoton hissed.

"No!" Ryuubi denied. "We just don't want there to be needless bloodshed."

Mitsuki snorted, "Heh, that sounds like Oda's philosophy after all." It was no secret that he and Nagata had opposing ideals. Mitsuki believed in strength and power above all else while Nagata wanted to unite the land without resorting to unnecessary force and bloodshed. "Go's not going to back out so why should we?"

"A lot of people will die if you pursue this," reasoned Ryuubi.

"That is the price of war," Sousou reasoned. "The men who fight for me have sworn their loyalty to me. They swore to lay their lives on the line for me. I cannot withdraw now since it will make me look weak."

"Then perhaps you can sit down with Go's leader to negotiate some sort of arrangement?" Ryuubi continued to persuade. "I'm sure if you sat down together, you could agree to split the gold."

"Well, it is a lot of gold..." Kakuka considered. "I mean it's not like we can't split it."

"It's not about the gold, Kakuka," Kakoton countered.

"It's mostly about the gold," corrected Kakoen.

"Actually, this is all about showing off Karin's power," said Mitsuki. "Anyone can receive wealth but those who can claim it with their own hands are the ones with true power."

"But it will be stained in blood," Ryuubi argued.

"So be it then," Sousou resolved. "If you're not going to join my army then leave. I don't need warriors who won't fight." She smiled sultrily at Kanu, "Although, Kanu, if you could join me in bed..."

"I see that we've wasted your time," Kanu interrupted. "We will take our leave." The group of envoys then left the tent together, realizing that Sousou would not change her mind.

"The nerve of them to ask Karin-sama to run away," frowned Juniku.

"I have to give Oda some credit. He's got balls to try and stop a war," remarked Mitsuki.

"Considering his character, I doubt he'll give up so easily," said Juniku.

"Indeed," Sousou agreed. "He might become a problem."

"Leave him to me," volunteered Mitsuki. "If he gets in our way then I'll crush him."

"I can see it in your eyes, Mitsuki. You're eager for a rematch," Sousou pointed out and Mitsuki smiled back.

"You know me too well, Karin."

"Anyway, before our guests came and interrupted us, let us continue our discussion, " Sousou requested.

"Yes, Sousou-sama. Go has access to two types of Lockseeds: the standard ones capable of summoning Inves and the Lockvehicles. Apparently, their soldiers are trained to use both," reported Kakuka. Go did possess strong military power and since they possessed a large supply of Lockseeds that they had harvested from Helheim, they also had advanced weapons that would allow them to crush any opposition.

"And with monsters under their control, Go has crushed many opposing armies," added Juniku. Did they stand a chance? She knew Sousou wouldn't back away from a challenge, but the Inves were from a heavenly realm and aside from Mitsuki and Marcus, they were all from Earth.

"Mitsuki, any ideas?" Sousou asked. Among them, Mitsuki had the most knowledge of Lockseeds and their functions. After all, the Lockseeds were the tools of the Armored War Gods.

"The summoners are still only human. An Inves remains under control as long as their summoner is holding their Lockseed. If the summoner drops their Lockseed, the Inves will go berserk and attack anyone in sight, especially anyone in the way of their food," he explained.

"So we'll target the summoners," Sousou concluded.

"I already got Riten working on some weapons that can rapidly take down multiple enemy soldiers. With them in our hands, the other army may not even have time to use their Lockseeds," Mitsuki informed her.

"Their Lockvehicles are still another issue," said Kakuka.

"Not if you know how to take them down," said Mitsuki confidently. "Bravo and I will just spam finishers at every single one of their Lockvehicles. It's not like those things are indestructible. They got firepower, but a well-aimed hit to the pilot and they'll fall as well."

"So, their weapons just share the same flaw: their wielders," Sousou concluded.

"Even so, they still have the Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield. He's their last line of defense," spoke Teiiku.

"But if Baron-sama defeats the Ultimate Shield, it could demoralize their forces," Kakuka reasoned.

"Indeed. It's basic psychological warfare," agreed Juniku. "If they witness their strongest warrior being defeated, it will force them to withdraw in fear."

"Good," Sousou agreed. "Baron, I order you to defeat and crush Zangetsu."

"I would've done it even if you didn't order me," Mitsuki told her happily. She could see that eagerness in his eyes. He was always aiming to fight strong opponents to prove his own strength. He wanted a chance to fight Zangetsu.

* * *

The Shoku group met back up, looks of defeat on their faces. It seemed that their efforts to persuade both sides to a peaceful resolution were unsuccessful.

"I'm guessing you didn't have much luck either," assumed Nagata as he studied their expressions.

"We tried, Gaim-sama. However, Sousou-dono is just so resolute," Ryuubi said.

"Yeah, we tried to tell her not to do it but she's so stubborn!" reiterated Chouhi.

Iori looked at Kanu and asked, "Did you at least offer yourself to her?"

"Ryugen-sama!" Kanu gasped, blushing.

"Dude, not cool!" snapped Nagata.

"I was just saying that Sousou may consider pulling out if Aisha spent the night with her," Iori reasoned.

"Would you give Shion up to some warlord for peace?" Nagata countered, receiving a harsh glare from Iori in response.

"Fine, I understand..." sighed Iori. Nagata wasn't going to sacrifice Kanu's chastity. She was his lover after all.

"Sousou-dono wouldn't have pulled out. She's not the type to surrender or retreat without good reason. Neither is Baron who supports and encourages her," Komei added.

"And we didn't give her any reason good enough to persuade her to stop," Kanu frowned. "That amount of gold is rather tempting."

Nagata looked over the empty field where the battle was soon to take place. "That field is gonna be dyed red with blood if we don't do something."

"Well, fortunately, I got a few things that might help," said Iori as he took a couple of Lockseeds out of his pocket and tossed one to Nagata. Nagata caught it and his eyes widened.

"A Dandeliner!" Nagata exclaimed.

"While we were on our way out, I spotted a crate of these nearby. I swiped a couple while nobody was looking," Iori boasted.

"You sly fox," grinned Nagata.

"I got this for myself," said Iori as he held up a Tulip Hopper.

"Will they help?" Ryuubi asked.

"They should," said Nagata. "Shuri, Iori, I'm gonna need both of you to set up a plan. We're gonna stop this war no matter what!" He noticed Komei's silence. Looking to her, he saw the tiny strategist was staring out from their camp to where the disputed gold mines were between the two armies. "Shuri?"

"Something's been bothering me," said Komei. "Both Go and Gi received reports of a mass deposit of gold around the same time and are now preparing to fight for it. It's just too convenient of a coincidence."

"Come to think of it, it does seem like a strange coincidence," Iori agreed. This wasn't the modern era where messages could be spread so easily. Considering the distance from Son Go and Sou Gi in regards to the small province, both should have received the message at completely different times. "But doesn't that always happen?"

"That is true, but think about it. Right now we have to also deal with the RinJyuKen Akugata and even the Armored War Devils," said Komei.

"What are you saying, Shuri?" asked Kanu.

"This battle over the gold will guarantee both sides will go to war and suffer huge losses if it escalates," said Komei. "Who would benefit the most when both sides are at their weakest?"

"The RinJyuKen!" everyone answered in realization.

"It's only a theory but I believe that the RinJyuKen may try something to eliminate all threats. Gi and Go are two of the most powerful factions right now as Gi has two Armored War Gods while Go has Zangetsu and access to a large supply of Lockseeds. Therefore, it's safe to assume that the RinJyuKen sees them as the largest threats," Komei continued.

"That's a very elaborate plan," commented Ryuubi. "Can we be sure if the RinJyuKen are behind this?"

"I believe it is true since the RinJyuKen in the past had worked many different plots to prevent us from meeting and raising Shoku," Komei explained. "Having failed that, they no doubt will turn their attention to the ones regarded in the prophecies of Heaven. Surely Sonsaku-dono and Sousou-dono play significant roles."

"They do," Iori nodded. "But this seems especially crafty since their usual plots involve rampages as well as other more obvious and destructive plans."

"We should consider it a possibility at least," said Nagata. While Komei's speculation sounded like a conspiracy theory, that didn't change the fact that the RinJyuKen could benefit from Go and Gi destroying each other in an all out war. Now Nagata was determined to put a stop to this. "We should investigate the mines. If the RinJyuKen are up to something here, the mines would be the perfect place to start."

* * *

**TFP: And now things are heating up and war is about to break out between the most powerful and/or famous nations and players in the Three Kingdoms. Is the RinJyuKen behind it all or is it merely bad fortune which conspires to spark of this powder keg? Everyone believes they are in the right and unless something happens soon, the mother of all battles is going to begin.**

**KRC: And so begins one of Nagata's toughest of challenges yet. Not only must he convince two rival kingdoms into an alliance, he must also stop them from going into a pointless war. Yeah, nobody said fighting for peace would be easy. Anyway, I'm sorry this took a long time to publish. This chapter had to go through numerous revisions before it was deemed ready.**


	8. Destiny 08

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 8: Awakening the Ultra Power!**

Rikuson, Ryomo and Masataka were discussing strategy with a map laid out on the table. On the map were several Lockseeds. Masataka's Melon Lockseed, representing Zangetsu, was placed on one spot. A Banana Lockseed, representing Baron, was put on another spot on the map. In the middle were the mines themselves.

"So, you're certain this strategy will work?" Masataka asked Rikuson after she finished explaining the strategy to him.

"I believe it will, Zangetsu-sama," Rikuson confirmed.

"Good enough for me," agreed Masataka. Rikuson was Shuyu's apprentice so there was no doubt in her skills as a strategist. "I will face Baron's unit. Ryomo, I will need you to wait for my signal. Once you see it, I want you to order the archers to attack."

"You can count on me, Zangetsu-sama," Ryomo put a fist to her heart.

"Oh, and don't forget to inform Renfa-sama about the strategy we've come up with."

"We will not, Zangetsu-sama."

Masataka had adapted well in this day and age. While his arrival had not been under less than embarrassing circumstances, resulting in an explosive nosebleed, he had made enough of an impression to be recruited and made a member of Sonsaku's court. He was part of her inner circle, helping to maintain peace in Go while supporting Sonsaku's campaign to unite the country. Though, he was not the only one. Sonsaku had advisors and soldiers who would lay down their lives for her. That was the kind of support, respect and loyalty she had managed to garner from everyone. Her charisma and spirit were just impressive.

While her path would be stained in blood, she pursued her ambition in respect to her mother's last wishes and to create a world of peace for her sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsuki and Sousou were making plans as well. They were certainly outmatched since Go had access to a large supply of Lockseeds, the largest in the country in fact. However, that did not mean their enemy was invincible. There was always a weakness to exploit and they were making preparations to outsmart and outmatch their opponents.

Like Masataka, Mitsuki had also adapted in the era of the Three Kingdoms. Unlike Masataka, he had not embarrassed himself prior to joining Sousou's forces. He had not been made a general right away but had to earn the rank by working for Sousou. While he would not normally follow the orders of others, Sousou was the only one he saw fit to give him commands. He stood at her side, supporting her on the frontlines, and using his power to help her enforce peace whilst she pursued her ambition.

"So these weapons are ready?" Mitsuki asked as he stood in Riten's tent with Sousou. There were several crates filled with weapons of Riten's own design. They have been sent to help in the campaign.

"That's right, Baron-sama," Riten confirmed as she handed one over to Sousou. It resembled a crossbow but with a rectangular box-like attachment under the bowstring. Sousou examined it. Because of Sousou's generous funding, Riten was given raw materials to work with and also had her own workshop to work on her engineering. She even had staff to help her build her creations. This new weapon was one of her latest designs. It was a crossbow which had a magazine that could allow for rapid fire. The crossbow could only fire a limited amount of times depending on the ammunition. Short bolts were loaded in each magazine, a total of six.

"Impressive, Riten," Sousou praised. "I'll have the men ordered to familiarize themselves with this weapon."

"Baron-sama, what do you think?" Riten looked at him expectantly.

"Not bad," he praised.

"So, do I get a reward?" Riten leaned over, flashing her cleavage at him. She did not make it a secret that she was attracted to the Ultimate Spear. She had pretty much declared that she wanted to bear his child. Mitsuki just looked at Riten awkwardly. She always dressed so provocatively and sometimes the men lost focus when she walked by. Honestly, why couldn't she wear a shirt over her bikini top? She wore a jacket but that still didn't help since she left her front exposed all the time.

"I'll let you deal with this," Sousou said in amusement before exiting the tent to give the men their orders.

"Dammit," grumbled Mitsuki before returning his attention to Riten. "Riten, look, we've talked about this, OK? I don't fuck my lieutenants."

"But Sousou-sama-"

"What she does is her own business. She has her way of doing things, I have mine," he interrupted. "Besides, don't you have work to do?"

"One day, Baron-sama...one day..." she swore in determination.

"Keep on waiting then," Mitsuki retorted. Yes, Riten was a genius and a talented engineer, but a bit too forward with her attempts at seducing him. She once mentioned to him she had breasts a baby would love to suckle on and child-bearing hips. Ukin was pretty much useless when it came to controlling the engineer even if the bespectacled maiden was a competent fighter and strategist as well. Fortunately, Gakushin could reign the engineer in and make her behave.

Riten had even asked to study his Rose Attacker. He wasn't about to let her touch his precious Lockvehicle. However, he promised that if he ever found an extra one, she could take it apart to see how it worked. If she was the genius she claimed to be then perhaps she could reverse engineer some new armored chariots for the army of Gi. For now, the new crossbows she had made would give them a bit of an advantage. Hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

In the dead of night, under the cover of darkness, the Shoku group ventured towards the mines. As both armies were on opposite sides with the mines in the middle, the group needed to be careful. One wrong move would spark a war and they would only have themselves to blame.

A long time ago, Nagata wouldn't have been doing anything like this. In fact, a long time ago, he wouldn't be doing a lot of things. He used to be just a regular teenager, living in Tokyo and watching Kamen Rider. He had no place fighting in wars or even stopping them. However, after arriving to this world and era, he had changed a lot.

His own arrival hadn't been a peaceful one. He had nearly been robbed and killed by bandits if Kanu hadn't intervened. He wondered if their meeting had been fated. Back then, he had nothing save for his SengokuDriver, Lockseed collection, the clothes on his back and whatever belongings he had when whatever magic had transported him here.

Originally, his primary focus was on finding a way home. He would look at the pictures on his cell phone to remind himself that he would find a way to get home. The phone's battery had run out a long time ago and so it was now useless. He still kept it though.

He had done many things in his era. He had become Armored War God Gaim, the Ultimate Sword and governor of Shoku. He even fought against the RinJyuKen Akugata's agents on numerous occasions. He took up the role of peacekeeper and did everything in his power to protect the people within his borders. He would go far just to make sure they were safe, even kill for them if he had to.

The first time he had taken a man's life, he had gone into shock. It may have been a bandit, but killing another human being was different than destroying Rinshi, Rinrinshi and Inves. At least they could not be considered humans. It surprised him how easily it came to Kanu and Chouhi, but this was a different era.

He had spoken to Kanu after his first kill and she managed to reassure him that he wasn't a bad person. He regretted taking a life, which was more than could be said about the bandits they killed. As long as he didn't turn into an unfeeling killer or someone who experienced pleasure from killing, he would be alright. Since then, Nagata had gotten used to the idea. He didn't like it, but he understood that sometimes it needed to be done. Of course, Nagata would try to prevent any needless bloodshed if he could.

Nagata also noted that Iori had gotten used to killing bandits. Perhaps he had the same experience and had Kochu to comfort him after his first kill. He wondered if it was the same for the others who had been put into a position where they had to kill in order to protect someone or something dear to them, including their own lives.

Iori himself had been surprised when he arrived in this era. He was just fortunate enough to have a widow and her daughter take him in. He then ended up marrying that widow, becoming her daughter's new father. Unlike Nagata when he had first arrived, Iori had no plans of going back to modern day Tokyo. While Iori could get anything he wanted, he never got what he needed back there. Whatever he needed, he managed to find in this ancient era.

"Nobody's around," Iori confirmed.

"OK, where do we go now?" Nagata asked in a hushed whisper.

"There's the entrance," Komei pointed towards the entrance. It was a cave which was marked on top.

"Alright, let's get in there," Nagata instructed as they held lanterns to light the way. "Remember to stick together. Touka, keep an eye on Rinrin so she doesn't wander off."

"I will," Ryuubi promised as she held Chouhi's hand. As strong as she was, this was still dangerous and Chouhi was still a child. "What do you think we'll find?" Ryuubi asked.

"Hopefully, we'll find some proof that will help us prevent a war," Nagata answered reassuringly, mostly reassuring himself, as he led the group into the mines. They journeyed deeper and found nothing unusual at the moment, other than the remains of miners who died here much to their disgust. They were slumped against the walls, bones broken or perhaps they simply collapsed from hunger or sickness.

Nagata frowned. These miners either met a terrible fate at the hands of the RinJyuKen, or were treated as slaves by their former lord and left to die there when the lord fled from Sousou's forces. Either way, it was still cruel to see these remains.

"Those poor souls," Kanu gave a sympathetic voice. These miners must had families to go back to but had their lives cut down. Nagata and Iori watched the girls give prayers for the dead.

"We'll come back for them and give them a proper burial later. Now come on, we still got work to do," said Nagata, though it pained him to do so. However, they needed to focus on their mission. Their objective was to prevent a war and bloodshed.

The group spent almost an hour searching the mines for clues. Besides some left behind mining equipment, there was no sign of any gold in sight. Not even a speck of it. If the mines were as rich as the rumors about it said they were, there should have been veins of gold practically falling out of the walls.

"This doesn't make any sense. Where is the gold?" asked Komei.

"I don't see anything," frowned Chouhi.

"No gold," Iori frowned. "Now this is getting suspicious."

"And it wasn't before?" retorted Nagata. He examined the area and spoke, "The more we find no evidence of gold, the more I feel that the RinJyuKen are involved in this."

"But where are the RinJyuKen?" Kanu asked.

"OK, let's think guys. If we were an evil mastermind who wanted two armies to obliterate each other, where would we be?" Iori asked.

"Someplace close," Nagata answered. "The mines have been stripped clean and neither side has come to check. They'd have to be close to make sure no one stumbled onto the truth."

"Then the RinJyuKen are here?" Ryuubi gulped as she gripped the hilt of her sword.

"More than likely," replied Iori.

"Let's keep moving then," Nagata ordered. He continued to lead them down the tunnel and found the entrance to a huge chamber. "Now, what's in here?" The Shoku group entered a huge chamber and saw the Rinshi all lining the wall, silent and as stiff as the grave. As the Shoku group entered the room, the Rinshi turned their gaze towards the intruders and picked up their spears.

"Crap," Iori cursed.

"Goodie! We get to fight!" grinned Chouhi.

"Looks like we came to the right place," said Nagata as he strapped on his SengokuDriver with Iori doing the same. "Everyone, this is our stage now!" Kanu and Chouhi let out battle cries and charged at the enemy with Nagata and Iori going through their transformation sequences.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

Kanu and Chouhi fought the Rinshi together, backing each other up as they struck furiously with their respective pole weapons. Chouhi was a small ball of fury as she used her super strength to take down the Rinshi with ease, slamming her Viper Spear to break necks and running them through. She charged forward, stabbing a few more along the way and impaling them on her spear like dango skewers. She then swung her Viper Spear to the side as the Rinshi dissolved into purple dust.

Kanu was using both skill and power as she gracefully yet ferociously attacked the enemy. They struck at her with their spears but she caught their weapons with her Dragon Crescent Blade and in a circular motion disarmed them before beheading them. A few came after her and she backed away before she ran towards a wall. She ran up its surface then bounded off before flipping through the air. She landed and swept the Rinshi off their feet. They recovered clumsily, giving her the opportunity to take them out with her weapon. She twirled on the spot and landed a kick on a Rinshi to knock it down before she continued to attack its comrades.

Ryugen gunned down Rinshi left and right with the Budou Ryuhou and ducked under the swing of one that managed to get close. He slugged it across the face before filling it with bullets. He then continued his assault, firing rapid shots at the Rinshi determined to kill him. He drove them back with kicks and made some distance to shoot at them.

Gaim dual-wielded the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber while charging at the Rinshi. He unleashed an onslaught of slashes that vanquished the undead being and turned them to dust. He then turned and used a double slash technique on a Rinshi before ducking a strike and then stabbing it in the chest with the Daidaimaru. He then aimed and fired his Musou Saber at a few oncoming Rinshi to stun them before he withdrew the Daidaimaru and took them down in his charge.

The defeated Rinshi, one-by-one, erupted into purple flames and dust that collapsed to the ground around them. The Shoku Generals regrouped, feeling a sense of accomplishment at defeating the Rinshi.

"We did it!" Chouhi cheered.

"I don't think it's over," rebutted Gaim. "This was way too easy. An operation this big would have had some Rinrinshi overseeing it all, but all we found were the Rinshi."

"What should we do then, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked.

"We might need to call the others for backup." With the way the two armies were getting geared up, only a show of force would get them to stop. An army would be too much, just giving them another target to attack. However, a good sized battle group consisting of the most powerful fighters in Shoku could be just enough to make them pause long enough for the Shoku group to share about what they found in the mines.

"I'll go," Ryugen volunteered as he took out his new Dandeliner Lockvehicle. "I'll get there and be back in no time."

"Just be careful, buddy," Gaim told him. The group exited the mines and Ryugen summoned his ride before getting on and flying off.

"Shuri, it looks like we're in for a long night," Gaim sighed. While his helmet masked his expression, his officers could see with great concern that he was troubled. While he had done so much to keep the peace, it would appear that maintaining peace was not something so simple. Leadership was a badge with a burden on it, and he wore it simply because he needed to. Sometimes the weight was too much. Fortunately, he wasn't alone.

"We should get some rest first, Gaim-sama," Ryuubi suggested. Gi and Go wouldn't begin fighting until dawn when their men were rested and sure to be at their best. It gave the Shoku group the time they needed to likewise recover from the fight. Just trying to get to the camps again during the night would have them pegged as potential enemies.

"Yeah, you're right, Touka. Let's head back to camp," he said as he closed his Lockseed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

The sun started to rise, signalling a new day. The men ate their meals, anticipating the battle that would soon take place. Masataka himself was getting ready to go into battle. The opposing side would be using Armored War Gods. He would have to be ready to fight both of them.

"It's time," said Masataka as he picked up his GenesisDriver.

"Wait," Sonken spoke as she approached him and then she removed the red scarf she was wearing before wrapping it around Masataka's shoulders. "For luck," she said. She then caressed his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. They stayed that way for a few moments before separating.

"I will treasure this scarf, Renfa-sama," he said as he gently caressed her cheek. He then left to confront the enemy with her.

* * *

The Gi camp was just as alive, the men preparing themselves for a fight. For some, it would be their last battle but not one they would run away from. They took solace with their friends, laughing over stories, preparing weapons and armor, just enjoying their last moments.

Inside his tent, Mitsuki was preparing last minute details to ensure the deaths of his men weren't going to be in vain.

"You don't want the archers to fire immediately?" questioned Riten.

Mitsuki instructed, "When I see them start summoning Inves, I'll give the signal. That is when you start shooting. I'll then have the men withdraw as Go is taken out by their own summoned creatures."

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden in the nearby forest, Nagata and the others were waiting for their backup.

Looking up from the small campfire as the sounds of engines cut through the air, Nagata spied the incoming Dandeliner and sidecar-equipped Sakura Hurricane which carried the remaining generals of the Shoku Army. Ryugen was flying the Dandeliner with Chou'un riding behind him. On the Sakura Hurricane was Kochu, which surprised him since he hadn't expected her to know how to drive a bike. Bacho was riding behind her with an arm around her waist and Batai was riding in the sidecar.

"You made it," Nagata said with relief.

"I didn't think you'd let me leave, Gaim-sama," said Chou'un, dismounting the Dandeliner after it lowered down. The rest dismounted as well.

"We kinda need everyone to help stop a war. I don't know about you, but I prefer if nobody has to fight," said Nagata.

"We could assassinate the leaders," Kochu suggested. She could make the shot.

"Er...how about some other suggestion?" Nagata asked, sweat dropping. Killing the leaders might cause their armies to set their sights on Shoku instead.

"Yeah, Ryugen-sama explained that the real enemy is the RinJyuKen. I wanna bust their heads," said Bacho.

"You'll get your chance but first we need to make sure Go and Gi don't start a war here," said Nagata.

"We may not have much time, Nagata," said Iori. "While flying here, I saw that the two armies are already meeting up to do battle."

"Alright, we have to move now," Nagata nodded as he took command. "Everyone, let's go stop a war."

* * *

On the battlefield stood both armies who came to face each other, ready to do battle. Standing in front on the Go side was Sonken Chuubou with Masataka Miyamoto at her side. Masataka was also known as Armored War God Zangetsu of the Ultimate Shield and the White Devil of Go. He was one of Sonsaku's loyal officers and also Sonken's advisor. Standing behind him and to the left was Shuutai, his loyal bodyguard.

On the other side stood Sousou Motoku with the Kako Sisters, Mitsuki Akechi and Marcus Date with the army of Gi behind them. Mitsuki was also known as Armored War God Baron of the Ultimate Spear. He was also loyal to Sousou and fought for the sake of her ambition. Marcus was Armored War God Bravo, Sousou's court artist and manager of the Chou Sisters. Despite being a lover of the arts, he was also a powerful warrior in his own right.

"Since you're here, I suppose you won't surrender and leave the gold to me," Sousou remarked.

"Of course not. My Onee-sama is entrusting me with the success of this mission," Sonken replied.

"I see. I guess I can respect that," shrugged Sousou. "But look at the odds. You have only one Armored War God. I have two."

"He is more than enough," Sonken claimed as Masataka revealed his trump card and strapped it on.

"GenesisDriver!?" Mitsuki exclaimed in recognition and Masataka smirked before taking out his Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Masataka called as he went through his transformation sequence.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

"_**SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

"Authorized by Divine Providence. I am Zangetsu-Shin!" Zangetsu-Shin declared as he pointed his Sonic Arrow at them.

"Mitsuki, what is this?" Sousou asked her Armored War God. This was not the same Zangetsu like in the reports. Something had changed about him.

"A challenge," Mitsuki answered with a grin. He didn't care if Masataka had a stronger Lockseed. This just meant he didn't have to hold back. He was confident in his power but still had enough humility to know when he was outmatched. Mitsuki ordered, "Oi, Bravo. Back me up with this one."

"_Oui_," smiled Marcus as he produced his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

"**DURIAN!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Once their armors formed, Zangetsu-Shin regarded both opponents. Even if he was using a superior S-Class Lockseed, if two A-Class Lockseed using Riders ganged up on him, he would still be in for an intense fight. He brandished his Sonic Arrow and waited for either to make the first move.

Sousou and Sonken both shouted, "CHARGE!"

The army of Gi roared as they charged forward, led by their Armored War Gods, ruler and generals. Zangetsu-Shin rushed into battle with Sonken, their army following. Sparks flew as he and Baron began to clash with Bravo coming in from the side. Zangetsu-Shin broke away from Baron to fire at Bravo before aiming and hitting Baron with a bolt. Undeterred, Baron resumed his attack, thrusting his Banaspear furiously at Zangetsu-Shin who parried with his Sonic Arrow.

Bravo caught his second wind and slashed at Zangetsu-Shin who was hit in the back. Zangetsu-Shin slashed at him and sent him staggering before leaping back to avoid a strike from Baron. While airborne, he fired at the two Armored War Gods, knocking them back before he landed on his feet.

At the same time, the soldiers fought with all their might. It was quite bloody and violent as the two sides clashed, following the commands of the Armored War Gods. War wasn't a clean event. Blood and trauma were just the beginning.

"Why fight for Sousou, Baron?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded.

"The loli is the only one who can satisfy my craving for battle. When she sends me out it's only because there's someone strong for me to fight and I get to fight to my heart's content and prove my strength.," Baron answered.

"So, that's it? Because she lets you run wild?" questioned Zangetsu-Shin. "You're like an unleashed dog."

"In this world, only might makes right!"

"Well, if that's the case that means I'm in the right," declared Zangetsu-Shin as he slashed Baron across the chest with his Sonic Arrow. Sparks ripped off from the strike and Baron grunted but he did not fall.

* * *

Rikuson asked Ryomo who was watching from their camp with her telescope, "How is it going?"

"So far Zangetsu-sama has yet to order the use of Inves," reported Ryomo. "He's currently fighting against Gi's Armored War Gods and holding his own against them." Clearly, his claim that his GenesisDriver and Energy Lockseed being superior were not empty.

"What about Sonken-sama?" Rikuson asked.

"She's facing Sousou." Ryomo appeared worried. Sonken was strong and intelligent but she wasn't very experienced. Sousou, on the other hand, was a strong and ruthless warlord who would not hesitate to put down those who opposed her.

"Do not worry, Ryomo-dono," Rikuson reassured, "Zangetsu-sama will not allow anything to happen to Sonken-sama."

* * *

The soldiers fought as bravely and violently as their commanders. Baron was determined to defeat Zangetsu-Shin and used Bravo to aid him. Zangetsu-Shin was holding off both Armored War Gods since he had the superior armor but this just prompted Baron to fight harder. Kakoton and Kakoen also fought along their soldiers with Shuutai supporting Go's side in the conflict.

Sousou and Sonken were both fighting. They were the commanders of the armies and it would be a shame if they just stood on the sidelines while their men fought. Despite her stature, Sousou was an experienced combatant and stronger than she looked Both traits showed as she clashed with Sonken who had not have had as much experience compared to her own sister. Sousou was actually hoping to clash with Sonsaku, not her younger sister.

"You may be the daughter of the Tiger of Koto and was named after her, but you possess none of her strength or resolve," mocked Sousou.

"How would you know of my mother?" Sonken retorted as she swung at Sousou.

"I've always admired her. It's too bad she died," Sousou said as she parried Sonken's swing with her scythe. "You may resemble her, but you're nothing like her."

"I know. I know I will never be like Okaa-sama or Onee-sama. That is why I will be the best person I can be and make a name for myself!" Sonken declared. She had once spoken to Masataka about her insecurities, about how she felt she could not live up to her mother's legacy or big sister's expectations. However, he had told her that she shouldn't live by someone else's expectations or compare herself so much to her sister. She should live by her own expectations and become the person she felt she was meant to be.

"Now that's the spirit!" Sousou parried another slash aimed for her and then she knocked Sonken to the ground with a kick. Sousou was about to swing her scythe down on her when Sonken grabbed some dirt and threw it in Sousou's face, blinding her. Sousou backed away as the dirt stung her eyes, allowing Sonken to recover and return to her feet.

In her state, Sousou was pretty much incapacitated and Sonken should take her chance to finish her opponent off. Was it honorable, though? She had used a dirty trick on her opponent. She had once spoken to Zangetsu, and he had told her that between honor and survival in a war, it was always preferable to survive. With that thought in mind, Sonken prepared to finish off Sousou and end this conflict in Son Go's favor.

Unfortunately, Sonken had not anticipated Sousou's ability to recover quickly and her strike was dodged as Sousou cracked an eye open, "That was pretty clever. A dirty trick, but clever nonetheless." It sounded like an honest praise.

"I learnt from the best," Sonken replied and Sousou roared as she slashed at Sonken, forcing the princess of Son Go to block.

"It's too bad I might have to kill you. You're beautiful," Sousou stated, causing Sonken to blink at that statement.

As the battle continued, Zangetsu-Shin realized it was time to initiate their plan. He broke away from his opponents and raised his arm to give the command, "RELEASE THE INVES!"

Baron, seeing this, enacted his own plan as he raised his Banaspear, "FIRE WHEN YOU SEE THE PORTALS OPEN!"

Before Inves could be summoned or arrows could rain down on them, laser fire suddenly blasted between the fighting parties, causing them to separate to avoid them. The commanders and soldiers suddenly stopped fighting when this happened.

"What?" growled Baron as he wanted to know who had dared to interrupt. Zangetsu-Shin spotted four Lockvehicles heading their way. There was a Sakura Hurricane ridden by Kanu who had Chouhi riding behind her. Another Sakura Hurricane was racing alongside it, this one equipped with a sidecar. Kochu was driving this one with Chou'un riding behind her and Batai in the sidecar. Hopping along was a Tulip Hopper being piloted by Gaim and a Dandeliner being flown by Ryugen with Bacho holding on behind him.

"A Dandeliner and Tulip Hopper?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned as he saw Ryugen riding the former while Gaim rode the latter. How had they gotten them? The Tiger Generals and Batai dismounted from their vehicles and confronted the soldiers of both sides, daring them to continue fighting.

Gaim lied shouted, "Now, listen up! You need to stop fighting!" He had come in time to see the battle and all the soldiers that had died. He had enough of it.

"Stay out of this, Oda!" Baron snapped.

"Indeed. It is quite rude to interrupt the duels of men," Bravo agreed.

"No, just hear us out!" Gaim demanded.

"I'm through listening to you!" Baron roared as he threw his Banaspear at Gaim, knocking him off the perch of the Tulip Hopper.

"Itai..." groaned Gaim and he saw Baron coming at him. "Whoa!" He picked himself up and caught Baron's punch. "Wait, just listen!"

"If you want me to listen to a word you say, Oda, then you must subdue me with your strength!" Baron threw his other fist, hitting Gaim in the face. Gaim staggered as Baron continued to advance on him, punching him across the face again. Gaim quickly drew his Musou Saber and slashed Baron in the chest, driving him backwards. "So, you've got some fight after all." Baron snapped his fingers and the Banaspear lying on the ground vanished before reappearing in his grasp. "I've been looking forward to this, Oda."

"Akechi, listen, we don't have to fight."

"Spare your soft words for someone who cares!" Baron thrust forward with the Banaspear. Gaim sidestepped the strike. Baron withdrew and jabbed forward but Gaim parried with his Daidaimaru, shoving Baron back.

"Won't you just stop and listen for a moment!?" shouted Gaim as Baron came at him again. "Dammit!"

Ryugen approached Zangetsu-Shin and Bravo, "I hope the two of you are willing to listen."

"Unlike Sousou's lapdog I'm more diplomatic," Zangetsu-Shin replied.

"Didn't sound like it when we spoke to you before," Ryugen retorted.

"I listened. I just didn't agree with you, that's all," answered Zangetsu-Shin.

"What is this all about?" Bravo asked.

"Alright, then listen to me now. Last night we went into the mines. They've been stripped clean," Ryugen informed Zangetsu-Shin.

"Stripped clean? _Mon dieu!_" gasped Bravo.

"Kanu, what is the meaning of this? What does he mean that the mines have been stripped clean?" Sousou demanded.

"What Ryugen-sama is saying is that there's no gold. Not even a speck," Kanu clarified.

"But...that can't be..." a stunned Zangetsu-Shin uttered in disbelief.

"We were told that there was gold," Sonken added, confused as well.

"That may have been true before but it was used as a hideout by the RinJyuKen. This whole thing was a setup to have both Sou Gi and Son Go start a war with each other," Ryugen said.

"How dastardly," frowned Bravo.

"I think we need to tell Mitsuki-kun to stop, Karin-sama," Kakoton advised.

"I"M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT THERE IS NO GOLD YOU BATTLE-CRAZED TWIT!" Gaim's voice shouted across the battlefield.

"I think he knows," Sousou commented.

"And there is Baron finally getting the message," Zangetsu-Shin nodded. "Did you manage to eliminate all of them?" he asked Ryugen.

"The Rinshi, yes, but we didn't see any Rinrinshi which makes us worried that they're going to spring the trap soon, possibly with more forces they had hidden elsewhere," Ryugen answered. "We need you to get Sousou, Sonken, and their armies out of here or at least someplace where they can be defended!"

"Too late for that!"

The generals, their Armored War Gods, and their leaders all looked to the top of the mountains they were fighting over, literally where the mines they were after were situated, to see five Rinrinshi all standing on top of it. They were all in their Beastman forms, revealing exactly what their personal Beast Fists were. Oddly enough, they were all rather color coordinated.

"Master of RinJyu Mantis-Ken! Makirika!" announced the green one on the far left.

"Master of RinJyu Pig-Ken! Tabu!" called the pink one to his right.

"Master of RinJyu Buffalo-Ken! Gyuuya!" yelled the black one on the far right.

"Master of RinJyu Pangolin-Ken! Muzankose!" announced the yellow one to his left.

"Master of RinJyu Archerfish-Ken! Pououte!" the final blue Beastman in the middle announced.

"We are the RinJyuKen Force Five !" the five declared together with poses. They looked like a parody of a Super Sentai group.

"So, it was a trap after all," Sousou snarled, gripping her scythe in fury.

"Yes! So easy!" laughed Tabu, pointing at the collected armies and fighters.

"Say a little gold is in the ground and you all come running like dogs after a bone!" taunted Gyuuya. "Guess we know finery doesn't hide being mongrels! Ha!"

"Now all of you are gathered here for an easy kill!" grinned Makirika, slashing his blades against each other.

"The Three Kingdoms will end here! This land will be ruled by the RinJyuKen Akugata!" declared Muzankose.

"Oh?" sniffed Sousou imperiously. "I hardly think five can do what armies have failed in the past."

"Heh!" Pououte snorted with his arms crossed. "Armies of _humans_ may have failed, but we superior Beastmen have something which will guarantee a victory!"

"Oh yeah?" Chouhi yelled, pointing at the five. "Then just show us already! We can take it!"

The five Rinrinshi began to laugh as their leader nodded, "As the lady wishes then." All five Beastmen then struck martial arts poses like they were concentrating their Rinki, causing it to flare around them and causing the Riders' blood to run cold. "_Jashin Goten Hen!_"

Blasts of raw Rinki erupted from all five of them before they began to_ grow _gigantic. Before the eyes of the increasingly terrified armies, the five Beastmen became so tall they would have stood at the height capable of crushing towns beneath their feet. Their combined weight crushed the mines that Gi and Go had been eagerly hoping to take control of but were now useless. Once all five had finished growing, they stared down at the armies joined against them, all of them looking up.

"**The Three Kingdoms all end here!**" Pououte laughed as he and his comrades raised their feet. "**The RinJyuKen reigns supreme!**"

"EVERYONE! RUN!" Gaim screamed as the RinJyuKen Beastmen brought their feet down.

**BOOOM!**

The resulting stomps shook the earth, almost knocking everyone off balance. The Armored War Gods immediately scrambled to get everyone out of harm's way. It turned into outright chaos as the five giant Beastmen tried to squash the two armies under their feet. Everyone fled to try and get away from them, running in all directions. The five Beastmen seemed to make a game of it, stomping just behind the fleeing groups like when a child wished to see bugs or frogs run away from them faster.

Dandeliners with Son Go's soldiers piloting them were immediately deployed to attack the gigantic Beastmen. However, even their lasers were unable to cause any damage. At best, they were as annoying as mosquitoes and were treated as such as they were swatted out of the air. Even the summoned Inves proved ineffective as they were flattened by the giants' feet.

Gaim and Ryugen got to higher ground, shooting at the closest Beastmen with their projectile weapons, but unable to even make the giants notice them. Standing on a hill, they fired at Pououte, but the Archerfish-Ken user didn't even sneeze as their attacks landed.

They were soon joined by Zangetsu-Shin, Bravo, and Baron who used their finishers but all they did was make the gigantic Beastmen scratch the spots they were struck as if bugs bit them before continuing on their assault. The five Riders were finding themselves useless in the face of the assault.

"We've gotta do something!" Gaim cried as he watched the five Rinrinshi stomping on the ground, effectively crushing whole units of both armies underfoot and laughing the whole time.

"Like what?" asked Baron. "We can't grow like they can! Hell, we're lucky they didn't pull this stunt earlier!"

"What about using Suika Arms?" asked Gaim.

"Even Suika Arms won't be enough," Zangetsu-Shin answered.

"Dammit!"

"So, is this it?" asked Ryugen. "It's all over?"

"Is there nothing we can do now?" wondered Bravo. "Oh my little angels will be so sad…"

From behind, a new voice spoke, "I wouldn't throw in the towel just yet boys."

The five young men turned...but then all averted their eyes the next moment. Walking towards them was a rather muscular man with his hair done in braids going down his chest. It was quite easy to see that he was in excellent shape and a noted specimen of masculinity, however the boys refused to look because the man wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing save for what amounted to a thong that was styled to fit more on a woman being sheer pink and tied at the sides.

"Oh dude! Put some pants on!" Baron gagged, shielding his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Zangetsu-Shin.

"Oh, just call me a bit of Deus Ex Machina," the man smiled mysteriously. "And Mr. White Devil of Go, I think you're a little out of dress for this little drama." He approached the white Genesis Rider and before Zangetsu-Shin could flinch he was tapped on the chest.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

A flash of white and Zangetsu-Shin was normal Zangetsu again, complete with his SengokuDriver instead of his GenesisDriver, "Wha-?!"

"There! Now you're all coordinated like any good team should be!" the man smiled. "Now for the next part. Shouldn't you all be off fighting those baddies crushing so many brave men right now?"

"How can we fight something like that?" Gaim asked helplessly. "With their _Jashin Goten Hen_ technique, they're gigantic!"

"Oh, that little hurdle?" the man _giggled _and it sounded so wrong. "Oh I can get you around that easily. I happen to know a little trick that can help you boys grow to their size and really cement yourselves as the Armored War Gods here!"

"How!?" demanded Zangetsu.

The man giggled again before snapping his fingers. Helheim fruits appeared in front of the Riders, but these ones looked different. They were for lack of a better term perfect. There were no imperfections on the leaves or bruises on the fruit. They were perfectly sized and perfectly ripe.

"Plucked straight from the groves of the king of Helheim," the man grinned. "So why don't you check them out?"

Understandably wary, but too concerned to care, each of the Riders plucked the fruits out of the air and waited. Then in a flash like a miniature star in their hands, the fruits transformed into Lockseeds. Each one though looked like it was made out of pure silver from how they shone in the sunlight and the fruit portions, while looking exactly like their default Lockseeds, looked like they were made out of precious gemstones. Each one was also marked with black lettering U.L.S. and then numbered one to five in the order of Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Bravo, and Zangetsu.

"Enjoy those treats dearies, but they only work when you have an opponent like those nasties so use them sparingly!" the man grinned before he snapped his fingers again, vanishing from sight.

"Too weird," Ryugen grimaced with the others silently agreeing. Gaim didn't even hesitate. He took off running towards where Pououte was stomping after a crowd of men, amused to scatter them like and even mocking them along the way. Holding up his new Lockseed as he ran, he clicked it open.

"**ULTRA ORANGE!"**

No portal to Helheim opened, but Gaim didn't notice as he removed his Lockseed and tucked it away. He then put the new one in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"Here goes!" Gaim cried, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was split open, revealing a jeweled core, but no different than the regular Orange Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ULTRA ORANGE ARMS! DAI-HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Gaim leapt into the air as an orange light enveloped him. Then, all of a sudden, a huge fist smashed Pououte in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then, as the shine subsided, there stood Kamen Rider Gaim in all his gigantic glory. He then looked himself over and realized he had indeed become gigantic.

"SUGEI!" he cheered. Near the forests, the Shoku generals all gaped openly at the titanic form of their leader. Perhaps it was Kanu who was gaping the most openly at the newest power of her lover.

"NAGATA-SAMA?!" Kanu cried, seeing a towering Gaim protecting the men.

"Look at Nii-chan! He's soooooo huge!" Chouhi yelled, pointing at Gaim. Komei was speechless. She couldn't believe her eyes and she had seen plenty of weird things since joining up with Nagata.

Ryuubi squealed, clapping like a fangirl, "He must have taken his godly form to fight these monsters!" Well, what else could they call it? He had become a gigantic warrior. This could only be the true might of the Armored War Gods.

"ULTRA RIDER GAIM! ARRIVING ON STAGE!" Gaim declared loudly as he struck his pose.

"Che, show off," Baron grunted. Not wanting to be outdone, he activated his new Ultra Lockseed before replacing his Banana Lockseed with it.

"**ULTRA BANANA! LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced the Ultra Lockseed open with the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! ULTRA BANANA ARMS! GREAT KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

A flash of yellow announced Baron's arrival as he stepped over the whole units of men to avoid crushing them as he approached the battle. "ULTRA RIDER BARON! ADVANCING!"

"**ULTRA DURIAN ARMS! SUPREME MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

A flash of green did the same for Bravo as he twirled his swords laughing heartily as he approached. "ULTRA RIDER BRAVO! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

The Chou Sisters could see him all the way from Gi's camp and were awestruck.

"Well then, shall we?" Zangetsu asked Ryugen as he activated the new Lockseed.

"**ULTRA MELON!"**

"Yes, this is where we come in," Ryugen agreed.

"**ULTRA BUDOU!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ULTRA MELON ARMS! DAI-TENKA GOMEN!"**

"**HAI~! ULTRA BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, DAI HA-HA-HA!"**

Zangetsu and Ryugen also grew in flashes of light green and purple, bringing more attention to them.

"ULTRA RIDER ZANGETSU! AUTHORIZED UNDER PROVIDENCE!" the white Rider called, pointing his weapon at the stunned enemies.

"ULTRA RIDER RYUGEN! I ALWAYS HIT MY MARK!" Ryugen boomed, pointing his gun at the giant Beastmen.

"WE ARE THE ULTRA RIDERS!" Gaim bellowed, "AND THIS IS OUR STAGE NOW!"

"Oh my," said Chou'un breathlessly before turning to Kanu who was still in shock. "Aisha, you will have to share Gaim-sama with me."

"What!?" gaped Kanu. "Is this really the time to say such thing, Sei!?"

"I'm calling dibs!" squealed Ryuubi excitedly. "I'm so carrying Gaim-sama's child!"

"Aneue!?"

Kochu's mind wandered to many inappropriate place as she stared at her husband's godly form, so to speak. She didn't even notice that blood was dripping from her nose and drool dripping from the corner of her lips.

Bacho and Batai stared at Gaim and Ryugen's gigantic form before they turned to each other.

"Which one will you take, Sui? I'm calling dibs on Ryugen-sama," said Batai.

"Buh!? What are you saying!? This isn't the place and time to say such thing, Tanpopo!" retorted Bacho.

"So will we be double teaming Gaim-sama?"

Bacho didn't reply as blood gushed like geyser from her nostril and she was knocked out for the moment. The mental image provided by her cousin was too much for her.

It was certainly a cold day in hell as the armies of Gi and Go were stunned into stillness at what they were witnessing. The five Armored War Gods which were split between their factions had proven their divinity beyond a shadow of a doubt as they walked to fight the five Beastmen who were determined to crush them all in one fell swoop as giants of their own.

"You lucky skank," Riten gaped at the giant Baron, but speaking to Kakoton.

"H-huh?" Kakoton didn't or rather couldn't even look at her lover's lieutenant.

"You get to sleep and have sex with _that_ all the time? An honest god?" Riten mumbled. "I mean, I had my doubts considering his belt and all but...this...this…"

"I am _so_ turned on right now," Kakoen moaned.

"Hm, it looks like he has surprised me yet again," Sousou remarked.

* * *

"That is Zangetsu-sama!?" Shuutai exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah...bu...wha…" Ryomo gaped as she watched her kingdom's sole Armored War God become a giant and advance into battle.

"Oh my," Rikuson gasped. "Well...if this doesn't convince people of his divinity nothing will."

"Jiiiii," Sonken gaped, almost drooling really. Most of her mind was blank as vindication that she loved a god was revealed but part of her mind was running thoughts like… '_He is SO going to be my husband!_'

* * *

"**What? What? What?!**" Tabu gaped as the five Riders began to approach he and his comrades with Pououte recovering from the unexpected punch to the face.

"**They...they grew?! But they aren't GekiJyuKen fighters!**" cried Gyuuya.

"**It doesn't matter if they've grown! We'll still crush them like the bugs they are!**"Pououte huffed, getting to his feet.

Gaim looked back to the armies, noting that still many of them were around, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! GET BACK AND FAR AWAY! THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A SMALL FIGHT!"

The armies immediately made tracks, knowing better than to argue with gods on anything. They wanted to see the fight, it being the stuff one told their grandchildren and great-grandchildren about in their old age, but they weren't going to risk their lives for it. They retreated to the surrounding countryside, away from the flat open spaces where the fight might spill over to in the chaos.

Tabu grunted at the sight, "**Erk! I won't let you all escape! Especially the delicious rulers! I like my beauties well-done on a roast!**" He inhaled deeply, causing the nostrils of the pig head on his chest to glow, "_**Pig-Ken! Ringi! Kaenbū!"**_

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ryugen shouted, firing several rounds into the Pig-Ken user, the bangs echoing across the land. Many who were too far to see the fight would swear they heard thunder on a clear day.

"**Ow! Ow! Ow!**" Tabu cried, stumbling backwards.

"CHARGE!" Gaim bellowed, taking the lead as he and his fellow Riders rushed towards the RinJyuKen fighters. Their steps shook the earth, causing many to stumble as they tried to put distance between themselves and the giants doing battle.

Baron stabbed at Makirika, the Mantis-Ken user catching the Banaspear between his blades, but obviously not having a fun time with it. At the same time, Bravo began swiping at Tabu, the Pig-Ken user dodging like crazy to avoid becoming pork chops.

Baron pushed Makirika, who was still grappling with the Banaspear, towards Bravo. The Mantis-Ken user stood his ground, digging his heels into the ground to prevent Baron from pushing him any further. Baron, using all of his strength, then swung his Banaspear around and around, causing Makirika to release the weapon as he went flying straight towards Bravo and Tabu.

Upon seeing this, Bravo sent Tabu staggering backwards with his Duri Noko before swatting Makirika out of the air.

"NICELY DONE, _MONSIEUR _BARON!" Bravo praised.

"JUST KEEP YOUR GUARD UP AND DUCK!" Baron yelled as he threw his Banaspear. Bravo ducked and the spear flew over him to hit Tabu who was just about to attack Baron from behind. The Pig-Ken user ended up being hit between the eyes, causing him to cry out in pain.

"**AAHHH!**" the Pig-Ken user screamed.

Baron leapt and performed a flying sidekick that hit Tabu and knocked him to the ground. The banana Rider then retrieved his weapon before twirling it in his hand and stabbing backwards, hitting Makirika in the stomach.

Zangetsu and Muzankose crashed into one another, their natural defensive weapons crashing into each other in showers of sparks. Swinging his Musou Saber as he shoved Muzankose backwards, he struck the Pangolin Beastman across the stomach. Sparks flew, but there were no signs of damage at all.

"NANI?" Zangetsu wondered.

Muzankose gloated loudly, "**Foolish! Absolutely foolish! My armor is impenetrable!**" Zangetsu pulled the Pallete Slide of his Musou Saber and fired at his enemy, only for the bullets to bounce off. "**What did I just tell you? My armor is impenetrable!**"

"**SOIYA! ULTRA MELON SQUASH!"**

Zangetsu didn't care and he rushed at Muzankose. The Rinrinshi didn't even attempt to avoid the strike as the Melon Defender bashed into his chest.

"**How many times must I tell you? I'm invincible!**"laughed Muzankose. However, his laughter stopped as cracks spread all over his chest. "**What!?**"

"NOTHING IS COMPLETELY INVINCIBLE!" bellowed Zangetsu as he thrust his Musou Saber forward, hitting the web of cracks in the centre.

Ryugen took up the fight against Gyuuya, acting much like a matador whenever the Beastman charged at him.

"_**Buffalo-Ken! Ringi! **__**Baffarō Shōkakuda!**_" Gyuuya bellowed, charging towards Ryugen with his horns charged with Rinki. Ryugen stiffened, ready to move as the Beastman got closer. Waiting for the last moment, he leaped to the side as Gyuuya charged past before he promptly riddled the monster's back with bullets.

"**GYAAAAAH!**" Gyuuya screamed, feeling the bullets pierce both his mantle and his hide. Spinning around, he snarled, "**Quit dodging like a little coward and fight me!**"

"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Ryugen snorted. "THIS IS HOW I FIGHT! DEAL WITH IT!"

The fight was not going as well as Gyuuya had hoped. His fighting style was indeed powerful, allowing him to topple buildings if he wanted to. However, the problem stemmed from the fact that he was rather easy to dodge either because of the slow speed of his strikes or the fact that once he was charging it was hard for him to turn until he slowed down. Perhaps with more experience he could fix those problems, but he was still a relatively new Rinrinshi and thus hadn't had time to really work out all the flaws in his style. Add in Ryugen's use of long range tactics and it was indeed a very bad mismatch for him.

Gaim personally took on Pououte, the two squaring off with one another in what almost looked like a gunslinger showdown. The Archerfish-Ken user started and fired a pressurized blast of water at Gaim. The pressurized water blast began to push him backwards. Each time he tried to advance, he was pushed back by the aquatic onslaught. Pououte maintained the pressure as he continued to blast his enemy.

"**No matter how much you've grown, you're still tiny compared to me!**" Pououte gloated. He added more pressure and knocked Gaim off his feet. "**And now you've fallen!**"

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" roared Gaim as he flipped to his feet and joined his two swords together to form the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. He rushed towards Pououte who fired another water blast in retaliation. Gaim used his weapons to shield himself, only this time he was spinning the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode around and around, causing the water to splash outwards. Gaim pushed forward as Pououte tried to blast him away. Once in range, Gaim struck his belt's Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ULTRA ORANGE SQUASH!"**

The Daidaimaru's blade glowed and the glow spread out to reach the Musou Saber's blade. Gaim then swung, slashing Pououte repeatedly and in succession before knocking him into the air with an upward swing. Pououte landed with a crash.

"MINNA! LET'S FINISH THIS!" ordered Gaim as he struck the Cutting Blade over his Lockseed three times.

"**SOIYA! ULTRA ORANGE SPARKING!"**

"HMPH, DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, ODA!" Baron did the same.

"**COME ON! ULTRA BANANA SPARKING!"**

Gaim's Daidaimaru was enveloped in blazing orange energy and he struck, stabbing Pououte in the stomach with his sword before withdrawing it and then landing two diagonal slashes. At the same time, Baron thrust his Banaspear into Makirika causing a bunch of giant banana projections to burst out his back. Both giant Rinrinshi exploded in an instant, vanquished by both Armored War Gods.

"**HAI~! ULTRA BUDOU SPARKING!"**

Ryugen gripped the Budou Ryuhou in both hands as the purple circles on his firearm and chest glowed brightly. They transferred energy which flew into the Budou Ryuhou's barrel and he pulled the hammer before taking aim. He pulled the trigger and fired eight dragons made of energy which roared before they smashed into Gyuuya. The dragons burst through his body, sending the Rinrinshi towards oblivion.

"**ULTRA DURIAN SPARKING!"**

Bravo declared, "BEHOLD! MY SHOOTING STARS!" Multiple durian-shaped energy spheres hovered above Bravo and with a single flick of his wrist they flew and bombarded Tabu. Then, to finish him off, he erected the energy wave that fanned out of his helmet before bringing it down to slice Tabu in half.

"**SOIYA! ULTRA MELON SPARKING!"**

Zangetsu's finisher wasn't all that elaborate but just as effective. He performed a rushing attack with the glowing Melon Defender, his body enveloped in an aura shaped like a melon. He picked up speed and bashed Muzankose with his shield with enough force that the Rinrinshi's body was crushed before exploding and becoming nothingness.

"THEY DID IT!" Chouhi cheered boisterously after watching the Armored War Gods destroy the gigantic RinJyuKen Force Five.

The five Riders regrouped as their bodies began to glow as they started to shrink. As the five Armored War Gods shrunk back to normal size, the Ultra Lockseeds closed automatically, causing their armors to vanish. Curious, Nagata took the Ultra Orange Lockseed out of his SengokuDriver to see that it had lost all color and was now completely black.

"What happened?" Marcus asked as he examined his now colorless Ultra Durian Lockseed.

"Guess we won't be able to use them again," Nagata remarked.

"It wouldn't be good if we used them all the time," Iori remarked as he pocketed his now powerless Ultra Budou Lockseed. "It's too much power for anyone."

"Yeah, you're right," Nagata agreed.

"I wouldn't use it all the time," remarked Mitsuki. "I mean, turning into giants is good against giants, but these things will make our normal fights way too easy. No challenge."

"Of course..." Nagata sighed. "Come on, let's regroup with the others. There's something you all need to hear."

* * *

Inside of a tent, the leaders of Go, Gi and Shoku sat down together to talk, peacefully this time. The aftermath of the battle, although a victory, came with a high cost. Whole squads of men had been killed by the five Rinrinshi stomping them like made their deaths even worse was that they died due to a trick, a trap set by enemy forces playing them like fools. To a warrior, it was one of the least desirable ways to die and none of the leaders were pleased with that. So as the soldiers recovered their dead, or what was left of them, the leaders and their generals met together to discuss what happened.

"Last night we investigated the mines. They've been stripped of all gold. It's just an empty cave now," Iori told them. "What we found were members of the RinJyuKen. This was a trap they set up to set Go and Gi against each other."

"So, all this was all an attempt by them to destroy us all?" Sonken asked.

"Yes, but when we stumbled on where they were holding their forces to destroy your weakened armies, they decided to just become gigantic and destroy you all by themselves," added Ryugen.

"Now that you understand, will you join us in an alliance to crush the RinJyuKen?" Nagata asked Sousou and Sonken.

"Of course we will," answered Sousou. "Those bastards will pay for tricking me."

"They cannot be forgiven for this deceit," agreed Sonken. "I will need to ask my sister but you can count on my aid."

"Thank you," Nagata smiled. He turned to look at Marcus, Mitsuki and Masataka. "What about you guys?"

"I stand by Renfa-sama's decision," Masataka answered. The RinJyuKen was a threat that they must unite to fight. If they could manipulate events to try and pit kingdoms against one another then they were more than just the monster-of-the-week like the show they originated from hinted at.

"And I wanna pay those RinJyuKen cowards for making a fool of me!" growled Mitsuki as he punched his open palm.

"While such tactics should be admired, I cannot accept that I was being used. They should pay," said Marcus. Nagata smiled. He was glad that they were willing to agree to this alliance. However, his smile turned into a frown as he realized that it had come at a great cost.

"Though, who will be the commander in charge of this Anti-RinJyuKen alliance?" Sousou asked.

"The commander should be Gaim-sama," stated Komei.

"Eh?" Nagata pointed to himself. "Me? Wait, shouldn't we discuss this? We still haven't asked Ensho and Totaku to join us yet."

"Ensho?" Sousou frowned in distaste. "Why would you need _her_?"

"Because we need Knuckle," Iori reasoned.

"So just ask him to join. We don't need Ensho to make a mess of things." Sousou retorted. The woman had no talent or skill as a military commander and asking her to get involved was just asking for trouble. She'd try to hog the spotlight for glory, no doubt ruining their strategies in the process.

"Well, we're going to need all the Armored War Gods to fight the RinJyuKen. Knuckle's with Ensho so we can't ask him to join without her permission. Totaku also has Gridon and Kurokage. We all need to band together if we want to stop our common enemy," Nagata explained. It was time for all the factions to fight the RinJyuKen Akugata as one.

* * *

**KRC: And so the alliance starts. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his contribution. The Ultra Lockseed power was definitely a great surprise and we finally have Chosen debut in the story. What role will he play in the future? Well, you just have to see for yourself by reading the story until the end. I would also like to thank my friend Gkoh for providing scenes to help move the story along, filling in much needed details. Also, busterleader9****2 for his help in editing.**

**TFP: Well, this is an unusual event I know. Still, considering what the RinJyuKen is capable of, it had to happen eventually. Thankfully the Riders got a way to counter the Jashin Goten Hen technique thanks to Chosen. Although what is his stake in these events? What made him decide to come out now? Will he be seen in future events? **

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Mantis-Ken: **This is a speedy and fierce style which allows the practitioners to cut through almost anything with their slicing techniques. The practitioners of this style usually use swords or with the most talented, their own hands empowered by their is perhaps the downside of this style is that it is average in other areas and if the practitioners can be disarmed, or at least have their arms pinned in some fashion, they cannot defend themselves since this style has literally no kicking or similar techniques.

**Pig-Ken: **At first glance, this style seems to be absolutely useless. To the educated eye however, the Pig-Ken is formidable despite the lack of aggression which is associated with it. Practitioners of this style can hone their senses, usually their sense of smell, to be able to smell out anything, even one specific grain of rice, within 5km. Users are known to have a higher control of their Rinki, able to use techniques like shooting flames although pigs cannot do such a thing. Some users are known to have weapons like multi-segmented nunchucks, although traditionally they practice with sausage links. The only real physical advantage this style holds is the ultra-dense layer of fat that the users develop in their training.

**Kaenbū: **The _Fire Breath_ technique of the Pig-Ken allows the user to exhale a stream of flames, although how such a technique became part of the style's arsenal is still unknown. It requires a high degree of control in the user's Rinki even to properly use it nevermind the high degree of control needed to make the technique effective.

**Buffalo-Ken: **An absolutely reckless style which has the user charge at their opponents with their Rinki empowering their muscles and their toughness. Although lacking the piercing ability of RinJyu Rhino-Ken, it does possess a broader range in their charging techniques, like the spread horns of a buffalo. Also, the Buffalo-Ken does have a few kicking techniques, eliminating the weakness of being struck from behind. Not one of the most powerful styles, but a versatile one.

**Baffarō Shōkakuda: **_Buffalo Colliding Horns Tackle. _This technique is a staple to the Buffalo-Ken. The user charges, moving at high speed to crush anything in their path. Rather than striking one point to pierce it, the technique slams the entire surface of the target with crushing strength.

**Pangolin-Ken: **A hardy and tough Beast-Fist which coats the user with hardened Rinki scales which are nigh unbreakable. Although lacking in mobility, this style overcomes that by allowing the user to curl into a ball and propel themselves with their Rinki, one of the main techniques of this particular style in the RinJyuKen.

**Archerfish-Ken: **Although this is considered a martial art, it is a very unorthodox one which focuses more on sharpshooting over actual punches or kicks. Users are able to achieve a superhuman accuracy with their abilities to shoot flies out of the air at a hundred feet away.

**Jashin Goten Hen: **The_Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change._A common technique to all of the styles which are counted among the RinJyuKen Akugata. This technique forces the user to push all of the Rinki within them into every corner of their body, forcing them to grow to gigantic proportions. It is one of the common, but strongest techniques even if it burns through Rinki quickly and can leave the user exhausted once it is stopped. Although in the recent history of the RinJyuKen and their war with the GekiJyuKen, not many have survived after using this technique so this drawback is mere conjecture.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Melon Energy Arms: **Produced by the Melon Energy Lockseed, these are the default Arms of Zangetsu-Shin. Unlike the other Energy Lockseeds, these Arms boost not one aspect of the wielder to a powerful level but instead boost all aspects albeit not as strongly as one of the other kinds of Arms would. It still puts him in a league of his own among the other Genesis Riders. As always, the default weapon is the familiar Sonic Arrow.

**Ultra Lockseeds: **These special Lockseeds which are coded U.L.S. are special Lockseed which allow an Armored War God to become gigantic. They resemble the default Arms of the Riders who have used them, save for turning them gigantic. They seem to only have one use in them, or like Suika Arms need time to recharge before they can be used again.

**Lockvehicle Lockseeds:** These Lockseeds are flower-based and summon vehicles instead of armor. Son Go currently has a large supply of Lockvehicle Lockseeds, which are used to bolster their military force. Lockvehicles can also create portals into Helheim, mostly when reaching certain speeds.

**LV-01 Sakura Hurricane**: Summoned with the Sakura Lockseed, the Sakura Hurricane is a motorcycle used by the Armored War Gods to travel into Helheim. When it reaches a certain speed, it will generate sakura petals and open a portal into Helheim. This bike can also exit Helheim as well. It is also a fast form of transportation which can travel faster than a horse.

**LV-02 Rose Attacker**: Summoned with the Rose Lockseed, the Rose Attacker is a motorcycle that can be used by the Armored War Gods to travel into Helheim. When it reaches a certain speed, it will generate rose petals and open a portal into Helheim. This bike can also exit Helheim as well. It is also a fast form of transportation which can travel faster than a horse.

**LV-03 Dandeliner**: Summoned with the Dandelion Lockseed, the Dandeliner is hoverbike capable of high speed flight. The Dandeliner is armed with a laser gun in front and is mostly used for aerial assault.

**LV-04 Tulip Hopper:** Summoned with the Tulip Lockseed, the Tulip Hopper is a bipedal mobile turret. It is armed with a turbine which unleashes powerful winds to blow enemies away and laser guns. It also has a holographic targeting screen used to locate targets. Its speed, however, is lackluster. So, the lasers are used instead to open portals into Helheim. The Tulip Hopper is also capable of casting an illusion to disguise itself as regular tulips to ambush enemies.

**LV-05 Lily Surfer**: Summoned with the Water Lily Surfer, it is a new Lockvehicle that was discovered by Masataka. The Lily Surfer takes the form of a jet ski which is also equipped with a pair of laser guns and a harpoon launcher. The Lily Surfer is used only on water, hence it is limited. However, Masataka is currently working on harvesting more of these Lockvehicles to bolster Go's naval fleet.


	9. Destiny 09

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 9: The Opening of the Imperial Armored War God Tournament**

"It feels great to go out and breathe in the fresh air, huh, Sui?" Nagata questioned as he rode on horseback with Bacho riding her own horse beside him. The two of them were on patrol. As the Governor of Shoku, one of his duties was to go on patrol to make sure the province was safe. The province was at peace and it was thanks to the efforts of their army. Still, they needed to remain vigilant. Who knows what evil may try to invade their peaceful land?

Honestly, Nagata would do anything to get out of doing boring, monotonous and brain-rotting paperwork. That stuff was suffocating and killing his soul. It was no wonder there were a lot of suicides among salarymen. The stress was just too much for them.

"Yes, it does, Gaim-sama," Bacho agreed. She had a bit of a blush on her cheeks. '_Dammit, Tanpopo_.' Her cousin kept planting ideas in her head about taking Nagata as a husband. He was, after all, prime material. He was a leader who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and a strong warrior. Bacho was sure her father, may his soul rest his peace, would approve of such a union. The only problem was that Kanu was possessive and could easily become jealous when other girls showed interest. She had seen Kanu scold Chou'un before about her inappropriate behavior towards Nagata but the bluenette just shrugged it off.

"Come on, let's go and sit by the river. This saddle is really making me sore," he told his general.

"Ah, hai!" Bacho absently answered as they had their horses move over to the river. They sat down under a tree as they let their horses drink from the river.

"Here," Nagata offered Bacho a nikuman. Kochu had packed them lunches. Bacho had eaten hers earlier but she was still hungry. She took the offered treat and began to eat.

"Oh, look. Our horses are becoming friends," Nagata pointed out and Bacho smiled as their horses brushed their heads against each other tenderly. It was rather sweet to watch and Bacho's gaze turned towards Nagata. Well, she was alone with her lord so she might as well enjoy the moment with him.

"Say, Gaim-sama. I was wondering….what is your world like?" Bacho questioned Nagata.

Nagata thought about it. He needed to say it in a way that didn't confuse the girl. His modern world would sound too alien for her to understand. He answered, "Well all I can say is that the cities are several times bigger with lots of noisy people."

"I see. Must be pretty crowded."

"It was pretty crowded, but here you can still see so much that hasn't been explored. It's all new to me and I want to protect this world so I can see it flourish."

"That's very admirable." Bacho admired the Armored War God's resolve. This proved to her that he was a gentle and brave god.

"Well, it's all thanks to you girls for showing me I could be more than who I believed I was."

"You make it sound as if you weren't appreciated back in your world," she observed.

"Oh, I was appreciated, but back in my world I felt like something was missing. As a kid I always wanted to be a hero. I didn't really have much of a purpose and I wanted to have power to help people and make the world a better place."

"Others would've wanted power to conquer everything," she remarked. Those with power always wanted to gain more, to take more, until there was nothing left.

"I'm not like other people. I've learnt that the duty of the strong is to protect the weak, not to oppress them," Nagata replied. He recalled the stories of the Heisei Riders. When they came across power, the first thing that came to mind was how they would use that power to protect the innocent, save lives and defend their happiness.

"That is why I think that the one who will unite the land and bring peace to this country is you, Gaim-sama," smiled Bacho as she punched his arm slightly.

"Yeah, but it's because you girls believe in me and so I decided that I am going to do my best to bring peace. We'll defeat the RinJyuKen, bandits and all evil so that this world will know true peace," he resolved.

"I couldn't agree more Gaim-sama." All her life, Bacho wanted to prove she was the best, but then decided to be the best was to follow the path of justice. Gaim's path of justice was something to aspire to and it inspired so many people to join. His ideal was to bring peace to the land and not allow it to fall into ruin.

* * *

Later, a messenger came to Touka Village to deliver a very important letter. This was a huge deal since the messenger had identified himself as an imperial messenger. That meant the letter couldn't be ignored.

"That's the imperial seal!" identified Komei with a gasp.

"What does it say, Nagata-niichan?" Chouhi asked.

"Hold on, Rinrin. Let me read it first." Nagata cleared his throat and began reading out loud, "'Dear Armored War God-sama, you have been cordially invited to the Imperial Capital in Rakuyo to participate in the Imperial Armored War God tournament. You will be competing with the other Armored War Gods of the land to prove your superiority. The winner will receive a grand prize and incredible honor'."

"An Imperial Armored War God tournament?" Kanu asked as she read over Nagata's shoulder.

"This must be the event Paipai-chan mentioned," Ryuubi recalled.

"Guess they wanted to commemorate Totaku's crowning with something big," Iori remarked.

"So, should we go?" Nagata asked his friends.

"It would be a shame to reject such an invitation, Gaim-sama," Komei told him. "Also, Totaku-dono is a friend as well."

"Even so, we cannot all go. A few of us have to stay behind to hold the fort," argued Iori.

"This invitation includes you too, Iori," Nagata informed the green Armored War God.

"Really?" Iori blinked. He assumed it was meant for only Nagata.

"Well, this is a tournament for Armored War Gods. So it only makes sense that you are invited as well," reasoned Kochu.

"Can we go, Daddy?" Riri pleaded.

"You mean you and your mother?" Iori questioned.

"We are allowed to bring others along with us," Nagata pointed out.

"How can you be sure? It doesn't mention that we can bring company."

"Doesn't say we can't either. I love loopholes," Nagata grinned.

"Well, it has been awhile since Riri, Shion and I have gone out anywhere..." Iori considered. He then decided with a smile, "Oh, why not? It might be fun."

"We still need to decide on who must stay and go, Nagata-sama," Kanu reminded.

* * *

"Sorry we couldn't bring you girls along," apologized Nagata as he stood outside the village gate with Ryuubi, Kanu, Chouhi, Iori, Kochu and Riri. Seeing them off were Bacho, Batai, Komei and Chou'un. It was a shame that they could not come to watch the tournament, but someone needed to stay behind to hold the fort.

"It's alright, Gaim-sama. We understand," assured Komei. The village needed someone to look after it after all and lead the army in Nagata's absence.

"Just be sure to bring home some souvenirs!" requested Bacho. While she would've loved to watch the tournament, she had responsibilities in Touka Village.

"Why can't I go too?" whined Batai before Bacho pinched her cheek.

"Because you've been slacking off on your training," reminded Bacho sharply.

"Oh, and Sei, you're not allowed to leave the village unless it's a real emergency," Nagata ordered Chou'un.

"Yes, Gaim-sama..." Chou'un sighed.

"Sui, make sure she stays put."

"I promise, Gaim-sama," Bacho vowed.

"Hey, I don't need someone watching me," objected Chou'un.

"The last couple of times you disappeared say otherwise, Sei," rebutted Nagata. "Please, Sei. Can you do this for me? Just stay put, OK?"

"Well...since you asked nicely..." Chou'un sighed. "Alright, but you better get me some menma from the Rakuyo's marketplace." Her one month ban had already been lifted and she intended to splurge like no tomorrow.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Well, then it's time we went," said Iori. "Though, it may take us some time to reach the capital. Shouldn't we have taken horses?"

"It'll be faster with these," said Nagata as he held up his Sakura Hurricane and Dandeliner.

"There are seven of us, if you recall," Iori pointed out. While Kochu and Riri could ride with Iori, there was no way Kanu, Ryuubi or Chouhi could pilot the Dandeliner properly.

"That's OK. Remember, I've been giving Aisha's lessons on how to ride my bike," reminded Nagata. Iori recalled seeing Kanu drive Nagata's Sakura Hurricane during the whole goldmine incident.

"What was it like?" Ryuubi asked Kanu curiously.

"I admit that it was difficult in the beginning, but I have learnt how to control Nagata-sama's vehicle. The speed is unlike anything a horse could reach," claimed Kanu. They practiced in wide open fields with Nagata supervising her each time so she wouldn't get hurt in an accident. Kanu recalled when she first drove the Sakura Hurricane. It was different when she was in control instead of Nagata and scary at first. However, with practice and Nagata's help, she was able to drive the bike.

"Alright, so Touka and Aisha will take the Sakura Hurricane and I'll be on the Dandeliner with Rinrin," said Nagata.

"If you're sure..." said Iori as he took out his Lockseed and pressed the release switch. He tossed it into the air and it grew and unfolded into its Lockvehicle form. Iori's Sakura Hurricane was different from Gaim's as it had a sidecar attachment. It was the perfect vehicle for a family of three to ride together.

Nagata handed his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed to Kanu and unlocked the Dandeliner. Kanu unlocked the Sakura Hurricane and they tossed the Lockseeds into the air. They unfolded and grew into their Lockvehicle forms. Unlike the Sakura Hurricane, the Dandeliner was a hover-cycle capable of flight, thus lacking the wheels of a normal motorbike.

"OK, hop on, Rinrin!" Nagata called as he put on a helmet. Chouhi got on behind him and put on the extra helmet.

"Let's go and fly!" Chouhi cheered.

"Here you go, Aneue," Kanu handed a spare helmet to Ryuubi.

Riri got into the sidecar and Iori put the seatbelt on her before placing the helmet on her head. Kochu put on a helmet as well before mounting the bike with Iori. She put her arms around her husband's waist, pressing her impressive bust against his back. Iori smiled as he felt the soft breasts pressed against him.

"Alright, let's go to Rakuyo!" Nagata ordered and the vehicles took off.

* * *

It didn't take long before the group arrived at Rakuyo. Nearing the gate, they stopped their vehicles and removed their helmets before changing the Lockvehicles back to Lockseed form. They approached the gate and Nagata took out the letter to show the guards. After confirming that it was an imperial letter because of the seal, the group from Shoku was allowed entry.

As they entered through the gate and entered the Rakuyo, it was like a festival was underway. Stands were set up by vendors selling souvenirs and food with decorations being hung. Of course, some stands stood out amongst the rest.

"Guess everyone is excited about the tournament," said Kanu as she looked around.

"Of course they would be, Aisha. Everyone wants to see Gaim-sama and the others fight," spoke Ryuubi.

"They even made masks," Iori remarked in amusement as he picked up a mask. He put on the Ryugen mask and chuckled. "Would anyone be able to guess that I was the real thing if they saw me wearing this?"

"Look at this, Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi put on the Gaim mask and mimicked his catchphrase, "Arriving on Stage!" She even did a pose.

"That's adorable, Rinrin," chuckled Nagata.

"I didn't wanna be cute," she whined.

"But you are cute," he said while patting her head. "Hey, how about we go and grab a bite to eat?" Nagata suggested. "I'm assuming everyone's starving." That usually got Chouhi's attention. She loves two things the most: fighting and food.

"Everyone, look!" Chouhi went to a stand and everyone looked to see what had gotten her attention.

"Are those...?" Kanu blinked.

"Armored War God dolls!" Ryuubi finished. The stand was selling wooden dolls that resembled the Armored War Gods.

"That's Daddy!" Riri pointed to a Ryugen doll.

"That's Onii-chan! And it's the big fist guy!" Chouhi pointed at the Gaim and Knuckle dolls.

"Knuckle," Kanu clarified.

"Zangetsu, Baron, Gridon, Bravo and Kurokage," Nagata could see as well. There were a lot of them.

"Daddy, can I have one?" Riri asked.

"OK, but which one?" Iori asked.

"Yours, Daddy!"

"OK, I'll buy you the Ryugen doll."

Riri beamed. The wooden doll would go nicely with the Ryugen plush doll she slept with.

"I guess I'll buy a souvenir too," added Nagata as he picked up a Gaim doll. It would look nice in his office.

"Ah, I'll buy one too," said Ryuubi, picking up an identical doll.

Kochu watched as Riri hugged her new toy. She looked up and blinked as she spotted someone familiar in the crowd. The woman had a figure like Kochu's and she was wearing a dress that resembled a purple kimono, though it exposed her shoulders and cleavage...and she had a lot of it to show. Men were bumping into things wherever she went, all of them staring openly at her. She wore corset around her waist and her blue-grey hair was done up in a loose bun with hairpins in it.

"Ah, Kikyo!" Kochu approached the woman she had just spotted.

"Shion, is that you?" the woman smiled as she saw a familiar face and the two women hugged.

"Introductions, please?" Nagata asked.

"This is Gengan. She's an old friend of Shion's," introduced Iori. "I met her at our wedding."

"How have you been Ryugen-dono?" smiled Gengan as she bowed to him.

"Oh, I'm fine like always, Kikyo-san," Iori answered.

"Kikyo-basan!" Riri greeted with a wave. "Hello!"

"And Riri's here too," Gengan smiled as she playfully pinched Riri's cheek. "Cute as always."

"We've also joined with the Shoku Faction as well," added Kochu.

"Oh, the new faction which is steadily gaining fame?" Gengan asked, interested. She then saw the group with Kochu's family. "And these must be friends of yours."

"Call me Gaim."

"I'm Kanu Unchou."

"My name is Ryuubi Gentoku."

"And I'm Chouhi but you can call me Rinrin!"

"Oh, so you must be the famed generals and leader of the Shoku Faction," Gengan regarded. Many had heard of their accomplishments on the battlefield. Kanu was famous for being the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter and Gaim was known as the Ultimate Sword. Ryuubi was famous for bringing a decisive victory during the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Chouhi was known as a mighty little girl.

"Kikyo-sensei, I got you the dango that you wanted!" a girl approached the group. She had a streak of white hair in her black hair. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a black vest and matching shorts. Her accessories included a leather belt with a waist cape. She wore black shoes and carried a sword on her belt.

"Oh, and please let me introduce you to my student, Gien Buncho," Gengan introduced as Gien handed Gengan the dango she had gone to buy.

"Nice to meet you," Gien bowed respectfully to the group but then her gaze lingered on Ryuubi and her eyes widened, "Onee-chan...?"

"Eh?" Ryuubi blinked.

Gien shook her head, "Oh, I apologize! It's just that you look so much like...never mind!"

"Gien, remember Ryugen-dono and Shion? We attended their wedding. These are their comrades from the Shoku Army," Gengan introduced.

"Ah, the army led by the Ultimate Sword, Armored War God Gaim?" Gien asked.

"That's me," Nagata introduced. "I'm Gaim." She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Forgive me, but I always pictured you to be taller," Gien replied. Iori chuckled in amusement when he heard that.

"What's so funny?" Nagata asked, offended.

"It's just that people still have trouble believing you are who you say you are until you don your armor, Nagata-sama," Kanu explained.

"Oh, right," Nagata accepted. He didn't have the same presence as Mitsuki or Masataka. He looked like an average guy, so people wouldn't know who he was until he transformed. The only thing that identified him was his coat that was marked by his personal emblem but even then people wouldn't believe he was Gaim until he transformed.

"So, did you both come to watch the Imperial Armored War God Tournament?" Kochu asked.

"Indeed. We wanted to see the Armored War Gods of the land do battle and see who is the strongest," said Gengan.

"You need not look far. My husband is one of the mightiest," claimed Kochu.

"Well, then I would love to see him in action," Gengan winked at Iori. "Anyway, how about we go and find a place to have lunch? I would love to catch up with you, Shion."

"Of course, Kikyo. We do need a rest," Kochu accepted.

"We were planning on getting a bite to eat anyway," said Nagata. As the group went in search of a restaurant, Nagata whispered to Iori, "Dude, did you see the size of her...?"

"I'm not blind, Nagata. Also, please don't stare," Iori advised.

"Yeah, but still, she's as big as Shion," Nagata remarked and Iori pinched his ear. "Ow! Ow!"

"Don't comment on my wife's breast size," Iori warned, his eyes opened slightly as he gave Nagata a scary glare that made him shiver.

"Airen, come on!" Kochu called.

"Oh, coming, Shion," Iori apologized before he went to catch up with the rest. Nagata rubbed his ear and followed after them. He swore to never piss off Iori again.

* * *

Sousou and her officers were passing through as well. As Marcus and Mitsuki were participants, they were of course with her. The Chou Sisters were also present as they were hired to make an appearance to provide entertainment. Kakuka and Juniku were with them as well as the Kako Sisters. Mitsuki's lieutenants couldn't come since they had duties to perform back in Sou Gi with Teiiku managing things as well. Ten'i and Kyocho were brought along as they were bodyguards.

Mitsuki's attire now included a black long coat with red trim. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. Displayed on the back was his Baron symbol which all Crimson Guard members wore on their uniforms. Marcus's only accessory to his wardrobe was a deep green beret.

"It's amazing how cute they made you," teased Sousou as she picked up the Baron doll.

"I never gave permission for this," he scowled.

"Maybe I'll buy one for a souvenir," Sousou smirked.

"I don't like this. They got the details wrong. My helmet should have a crack above the visor right here," Marcus pointed out. "Also, the shape of the silver plating on the chestpiece is all wrong."

"You can tell?" Kakuka asked.

"I am an artist with a perfect memory. I have an eye for detail," Marcus claimed. " I should sue!"

"The guy's just making a living. Let it go," sighed Mitsuki.

"_Now_ you approve?"

"If it makes you this uncomfortable, I'm all for it."

* * *

"Look! I'm an action figure!" Haru held up the Knuckle doll for Ensho to see. They were accompanied by Bunshu and Ganryo.

"You're so silly, Haru-sama," giggled Ensho. "But this toy is indeed adorable. Perhaps I should purchase one."

* * *

The Son Clan, along with Masataka had arrived as well. Besides the sisters there was Shuyu, Kogai, Ryomo, Rikuson, Shuutai and the twins Shokyo and Daikyo. Kannei was left in charge back at the kingdom.

"There are dolls that look like Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko pointed.

"Why do you look so upset?" Sonken asked Masataka.

"I never gave permission to have my image used to sell dolls," he answered.

"Oh, don't be like that, Masataka-kun," Sonsaku chided. "Just feel honored that your image is helping someone earn a living."

"Well, I should ask for a cut of the profit. After all, it's _my _image being used."

"Oh, just think of it as a form of flattery," advised Sonsaku.

"Fine...Sonsaku-sama."

* * *

"Will you stop playing with those dolls?" Hideyoshi demanded as Kenshin was play-fighting with the Gridon and Kurokage dolls. He was having his Kurokage doll stomp on the Gridon doll.

"What? It's fun," Kenshin defended.

"Chinkyuu doesn't like them," he reminded.

"Oh, right." Kenshin put the dolls away. "I'm guessing she won't watch the tournament."

"She has a phobia of Armored War Gods. She's fine with us when we're not in armor but she doesn't like it when we transform," Hideyoshi explained.

"Yeah," sighed Kenshin. "Think she'll ever get over it?"

"I don't know. Time can't heal all wounds," Hideyoshi replied.

"Well, then we'll just have to keep showing her that not all Armored War Gods are bad."

* * *

The Shoku Party, Gengan and Gien were seated at a table in a restaurant. It was pretty high class and fancy, but then again this was the Imperial Capital. Riri was sitting in Iori's lap as they chatted and waited for their food.

"You know, I've always imagined the Ultimate Sword to be older and taller," stated Gengan as she studied Nagata.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Nagata replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nagata-sama may look young and inexperienced, but he is a great warrior and leader," Kanu claimed. "Just recently, he drove away the Ugan Army who attempted to invade our territory."

"That group of violent nomads?" Gengan frowned. "How did you do it?"

"I challenged their leader to a one-on-one duel and defeated him. When they tried to attack, Iori had the archers ready to take them down," Nagata answered.

"While they were fighting, I had the archers position themselves around the Ugan Army. They didn't like the odds so they ran away," Iori added.

"So, you protect your territory from invaders. So, how did you unite all the villages in Shoku?" asked Gengan.

"Through alliances. By extending our protection to other villages and getting rid of the bandits, we've earned the trust and allegiance of the nearby villages. We also have guards posted and outposts set up to make sure those villages are safe. In return, many come to join our army. We've gained a lot of recruits that way," Nagata explained.

"Nagata-niichan's the best! He's super strong and fight monsters! Of course people will wanna join his army!" Chouhi chimed in.

"They flock to Gaim-sama because of his fame. He's known as the Guardian of Shoku as well," said Ryuubi proudly.

"Really, it's surprising. I was never really this popular back in school," chuckled Nagata. If his teachers and classmates could see him now, they'd be surprised.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are popular, Nagata. I mean you've been getting a lot of letters asking for marriage," spoke up Iori.

"Iori..." Nagata glowered. He didn't want to think about marriage with some random girl. The only girl he would ever think of marrying was Kanu.

The food soon came and they all dug in. As they ate, Gien couldn't help but glance at Ryuubi several times. Ryuubi noticed this and asked, "Gien-san, is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing!" denied Gien, still blushing. Ryuubi tilted her head in confusion but Gengan knew why Gien was stealing glances at Ryuubi. It was because the girl from Shoku resembled Gien's late older sister.

Iori was feeding Riri who smiled at the attention. Kochu smiled. Iori really loved Riri. In fact, Iori pretty much doted on her daughter. She knew why though. One night, after their wedding, he had confided in her and told him of his childhood. The way Iori's parents treated him disgusted her. Even if she had more than one child, she would never dare neglect one for the other. She would love them equally.

Maybe that was why Iori was reluctant to have a child with Kochu. Perhaps he was afraid he would treat his child better than he treated Riri and he didn't want to neglect the little girl who meant the world to him.

"So, how strong are you compared to the other Armored War Gods, Gaim-dono?" Gengan asked Nagata, interested.

"Well, I think I stand equal chance against any of them," Nagata claimed. "I just have to try my best."

"And what if you and I ended up fighting each other?" Iori questioned, causing Nagata to blink.

"Huh? I never really thought of that happening. I sure hope not. You're pretty deadly with the Budou Ryuhou and don't get me started on the Pitaya Ryujin Hou," Nagata replied. One time, while leading an attack on a bandit's stronghold, Ryugen had used the Ryujin Hou to blast a hole through the wall. The shock of the explosion stunned the bandits, allowing Ryugen and the Shoku Army to attack and take out the bandits.

"I make no promises," smirked Iori as he took a sip of tea.

"We should head to the Imperial Palace right now, Nagata-sama," reminded Kanu.

"Oh, right. We have to report ourselves in for the tournament," recalled Nagata. "Thanks, Aisha."

"It is my duty to make sure you uphold your duty," Kanu replied.

Iori muttered, "Whipped," which earned him a glare from Nagata. Nagata refused to dignify that comment with a response.

"Well, let us not keep you waiting," Gengan smiled. "We will be with the audience, watching the tournament. I sure hope you boys give us an entertaining show."

"I'm not really an entertainer," Nagata replied.

"That doesn't mean the tournament won't be any less entertaining."

* * *

After the lunch, the Shoku Party arrived at the Imperial Palace, which itself was surrounded by a high wall with a gate in front. The guards at the gate glared sternly at Nagata's group.

"State your business," both guards commanded. Nagata produced the letter to both guards who then confirmed it authenticity. They both knocked on the gate with their spears and it opened.

"Thank you," Nagata said to the guards before he walked through the gate with his friends. The Imperial Palace was truly a sight to behold.

"This is truly magnificent," Ryuubi gazed in wonder at the Imperial Palace.

"Come on. Let's not keep our host waiting," instructed Nagata as the group went on ahead to the palace. Once they entered, maids ushered them to a hall where the rest of the guests were already waiting.

"Looks like we're the last group to arrive," remarked Iori as he scanned the foyer. The Gi, Go and En Factions were present along with their Armored War Gods. Maids had served the guests drinks in order to show them a bit of hospitality. While waiting, the guests mingled and interacted.

"So, I heard you've been putting on a play," Sousou said to Ensho.

"Indeed, and I've become quite the famous actress," bragged Ensho.

"Well, I hope your Armored War God will be able to perform as well as you claim you can," Sousou challenged.

"My darling Haru-sama will dominate your Baron," boasted Ensho arrogantly.

"We'll see about that, Ensho," Sousou retorted. Honestly, how did someone like Ensho ever deserve an Armored War God of her own? Though, Haru's presence did improve things in Ensho's territory, she didn't understand how anyone could tolerate being in Ensho's presence for long periods of time without being paid.

"There's the Chou Sisters!" squealed Ryuubi excitedly as she saw the idol group. It had been quite a while since she last saw them.

"Go and talk to them then," Nagata encouraged Ryuubi. She smiled and went to speak with the three singers.

"Yo, Nagata!" Haru slapped Nagata's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Haru!" Nagata and Haru shared a bro handshake with each other. "Good to see you, buddy."

"Hey, when I heard there was gonna be a tournament, I knew I just had to come." Haru then looked at Iori. "So, is he-?"

"Yes, this is Iori Tokugawa, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye," Nagata introduced.

"Please to meet you," Iori greeted Haru as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Haru returned the greeting as he shook Iori's hand vigorously. "So you're the guy who married an older woman."

"You heard about that?" questioned Iori.

"Yeah, funny how fast word spreads," remarked Haru. Gossip was a surprisingly swift and mysterious force. "So, which one's your wife?"

"Over there," Iori pointed to Kochu who was speaking with Kogai. Riri was holding Kochu's hand and the woman from Son Go praised Kochu for having such a cute child.

"Wow," Haru's eyes widened in disbelief. "For real?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well..."

"That was rhetorical."

"I couldn't believe it either when I first learnt about it," Nagata said to Haru.

"Yeah, but she's one really hot MILF," remarked Haru and then he got glared at by Iori. "Hey, that was a compliment!"

"Please don't ever phrase it like that," Iori warned.

"Sorry," Haru apologized. "Anyway, is that your daughter?" Haru asked, spotting Riri who was with Kochu.

"Yes, that's our little Riri," Iori answered honestly and lovingly. "She means the world to me."

"You're one lucky guy."

"I know."

Sousou approached Kanu with a sultry smile, "So, Kanu, came all this way with your Armored War Gods?"

"I did," Kanu confirmed, "And I assume that you came to support your Armored War Gods as well?"

"Of course we came to support Baron and Bravo. We were invited by the new empress herself. It would've been rude and dishonorable to reject such a kind invitation," replied Sousou. "Having you here just makes it all the more worthwhile."

Kanu was aware that Sousou wanted her as part of her army. However, no matter how generous or tempting Sousou's offer was, Kanu would remain loyal to Nagata and only Nagata. She had sworn herself to him and her honor would not allow her to abandon a vow she had made upon it. Plus, she knew that Sousou wanted her to be her bedmate and Kanu would not give herself to the warlord. She was Nagata's lover.

"I suppose it is nice to see good friends once in awhile," replied Kanu.

"Aisha-neechan, I'm bored. When can we see the fights?" Rinrin complained impatiently.

"Rinrin, behave yourself. We're in the Imperial Palace," Kanu scolded.

"Ah, you handle children really well," Sousou observed. "I suppose, one day, you'd want to bear your lord's child as well." Kanu blushed at that before Sousou walked away to speak with the other guests.

"That woman..." Kanu scowled, blushing. Sousou would never give up on her desire to add Kanu to her harem.

"So this is the Imperial Palace. My, it's truly stupendous," Marcus gazed in wonder at the hall's interior. It was decorated so beautifully. Truly, this was the age that appreciated art. "_Tres bien~!_"

"Can you not act like your damn fruitcake self for once?" Mitsuki demanded. "It's fucking annoying."

Masataka frowned as he overheard Mitsuki's choice of language and did not approve, "I do wish Baron could avoid the use of curse words. After all, children are also present," said Masataka who adjusted his glasses.

"He seems like the type of person who only knows how to do things aggressively," Sonken remarked.

"He is," Masataka confirmed. "You've seen him fight, remember?"

"I do and I suppose he'd be quite the strong contender," Sonken acknowledged.

"A challenge, yes, but not undefeatable," Masataka spoke confidently.

"Will you use your GenesisDriver?" Sonken asked curiously. He had informed her that the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed were far superior than the SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds used by the other Armored War Gods.

"I won't have to in this tournament. My skill will be enough to carry me in this tournament," he told her confidently.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi entered the hall to see everyone had arrived. Spotting Nagata, the pair walked over to him.

"Nice to see you again, Gaim-kun," Hideyoshi greeted.

"If it isn't Totaku's Dynamic Duo," grinned Nagata. "So, how have you been?"

"We've moved up in the world, buddy," Kenshin boasted. "We're now part of the Imperial Court."

"As you can see, Kenshin has allowed his new title to get to his head," Hideyoshi pointed out. Kenshin scowled at his bespectacled friend before grinning.

"Speaking of new titles, aren't you now the Imperial Advisor?" Kenshin asked.

"It's a position I share with Kaku-san," Hideyoshi corrected.

"Well, hopefully you guys can be of help to us against the RinJyuKen now that you have the Imperial Army to back you up," Nagata stated.

"We will make sure to assist against our common foe," Hideyoshi promised.

"Excuse me," said Kenshin as he went over to speak with the Chou Sisters and Hideyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Whenever he sees a pretty face..." muttered Hideyoshi as he shook his head.

"So, how has Totaku been?" asked Nagata.

"She's settling in and making sure she helps the people. You know, the usual," Hideyoshi answered.

"She really is different from how the history books depict her," Nagata added.

"Yes, indeed," Hideyoshi agreed. She was far from the tyrant depicted in history. She was sweet, kind, compassionate and also very cute.

Kenshin, meanwhile, was trying to hit on the Chou Sisters, "So, ladies. Did you hurt yourself after you fell from Heaven? Because I'm sure you must be angels."

"What do you think you are doing?" Marcus demanded as he cut in.

"Easy there, blondie. I just wanted to talk to the famous Chou Sisters," Kenshin answered.

"Really? Because it appears to me that you were trying to undress them with your unworthy eyes," Marcus pointed out and Kenshin scowled.

"Hey, I ain't a pervert!" Kenshin snapped.

"So you say, but only someone who enjoys their voices can truly appreciate their beauty! Their inner beauty, which comes from their souls, which we can see as we listen to their songs. It is something only the most worthy of us can truly understand!" declared Marcus.

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic?" said Kenshin.

"I beg your pardon?" Marcus was offended. "I'll have you know when it comes to my work that I'm very passionate and I don't want to be mocked by some plebeian who doesn't understand art!"

"Who's the plebeian?" Kenshin angrily stared at Marcus.

Hideyoshi stepped in and broke the two apart, "Easy there, save your energy for the tournament."

Kenshin pointed, "He called me a plebeian!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Hideyoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"No I don't, but I bet it's an insult and it pisses me off!"

"Since you don't know what a plebeian is, that only further proves you are one," Marcus mocked.

"Why you...!" Kenshin growled as Hideyoshi dragged him away. "Let me at him, Hideyoshi! I wanna punch his lights out!"

"You're an Imperial General now. Behave yourself," scolded Hideyoshi as he dragged Kenshin away.

"Hmph, such a plebeian," scoffed Marcus.

Chojo entered the hall to greet their guests, "Welcome to the Imperial Palace. I am Eunuch Chojo. As you are all aware, you have been invited to participate in the Imperial Armored War God Tournament."

"Excuse me, I know we'll be participating, but where will our friends sit?" Nagata asked.

"We have prepared special VIP seating for your factions," Chojo informed him. "For the duration of the tournament, you will also be staying in the palace as guests. Rooms have already been prepared for you so please make yourselves at home."

"Imperial hospitality," Mitsuki remarked. "I guess I can't complain."

"Indeed," Sousou agreed. "Though, I know you wouldn't want to be lonely, Mitsuki. So, I'll allow Shunran and Shuran to keep you company."

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold at night?" Mitsuki teased.

"Oh, I have Keifa to keep me company," Sousou replied as she put an arm around Juniku possessively.

"Ara, I guess Renfa and Masataka-kun can share a room," suggested Sonsaku.

"Onee-sama!" gasped Sonken as she blushed.

"Isn't that inappropriate?" Masataka asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Is it? I'm sharing a room with Meirin," replied Sonsaku.

"Now, please allow the servants to escort you to your seats," Chojo instructed, gesturing to the two maids flanking her.

* * *

The arena was filled with spectators as they eagerly awaited for the tournament to begin. This was a once in a lifetime event because this was a tournament for the Armored War Gods to display their skills.

The MC walked over to the arena floor to address the crowd, "Thank you all for coming! To commemorate Empress Totaku's inauguration, we are having a special Imperial Armored War God Tournament!"

The crowd cheered as they heard the name of the tournament, raising flags and signs with symbols of their favorite Armored War Gods.

"Before we begin, let us begin the opening ceremony with a performance by the Chou Sisters!" The Chou Sisters took the stage, waving at the spectators and their fans who were seated amongst them.

"Is everyone ready?" Chokaku asked and the audience cheered. "Chiiho-chan, Renho-chan, let's begin!"

Meanwhile, the Armored War Gods were standing in a tunnel that gave them a good view of the arena floor and the spectators before them. They were waiting for their cue to get on stage.

"Sing! Sing my lovely angels!" declared Marcus.

"Oi, calm down!" Mitsuki snapped at Marcus.

Once the Chou Sisters finished, they blew kisses to the audience and ran off stage as the MC got back to continue the opening ceremony.

"Thank you, Chou Sisters, for that wonderful performance! Now, let us start the tournament! However, before we can begin with the action you've been waiting for, allow me to introduce our Armored War Gods!" the MC declared.

"Looks like we're up," said Nagata. "Come on, buddy," he said to Iori.

"Of course," Iori nodded as he followed Nagata towards the arena floor.

"Hailing from Touka Village, he is the leader of the Gaim Army and the Governor of the Shoku Province! He is Gaim of the Ultimate Sword, the Blue King of Shoku!"

Nagata got up on the arena floor and waved at the crowd. Applause were heard as well as chanting.

"GAIM! GAIM! GAIM!"

"Also from Shoku, he is the second-in-command of the Gaim Army and a married man! He is Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye, the Demon Dragon of Shoku!"

Iori joined Nagata and waved at the crowd. He also waved at Riri and Kochu who were holding up small flags with his symbol on them.

"Next up, he is Sousou's Crimson Enforcer General! All the way from Gi we have Baron of the Ultimate Spear!"

Mitsuki wore a frown as he showed up and crossed his arms. Girls in the crowd squealed at the sight of the handsome man. He paid them no mind but his gaze went over to Sousou and the Kako Sisters who he acknowledged.

"Also from Gi, we have an artist on canvas and also on the battlefield! He is Bravo of the Ultimate Fury!"

"_Bonjour! Bonjour! Merci! Merci!_" Marcus blew kisses to the crowd as he stepped onto the arena.

"Next up, all the way from Go! He is the White Devil who serves under Sonsaku Hakufu! He is Zangetsu of the Ultimate Shield!"

"Yay, Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko cheered as Masataka stepped onto the arena floor to join his fellow Armored War Gods.

"Next we have Ensho Honsho's own Armored War God and betrothed! He is Knuckle the Ultimate Fist!"

Haru got on and raised his hands in the air, fists closed. He punched the air a few times before raising his fists again.

"Ohohohohoho! Show them your true might, Haru-sama!" cheered Ensho.

"And finally, the Dynamic Duo who serve the empress! They are General Kurokage the Ultimate Cutter and Advisor Gridon the Ultimate Hammer!"

"Thank you for your applause," Hideyoshi waved to the crowd. Kenshin just smirked as he got on the arena floor with the others.

"And now, the Armored War Gods will transform for us!" the MC announced.

"Guess they want to see us in our full regalia," smiled Marcus. "Shall we, boys?"

"Whatever," snorted Mitsuki.

"Ikuze!" Nagata unlocked his Lockseed as the others did the same.

"**ORANGE!"**

"**MELON!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

"**BANANA!"**

"**DONGURI!"**

"**BUDOU!"**

"**KURUMI!"**

"**DURIAN!"**

The portals to Helheim Forest zipped open in a circular motion, releasing the Arms Armor Parts which hovered above the boys as they slowly descended. The audience was speechless at the sight of the mystical Armor of Heaven used by the Armored War Gods.

"Henshin!" they shouted together as they went through their respective transformation sequences, first by locking in their Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Followed by the Cutting Blades slicing open the Lockseeds, revealing the cores and the images of their weapons on the back of the lids. This caused the Armor Parts to drop on the Armored War Gods, concealing their heads and wrapping their bodies in their Pre-Arms suits, before opening up and folding onto their bodies to form their armor.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"Armored War God Zangetsu. Authorized by Divine Providence."

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"Armored War God Kurokage! Ready to Strike!"

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"Armored War God Baron! Advancing!"

"**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"Armored War God Gridon! It's Hammer Time!"

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

"Armored War God Ryugen! I Always Hit my Mark!"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

"Armored War God Knuckle! Sanjou!"

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

"Armored War God Bravo! Let's Rock and Roll!"

Each Rider struck a pose and the crowd cheered wildly at the appearance of the Armored War Gods in their armor. Bravo blew kisses to the crowd while the others, except for Baron, waved to the crowd.

"The contest is a single-elimination tournament! The winner of each match will be able to advance while the loser will be eliminated from the tournament and will no longer be able to compete! The winner of this tournament will not only win a position on the imperial court, but also a huge cash prize and support from the imperial court!" the MC announced.

* * *

Sitting among the spectators was Ukitsu. He was sitting between his partner Saji and a mysterious female. Saji was a young man with light brown hair and dressed in dark robes that were white around the cuffs and collar with gold trim. He wore white pants under his robes and had an odd mark on his forehead. Their mysterious female companion had yellow panther-like eyes, but those were the only facial features she revealed since the rest was hidden under a black mask. She had long black hair which was braided on the front with a ponytail at the back. A black velvet scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore a dark top with white ties and black pants with thigh high buckled brown boots. Her arms were bare with black spot tattoos like on a jungle cat.

"And so we have all the Armored War Gods gathered in one place," remarked Ukitsu as he witnessed the Armored War Gods standing in their full regalia. "The first phase is ready."

"And then we'll be rid of them for good," spoke Saji.

"...Too noisy," the woman, Hyohime spoke in annoyance, "...And crowded."

"Oh, right. You don't like crowds," recalled Ukitsu.

"So, why are you here?" Saji asked.

"...To watch your plan," she answered simply. "And to make sure _he _makes himself useful this time."

"Yes, indeed. I assure you that he can still prove useful to us," Ukitsu defended. "You shouldn't dispose of someone that motivated."

"Motivated is one thing, but what about actual skill?" Saji questioned.

"The power I gave him will make up for whatever skills he lacks. He's driven by his urge for revenge so he'll play his part. He may still prove to be a useful pawn," Ukitsu explained.

"Very well but make sure he doesn't disappoint us again," warned Hyohime.

* * *

**KRC: And so begins the Imperial Armored War God Tournament. Guess Totaku wanted to show the people the power of the Armored War Gods of the land. Also, it seems like the enemy are present and making their own plans. Anyway, this is another original chapter that is not canon to either anime or game. So, please, enjoy reading this and please review and offer some helpful feedback.**

**TFP: And so we begin the tournament to celebrate Totaku's rise to power. Obviously there are things going on behind the scenes and Ukitsu has a plan. Still, prepare for a lot of action as the Armored War Gods prepare to go all out on each other for the chance at the prize. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**


	10. Destiny 10

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 10: The First Stage of the Tournament**

Before the tournament could commence, the Armored War Gods were gathered in the hall from earlier. Hideyoshi was going to explain a few extra rules placed in the tournament.

"OK, before we can start the tournament, I need to explain a few things first," Hideyoshi informed the Armored War Gods.

"What's to explain? We're here to fight and win," remarked Mitsuki uncaringly. It sounded simple enough to him.

"It's not that simple. You see, all matches will be done in Safe Mode," Hideyoshi told them, earning looks of confusion.

"Safe Mode?" Haru repeated.

"Safe Mode," Kenshin affirmed.

"What the hell is Safe Mode?" demanded Mitsuki.

"It's a barrier," Hideyoshi answered.

"Like in the Inves Games?" questioned Masataka. During Inves Games and tests alike a barrier would automatically rise and surround the Inves to prevent them from hurting the players and spectators.

"Exactly," Hideyoshi confirmed. "We were helping Yue-hime organize the event. One of the concerns she had was the safety of the audience. I mean, I don't have to mention that our finishers and weapons can be pretty dangerous and destructive. Even Ryugen uses a gun and a stray bullet would be pretty bad."

"I guess that makes sense," admitted Iori.

"So, basically, Safe Mode prevents the audience from getting hurt while we battle," Marcus concluded.

"Precisely. We're here to fight each other, not hurt innocent bystanders," Hideyoshi replied.

"So, how sturdy is the barrier?" Nagata asked.

"Pretty sturdy. I mean, Kenshin and I tested it out ourselves," Hideyoshi answered. All they did was engage it and start bashing the walls with all their might. The barrier's walls could take a hit and would only disengage once one of them had cancelled their transformation.

"And how do we get this Safe Mode to work?" asked Marcus.

"All combatants must agree to the condition to use Safe Mode. The Lockseeds will do the rest."

"I guess I can agree to that," Mitsuki remarked. While he enjoyed violence, hurting bystanders not involved in the fight left a bitter taste in his mouth. Besides, this Safe Mode barrier might make things interesting as it would prevent his opponents from running. He didn't expect any of them to flee, though. Their pride was at stake.

Nagata agreed, "I got no problem with it."

"Neither do I," Iori added.

"_Pas de problème_," Marcus nodded.

"I got no issue with it," shrugged Haru.

"It's a wise idea," spoke Masataka.

"Good, now that we have that settled, it's time you got ready," instructed Hideyoshi as he clapped his hands and smiled.

* * *

The competitors were given preparation rooms provided for them by the tournament organizers, the organizers being Totaku and her retainers. They would be able to rest, eat, and even strategize between matches in these rooms.

The first match was due to begin soon and Nagata was in one of the prep rooms with his friends. Their room was the one marked with the sign 'Shoku' and inside he was getting ready for his match against Knuckle.

"So, your opponent is Knuckle-dono again," spoke Kanu.

"Looks like it," Nagata shrugged.

"So, do you think you will be able to beat him?" Ryuubi asked.

"Of course Nagata-niichan can beat him! Nagata-niichan is the strongest!" Chouhi boasted, confident in Nagata's strength.

"Nagata-niichan will win!" agreed Riri, beaming. Nagata smiled, appreciating the support, especially from two cute little girls.

"Thanks, but you need to remember that Knuckle already knows how I fight. I also bet he's been training since then and he's only gotten stronger," Nagata stated.

"You've been training as well," Kanu reminded.

"Yeah, but I also had paperwork to do, not to mention training the men. I had to manage my time as Governor of Shoku after all," argued Nagata. "Knuckle doesn't have the kind of responsibilities I have, so he got a lot of time to train. More time than me. Also, he could've gotten some new Lockseeds since we last fought."

"So, what's the plan?" Iori asked.

"Take him by surprise," said Nagata with a smile.

* * *

The En Faction were in their room and Haru was doing shadow boxing exercises while Ensho spoke.

"Remember, Darling. You must win for the glory of the En family!" encouraged Ensho.

"Don't worry, Reiha-chan," spoke Haru confidently. "I've trained myself for this day." He punched his open palm eagerly.

"Yeah, but Gaim isn't a weakling. Haven't you heard about the forms he can use?" Bunshu questioned.

"I've heard he has forms for all sorts of situations. Forms strong enough to topple mountains, outspeed the fastest of horses, and even fly!" spoke Ganryo.

"Iishie, Toshi, do you doubt Haru-sama's strength?" Ensho questioned, eyes narrowed at her two retainers critically.

"No, no, Reiha-sama!" both girls shook their heads.

"Haru-sama will win, I'm sure of it!" Ensho declared confidently.

"I'll do my best, Reiha-chan. I'll beat Gaim," swore Haru. There was a knock at the door and it opened as a servant called them for the match. "And that's my cue."

* * *

A maid stood in the middle of the arena holding up a sign with the words: **Gaim VS Knuckle. **The audience waited in anticipations for the competitors. Nagata and Haru's factions took their seats in special VIP seats marked with their faction symbols. These VIP seats gave them a good view of all the action.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" announced the MC. "Now entering the arena are our competitors!" Cheers erupted from the audience.

"Who do you think will win?" Sousou asked Mitsuki as she sat with her officers.

"Gaim," answered Mitsuki with absolute certainty.

"Oh, and why's that?" she questioned curiously.

"Because I want to fight him so he better win," he answered firmly.

"I see. He is your rival. You have no doubt he'll win," Sousou smirked. A rival was good to motivate oneself. Mitsuki hadn't found a worthy rival until he met Gaim.

"Allow me to introduce our fighters! Hailing from the Shoku Province which he has united under his banner, he came to this land as one of the prophesied Messengers of Heaven! He is known as the Ultimate Sword, the Swift Warrior, the Guardian of Shoku and the Blue King! The Governor of Shoku himself! Everyone, he is Armored War God Gaim, Nagata Oda!"

Cheers erupted from the audience as Nagata waved, a bit embarrassed by the attention. During kendo matches back home, he hadn't received this sort of attention so it was rather new to him.

"And next, hailing from Kei and engaged to Ensho-sama, also one of the prophesied Messengers of Heaven! He is known as the Ultimate Fist, the Iron Fisted Warrior and the Fists of Justice! He is Armored War God Knuckle, Haru Hattori!"

"What's up, everyone? You ready for some action?" Haru raised his fists as he took in their cheers. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You like this attention, don't you?" questioned Nagata.

"What can I say? It's nice to be appreciated," Haru smiled at Nagata.

"Can't argue with that."

"Anyway, nothing personal, but this time I'm gonna win." Haru took out his Kurumi Lockseed.

"We'll see," Nagata shrugged as he grasped his Orange Lockseed. "Let's do this. Engaging Safe Mode!"

"Safe Mode On!" Haru agreed.

"Henshin!" the two called out as they unlocked their Lockseeds.

"**ORANGE!"**

"**KURUMI!"**

Immediately, the Safe Mode protocols were engaged, creating a barrier which rose up around the arena to shield the audience while confining the Riders within. Whatever happened within the barrier would stay within the confines of the barrier. The Helheim portals also opened, releasing the descending Armor Parts over them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

The Armor Parts dropped, landing on their heads to form the Pre-Arms suits before disassembling and folding onto their bodies to form their Arms Armor.

"Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Armored War God Knuckle! Sanjou!"

Up where the To Faction sat, Ryofu suddenly turned up to take her seat. Earlier, she had stated that she would be keeping Chinkyuu company since the little strategist had refused to come and watch any of the matches.

"Hey, Ren-chan. I'm surprised Nenene let you come and watch," Kenshin remarked, completely not expecting Ryofu to join them.

"Chouchou and Sekito are with her. Keeping her company," Ryofu informed them.

"Well, you haven't missed much. The first match is just starting," Kenshin told her. "Just sit and enjoy." Ryofu nodded and turned her gaze towards the arena, her eyes focused on Gaim. Just looking at him made her cheeks turn pink.

Knuckle pounded his Kurumi Bombers together and held his right fist out. Gaim recognized the gesture so he pounded his own fist against Knuckle's outstretched one. Knuckle hopped on his feet and punched the air a few times as Gaim stretched.

"Now, the rules are simple! A competitor will lose if he is knocked unconscious, unable to continue, forfeit, or have their armor destroyed!" the MC read the rules.

"Oh, I see," nodded Kanu. Those were the rules. Pretty simple.

"Fighters ready?" the MC called and then the gong rang. "BEGIN!"

Knuckle heard the gong and took it as the signal to begin his offensive. He charged at Gaim with his right fist drawn back to land a strike. Gaim waited for Knuckle to get in close before catching the Kurumi Bomber with both hands. He wrestled with the appendage before he shoved it aside so he could land a kick to Knuckle's unprotected chest. Unfortunately, Knuckle didn't budge from the strike. He knocked down Gaim's leg and landed a 1-2 combo into Gaim's chest, knocking him back painfully.

"Ugh!" Gaim grunted as he was sent staggering back. Knuckle charged with a jab which Gaim blocked but Knuckle followed up with an uppercut. Fortunately, Gaim managed to avoid the strike. However, Knuckle continued his assault, forcing Gaim to dodge.

"It looks like Knuckle-sama has gotten Gaim-sama on the run. The Armored War God of Kei is not holding back at all, forcing the Armored War God of Shoku on the defensive. Gaim-sama managed to land a hit earlier, but it did nothing against Knuckle-sama's armored body!" the MC announced.

Chouhi cheered, "Come on, Nagata-niichan!"

Ensho cheered out, "Take him down, my darling!"

Knuckle threw a right hook but Gaim ducked under the swing and landed a palm strike to Knuckle's stomach. Regaining his footing, Knuckle resumed his attack on Gaim. However, Gaim wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten. Thanks to Kanu and the girls, he had gotten stronger and wiser regarding matters of combat. As Knuckle continued to take swings at him, Gaim bobbed and weaved to avoid them. Unknown to Knuckle, Gaim was trying to buy himself some time to find an opening.

He spotted the opening and threw a punch, landing a right hook in Knuckle's chin. Knuckle was knocked back by the blow and shook his head. Knuckle charged once more and Gaim charged right back. He ducked under a punch and then threw several punches at the Kurumi Rider which sent him staggering. The Samurai Rider then jumped and performed a roundhouse kick that nailed Knuckle in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Gaim thought to himself, '_Remember to thank the girls for their hand-to-hand combat training_.'

Knuckle recovered and returned to his feet, "Nice hit but why haven't you drawn your weapons?"

Gaim shrugged, "Figured I make this fair and on an equal playing field. You only got those big boxing gloves."

Knuckle agreed, "Yeah, but they pack a punch. Come on, man! I wanted to fight you at your best like the last time! Show me what ya got!"

Gaim smirked as he grabbed a Lockseed and clicked it to unlock, "OK, then. Remember, you asked for it."

"**PAPAYA!"**

Knuckle gawked at the sight of the familiar Papaya Lockseed, "Wait, isn't that the one you got from me?"

Gaim locked it into his SengokuDriver and replied, "Glad you remember." He then pressed the Cutting Blade to slice it open.

"**SOIYA! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!"**

The Orange Arms vanished as the Papaya Arms Armor Part fell on top of Gaim before opening up and folding onto his body to form the Papaya Arms armor. A splash of papaya juice-like energy summoned the Papaya Chopper into his hands.

"Oi-ryah!" Gaim swung and hit Knuckle across the chest with the Papaya Chopper's blade, sending Knuckle tumbling to the arena floor.

"Haru-sama!" cried out Ensho in horror.

"Hmph, he should've done that earlier," commented Mitsuki.

"Amazing!" announced the MC, "Gaim-sama has just changed armors and now the roles seem to have been reversed! Clearly, this looks like Gaim-sama's victory!"

Knuckle chuckled as he got up and pounded his fists together, "Now this is what I'm talking about! BRING IT ON GAIM!"

Complying, Gaim swung the Papaya Chopper down but Knuckle jumped to the side to avoid it. Gaim then performed a 360 degree spin, dragging the weapon along the ground before raising it to strike. Knuckle jumped back to avoid the strike as pieces of the arena flew off.

Ensho demanded, "What is he doing out there!?"

Ganryo observed, "I think he's enjoying himself."

Bunshu agreed, "He does enjoy a good fight."

Knuckle spoke to Gaim, "You're making me break out in a sweat here, man."

Gaim replied, "Yes, but you're pretty swift. Haven't been able to land another hit on you yet."

"Just trying to see what you can do, but now that I have it's time to break out my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Gaim repeated.

Knuckle's Kurumi Bombers vanished, allowing him to grab a new Lockseed. It was of course silver over the body, but the front had a round brown centre that had black lines decorating it with a silver band that ran down the centre. It was branded in the middle with black lettering and numbers, marking it as L.S.-24. Knuckle unlocked it.

"**COCONUT!"**

"Huh? Coconut?" Gaim gawked as the zipper portal opened and a round, Coconut Arms Armor Part hovered above Knuckle. The Armor Part was of course deep brown, but perfectly round and with the sides being gilded armor, looking almost like scales with a silver studded band running along the middle.

Knuckle locked the Coconut Lockseed into his SengokuDriver after removing the Kurumi Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Cutting Blade came down to reveal the Lockseed's core. The core was white and the lid's backside had a pair of deep brown gauntlets crossed over each other in the centre.

"**COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN!"**

As the Kurumi Arms vanished, the Coconut Arms landed on Knuckle and opened up, dropping the sides onto his shoulders with the sides straightening out like on the Pine Arms, leaving thick curved shoulder plating. The front folded together, forming a chestplate that looked like pectorals with the silver band running between them. Knuckle's eyes turned a milky white while coconut milk splashed and formed his new gauntlets. They were shaped like large fists, the fingers made of silver steel with studded knuckles, but they weren't as big as his previous weapons. The arms of the gauntlets were dark brown and wrapped around his arms up to his elbows, with a silver circle at the ends. The gauntlets were called the Coco Boxers.

"That's it?" asked Gaim. Although differently shaped, the Coco Boxers didn't seem any different from the Kurumi Bombers.

"Oh, there's more!" Knuckle grinned. Lifting his arms up, there was a hiss as the silver circles on the gauntlets extended, revealing them to be pistons. Knuckle then smashed both his fists down on the arena floor and the shockwave that was produced sped towards Gaim. Gaim yelped as he was pushed back until he reached the end of the arena.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gaim tried to regain his balance but then sighed a breath of relief. He then saw Knuckle coming at him with a hissing Coco Boxer that had the piston extended. "Yikes!" He quickly stepped out of the way before he got hit in the face.

"The power output is way higher compared to my Kurumi Arms," boasted Knuckle. "It ain't an A-Class Lockseed for nothing!"

"Right!" said Gaim. Even though they looked like a repaint of the Kurumi Bombers, the difference in power was astonishing.

"So, now we can really enjoy this fight!"

"Bring it!" Gaim charged and swung the Papaya Chopper but Knuckle blocked it with his Coco Boxers before landing a hit to Gaim's chest. Gaim grunted from the strike but managed to endure and recover before he swung and hit Knuckle in the chest with the blade. Knuckle retaliated with a right cross but Gaim ducked only to receive a jab in the stomach that caused him to double over. Knuckle kneed him in the face and prepared to land another hit but Gaim managed to shove Knuckle back with the Papaya Chopper's shaft.

As the fight continued, sparks flew as strikes landed with neither competitor letting up. It got the audience to scream wildly at the action taking place before them.

Gaim swung his Papaya Chopper but Knuckle caught the shaft under his arm to stop it. "Hah! Got it!" said Knuckle triumphantly.

"Do you?" Gaim then used all his strength to lift the Papaya Chopper along with Knuckle. He then spun his Papaya Chopper above his head, taking Knuckle for a spin.

"Whoa! UUUHHHHH!" Knuckle tried to hold on tight to the Papaya Chopper but Gaim decided to swing the Papaya Chopper around, causing Knuckle to let go. "AAAHHH!" Knuckle landed roughly on the arena floor, dizzy from his spin.

"Chance!" Gaim declared as he pushed his Cutting Blade down twice over the Papaya Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! PAPAYA AU LAIT!"**

Gaim twirled the Papaya Chopper above his head as a projection of a giant papaya appeared over the blade. He then swung, hitting Knuckle with it and causing an explosive splash effect. Then, he charged and landed a critical strike that caused a fiery explosion.

"NO! DARLING!" Ensho screamed.

Haru tumbled out of the explosion, his armor gone, and his Coconut Lockseed ejected from his SengokuDriver.

"Yosha!" Gaim pumped his fist in victory as the gong rang.

"THE WINNER IS ARMORED WAR GOD GAIM!" the MC declared loudly.

Ryofu smiled, satisfied by the results of the match and stood up. She then walked away to keep Chinkyuu company again. She had only come to see Gaim fight.

Nagata deactivated his armor and walked over to Haru to help him up, "You OK?"

"Yeah, nothing permanent," Haru groaned. "Guess I still have a way to go before I beat you in a fight, huh?"

"Well, you didn't do too badly," Nagata shrugged.

"I guess you wanted to win more than I did," Haru chuckled and groaned, still sore.

"Come on, let's get you back to your fiancée," Nagata replied as he helped Haru over to the En Faction's seats. "I still can't believe you agreed to be engaged to her."

"Reiha-chan's not so bad once you get to know her."

* * *

"Told you he would win," Mitsuki smirked at Sousou.

"Indeed," Sousou agreed.

"And looks like I'm fighting next," Mitsuki stated.

"And your opponent is Kurokage," Sousou read.

"It'll be an easy win," Mitsuki boasted as he got up to participate in his match.

Where the To Faction was watching, Kenshin got up from his seat and smiled, "Well, looks like it's my turn."

"Be careful, Kenshin. Baron isn't going to hold back," Hideyoshi warned.

"Oh, don't you worry, Hideyoshi. With my new Lockseed, I should be able to handle him," boasted Kenshin confidently.

"Overconfidence could lead to your downfall, Kenshin-dono," cautioned Kaku.

"OK, I'll be careful, but I'm still gonna win this. You'll see."

"Just do your best, Kenshin-kun," encouraged Totaku.

"I'm already the best," grinned Kenshin as he left to head over to the arena.

"He doesn't stand much of a chance, does he?" Kaku asked Hideyoshi.

"With his default Arms, he might be able to last only a few minutes against Baron who uses a much higher class of Lockseed. Though, considering the fact that Kenshin has a few new Lockseeds himself, he might stand a chance," said Hideyoshi honestly. "It all comes down to a matter of skill and motivation."

"And what motivates Baron?" Kaku asked.

"The chance to go all out against his enemies and destroy them," Hideyoshi answered.

* * *

Nagata returned to his friends to watch the next match with them.

"You did wonderfully, Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi praised.

"As expected of Onii-chan!" Chouhi patted Nagata on the back.

"Nagata-niichan is strong," Riri added.

"Thanks, girls," Nagata blushed under the praise.

"How are you feeling?" Iori asked Nagata.

"Haru hits really hard. That Coconut Lockseed really surprised me," Nagata answered as he rubbed his chest.

"Yes, but you still managed to pull off a win."

"You managed to defeat your opponent, Nagata-sama," agreed Kanu. "However, your next opponent will be determined by the results of the next match."

"I know, Aisha," nodded Nagata. The next match was between Baron and Kurokage. Both Mitsuki and Kenshin stood on the arena floor, glaring at each other.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" the MC announced. "If you're already feeling pumped after our first match, our second match will definitely get you super excited because our next two fighters are the spearmen of the Armored War Gods!"

"Prepare to lose," Kenshin challenged only for Mitsuki to scoff. "What was that!?"

"Hailing from Sou Gi and serving under the Warlord Sousou Motoku is the Crimson Enforcer General himself! He is Armored War God Baron of the Ultimate Spear!" the MC announced and cheers erupted from the crowd. Mitsuki smirked. "Also, one of Totaku's own imperial bodyguards! He is the Ultimate Cutter and the Black Imperial Spear! Everyone, let me introduce you to Armored War God Kurokage!"

"That's me!" Kenshin raised his fist. "And I'm going to win this match!" he boasted.

"There he goes, counting his chickens before they hatch," Hideyoshi sighed. Both Mitsuki and Kenshin took out their Lockseeds and unlocked them while engaging Safe Mode.

"Henshin!"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

"**BANANA!"**

The spectators watched in anticipations as the portals zipped open and the Armor Parts descended above their respective summoners. Kenshin and Mitsuki placed their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers and locked them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music played before they pushed down their Cutting Blades to open their Lockseeds and initiate their transformations as the Armor Parts dropped on them, forming the Pre-Arms suits.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The Armor Parts opened and folded onto their bodies to form their armors as the Safe Mode barrier rose up. Then, their weapons formed. Baron brandished the Banaspear and Kurokage wielded the Kagematsu.

"Armored War God Baron! Advancing!"

"Armored War God Kurokage! Ready to Strike!"

The MC spoke, "Fighters ready? Alright, begin!" The gong rang, beginning the match.

"HAAHH!" Kurokage rushed towards Baron and readied his Kagematsu to strike. Unfortunately for him, Baron sidestepped from the attack, causing Kurokage to dash past him. Before he could react, Baron kicked his rear, causing him to stumble awkwardly. Once he regained his balance, Kurokage spun to glare at Baron.

Baron taunted, "Is that it?" Kurokage swung at Baron only for the Crimson Enforcer to block the strike. He tried again and got blocked once more. He aimed at Baron's chest, only for Baron to catch his Kagematsu and slap it aside.

Beginning to grow frustrated, Kurokage attacked once more, thrusting his Kagematsu repeatedly at Baron. Baron dodged the thrusts with ease, his body moving in a relaxed manner. Kurokage was telegraphing his moves, allowing Baron to predict and dodge them without effort. Hideyoshi, who was watching this, palmed his face.

"This matchup was the worst for him," Hideyoshi remarked.

"Have faith in your friend, Hideyoshi-kun," smiled Totaku serenely.

"Hai, Yue-hime."

"What is he doing?" Juniku asked. "Mitsuki should've beaten his opponent by now."

"Can't you see, Keifa? He's playing around with his prey before he decides to finish him off," explained Sousou. "Do you doubt his victory?"

"Considering how he always aims for it, I do not. If you have faith in him then so do I." She heard the Kako Sisters shouting out words of encouragement.

Baron grew bored with dodging and decided to retaliate, "My turn." Baron quickly took action and smacked the spear away as it came close to his face. He then thrust his Banaspear repeatedly at Kurokage, hitting him several times in quick succession. Sparks flew with each blow and Kurokage cried out in pain.

Kurokage yelled, "Ow! Ow! Stop that!" Baron complied and swept Kurokage off his feet with the Banaspear. As he got back to his feet, Baron quickly swung his weapon across Kurokage's chest, sending the black Armored War God reeling.

Baron stated coldly, "You stand no chance against me. Give up before you get hurt." The Banana Lockseed was an A-Rank Lockseed while the Matsubokkuri Lockseed was a C-Rank one. The gap between them was already huge.

"Don't think you've won already, asshole!" Kurokage shot back as he activated his new Lockseed.

"**TOMATO!"**

"Tomato?" repeated Iori and Nagata as the Tomato Arms Armor Part descended from the portal, bright red with a green stem on top.

"Isn't that a vegetable?" Nagata questioned.

"No, technically it's a fruit," Iori replied.

Kurokage quickly switched Lockseeds and used the Cutting Blade to cut the Tomato Lockseed open. The core resembled the inside of a tomato and the lid's backside depicted a unique polearm.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! TOMATO ARMS! MAIRU, INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!"**

The Tomato Arms descended upon Kurokage as his Matsubokkuri Arms vanished. The Tomato Arms Armor Part resembled the Orange Arms Armor Part except it lacked the studs. The armor folded onto his Pre-Arms suit like Gaim's but the weapon he was given was a naginata with a tomato slice-shaped blade at the end that resembled the Daidaimaru's blade. It was called the Tomaspear. His visor was now red and resembled a tomato slice. Unlike the Orange Arms which was made for balance, the Tomato Arms was made for swiftness.

"A new Lockseed?" asked Baron, interested to see what this new Arms of Kurokage could do.

"Hideyoshi and I spent a lot of time in Helheim harvesting them!" Kurokage informed him.

"Would've been easier to come to Go to buy them," commented Masataka. They had a lot of A-Class Lockseeds for sale. They were really expensive though, but someone in Kurokage's position should be able to afford them.

Kurokage charged and swung his Tomaspear at Baron who just sidestepped the swing before raising his Banaspear to parry a blow meant for his head. He then pushed back and kicked Kurokage in the stomach. Kurokage recovered and swung, hitting Baron across the chest.

"At first I saw you as a pest I could crush," Baron growled as he got serious. "Now I see you as an obstacle to destroy!" Baron lunged at Kurokage and knocked him back with a violent thrust of the Banaspear. Sparks erupted from the impact point as Kurokage was pushed back.

"Che, then I got no choice!" Kurokage took out two Lockseeds and then unlocked them. A pair of portals zipped open and an Elementary Inves dropped from each, both at full size.

"Can't fight me alone so you summoned your pets?" sneered Baron. Kurokage locked the Lockseeds, closing the portals.

"Get him!" Kurokage ordered. The Elementary Inves attacked Baron together, forcing the Crimson Enforcer to deal with them.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ryuubi asked as she watched Kurokage summon the Inves to attack Baron.

"Our Lockseeds are part of our arsenal, so I guess this is legal," said Nagata.

"A good strategy," nodded Iori.

"Didn't know he was going to do that," Hideyoshi said, honestly astounded by Kurokage's quick thinking.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

Baron thrust forward, destroying the Elementary Inves in front of him with a giant banana projection before he twirled his Banaspear around to run the Elementary Inves behind him with another projection. Finally he spun, striking both Inves before they exploded.

He then charged at Kurokage and clashed with him as Kurokage raised his Tomaspear, only to be forced to his knees. Baron kicked him backwards and sent him tumbling.

"You've actually been a pretty good opponent. However, it's time we finished this," admitted Baron.

"Yes, let's!" agreed Kurokage as he unlocked his Kuri Lockseed.

"**KURI!"**

He got up and replaced his Tomato Lockseed with his Kuri Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! KURI ARMS! BA-DA-BOOM!"**

"Fire in the hole!" Kurokage threw his Kuri Caltrops at Baron who had to dodge. The Kuri Caltrops landed on the arena floor and exploded, causing Baron to recoil. Baron sprinted, dodging the Kuri Caltrops which exploded as Kurokage threw them. Kurokage grinned. He had Baron on the run. All he had to do was wait for the right time to finish him off.

"You're mine now!" Kurokage declared as he tossed the Kuri Caltrops up and hit his belt's Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! KURI AU LAIT!"**

The Kuri Caltrops dropped and Kurokage gave them both a kick to send them rocketing towards Baron. However, Baron didn't seem surprised or frightened as the spiked bombs came flying towards him. Instead, he pressed down on his Cutting Blade, twice.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

He gripped his Banaspear like a baseball bat, the energy around it forming into a giant banana, and swung. He hit the Kuri Caltrops and sent them flying back towards Kurokage, much to the Black General's shock.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Kurokage screamed as he turned to run, only he couldn't get far quickly enough and was hit by his own explosives.

**BA-DA-BOOM!**

Hideyoshi and Kaku both facepalmed in dismay as Totaku covered her mouth as she gasped. As the smoke cleared, Kenshin was revealed lying on the arena floor, unconscious and covered in soot. His eyes were swirly as he coughed up some smoke.

"Wow..." Nagata responded eloquently as he blinked. He thought stuff like that only happened in cartoons.

"THE MATCH IS OVER! BARON IS THE WINNER!" the MC declared and cheers erupted from the crowd.

The medics went and carried Kenshin off the arena as Mitsuki turned off his transformation and stepped off the arena to return to the Gi Faction. Overall, it hadn't been his best fight but it certainly wasn't his worst. Kurokage had potential. He was just lacking in a few areas.

"Kenshin-kun lost..." uttered Totaku sadly.

"What an embarrassment..." groaned Kaku.

"He just got overly confident," sighed Hideyoshi in disappointment.

"He didn't do too badly," Kayu defended.

"True. He decided to use tactics by summoning Inves, but even that wasn't enough against Baron."

"Hey, isn't your match next?" Kayu asked.

"Oh, yeah," recalled Hideyoshi.

"Good luck, Hideyoshi-kun," wished Totaku.

"Thank you, Yue-hime," he replied with a smile.

* * *

"After an exciting second match, we come to the third match! Allow me to introduce our fighters! From Son Go, he is known as both the Ultimate Shield and also the White Devil of Go who defends the Son Clan! He is Armored War God Zangetsu!"

Masataka waved at the audience and at the Son Clan. Sonshoko cheered for him loudly.

"And his opponent is one of the Imperial Advisors! He is known as the Ultimate Hammer and also the Imperial Hammer-Wielding Warrior! He is Armored War God Gridon!"

"So, my opponent is a fellow scholar," Hideyoshi greeted as he adjusted his glasses. "Nice to meet you."

"A scholar? I guess you and I used to be big nerds back where we came from," assumed Masataka. "Or was that just you?" Hideyoshi scowled at Masataka's words.

"Are we here to talk or fight?" challenged Hideyoshi as he took out his Donguri Lockseed.

"I'm here to win," answered Masataka as he took out his Melon Lockseed. "For the glory of the Son Clan. Henshin."

"**MELON!"**

"In the name of Empress Totaku! Henshin!"

"**DONGURI!"**

As the Armor Parts descended from their portals, the two men locked their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

After a moment, they pushed the Cutting Blades down to open their Lockseeds. The Armor Parts dropped on them and formed their Pre-Arms suits before they opened up to fold onto their bodies as armor.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"Authorized by Divine Providence," spoke Zangetsu as he drew his Musou Saber. "I am Zangetsu."

"It's Hammer Time!" Gridon announced, brandishing his Donkachi. "I'm Armored War God Gridon!"

"Fighters, are you ready?" the MC asked and the gong rang. "Begin!"

Gridon charged at Zangetsu to whack him with his Donkachi only to strike the Melon Defender instead. Zangetsu then retaliated with a series of brutal slashes against Gridon's chest before sending him staggering with a strike of his Melon Defender.

"You should surrender," offered Zangetsu. "There's no way you can beat me."

"Don't you ever listen? My Lockseed's chant is 'never give up'! There's no way I'm quitting!" Gridon then threw his Donkachi at Zangetsu, only for the white Rider to sidestep then slash at Gridon's back. He followed up with a shield bash and another slash before landing a kick that sent Gridon tumbling along the arena floor.

Sonshoko laughed, "Hahaha! That lame Armored War God should just give up! No one can beat Zan-niichan! He'll flatten him like a pancake!"

"Is that it?" Zangetsu asked only for Gridon to surprise him.

"**RAMBUTAN!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON! RAMBUTAN ARMS! MASH THEM UP!"**

The Lockseed was sliced open, revealing a white core like the flesh of the fruit it was based on. The lid's backside also depicted a mace-like weapon. The new Rambutan Arms Armor Part which descended resembled a metal rambutan with a vibrant red color and green 'hairs' which were actually thin spikes. His Donguri Arms vanished as the Rambutan Arms Armor Part dropped down on Gridon's head before opening. The top portion broke in half as the sides folded down, allowing the top halves to form his shoulder armor. The back folded behind him while the front folded in half to attach to his chest as a spiked breastplate. The red headpiece that attached to his helmet also sported thin spikes. His visor also turned white. His weapon of choice in this form was a red mace covered in thin spikes.

"A new Lockseed?" Zangetsu questioned, curious at this development.

Gridon pounded his Rambutan Masher against his open palm, only to regret it as he pierced his glove. "Ow..."

"I wonder if you know how to use that power," Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber at Gridon challengingly. Having an A-Class Lockseed and knowing how to use it were two different things.

"Oh, I've trained with this after I got it. I used it on Inves and trained with Kenshin. Trust me, I know how to use this," Gridon claimed. Gridon yelled out a battle-cry as he charged at Zangetsu, raising his mace. Zangetsu maintained his position as he was curious about what this Arms was capable of. All he needed to do for now was to avoid the attacks and find out its strength and weaknesses.

When the Rider of To got close, Zangetsu dodged multiple swings. One swing was about to hit him so he had no choice but to use his Melon Defender to block it. The Rambutan Masher made contact and the white Armored War God skidded back from the strike.

'_Such power!_' thought Zangetsu in amazement. His shield-holding arm was still trembling after blocking that attack. He quickly snapped back to reality as Gridon resumed his assault. The two clashed and, surprisingly, Gridon was faring better than before. The A-Class Lockseed had definitely given him the boost he needed. Every time their weapons collided, the sound of thunder could be heard.

Sonken was beginning to get worried. "Masataka-kun," whispered Sonken as she witnessed him getting pushed back.

"Zan-niichan! You can do it!" Sonshoko encouraged.

"That God is nothing compared to you, Zangetsu-sama!" Shokyo and Daikyo cheered.

After gaining some distance from Gridon, Zangetsu threw his Melon Defender but Gridon ducked under it. The Melon Defender spun around like a boomerang and was about to hit its target but Gridon spun and smacked it away with the Rambutan Masher.

"What!?" yelled Zangetsu in surprise as he saw his shield crashing against the barrier. That was completely unexpected.

"Hehe! All according to my calculations," bragged Gridon as he made a motion as if adjusting his glasses. He waved at Totaku who waved back.

"Meirin, is there a way for him to win?" Sonsaku asked her advisor and lover.

"Zangetsu-dono possesses more than one way to fight, Sheren-sama. Right now, I am sure a plan is forming within his mind," Shuyu reassured her.

Zangetsu took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at Gridon who hadn't made a move to capitalize the situation. Gridon was probably relishing in the fact he had just disarmed the Ultimate Shield of the weapon that gained him his title.

"My counterattack begins," said Zangetsu and he swiftly charged at Gridon using his acceleration ability. Several slashes landed across Gridon's back and front before Zangetsu used a forward thrust to send his opponent tumbling.

"Gah!" Gridon gasped.

"A battle is not over until it is over," Zangetsu declared boldly as he unlocked one of his secondary Lockseeds.

"**SOURSOP!"**

The zipper portal opened and Gridon saw that this was bad. He got up and charged at Zangetsu while he was switching his Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Melon Arms Armor Part vanished before Zangetsu used the Cutting Blade to open the Soursop Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!" **

The Soursop Arms dropped but then Zangetsu jumped back and the Armor Part bounced off the arena floor, hitting Gridon in the face. The Armor Part then landed on Zangetsu to transform into his armor.

"**SOURSOP ARMS! TEN NO MICHI O AYUMU!"**

Gridon observed Zangetsu's Soursop Arms and the Sourquhuitl he was armed with and gulped. This was the first time he ever saw Zangetsu using another Lockseed.

Both combatants circled one another, each waiting for the other attack. Gridon gave Zangetsu a wary look. He had made calculations on what to do when facing each of the Armored War Gods. However, this new Arms was definitely not one he considered nor was it one he knew that existed.

"Not going to attack? Then allow me," was all Zangetsu said before he dashed towards Gridon and struck. Sparks flew from Gridon's armor due to the slash from Zangetsu's Sourquhuitl.

Grunting, Gridon remarked, "I heard you had a GenesisDriver and Energy Lockseed. Why aren't you using them now?"

"I use them only for emergencies or huge threats. You don't qualify as either."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Gridon demanded, offended.

"You're too cautious and you overthink your moves."

"I just like to have a plan when I fight. Unlike my compatriot, I don't go into a fray without a strategy or contingencies," Gridon remarked.

"Having a strategy is good, but when on the battlefield you must rely on instincts!"

With no other choice, Gridon pressed on. Zangetsu blocked the attack and slashed him across the chest. Gridon was holding in a scream. That last attack was painful but he still endured. Zangetsu continued the assault with several more slashes and shredding sparks off before he smacked Gridon with the flat end of his weapon, sending him sprawling.

"Oh, it looks like Gridon-sama is being overwhelmed!" the MC announced. The count to ten was starting. If he failed to get back to his feet within the count of ten, he would lose.

"He's...he's so strong..." groaned Gridon as he tried to push himself back up. He struggled but dropped to the ground again. "Yue-hime..."

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Gridon blinked and looked towards the direction of the sound. Totaku was standing and clapping while chanting his name.

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

"Gridon!"

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

The MC announced, "Oh, and it looks like Empress Totaku is chanting Gridon's name! Will this empowered our Armored War God's spirit?"

"Yue-hime..." uttered Gridon. "I won't...I can't lose here..." He stood up, ignoring the aches and pains he was feeling. Gripping tightly on the mace, he yelled a battle cry once more and ran forth, hitting the Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! RAMBUTAN SPARKING!"**

"Neither will I," Zangetsu replied as his hand pressed the Cutting Blade three times.

"**SOIYA! SOURSOP SPARKING!"**

"RARGH!" Gridon roared as a projection of a rambutan appeared around his body as he smashed into Zangetsu. However, his attack was halted as Zangetsu's Sourquhuitl sliced into the projection and crashed into Gridon. There was an explosion as Zangetsu's weapon connected and Hideyoshi went flying as his armor vanished before he landed on the ground.

"Gomen...Yue-hime..." Hideyoshi coughed before he lost consciousness.

"Hideyoshi-kun!" gasped Totaku.

"And the match is over! The winner is Zangetsu!" the MC announced as the gong rang.

"He did it! He won!" Sonshoko bounced, hugging both twins as Zangetsu was victorious.

"He won...He won!" Sonken smiled. Sonsaku and Shuyu also smiled with pride.

Once the Safe Mode barrier dropped, medics came and picked up Hideyoshi to treat any injuries he may have acquired. Zangetsu walked off the arena, deactivating his armor as he went to rejoin the Son Faction.

Totaku got out of her seat, surprising Kaku, "Yue?"

"Tell them to have a short intermission!" Totaku ordered as she dashed off.

"An intermission?" Kaku asked. Everyone saw the empress leave and Kaku gulped a bit.

"Oh, relax, Ei," Kayu patted her shoulder. "We can have a short break between matches. Besides, you know where she's going."

Meanwhile, Iori was receiving words of encouragement because his match was up next.

"Good luck, Daddy," wished Riri.

"Do your best, Airen," encouraged Kochu.

Iori smiled at their words and also the wishes of luck from his friends. They also smiled at him encouragingly and in support. He never really got these from his parents. They never attended any of his archery competitions. It felt nice to be acknowledged.

At the same time, Marcus was receiving kisses from the Chou Sisters as they wished him luck. He always loved the attention and affection he got from the three singers. Mitsuki snorted as he rolled his eyes. If Chouryou was here, she would've given Marcus a very deep kiss that would leave the guy breathless.

* * *

Totaku headed down to the infirmary to see the two unconscious men who had fought in her name. They were both lying on mattresses as the physicians looked after them. She walked over and knelt next to Hideyoshi who was still unconscious. She then looked over to Kenshin who hadn't regained consciousness either.

"Oh, Hideyoshi-kun, Kenshin-kun," frowned Totaku sadly.

"Don't worry, Totaku-sama," Chojo reassured as she entered the infirmary. "Your Armored War Gods are in good hands. You should return to the tournament. Everyone expects you to be there."

"Ah, thank you, Chojo-dono," Totaku nodded. She gave Hideyoshi and Kenshin one last look before leaving and Chojo watched her go. Her smile turned sinister for a moment before she left to follow as well.

* * *

Iori and Marcus both stepped onto the arena next as they waited for their match to start. Marcus smiled as he gave Iori a bow which he returned.

The MC announced, "And now the final match for the first day of the tournament! From Sou Gi he is the manager of the famous Chou Sisters, an artist in his own right, and also the Ultimate Fury! The Artistic Knight, his name is Armored War God Bravo!"

Cheers erupted when Marcus' name was called and he blew kisses to the crowd, "_Merci. Merci. Merci._"

"From Shoku, he is the second-in-command to the army! Also, I'm sorry ladies, but he is already taken and married to the beautiful archer Kochu Kansho! Known as the Ultimate Eye and the Demon Dragon of Shoku, he is Armored War God Ryugen!"

"You love this kind of attention, don't you?" Iori asked as Marcus continued to blow kisses to the audience.

"_Oui_. I always love it when people praise my name when I stand on stage. Now, let us give the audience a show," Marcus recommended.

"I don't do flashy," Iori remarked.

"Well, then I shall make this flashy for the both of us, _Monsieur Gunman_. I do want my angels to enjoy the show," Marcus boasted.

"Let's just get this over with! Henshin!"

"**KIWI!"**

"_Oui!_" Marcus agreed. He kissed his Durian Lockseed and unlocked it, "Henshin!"

"**DURIAN!"**

Lockseeds were locked into their Drivers and the Cutting Blades were pushed down, revealing their cores and the image of their weapons.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

As the two Riders transformed, Safe Mode was engaged. Instead of changing into his default Budou Arms, Ryugen decided to straight away use Kiwi Arms which was made for close and mid-ranged combat. He eyed Bravo's Durian Arms and the Duri Noko warily. He needed to take those weapons away from Bravo if he planned to win this match. Fortunately, he had the strategy to do it.

"Let's Rock and Roll!" Bravo declared, raising his Duri Noko high, proudly and dramatically.

"I Always Hit my Mark!" Ryugen declared.

"Alright! Fight!" the MC called as the gong rang.

"Yay, Daddy!" Riri cheered. "Kick his ass!"

Kochu looked scandalized by what her daughter had said, "Riri, where on Earth did you learn that word?"

"I heard Tanpopo-neechan say it," Riri answered.

"I see..." Kochu glowered. She and Batai were going to have a _discussion _about appropriate language in the presence of impressionable children, especially her daughter.

Ryugen quickly went on the offensive but Bravo simply dodged every single strike, laughing as he danced around Ryugen. The Kiwi Gekirin weren't hitting Bravo and the spiky Armored War God was surprisingly agile despite his bulky armor.

"My good fellow, you should be more focused," advised Bravo as he dodged another swipe, his arms behind his back.

"I am focused!" Ryugen snapped.

"Oh? And do you hear that? My angels are singing for me!" Bravo announced as he spread his arms. The Chou Sisters were cheering and Bravo could feel their words motivating him. "Ah, that wonderful music! For their sakes, I shall not lose!"

"Neither will I!" Ryugen retorted. His family was watching after all. Ryugen swung his weapons around, hoping he could land a hit but Ryugen should have known not to underestimate the one who had military training. Ryugen swung and jabbed with the Kiwi Gekirin and Bravo parried the wheel-shaped blades with his own swords. He swung his Duri Noko and Ryugen blocked, only to be slashed across the chest moments later before being slashed across the back a moment later.

Ryugen swung around to hit his opponent but Bravo ducked under the weapons and tripped Ryugen with his foot, causing him to fall down. Ryugen tried to get up but Bravo stomped on his chest, pinning him down. Ryugen struggled to stand but Bravo added more weight to his foot, not giving Ryugen any chance to stand.

"Surrender?" Bravo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Never!" Ryugen spat and Bravo shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I was even considering not making this too humiliating for you." Bravo stepped off Ryugen and took hold of Ryugen's legs. He picked Ryugen up and slammed him left-right-left-right into the ground.

"Bravo is now showing us his outrageous strength!" the MC yelled to the audience.

"Daddy!" Riri cried out. "Stop it! Stop hurting Daddy!"

"No! Iori!" Kochu cringed.

"Gaim-sama, is Ryugen-sama's armor strong?" Ryuubi asked.

"It's durable but even it has limits," said Nagata as he watched Bravo tossing Ryugen left and right like a ragdoll. '_Come on, buddy..._'

Bravo released Ryugen who rolled along the floor of the arena. He groaned and returned to his feet, feeling the bruises from Bravo's abuse. Ryugen growled and hurled his Kiwi Gekirin towards Bravo. The Armored War God of Ultimate Fury laughed as he bent his body backwards, showing off his flexibility, and allowed the twin disks of death to soar over him harmlessly.

Bravo stood straight up again and gloated, "Hah, you missed!"

"Did I?" Ryugen asked as the Kiwi Gekirin bounced against the barrier and began to ricochet all around them. Bravo began to dodge the flying wind-and-fire wheels. The audience watched as the Kiwi Gekirin bounced about the barrier, following their trajectory, and Ryugen watched as his weapons attacked Bravo.

"An impressive move," admired Masataka. "He purposely missed Bravo so he could hit the barrier and ricochet his weapons. They are able to maintain their momentum by bouncing around the barrier." That was quite a smart tactic. Ryugen was using physics to his advantage.

Bravo was being hit several times by the ricocheting Kiwi Gekirin. However, this didn't last long as a fed up Bravo smacked the Kiwi Gekirin away with the Duri Noko, causing them to drop to the arena floor. They spun on their sides for a few moment before falling still.

"Very commendable. Using your surroundings to your advantage. Simple yet effective, almost," acknowledged Bravo.

"OK, change of tactics!" Ryugen decided as he took out his Budou Lockseed and unlocked it before switching the Kiwi Lockseed with it.

"**BUDOU!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

Ryugen kept his distance and fired his Budou Ryuhou. Bravo grinned and charged at Ryugen, blocking the salvo of shots with his swords. Once in range, he swung at Ryugen who ducked and slid under the slash before he hopped to his feet and shot Bravo in the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. Bravo then spun around and Ryugen ducked before shooting Bravo point blank in the chest. However, Bravo didn't show any sort of pain as he slashed Ryugen in the chest. He slashed the gunslinger one more time after that before performing a cross slash that ripped sparks off Ryugen's chest as he howled.

"Oh no!" Kochu gasped.

"Ryugen-sama, don't give up!" Ryuubi called out.

"Daddy, you can do it! You can win!" cried Riri.

Ryugen heard Riri's cry and gritted his teeth before he sent a kick into Bravo's chest to shove him backwards and then jumped several feet back to get some distance.

"This is for my daughter!" declared Ryugen as he pushed down on his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!"**

He gave the hammer a tug as the purple gems on his gun glowed and purple spheres gathered in front of his Budou Ryuhou's barrel. Once the purple spheres concentrated into one big sphere, Ryugen pulled the trigger.

"Take this!" Ryugen shouted as the Budou Ryuhou released a bombardment of purple energy shots flying towards Bravo. There was no way the artist could counter this.

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

A wave of energy erupted from the comb on Bravo's helmet and he swung his head around to deflect all of Ryugen's shots with ease, much to the gunslinger's shock. The audience gasped, completely taken by surprised by the unexpected counter.

"Oh! And Bravo has countered Ryugen's finishing move! This has become quite the suspenseful match!" the MC announced. The Chou Sisters cheered loudly, quite amazed by Bravo's swift counter.

Ryugen just gawked at his gun and then up at Bravo who made a mocking gesture, "Was that all? Such a pity. You could've beaten me if you had used more firepower."

"More firepower?" Ryugen smirked. "Good idea!" he took out the Pitaya Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**PITAYA!"**

He removed the Budou Lockseed and replaced it with the Pitaya Lockseed as his Budou Arms vanished. Bravo watched patiently as his opponent initiated a change in wardrobe.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI~! PITAYA ARMS! RYUJIN, HOU, HOH! HOH! HOH!"**

The Pitaya Arms Armor Part fell atop Ryugen and folded onto his body to form his more powerful and bulkier Pitaya Arms armor. Since the Safe Mode barrier kept the audience from harm, Ryugen didn't hesitate to summon the Pitaya Ryujin Hou.

"A dragon fruit for a dragon. How fitting, _Monsieur Gunman_," complimented Bravo. "But it won't save you!" Bravo charged at Ryugen who prepared to fire. Ryugen pulled the trigger, unleashing an energy cannonball which soared towards Bravo. However, Bravo did not pause but instead jumped up, leaping over the projectile which exploded against the barrier. Ryugen's eyes widened and he continued to fire, only for Bravo to dodge each blast with ease.

What Ryugen didn't know was that Bravo had taken ballet lessons as a boy to improve his agility, flexibility and reflexes. It was all under the urging of his mother. This was why he could avoid the blasts so easily. Realizing that his shots would not hit, Ryugen dropped his weapon and got into a boxing stance.

"Take this!" shouted Bravo as he slashed at Ryugen who ducked and then jabbed him in the stomach. Bravo stumbled back from the hit as Ryugen followed up with a one-two punch combo.

"Boxing?" Nagata blinked.

As a kid, Iori used to be bullied. However, his older brother noticed and taught him boxing moves to defend himself. It seemed that Iori was using boxing with Pitaya Arms. The fighting style complimented his Arms well.

"Ah, I see," Bravo cracked his neck. "Very well. I shall indulge you." He dropped his Duri Noko and took on a boxing stance as well. "_Ouverture_!"

Ryugen charged at Bravo and threw a punch, only to be blocked by Bravo's forearm. Bravo retaliated with several jabs to Ryugen's stomach, but his opponent withstood the attacks thanks to the durability of the Pitaya Arms. Ryugen hit Bravo with a right cross but Bravo caught Ryugen's left fist as he tried to follow up with a left hook. Bravo twisted Ryugen's arm, forcing him to his knees.

"Is that all?" Bravo asked.

"Not even close!" Ryugen still had a free hand, one which reached for the Cutting Blade which came down over the Lockseed.

"**HAI~****! PITAYA SQUASH!"**

A pitaya projection appeared over Ryugen's free fist and he drew his fist back to punch Bravo in the gut. However, before he could follow through with his attack, Bravo kneed him in the face and knocked him backwards.

"Airen!" Kochu cried, imagining his pain. Ryugen groaned but managed to recover before rising to his feet. However, Bravo was already too close for him to do anything.

"Bearhug!" Bravo called as he caught a surprised Ryugen in a tight hug, pressing him against his spiky armor.

"Argh!" Ryugen actually felt those spikes starting to dig into his suit. "Lemme...lemme go!" Ryugen struggled but Bravo simply tightened his hold in response.

"_Je suis desole_, but no can do," chuckled Bravo. "I must win this for Sousou-sama. So, no hard feelings. Hroh!" He tightened his hug and Ryugen found his ribs constricting around his lungs while Bravo continued to add pressure. While Bravo was bear-hugging Ryugen into submission, the audience either blushed or turned their heads away, or both. What the Ultimate Fury was doing was highly suggestive.

"Ooohhh!" Chokaku covered her mouth as she blushed, as did her sisters. They had been hugged by Marcus before. Seeing him hugging his opponent to death was a whole other thing.

"This is...not at all what I expected..." spoke Choryo.

"Well, Marcus-kun can be pretty creative in battle," Choho stated.

"Ugghh, that damn fruitcake," Mitsuki pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes so he could not witness this '_horror show_'. Sousou just facepalmed. She should've seen this coming. Marcus was the most flamboyant of her court members but she never thought he would go so far in battle. This was even worse since he was doing so in her name.

Kochu gaped in shock and covered Riri's eyes so she would not see this spectacle. Not because her daddy was being beaten, but because of the inappropriate way he was being beaten.

"What's going on?" Like Riri, Chouhi had her eyes covered by Kanu.

"There's nothing to see!" denied Kanu, who was covering her little sister's eyes.

"That poor man," Sonsaku whispered in pity. Masataka and Shuyu nodded in sympathy with grim faces.

"And now...the _finale_!" Bravo declared as he gave Ryugen one last squeeze of immense pressure. Ryugen panted, gasping for air but it was futile. He was at his limit and finally passed out. Feeling his opponent's lack of movement, Bravo let him go to drop to the arena floor. Some who saw Ryugen drop could've sworn they saw the defeated Armored War God's soul drifting away from his body.

The MC shook her head and made the announcement, "After that rather '_interesting_' finishing move, Bravo wins the match!" The gong rang.

Bravo raised his fists and basked in his victory. "Hahaha! _Merci_! _Merci_!" He bowed to the audience. The audience were less enthusiastic and just gave soft claps. Even the members of Sou Gi were not so enthusiastic about it.

"A very...um...interesting way to win a match," Juniku spoke. She looked to the Chou Sisters who were happy that Marcus had won but not in the way they had expected. Hugging an opponent to unconsciousness was not something often seen in combat.

"Make sure he never does that again," begged Sousou as she rubbed her temples. That had been disturbing to watch.

* * *

Iori regained consciousness in the infirmary, surrounded by his friends. When he asked how the fight went, he was told that he had lost. He remembered how he had lost.

"Sorry, everyone. I couldn't win," Iori sighed in disappointment and hung his head in shame at his defeat. It wasn't the fact that he was defeated that made him feel low, it was the manner in which he had been defeated. He was alright if his friends offered consoling words of encouragement, but they sounded more like words of pity after what he had been forced to endure.

"It's nothing to feel sorry about, Airen. Your opponent was just more experienced than you," Kochu comforted him.

"And you were so cool, Daddy!" praised Riri, beaming. Iori smiled as he patted his stepdaughter's head. Kochu and Riri always knew how to turn his frowns upside down.

"Thanks, you two," Iori smiled at his family. Even if he felt bad for not winning, his family wasn't disappointed in him and made him feel better. He may have lost his chance to win the tournament, but he already felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

"And don't worry, Iori. I'll win for the both of us and Shoku!" boasted Nagata.

"That's right! Nagata-niichan won't lose!" agreed Chouhi.

"Your next opponent is Baron, Nagata-sama. I do believe it will be a difficult match," Kanu warned. There was no doubt Baron would try just as hard to win, if not harder.

Nagata replied, "Then I just have to plan my strategy to beat him. Too bad Shuri isn't here. She'd be a great help right about now."

"Don't worry. You have us," reassured Ryuubi.

"Thanks, girls. I appreciate it."

* * *

Sousou was currently lecturing Marcus on 'the proper use of force'. Apparently, while hugging the opponent into a state of unconsciousness was effective, it was also very awkward. Since Bravo's performance reflected on Sousou it was more of an embarrassment despite the fact that he had won.

Mitsuki ignored Sousou's lecture as he focused his mind. As Bravo, Gaim, Baron and Zangetsu had advanced to the semi-finals, the next two matches were already posted on the board.

"So, my next opponent is Gaim," Mitsuki grinned. "Excellent." He was looking forward to it. He had been hoping for a rematch for quite some time now and this time he would prove who the superior fighter between them was.

* * *

"My opponent is...Bravo..." paled Masataka. After witnessing how Bravo had beaten Ryugen, he wasn't looking forward to the match. He didn't want to be bearhugged by that flamboyant Rider right in front of his faction. Just the thought of it made goosebumps appear on his skin.

However, he couldn't just forfeit. His friends were counting on him to win. He would have to risk the humiliation and endure what may happen. Besides, in this tournament, it was about facing your opponent head on and facing them bravely. He then took a deep breath to calm his thoughts, eyes closed, before he opened them to show his determination. He would defeat his opponents, no matter who they were, and win this tournament in the name of Son Go.

* * *

As everyone calmed down after the exciting matches, the sun was beginning to set. While things were beginning to get really exciting, considering who would be fighting next, the first day of the tournament was coming to an end.

"And so ends the first day of the Imperial Armored War God Tournament! Come back tomorrow to watch the semi-finals!" the MC announced.

* * *

**KRC: I wouldn't have been able to do this chapter without help from Gkoh. He has done so much to help with scenes. Also, great to have an editor in the name of Busterleader92.**

**TFP: And the first rounds of the tournament are done, and with some crushing defeats dealt to some of our underdogs. Poor Ryugen.**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Safe Mode: **A feature built into the Lockseeds that can be manipulated by the Riders. The Safe Mode forms a barrier around the combatants similar to the barrier which forms around Inves while an Inves Game takes place. Kenshin and Hideyoshi discovered this feature when they helped Totaku organize the event. This feature would allow the Riders to fight without any risk of harming the audience or bystanders. According to Hideyoshi, both parties must mutually agree to use Safe Mode. In Safe Mode, moves no longer have lethal potential but can still hurt.

**Rambutan Arms: **Accessed with the Rambutan Lockseed (L.S.-22), this Arms increases Gridon's overall combat power and even increases his defenses, although not as significantly as most defensive-based Arms. He does gave a new weapon in the form of a mace called the Rambutan Masher which allows him to cause more physical damage to his opponent.

**Tomato Arms: **Accessed with the Tomato Lockseed (L.S.-23), this Arms increases Kurokage's speed and arms him with the Tomaspear, which resembles a red Daidaimaru on a long pole. In terms of combat ability, Kurokage receives a significant boost in speed, agility, jumping height and strength. However, his defense stats haven't improved much as this Arms is mostly speed-based and heavier armor would only hamper that.

**Coconut Arms: **Produced by the Coconut Lockseed (L.S.-24), this Arms configuration allows the user to fight with their bare hands, perfect for someone who relies on the flexibility of unarmed martial arts instead of fighting with weapons. The Arms greatly increases the strength of the user, but at the sacrifice of their speed. The Arms Weapon is a pair of gauntlets dubbed the Coco Boxers, a pair of gauntlets which although smaller than the Kurumi Bombers, are denser. They also possess hidden pistons which boost the punches of the user, making them literally able to punch like a jackhammer.


	11. Destiny 11

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 11: The Semi-Finals**

Later that night, the competitors and their respective factions were invited to have dinner with the empress. For Chouhi, that was better than watching all the fights today. Even the competitors that failed to advance to the next stage were allowed to have dinner and spend the night at the palace.

Three banquet tables were set up with one facing the door. This was where Totaku and her retainers were seated. Kenshin and Hideyoshi had regained consciousness hours earlier, upset over their loss. They had to endure a lecture from Kaku for it but Totaku's words managed to make them feel better. She wasn't at all disappointed since they had done their best.

The two tables for the guests were set on the other side of the room, facing each other. Each table was covered in delicious dishes and Chouhi's mouth watered at all that food. Haru emulated her action as he saw all that rich food before them.

"Look at all that grub!" admired Haru. It was truly a magnificent spread and Haru had enjoyed much of Ensho's hospitality to know good food when he saw it.

Totaku stood up and greeted them, "Thank you for coming, everyone. Please, take your seats and enjoy your meal." The guests all took their seats. At one table sat the En and Go Factions while the Shoku and Gi Factions took their seats at the opposite table. "Before we begin, I would like to thank you for your efforts. I know that there can be only one winner but you won't be leaving empty handed after the end of the tournament." Basically, she would be giving out consolation prizes. "Now, let us eat. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

As they ate, music and dancing girls were provided as entertainment. Totaku spared no expense in making sure her guests had a good time. During the meal, Ryofu would glance at Nagata every so often. For most of the tournament, she had kept Chinkyuu company. Due to her phobia, the little girl had not wanted to go and watch, so the redhead had chosen to keep her company. However, she managed to go and watch Gaim's match before returning to Chinkyuu. She missed the following matches but Hideyoshi was happy enough to describe what had happened during the first day of the tournament. He didn't even leave out Kenshin's embarrassing defeat.

"Empress Totaku, I'd like to thank you for inviting us," Nagata thanked their host.

"I just missed my old friends and I wanted to show my appreciation for all you have done to bring peace to the land," Totaku claimed.

"We're just doing our part," replied Haru proudly.

"Quite right," Masataka agreed. "After all, we are all after the same thing."

"Indeed," Sonsaku agreed. "We all wish to bring peace to the land."

"Unfortunately, the RinJyuKen Akugata have proven to be a very persistent obstacle," added Sousou.

"They're annoying if you ask me," huffed Mitsuki.

"Yes, indeed. However, I also know that the Armored War Gods have been able to deal with this threat," said Totaku.

"Actually, concerning the RinJyuKen, we were thinking if you could join in our alliance to stop them for good," Iori requested.

"An alliance?" Kaku asked.

"If we all join forces and work together alongside our Armored War Gods, then we will be able to stop the RinJyuKen Akugata for good. As the empress, you have absolute control over the Imperial Army," Kanu explained.

"And you must agree that the RinJyuKen Akugata must be stopped," added Ryuubi.

"I know. I have heard of people suffering because of them and I've sent my own Armored War Gods to stop them," admitted Totaku. "Perhaps an alliance would be a good idea."

Nagata raised a cup. "Then I propose a toast to the empress. May her rule be a long and prosperous one." Everyone raised their cups and toasted the new empress who smiled with a bashful blush on her face. "Long live the empress!"

* * *

As the tournament would resume tomorrow, the guests were given rooms for the night. In his room, Mitsuki was looking over his collection of Lockseeds: Banana, Mango and Pumpkin. He picked up the Banana Lockseed and smirked. Tomorrow he would be fighting against Oda. The last two times had been interrupted. This time, there would be a definite winner.

There was a knock at his door to which he responded, "Who is it?"

"It's _moi_," Marcus answered and Mitsuki got up to answer. He opened the door to see Marcus and tilted his head in disbelief.

"What the hell are you wearing on your face?" Mitsuki questioned incredulously.

"A beauty mask. It's supposed to be good for the skin," Marcus answered proudly. Mitsuki had no idea how to respond to that. Each time he was finally convinced of Marcus' masculinity, the other Armored War God would pull something like this to set back Mitsuki's opinion. "The service here is spectacular and-" Marcus started only for Mitsuki to cut him off.

"Look, tomorrow you'll be fighting Zangetsu, right? Just promise that you won't embarrass Karin."

"I will win in Sousou-sama's name," declared Marcus proudly.

Mitsuki grimaced, "Yeah...I don't think it's the winning part she has a problem with. It's _how _you will win. In your last match you bearhugged your opponent into submission. Try not to do that again."

"Oh, fine," huffed Marcus. He already had this lecture from Sousou.

"So, what did you want?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a chat before bed," answered Marcus and the door was slammed in his face. "I take it that is a no. Well, goodnight then." Marcus hummed as he headed back to his room, which he shared with the lovely Chou Sisters.

"Fucking fruitcake," muttered Mitsuki. There was another knock on his door and he growled before stomping over and swinging the door open. "What!?" It wasn't Marcus this time. Instead, it was Kakoton and Kakoen who were in their sleep robes.

"Are you alright, Mitsuki-kun?" Kakoton asked.

"Sorry. I thought you were a certain spiked fruitcake," he remarked as he let them inside. The Kako Sisters would be sharing a bed with Mitsuki as Sousou had allowed it.

"So, we should head to bed. You do need to wake up early," suggested Kakoen.

"But first..." Kakoton leaned in and captured Mitsuki's lips in a kiss, one which he returned. Kakoen frowned then shoved Kakoton aside to kiss Mitsuki as well.

* * *

"The three of us will be sharing a room," stated Iori, referring to himself, Riri and Kochu, as it was the most obvious choice. He looked at Chouhi, Ryuubi, Kanu and Nagata and smirked, "That will mean that Aisha and Nagata should share a room too."

"Is that really appropriate?" Ryuubi asked worriedly with a bit of envy.

"I wanna sleep with Aisha-neechan and Nagata-niichan too!" Chouhi whined.

"Now, Rinrin-chan. You need to let your Nii-chan and Nee-chan have their privacy," smiled Kochu soothingly.

Kanu and Nagata blushed as they looked at each other. Nagata then said, "I'm sure that there are enough rooms for everyone."

"Do you not wish to share a room with me, Nagata-sama?" asked Kanu.

"No, it's just, well...are you OK with it?" Nagata asked.

"I never said I _wasn't _OK with it. Besides, it's not like we haven't slept close to each other before," she reminded. While on the road and making camp they always ended up sleeping close to each other.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind having my girlfriend as my roommate," smiled Nagata.

"What about me?" Chouhi asked.

"You can sleep with me, Rinrin," offered Ryuubi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their room, Ensho and Haru were taking full advantage of Totaku's hospitality by using the bed they were in to consummate their love, again. Next door, Ganryo and Bunshu were trying to sleep. Unfortunately, Ensho was making her pleasure known rather loudly, not giving her two retainers any opportunity to sleep.

"We get it...we get it...you're in love..." groaned Bunshu as she covered her head with the pillow. "Please...just go to sleep."

Ganryo, however, was listening in with interest as she heard Ensho squeal at whatever Haru was doing to her and wished she was in Ensho's place.

* * *

"So..." Nagata rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Left side or right side?"

"I suppose I can take the right side..." Kanu said hesitantly as she stared at the bed. _Their_ bed.

"You know, Aisha, if you don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with me, I could always sleep on the floor," he offered.

"I can't let you do that, Nagata-sama! This is your room so you should have no need to relinquish your bed to me," she protested, aghast by his offer.

"Well, then we just have to get comfortable then," said Nagata, blushing. He rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Sei would probably say something perverted right about now."

"Indeed she would," Kanu agreed. Chou'un had quite the vivid imagination, always picturing Kanu and Nagata giving themselves to each other. Did she really think they would go so far? It wasn't really long since they started their relationship and Kanu just wasn't emotionally prepared for such a step. Fortunately, Nagata understood and didn't pressure her for sex. He let her set the pace for their relationship.

"Well, goodnight then," he said as he crawled into bed with Kanu taking the other side. The blanket was pulled over their bodies as they faced away from each other. Sleeping next to each other as traveling companions was one thing, since usually Chouhi was sleeping between them, but now they had no such barriers and anything could happen if they allowed it.

"Goodnight, Nagata-sama," Kanu replied as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind to go to sleep.

* * *

Nagata couldn't sleep and got out of bed. He glanced at Kanu's sleeping form and smiled before he stepped out of the room. The Imperial Palace was indeed large and one could easily get lost in its hallways if they didn't know how to navigate through it. The guards saw him but paid him no mind, recognizing him as one of Totaku's guests.

Nagata managed to find his way out into the palace's courtyard. He looked up and stared at the moon and the twinkling stars in the sky. Growing up in the city, the sight of the stars in the night sky was pretty rare as the bright city lights made it difficult without the aid of a telescope. He began to think of his place here in this world and the challenges ahead for him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nagata turned around and saw Iori walking over.

"Yeah," Nagata confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just thinking about my next match." He would be fighting Baron in the next round of the tournament.

"You'll be fighting Baron."

"And I'm kinda nervous too," Nagata replied. "Do you think I have a chance to beat him?"

"Truth be told, I don't really know him like you do. So, what is he like?"

"He's strong," Nagata confessed.

"Strong? In what way?" Iori asked.

"He's not the type of person to quit when he sets his mind on a path. When he sets a goal, he will reach out to it with all his strength. That's the type of strength he has," Nagata described. Despite his behavior, Mitsuki was very loyal to Sousou. He also had a resolve as strong as steel to support Sousou's ambition. He wasn't the kind of person to bend over for anybody, no matter what their title. He didn't even bend before Sousou. Instead, he stood by her.

"Strong, huh?" Iori rubbed his chin in thought. "Even if he is strong, I think you're better than him."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Nagata asked.

Iori just smiled mysteriously. "Get a good night's sleep, my friend. You need to be well rested for the challenges ahead," Iori advised before heading back inside. Nagata pondered his words and then looked up at the sky before he too headed back inside to return to his and Kanu's room.

* * *

The next morning, Totaku's guests woke up and sat down to have breakfast together. Nagata's group sat down at a table. Sitting across from them were the Go and En Factions.

Chouhi was eating the food served in front of her with gusto, enjoying the generous portions enthusiastically.

"Hey, Chouhi," Sonshoko spoke to the redhead who looked up at her. Chouhi swallowed what was in her mouth to glare at the princess. "I bet my Zan-niichan will be the champion," Sonshoko boasted.

"Nuh-uh!" Chouhi protested, "Nagata-niichan is gonna be the winner, you'll see!"

"Hmph, you say that but I know for a fact that Zan-niichan is better," claimed Sonshoko.

"No, Nagata-niichan is better and stronger!" argued Chouhi.

"Zan-niichan will beat your Onii-chan!" Sonshoko shot back and lightning sparked between them.

"Shao-chan, please don't make a scene," chided Masataka and Sonshoko blushed at being scolded by him.

"I'm sorry, Zan-niichan," she apologized.

"And Rinrin, it's rude to fight in front of food," Nagata scolded the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Nagata-niichan," she apologized. He accepted her apology.

"You know, I have to admit that Empress Totaku knows how to treat her guests," complimented Kochu.

"The bed was really comfortable," beamed Ryuubi. "Aisha, how did you sleep?"

"Um..." Kanu blushed. She woke up with her arms wrapped around Nagata. He also had his own arms around her and holding her close. Even when she had woken up, she just couldn't bring herself to pull away from his warmth. She was just that intoxicated by it.

"Hey, Nagata. Are you looking forward to your match today?" Haru asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nagata answered before glancing over at the table where the Gi Faction sat. His eyes met Mitsuki's for a moment. Mitsuki's gaze was pretty intense. It was filled with confidence in his victory.

"Anyway, beat up that Baron guy for me, OK? I don't want you to lose after you beat me. It wouldn't be right," Haru encouraged.

"You really think I deserve to win?" Nagata asked.

"Why so unsure all of a sudden?" Masataka asked.

"Indeed, Nagata-sama. What brought this up?" Kanu asked.

"I'm just a bit afraid. Mitsuki's strong and he could be way stronger than me," said Nagata uncertainly.

"Indeed, he is strong," Sonken agreed. "He is the first man to be part of Sousou's inner circle, a place no man has been able to enter. Clearly, she acknowledges him."

"I wonder if Sousou's changed her tastes," grinned Sonsaku cheekily.

"Sousou has always preferred the touch of a woman," remarked Ensho in distaste. "She just doesn't understand what having a man is like." She smiled sultrily at Haru.

"Is this really an appropriate conversation to have at breakfast?" Masataka asked rhetorically.

"Reiha-chan just likes to show how much she loves me," defended Haru.

"Yes, Haru-sama needed my exceptional _comforting_ skills after suffering such a humiliating loss," declared Ensho proudly.

"It wasn't that bad, Reiha-chan. Nagata was just the better fighter." Haru was mostly self-taught in terms of unarmed combat. Nagata had been training in kendo for years. So, the fight had gone to the one with more skill.

"You still could've won," she insisted.

"I'll just have to train harder. Third time's the charm, as they say," Haru grinned.

"Nothing gets you down, does it?" Masataka asked, amused.

"Nope. You know, it's kinda funny when you think about it," remarked Haru.

"What's so funny?" Nagata asked Haru.

"It's just that….we never expected ourselves to be anything great, but look at us now. We're Armored War Gods with the power to save lives and living the good life," Haru grinned.

"I agree with that," Iori nodded. He had a better life here than he ever did back in Tokyo.

"Likewise," Masataka also felt the same way. "It is also funny that Oda will be facing Akechi."

"Why is that funny?" Ryuubi asked.

"He's referring to the incident where Akechi Mitsuhide assassinated Oda Nobunaga," Iori explained.

"Akechi and Oda?" Kanu blinked.

"It's ancient history from where we come from. Back then, Mitsuhide was Nobunaga's most loyal retainer. However, Mitsuhide ended up betraying Nobunaga and caused his death," Masataka told them. This shocked Kanu, even disgusted her.

"How...how could he betray his lord like _that_?" Kanu questioned. She could not imagine such a betrayal without a justified reason.

"Because Mitsuhide had no choice. Nobunaga's ambition made him into a tyrant and thus Mitsuhide was forced to kill his lord to keep the peace," Nagata informed Kanu. "Nobunaga betrayed Mitsuhide first by going back on his word, or so history claims."

"And now it seems that Akechi and Oda will clash again," remarked Masataka.

"Indeed, it is quite funny," Iori agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. The irony is not lost to me," Nagata rolled his eyes.

* * *

"And welcome once again, everyone, to the second day of the Imperial Armored War God Tournament! Our four winners from the previous day will now fight today! We have two exciting matches lined up for you! The first will be between Gaim of the Ultimate Sword and Baron of the Ultimate Spear!" Cheers erupted from the audience. "Our second match will be between Zangetsu the Ultimate Shield and Bravo the Ultimate Fury!"

Nagata tugged on his collar and got ready to enter the arena. Kanu, noticing his apprehension, asked, "Feeling nervous?"

"A little," Nagata confessed.

"Don't worry Onii-chan! You can beat him like you almost did the last two times!" encouraged Chouhi.

"The first fight was interrupted," Nagata reminded, "And the last time didn't count either." There was never a decisive end between Gaim and Baron in their fights in the past.

"I'm sure you'll be victorious, Gaim-sama," assured Ryuubi faithfully.

"Thanks, everyone. I really appreciate the support," Nagata smiled, feeling the weight of worry lift off his shoulders. He then started to walk to the arena floor.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was getting ready as well.

"Mitsuki, you look eager," Sousou studied Mitsuki's expression.

"This time, we'll see who is the strongest," stated Mitsuki as he punched his open palm. He then walked over to the arena and faced Nagata. Both were wearing their SengokuDrivers and ready to fight.

Up in the To Faction's seats, Ryofu once again turned up to watch a match.

"Come to watch?" Kayu asked as she saw Ryofu take her seat.

"Yes," Ryofu answered.

"I was kinda wondering, why did you leave after Gaim's match with Knuckle?" Kayu questioned. Ryofu had missed many exciting matches but had only sat down to watch when Gaim fought in the first match.

"Only wanted to watch Gaim fight," was Ryofu's simple answer. Kayu blinked, a questioning look on her face, but then shrugged. Ryofu would give her reasons soon enough.

Down on the arena floor, Nagata and Mitsuki began to talk.

"So, I was just wondering if Sousou made you compete," Nagata remarked.

"As if. When I heard there was a tournament, I was looking forward to it. This tournament is just a stage for me to display my strength and a chance to prove I'm stronger than you. When I defeat you here, Oda, then I'll claim that reward for Karin," boasted Mitsuki.

Nagata countered, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Akechi. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I look forward to seeing what you have in store for me," Mitsuki replied, accepting Nagata's challenge. "Start the match," Mitsuki ordered the MC.

"But both of you haven't transformed yet-" the MC started to protest.

"I said start the match!" he repeated, more fiercely.

"Hai!" the MC recoiled in fear before the gong sounded at her signal. "Begin!"

Nagata looked at Mitsuki who unlocked his Lockseed and did the same.

"**BANANA!"**

"**ORANGE!"**

The portals opened above them, releasing the Banana Arms and Orange Arms Armor Parts to hover above them. The two Riders then locked in their Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Suddenly, Mitsuki charged at Nagata to land a kick to his head. Nagata leaned to the side to avoid it and retaliated with a punch. Mitsuki caught his fist and kneed him several times in the stomach. Nagata recovered and punched Mitsuki twice in the face. As both of them fought, their Armor Parts clashed above them, causing sparks to shower down on them as they smashed into each other.

After breaking apart, Mitsuki and Nagata yelled out, "Henshin!" before pushing the Cutting Blades over their Lockseeds, opening them.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The Armor Parts dropped down on their Riders and formed the Pre-Arms suits. The Armor Parts opened and folded onto their bodies with a splash of power, accompanied by the appearance of their weapons as their transformations were completed. The crowd cheered at the sight of the Ultimate Sword and Ultimate Spear in their full regalia.

"BARON! BARON! BARON! BARON!"

"GAIM! GAIM! GAIM! GAIM!"

The audience cheered as they waited in anticipation for the clash to continue. Sousou smiled in approval. Mitsuki knew how to get the crowd pumped but Gaim wasn't so bad either. On the Shoku side, Ryuubi was also cheering Gaim's name along with Chouhi.

Ensho wasn't sure who to support. On one hand, Baron was the Armored War God of her most hated rival Sousou. On the other hand, Gaim had been the one to defeat her own darling Armored War God.

So she decided to root for neither and just watch. If it wasn't Haru, she wouldn't care.

Once transformed, both Gaim and Baron gave furious battle-cries as they dashed towards each other with their weapons. They leapt and swung their weapons. Sparks ignited from the clash of the weapons as the two Riders spiraled down to the arena floor. They broke apart before Baron thrust his Banaspear repeatedly. Gaim dodged the strikes, not wanting Baron to hit any of his vital parts.

After ducking another strike and seeing an opening, he caught the Banaspear with his crossed Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. He then twirled his arms around, relieving Baron of his primary weapon. He then started his retaliation as he slashed at Baron. The Crimson Enforcer of Gi managed to avoid a few of the strikes but he eventually took a few hits to the chest, causing sparks to land around their feet.

"Ugh!" Baron grunted in pain as he was pushed back by Gaim. Gaim swung his Musou Saber but Baron leapt over it and used Gaim's shoulders like a springboard to vault over him. He landed next to his Banaspear and picked it up. Gaim spun around only to get struck by Baron's Banaspear.

Baron's next move appeared to be a dirty one as he grabbed hold of Gaim's helmet crest and dragged him over to the barrier before bashing the back of his head repeatedly against it. Baron's supporters cheered for him and the Gi Faction approved. Sousou liked Baron's style. Anything goes when it came to victory, even if it meant fighting dirty.

Gaim's supporters and the Shoku Faction shouted in protest, horrified by what Baron was doing. Kanu, Ryuubi and Chouhi were the most vocal about it as they yelled out in disgust at such a dirty move.

"How dishonorable!" shouted Kanu.

"No fair!" objected Chouhi.

"Let Gaim-sama go!" Ryuubi yelled.

Ryofu was glaring angrily at Baron at what he was doing. The competitors might have been expected to do their best, but _that_ was uncalled for.

Gaim managed to break free by kicking Baron off him. He groaned but kept his guard up as Baron glared at him. The two stood motionless for a moment before charging at each other again. The Banaspear connected with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru violently as sparks flew upon impact. The two were locked as they pushed against each other, glaring.

They could see the determination through each other's visors. It was as clear as day. They were both aiming to win. The two Armored War Gods broke apart to catch their breath before taking out their additional Lockseeds to change forms.

"**PINE!"**

"**PUMPKIN!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

"**COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!"**

Gaim acted first and attempted to strike at Baron with the Pine Iron. However, Baron sidestepped and the Pine Iron flew past him. He raised his foot and brought it down, pinning the chain under his boot. Gaim tried to pull the chain back but ended up receiving the weighted end of the Pumpkin Kusarigama to the face, knocking him back. Baron then dashed at Gaim and landed several heavy blows with the scythe blade, ripping sparks off with each strike.

"Oh my! It looks like things aren't looking good for the Armored War God of Shoku!" announced the MC. "Baron's ruthless assault is not giving Gaim a chance to retaliate! As expected of Sousou's Crimson Enforcer! He is as brutal as the lord he serves!"

Baron kicked Gaim and sent him tumbling. As Gaim recovered and picked himself up, the chain of the Pumpkin Kusarigama suddenly wrapped around his forearm. He looked up to see Baron holding onto the chain, gripping the scythe in his hand.

"GET OVER HERE!" Baron roared as he gave the chain a sharp tug, dragging Gaim towards him. Gaim tried to resist but Baron was much stronger. Once he was in range, Baron began to mercilessly slash at him with his scythe. A brutal strike to the shoulder forced Gaim to his knees. Baron took the opportunity to stomp on Gaim's shoulder repeatedly. Gaim cried out with each stomp as the Gi side cheered on their Armored War God. They apparently approved.

"That's it, Baron! Show him where he belongs! Make him kneel before your might!" Sousou encouraged.

"Nagata-sama, you have to get up!" Kanu yelled out in encouragement.

"Gaim-sama, don't give up!" cried out Ryuubi.

"Yeah, Nagata-niichan! You can beat him!" yelled Chouhi.

Ryofu watched intently, clenching her fists as she hoped that Gaim would be able to break himself free. She knew he was stronger than this. "Gaim..."

Gaim gritted his teeth and drew the Musou Saber. With a swing, he cut through the chain binding his arm and then slashed Baron across the stomach, sending him reeling. Rising to his feet, Gaim unlocked his Ichigo Lockseed.

"Time for a form change," stated Gaim.

"**ICHIGO!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Pine Arms vanished as Gaim replaced the Pine Lockseed with the Ichigo Lockseed. He then pushed down the Cutting Blade to open the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!"**

"Like hell I'll let you!" Baron charged and swung at Gaim who dodged. The Ichigo Arms Armor Part bounced off the ground before Gaim gave it a kick, smashing it into Baron before it bounced back towards him. It landed on his head before reconfiguring to form his armor.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

Gaim leapt up into the air and threw the Ichigo Kunai at Baron. Baron grunted as they exploded on his chest. However, he recovered quickly to resume his attack on Gaim.

The two began to brawl. Gaim ducked under a strike and slashed Baron with an Ichigo Kunai before following up with a jab. He leapt to avoid another strike and threw his Ichigo Kunai, which once again exploded when they hit Baron. He drew his Musou Saber and parried a slash from the scythe of the Pumpkin Kusarigama before he was hit in the stomach with a kick by Baron. Gaim slashed, aiming for Baron's chest, but Baron leaned back to avoid it before he avoided a follow-up slash by sidestepping.

The crowd was going wild as they watched the fight between these two warriors. Despite landing and receiving blows, it didn't seem like either of them was getting tired. They were both determined to win with all their might, hence why their match was one of the best they had seen so far.

Gaim sheathed his Musou Saber and gripped his Cutting Blade, "Let's see what the Sparking function can do!" He pushed it down over the front of the Ichigo Lockseed, thrice.

"**SOIYA! ICHIGO SPARKING!"**

Gaim reached behind his back and pulled out several Ichigo Kunai which hung from his fingers. He hurled them at Baron. As they flew, each of the Ichigo Kunai was surrounded by an energy projection in the shape of a strawberry and Baron was hit by the explosive barrage. Gaim then leapt into the air, energy in the shape of strawberry surrounding both his legs.

Baron managed to recover from the barrage and hit his Cutting Blade three times to perform a counter.

"**COME ON! PUMPKIN SPARKING!"**

The Pumpkin Arms reconfigured back into its metallic pumpkin form around his head and Baron bent his legs as he leapt towards Gaim just as the Rider of Shoku came soaring down to execute his attack.

"SEI-HAAAA!" Gaim shouted before he smashed violently into Baron with the dropkick but Baron's own Pumpkin Arms took the attack. There was an explosion that threw both of them to opposite ends of the arena. Gaim groaned as Baron picked himself up and switched his Lockseeds.

"**MANGO!"**

Gaim was just recovering as he heard the next loud announcement.

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

"Raaaaahhhhhh!" Baron roared as he charged at Gaim with the Mango Punisher and swung it down on him. Gaim rolled out of the way before the Mango Punisher could squash him before drawing his Musou Saber. Baron roared again and charged at him. He swung, and Gaim parried with the Musou Saber. His arm ached as he tried to block the heavy Mango Punisher with his sword, but Baron wasn't showing him any mercy.

Gaim managed to land a slash, but left himself open so Baron could shove his Mango Punisher into his stomach. He lifted him up and threw him into the air, causing Gaim to crash against the Safe Mode barrier and groan. He heard Baron running towards him and he quickly pulled the Pallete Slide's tab and fired at Baron. However, the Crimson Enforcer did not stop despite the shots being fired at him. Gaim quickly removed his Ichigo Lockseed and locked it into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1, 10, 100!"**

Baron heard the announcement and hit his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade, thrice.

"**COME ON! MANGO SPARKING!"**

Gaim swung his sword towards Baron as the Musou Saber announced, **"ICHIGO CHARGE!" **A giant strawberry appeared and exploded, sending countless Ichigo Kunai flying at Baron. However, Baron swung his Mango Punisher and a giant projectile shaped like his Mango Punisher's head received the attack. There was an explosion but Baron survived as he ran out of the smoke and struck Gaim violently across the chest with his Mango Punisher.

Sousou smiled in approval at Baron as she watched him dominate his opponent. He wasn't holding back even if this was meant to be a friendly contest. He had told her that this tournament was a stage for him to prove his strength. He was going to prove it one way or another and would not let mercy or compassion get in the way.

Another strike from the Mango Punisher sent Gaim tumbling. The Shoku Faction gasped at Baron's ruthlessness. Gaim grunted and heard the sound of the Mango Punisher being dragged along the ground as Baron approached him.

Gaim decided to switch Arms and unlocked the Carambola Lockseed.

"**CARAMBOLA!"**

Standing up, he unlocked the Ichigo Lockseed and replaced it with the Carambola Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

This caused the Ichigo Arms to return to its fruit-shaped form and remove itself. However, before it could vanish, Gaim grabbed it and threw it as hard as he could at Baron. Baron knocked it away with his Mango Punisher, causing it to smash against the barrier before it vanished.

"**SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!"**

As the new Arms configuration formed, Baron broke into a run. He swung his Mango Punisher but Gaim blocked it with the Carambola Stars. He then slashed at Baron's legs but he jumped over the swipe. Gaim followed up by targeting Baron's chest, hitting him with the chakrams. Baron retaliated with a crushing blow but Gaim sidestepped and managed to hit Baron's side. Baron growled and swung his Mango Punisher but Gaim leapt into the air and threw the Carambola Stars. He missed as Baron ducked but the Carambola Stars bounced off the barrier and hit Baron in the back. They flew into another wall before bouncing off and into Gaim's hands.

"That was the same move I used," Iori recalled.

"It seems that he decided to use it to his advantage," Kochu admired.

"Yeah," Iori smiled. He had to admit that it was a smart move. Gaim knew how to incorporate tactics he had seen into his own combat strategy.

Baron charged at Gaim with the intent to crush him. Gaim threw his Carambola Stars but Baron knocked them aside. Gaim then drew his Musou Saber and countered Baron's swing. The two clashed, samurai against knight, sword against mace. Sparks flew as their weapons connected and the audience watched, transfixed by the sight of both combatants.

"Gaim's really giving Mitsuki a challenge," observed Juniku.

"I think he's having fun," Kakoen spoke up.

"Fun?" Juniku asked.

"Of course," Sousou agreed. "Can't you see him smiling?"

Juniku looked at her beloved lord in confusion. How could she see his smile when he was wearing a mask.

The violent clash between both combatants was still going but Gaim decided to try another trick. He jumped and landed a kick into Baron's chest, sending him staggering back to give him some room for his next move.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He unlocked the Carambola Lockseed from his belt then locked it into his Musou Saber's Drive Bay.

"**LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100!"**

The blade glowed and he swung, forming a giant starfruit which then exploded into multiple Carambola Stars.

"**CARAMBOLA CHARGE!"**

They did not fly towards Baron, but instead spread out within the arena. The numerous Carambola Stars hit the barrier and began to ricochet all around them, bouncing all over the place. Baron found himself desperately trying to deflect all the flying chakrams but they managed to hit him despite his best efforts. With another roar, Baron executed another Sparking finisher.

"**COME ON! MANGO SPARKING!"**

Baron spun and formed a projection of a giant diced mango around himself to deflect the Carambola Stars. While he managed to cancel out Gaim's attack, he was showing signs of exhaustion as he started to pant. Using one finisher after another was starting to drain him.

"**ORANGE! LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Baron looked up to see Gaim once again adorned in his default Arms. He could understand why and did the same.

"**BANANA! LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The two stared each other down, armed with their respective Arms Weapons. They both took hold of their Cutting Blades and pushed them down to execute their finishers.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

Gaim leapt up into the air and performed the Burai Kick as orange energy surrounded him like flames. Baron then leapt up towards Gaim to take him down, yellow energy surrounding the Banaspear as he thrust it forward.

"ODA!" roared Baron.

"AKECHI!" shouted Gaim.

Both combatants collided, causing an explosion that shook the arena and shattered the Safe Mode barrier. Everyone was speechless at the display, unsure of what to say, only being able to wait for the result.

"Did Gaim-sama and Baron-sama just take each other out?" the MC asked as she tried to look through the smoke. "Hold on! I see something!" The smoke began to clear and it showed both Gaim and Baron standing, facing each other. They were standing motionless, like statues. Suddenly, Baron collapsed to his knees. The damage was too much for his armor to take and Baron's suit force-deactivated in sparkles of light.

"YAY!" Ryuubi and Chouhi cheered, high-fiving each other.

"After such an intense battle, victory goes to Armored War God Gaim!" announced the MC girl.

Gaim closed his Lockseed and then offered his hand as his armor vanished. Mitsuki glowered at the offered hand and slapped it away before getting back up. He dusted off his clothes and turned his back to Nagata.

"Try not to lose," Mitsuki warned before he limped back to the Gi Faction. Nagata stared at his hand then clenched it into a fist. His next opponent would either be Bravo or Zangetsu based on the result of the next match, but he knew for a fact that his opponent would be his white-armored counterpart. Zangetsu didn't seem like the kind of guy who would lose against Bravo.

Ryofu smiled and then got up from her seat to return to Chinkyuu. This earned her confused looks from her comrades and Totaku. Even after all this time, they still had trouble understanding her behavior.

* * *

The next match would be between Zangetsu and Bravo. Mitsuki sat down with the Gi Faction. Physicians had tried to check him for injuries but he brushed them off, insisting that he wasn't too soft to be injured in a fight like that. As he sat down next to Sousou, his warlord spoke to him.

"That was quite the show you put on," she told him.

"Well, I still lost," he shrugged.

"You don't seem too upset," she studied.

"If you think I'm going to cry because I lost a match then you don't know me at all, Karin. Besides, Gaim won because he wanted it more. It's that simple," he informed her. They both watched as Marcus and Masataka stepped onto the arena, their gazes fixed on the artist.

"So, did you talk to him?" Sousou asked Mitsuki.

"I did. I just hope it sticks," Mitsuki replied.

"I already gave him the lecture. I just needed you to help reinforce it."

"If he knows what's good for him, it better stick to his memory."

* * *

Marcus and Masataka now on opposite ends of the arena, staring each other down. Masataka appeared calm and collected as always while Marcus smiled as he waved at the crowd. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"_Merci. Merci_," Marcus blew kisses to the Chou Sisters who swooned.

"Let us begin," declared Masataka as he unlocked his Melon Lockseed.

"**MELON!"**

"Who am I to disagree?" retorted Marcus. He kissed his Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**DURIAN!"**

"Henshin!"

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

The metal fruits dropped on their heads, first forming their Pre-Arms suits before the armor folded onto their bodies to reveal the two Armored War Gods in their true armored glory. The crowd cheered at the sight of them. Zangetsu was already quite popular while Bravo was respected for his strength. However, it didn't stop people from remembering how he had won his previous match.

"Before we begin, I would like to compliment you on your armor, _Monsieur __Diable __Blanc _. It is a thing of beauty and you wear it so well. _C'est magnifique_!" praised Bravo. "It would make a wonderful painting. _Tres bien_!"

"Thanks, I guess," replied Zangetsu awkwardly.

"Well, _Monsieur __Diable __Blanc _. Show me what you got," Bravo challenged Zangetsu.

Zangetsu swore, "In the name of the Son Clan, I will be victorious."

"Gambatte, Zan-niichan!" cheered Sonshoko.

"Zangetsu-sama, you can do it!" the twins, Daikyo and Shokyo, cheered.

"Marcus-kun, you can win!" cheered the Chou Sisters.

"It appears that we have our very own cheerleaders," Bravo chuckled.

"Then I shall not disappoint them," Zangetsu replied as he drew his Musou Saber.

"And I shall not disappoint my angels either," Bravo retorted as he summoned his Duri Noko. "_En garde_, _Monsieur Diable __Blanc _."

The gong rang and the MC announced the start of the match, "FIGHT!" This was the signal for both Armored War Gods to begin.

Bravo charged and swung with his Duri Noko. As Zangetsu predicted, he went for an overhead swing. Sadly, Bravo's attack only hit the solid surface of the Melon Defender. This left him wide open as Zangetsu swung and slashed Bravo across the chest, sending him staggering back painfully.

Not letting up, Zangetsu continued his assault with an onslaught of slashes, ripping sparks off Bravo's armor. The fight appeared to be incredibly one-sided with Zangetsu landing hits and Bravo unable to dodge or retaliate.

"Not bad," Mitsuki had to admit, impressed by Zangetsu's ferocity in battle. The audience were just astonished by Zangetsu's power. Bravo appeared so intimidating, that he looked like he could tear Zangetsu apart. However, such speculations were proven wrong as Zangetsu continued to land slash after slash, not pausing at all in his assault.

As everyone was watching the match, Iori thought about the tale of David and Goliath. In this case, Zangetsu was David and Bravo was Goliath. Clearly, there was a difference in power, a huge gap already between them. Chojo's gaze lingered on Zangetsu. It looked like the rumors of the White Devil's combat prowess weren't so exaggerated after all.

Bravo, having had enough, decided to finally fight back. He anticipated the next move and dodged accordingly before he swung a Duri Noko at Zangetsu's unprotected right side. Zangetsu parried with the Musou Saber, but Bravo slashed with his other Duri Noko. It was blocked by the Melon Defender. Bravo growled and shoved Zangetsu back before rushing in. Zangetsu blocked the next strike with his shield but the follow-up attack hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. Bravo then stood straight, twirling his swords.

"You've proven to me how strong you are now, _Monsieur __Diable __Blanc _. Now, it's time I stopped holding back," Bravo declared. Zangetsu nodded as he prepared for Bravo. As expected, Bravo attacked and swung wildly. Zangetsu brought up his shield to defend himself from the wild swings. However, these weren't the uncoordinated moves of an amateur. Each strike served a purpose as Bravo was aiming to relieve his opponent of his shield. Each strike sent violent vibrations up Zangetsu's arm, weakening his grip on his shield. Finally, one last devastating blow forced Zangetsu to release his shield. As it dropped to the floor, Bravo struck and hit Zangetsu across the chest. The sound of sparks ripping off his chest was coupled by his cries of pain as the blow connected.

"Masataka-kun!" gasped Sonken.

"No, Zan-niichan!" protested Sonshoko.

Zangetsu groaned but recovered. He grimaced under his helmet. Without the Melon Defender, he only had his Musou Saber. Bravo, however, still had both Duri Noko. Inhaling, Zangetsu tightened his grip on his Musou Saber and went into a stance that Bravo found both familiar and peculiar.

"That's an odd stance for a samurai," remarked Bravo curiously.

"And when have I ever claimed to be a samurai?" Zangetsu retorted before he dashed forward, leaving green after-images of himself to trail behind him. Bravo was struck hard in the chest, sending him sprawling and skidding along the arena floor.

"Marcus-kun!" cried the Chou Sisters.

"Oh..." Bravo groaned as he rose to his feet. That came out of nowhere. "So, you don't hide behind that shield after all."

"While the shield is an extension of myself, even without it I am still formidable," Zangetsu claimed. He could pick up his shield at anytime. However, he wanted to prove he could fight without the defensive advantage of the Melon Defender.

"Then let's ROCK AND ROLL!" Bravo roared as he charged at Zangetsu. It soon turned into quite the fight. Bravo swung to land hits but Zangetsu either avoided them or parried with the Musou Saber. Sparks flew as their weapons connected. Zangetsu tried to slash at Bravo's legs but Bravo jumped and then swung with both Duri Noko. Zangetsu parried with his Musou Saber then pulled the Pallete Slide tab to load the ammo. He fired straight at Bravo, knocking him back before backing away to regain breathing space. He then thrust forward, but Bravo sidestepped. Zangetsu, however, did not pause as he pivoted on his heel and slashed Bravo across the chest.

"Zangetsu is quite the formidable warrior," Kanu observed.

"Yeah," Nagata agreed. Masataka may not be the same as Takatora from the series, but clearly Masataka had amazing fighting skills of his own. It was like he, the armor and his weapon were one entity. Although, Nagata couldn't help but wonder about Zangetsu's fighting style. It wasn't kendo, that was for sure, but it wasn't undisciplined either. It was also strangely familiar. Not kendo, but something else.

Zangetsu's next triple combo of slashes sent Bravo reeling. He left deep cuts in Bravo's spiked chestplate which formed the letter 'Z'.

"_Z_!?" Bravo exclaimed. "Do you think you're _Zorro _or something!?"

"Z for Zangetsu," Zangetsu declared, standing straight with his legs together, left arm behind his back and his sword held straight up in front of him.

"OK, I like his style," Kenshin approved. Zangetsu just left his mark on his opponent. It wasn't original, but it was sure damn funny nonetheless.

"Yay, Zan-niichan! Show him what you got!" Sonshoko cheered.

Nagata's eyes narrowed as he studied Zangetsu's stance. Now he knew that was definitely not part of kendo. He knew he had seen it somewhere but he still couldn't place a name on Zangetsu's style. It was at the tip of his tongue.

Mitsuki was watching as well, annoyed that he didn't get the chance to fight Zangetsu himself. The White Devil of Go was quite formidable and the Crimson Enforcer of Gi wanted to measure himself up against such an opponent. Sousou saw Mitsuki's eagerness and smirked. He was always looking for strong opponents. It appeared that Zangetsu had also caught his attention as well.

Bravo growled and charged at Zangetsu who was ready for him. Even with just a single blade, he parried both Bravo's Duri Noko. Bravo began to hammer down with his swords but Zangetsu held his ground firmly. He grunted with exertion as Bravo piled on the pressure but he did not succumb. Instead, once he found an opening, he gave Bravo a kick to the chest before he jumped up and bounced off Bravo's head to go airborne.

"What is Zangetsu-sama attempting?" the MC wondered, saying what everyone was thinking. Bravo, seeing Zangetsu up in the air, took his chance.

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

Bravo twirled his Duri Noko around, the blades glowing as they began to charge up with energy. "Hah!" Bravo threw both his energized Duri Noko at Zangetsu who already expected that move and he pushed the Cutting Blade over his Melon Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!"**

Performing a bicycle kick laced with green energy, Zangetsu sent the twin spiked swords back at Bravo.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Bravo cried out as he was hit by both his swords. They smashed into him and caused an explosion that knocked him back against the barrier. Zangetsu landed on his feet and charged at Bravo. Once he was a foot in front of Bravo, he placed his blade under Bravo's chin.

"Yield!" Zangetsu commanded.

"Hmph!" Bravo scoffed as he smacked Zangetsu's Musou Saber away and aimed to punch him. Zangetsu ducked and removed his Melon Lockseed from his SengokuDriver.

"**LOCK OFF!" **

Bravo aimed to kick him, but Zangetsu sidestepped with a simple pivot of his heel, all the while locking his Melon Lockseed into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1!"**

Zangetsu slashed at Bravo's chest, causing sparks to erupt on contact.

"**10!"**

Two more slashes followed.

"**100!"**

Green energy enveloped the blade of the Musou Saber as he executed his final blow.

"**MELON CHARGE!"**

Zangetsu brutally slashed at Bravo's chest as energy projections in the shape of melon slices flew in all directions. Bravo exploded, causing the Chou Sisters to scream out his name in shock.

"NO! MARCUS-KUN!"

Zangetsu turned his back to the flames and smoke which slowly dissipated to reveal a defeated Marcus lying on his back. Zangetsu sheathed his Musou Saber and turned to address his opponent, "You were a worthy adversary. Try to improve." With that said, Zangetsu closed his Lockseed and stepped off the arena...like a _**boss**_. The audience was momentarily speechless before they suddenly roared out in cheers. They were either cheering because of their support for Zangetsu or because of such a magnificent victory. Either way, the cheering was deafening.

"Ah...the winner is...The winner is Armored War God Zangetsu!" the MC declared loudly and the audience cheered while medics came and picked up Marcus to be treated. The Chou Sisters followed to make sure he was alright. Masataka returned to the Go Faction and was glomped by Sonshoko and the twins.

"You won, Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko gushed.

"Of course, Shao-chan," smiled Masataka as he gently caressed her cheek. "I promised, didn't I?"

"That was quite the performance," praised Sonsaku. "You truly showed them how you earned your epitaph."

"Well, I didn't originally like people calling me the White Devil of Go, but the name kinda stuck," Masataka remarked.

"That ferocity and fury was definitely awe-inspiring," complimented Kogai.

"Yes, Zangetsu-sama! You were able to counter all his moves!" Shuutai praised.

"I was almost afraid you had lost your advantage without your shield," confessed Sonken.

"Renfa-sama, the Melon Defender might be my weapon in Melon Arms, but it is not my only weapon," Masataka answered as he tapped his temple.

"Now that you've won, that can only mean one thing," spoke Sonsaku.

"Yes," Masataka agreed as he turned to look at the Shoku Faction in their VIP seats. Nagata noticed Masataka looking at him and their gazes met. "My next opponent is Gaim."

Nagata involuntarily shivered. He had witnessed the battle and from what he could see Zangetsu had calculated each move he made and countered every move Bravo made. Then there was his fighting style. It wasn't kendo but there was something familiar about it. While he did not know what Zangetsu's style was called just yet, what he did know was that his fight with Zangetsu would be the most difficult yet.

* * *

**KRC: We have gone through the semi-finals and it was awesome! I mean, sure, people would've liked it if Gaim fought Baron in the finals, but I thought it would be better of Gaim and Baron fought in the semi finals. Bravo VS Zangetsu was also something I thought would be good. I mean, in canon...OK, maybe I shouldn't mention **_**that **_**even if I wanted to make a comparison. However, I still managed to get this done and make the fights awesome. Well, this is the semi-finals, so the finals obviously come next. However, you might be surprised at how the tournament ends.**

**TFP: And if this was just the semi-finals, imagine the finals!**


	12. Destiny 12

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**EXTRA NOTE: I recommend putting on appropriate music when reading this chapter. It adds to the mood. You decide what you want to listen to.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 12: A Twisted Final Bout**

"Looks like the final match will be quite an exciting one," predicted Ukitsu as he walked with his companions around the city. After it was announced that the final match would be between Armored War God Zangetsu and Armored War God Gaim, everyone was in quite the festive mood. The vendors were busy selling merchandise and food to those who had come to watch the tournament.

With Ukitsu were Saji and Hyohime, as well as two others who had just arrived to join them. One of them was a beautiful woman that turned heads while the other was a man that looked like a thug. The woman was called Diaochan while the man was known as Shishi. These two were also Genesis Riders (Armored War Devils) and they had just arrived to help Ukitsu with his plan.

Shishi was a young man with an impressive muscular build for his age. He wore a sleeveless black tunic with a brown vest and a red sash around his waist. He wore a pair of black slacks and slippers on his feet. Wrapped around his forearms were bandages and he wore fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. His black hair was untamed, like a lion's mane, befitting his name.

Diaochan was a woman who was legendary for her beauty. She had reddish brown hair done up in a ponytail with a flowery hairpin. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless and backless purple top with a pink silk skirt that flowed down to the floor. The skirt had a slit up the side to expose a shapely leg. Covering her arms were pink, detached sleeves which were made of silk and had gold trim around the cuffs. She wore gold earrings shaped like cicadas.

"Of course it will be," agreed Diaochan. "A fight between the Blue King of Shoku and White Devil of Go. It's no wonder those figurines of theirs are selling like hotcakes."

"I can take them," bragged Shishi confidently as he punched his palm.

"Patience, my friend. You will have your chance," Ukitsu advised.

"But what about _him_?" Hyohime asked.

"Oh, I promise our other friend that he will have his chance as well. Among us, he has a very good reason to hate Gaim and swear vengeance," Ukitsu told her.

"We should head back after getting some food," suggested Diaochan. She didn't want to miss the final match.

"Oh, but don't forget that we have our own show to put on at the end too," Ukitsu reminded.

"They won't know what hit them," smirked Shishi.

"Indeed," Saji agreed with eyes narrowed. His plan had been so simple in the beginning but then the Armored War Gods had to show up in this place and set his plans back. It was time for some payback.

* * *

In the Son Go Preparation Room, Masataka was going over some battle strategy with the Go Faction. Shuyu took charge, as usual, as she spoke. Everyone paid attention to the Head Advisor. She didn't get her title or position for being just a pretty face.

"Gaim's greatest strength is his versatility. His default form is balanced and very similar to your own," Shuyu pointed out. "He also has more options in his arsenal."

"More weapons doesn't mean he's a better fighter though," Ryomo pointed out. "Besides, Zangetsu-sama has yet to show everything that he can do."

"Zan-niichan, why don't you just use your other belt?" Sonshoko asked, referring to his GenesisDriver. While Zangetsu was cool, Zangetsu-Shin was awesome and much stronger.

"Because I want this to be a fair fight," replied Masataka.

"But you could win so easily," she pointed out.

"That's why I'm not going to use it. It'll be _too _easy. Plus, it doesn't seem like I would need it," Masataka replied. "It's not like Gaim's a threat or anything."

"Perhaps you shouldn't write him off as a threat so quickly," Sonken argued. "He managed to defeat stronger opponents and that means he could beat you."

"Indeed. Gaim seems to have the ability to overcome great odds," Shuyu stated.

"I know. It's what I like about him," Masataka admitted with a smile.

"Your greatest advantage, Zangetsu-sama is your acceleration ability. I recommend you hit him hard and fast to overwhelm him until you defeat him," Rikuson suggested.

"Or maybe you can just target his belt," Shuyu supplied.

"I won't do that," Masataka objected.

"Why not?" Shuyu asked.

"Because he won't target _my _belt," Masataka said with absolute confidence. "He has too much honor to aim such an obvious target. Instead, when I face him, I will not hold back."

"That's just what I expect Sensei to say," smiled Kogai in approval.

"Indeed," Sonsaku agreed.

"I still think it's more strategically sound to attack an enemy's weakness," spoke Shuyu strongly.

"I know, but this is a tournament and we should fight fairly and honorably," Masataka retorted.

"Meirin, let Zangetsu-kun fight his own way. He knows what he's doing," said Sonsaku.

"I guess I can't deny that," Shuyu relented. She had witnessed his prowess in battle and knew that he would give it his all in a fight.

"Just trust me, Shuyu-dono. I won't let any of you down," promised Masataka.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shoku Preparation Room, Nagata was sitting down as his friends were helping him go over his battle strategy for his next and final match.

"Nagata-sama, your next match will be against Zangetsu of Son Go, so it is vital that we go over a strategy that will help you defeat him," spoke Kanu seriously.

"I was hoping to just wing it," he replied and Kanu glared at him. "But go on," he added quickly.

Kanu cleared her throat and spoke, "Zangetsu is the same type of Armored War God as you. In fact, we can safely say you're both somewhat identical."

"But Zangetsu is white and Nagata-niichan is blue," Chouhi pointed out, not seeing the resemblance.

"It's the body type," Iori clarified. "That's what's so similar. Also, Gaim and Zangetsu are the only two Armored War Gods who carry the Musou Saber."

"Also, in addition, Zangetsu can also switch forms as well," Kanu continued.

"Melon Arms, Soursop Arms and Suika Arms," Nagata listed from memory.

"And he has access to a GenesisDriver and an Energy Lockseed," added Iori.

"Which he has yet to bring out," brought up Nagata.

"That is true. If he had, he would be winning quickly and more efficiently due to its superior power," agreed Kanu. "He's probably not going to use it because he wants it to be a fair fight."

"We also cannot assume the Arms we've seen so far are the only ones he has. We can, however, still anticipate and plan for them," Iori said.

"Well, I've got my default Orange Arms, then my additional Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Papaya Arms, Carambola Arms, Blueberry Arms and Suika Arms," listed Nagata.

"Having that many Arms might be your only advantage since you can swap between them if you run into any difficulties. Your versatility is your greatest strength," advised Kanu.

"Right," nodded Nagata.

"We also need to consider Zangetsu's shield. It's his best defense but I doubt getting rid of it will put him at a huge disadvantage. He still has his sword," added Kanu.

"Speaking of which, his fighting style seemed very familiar," spoke Iori. "I just can't seem to place it."

"Don't you worry. I think I can handle him in a straight sword fight," spoke Nagata confidently.

"Only it may not be a sword fight for long if he switches Arms," Iori reminded. "So, when he switches, you have to switch as well to counter him."

"I got it. Keep switching Arms until I beat him," Nagata summarized.

"I think Nagata-niichan just has to hit him really, really hard to win," Chouhi said simply.

"Rinrin, that's your answer to every fight," Iori reminded.

"It hasn't failed me yet."

"You know, Rinrin's right," spoke Nagata, earning looks of surprise from everyone.

"She is?" everyone but Chouhi asked.

"I am?" Chouhi asked.

"Well, in a way," said Nagata as he affectionately patted the redhead on the head, earning a smile and a bit of a blush from his adopted little sister. "I have to hit him hard and keep hitting hard until I win."

"That doesn't sound like a very smart idea," remarked Iori.

"I agree. It just sounds too simple," agreed Kanu. It wasn't much of a strategy.

"Well, a plan doesn't always survive once we confront the enemy. We have to improvise on the spot at times. So, the key here is to trust my instincts and improvise," he told them. "Though, having a plan beforehand never hurt," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't see anything wrong with that logic," Kanu admitted.

"I wouldn't recommend improvising, to be honest," Iori rebutted. "However, if Nagata says he can do this then we should support him."

"Ryugen-sama's right. We just need to believe in Gaim-sama. Even if his enemies are stronger than him, he always finds a way to win," Ryuubi spoke encouragingly.

"Thanks, Touka," Nagata said to her, causing the rosette to smile and blush at the praise. There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Ryuubi went and opened the door, allowing a maid to enter. She bowed to them.

"I have a message to deliver to Ryugen-sama," the maid informed them.

"A message for me?" Iori asked, puzzled. Everyone looked to the maid, interested in what she had to say.

* * *

With the final match decided, everyone in the stands were sitting at the edge of their seats. So far, the tournament had been one exciting match after another. Everyone was excited about the final match since the finalists were Zangetsu and Gaim. Both had overcome every obstacle to get this far but only one of them would be crowned the champion of the first Imperial Armored War God Tournament.

The Chou Sisters once again performed another one of their hit songs, easily getting the people in the mood. Once they were finished, the audience applauded and even Marcus was nearly brought to tears. He really did love listening to their songs. In fact, he was both their manager and their #1 fan.

The MC announced, "Before we begin our final match, we have a special treat for everyone! I know that earlier I said that the Armored War Gods eliminated in the previous matches would not be able to compete again, but it seems that Empress Totaku has decreed for them to have a second chance! So, for 3rd place, we will have the Armored War Gods who did not make it to the final match fight in a battle royale! That's right! We will watch the six Armored War Gods who were unable to reach the finals fight each other for third place!"

Iori, Marcus, Mitsuki, Hideyoshi, Kenshin and Haru all stood in a circle. They gazed at each other intently, all thinking of snatching victory. It may not be first or second place, but at least they wouldn't be stuck in last place.

Marcus had been injured earlier but managed to recover. He claimed that the Chou Sisters' love for him had helped him to heal. Whether that was true or not was debatable.

"Alright, time to redeem myself," Hideyoshi whispered to himself.

"Hey, how about we team up?" Kenshin suggested.

Hideyoshi scanned the competition. Statistically speaking, they did have a better chance by working together, "Sure."

"Nothing personal, fellas, but I'm not going to lose this time," boasted Haru.

"We'll see about that," remarked Mitsuki.

"Indeed. In this battle royale, I will be crowned king," declared Marcus proudly.

Iori looked at each of his opponents. He was going to make sure he won this match.

They activated their Lockseeds and locked them into their standby music played as the audience waited in anticipation for the transformations. The Cutting Blades were pushed down, opening the Lockseeds.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

The Arms Armor Parts came down and formed their Pre-Arms suits before forming their armors. The fruit-based Riders released juice-like energy as their weapons appeared in their hands. Gridon, Kurokage and Knuckle also gained their weapons, without the juice-like energy splashes.

"Battle royale! BEGIN!" announced the MC as the gong rang. The six Armored War Gods immediately responded, going on the attack.

Kurokage and Gridon quickly ganged up on Ryugen. Ryugen fired at Kurokage with the Budou Ryuhou, only for the Rider to dodge the shots. It was a good thing the arena was surrounded by the Safe Mode barrier, lest the bullets hit the audience. Kurokage slipped behind Ryugen and held his Kagematsu across Ryugen's chest, restraining him. Gridon took the opportunity to bash Ryugen in the chest with his Donkachi.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Gridon yelled with each hit as Ryugen struggled to free himself from Kurokage. There were shouts of protest coming from the Shoku Faction, with Riri and Kochu being the most vocal.

Meanwhile, Baron confronted Knuckle and ordered Bravo, "Don't interfere."

"I know, I know," shrugged Bravo as he put his arms behind his back. The Ultimate Fury looked to see Ryugen's predicament and sighed, "Well, he didn't say I couldn't interfere with others." Bravo walked over to Gridon from behind and tapped his shoulders, "Excuse _moi_."

"Huh?" Gridon turned and shrieked as he was slashed across the chest with the Duri Noko.

"Huh?" Kurokage looked up and Ryugen stomped on his foot. "Ow!" Kurokage hopped on one foot and then was knocked down when Ryugen pistol-whipped him.

"Two on one is hardly fair," remarked Bravo. He then turned to Ryugen, "May I assist you here? It's the least I could do to make up for defeating you before."

"Well..." Ryugen hesitated. "Sure."

"_Merveilleux_! This shall be quite enjoyable!"

Gridon got back up as did Kurokage, only for the former to receive several bullets to the chest. As for Kurokage, he ended up being targeted by Bravo who slashed at him, counting each blow.

"_Un! Deux! Trois!_" Bravo counted with each blow. "_Un! Deux! Trois!_" He did it again as he twirled on his feet. "_Un! Deux! Trois!_" Another combo of three slashes and sparks erupted from Kurokage's chest with each strike.

Gridon yelped as he was continuously shot by Ryugen, "Oi! Oi! No fair using a gun!"

"Like it was fair how you both ganged up on me?" Ryugen shot back sarcastically with a glare.

"Well..." Gridon rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Ryugen didn't wait for a response and fired again upon Gridon. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

A punch from Knuckle sent Baron skidding backwards. Fortunately, he had used his Banaspear to block and take the brunt of the attack.

"You're pretty tough," Knuckle pounded his fists together. "Now I know this will be fun."

"I wonder if this is truly the limit of your strength," retorted Baron. He then roared and charged at Knuckle, thrusting his Banaspear. Knuckle sidestepped the attack but then Baron swung and caught him in the chest with the Banaspear.

"Argh!" Knuckle cried out as he was hit and sent staggering back. Gridon ran right into his back and the two tumbled to the floor. "Ow! Shit!"

"Get off me!" Gridon shoved Knuckle off him and got back to his feet. Ryugen fired upon him again. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Hm, I guess this is unfair," agreed Ryugen as he put away his Budou Ryuhou and cracked his knuckles. "Let's try this again."

"Heh, that was a foolish move!" Gridon leapt into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs, raising his Donkachi to nail Ryugen down. Ryugen simply sidestepped the attack and backhanded the back of Gridon's head, sending him staggering forward. The green Rider then kicked Gridon to the floor.

Back with Kurokage and Bravo, the black Armored War God was fighting back as he repeatedly thrust his Kagematsu. However, Bravo just danced around his strikes without breaking a sweat. Kurokage roared and thrust again but Bravo caught the shaft under his arm.

"You wanted to penetrate me, am I right?" Bravo asked before he tutted Kurokage. "Not going to happen." He released Kurokage's spear and slashed him across the chest with the Duri Noko.

"Dammit!" Kurokage cursed as he switched armors.

"**TOMATO!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! TOMATO ARMS! MAIRU, INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!"**

Now armed with the Tomaspear, Kurokage used his armor's agility and power to strike back at Bravo. Bravo crossed his swords, caught the Tomaspear's blade and appraised it.

"Simple yet elegant," Bravo praised the weapon. "_Magnifique_." Bravo then threw Kurokage's weapon up to allow him to slash his opponent across the chest. Kurokage but what came next was even more painful and embarrassing as Bravo started to spank him on the butt with the Duri Noko.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! Ow!" Kurokage yelled as the spiked Duri Noko smacked into his ass. Kaku palmed her face in embarrassment at the sight while Totaku covered her eyes.

Back with Ryugen VS Gridon, the brown acorn Rider wasn't having much luck against Ryugen. The green Rider was pretty much kicking his ass. One last punch from Ryugen sent him tumbling along the arena floor.

"Time we finished this," said Ryugen as he pressed the Cutting Blade and took out his Budou Ryuhou.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!"**

Ryugen pulled the hammer as violet energy spheres gathered at the front of the gun barrel. He then aimed and fired. Gridon screamed as he was about to be hit, only to be knocked to the floor again by Knuckle who was thrown at him. Ryugen's attack missed and hit the barrier wall instead.

"Huh?" Ryugen asked before Baron hit him with the Banaspear. "Ah!"

Back with Gridon and Knuckle, the brown Armored War God kicked Knuckle off him, "Why do you keep landing on me!?"

"Sorry, man!" Knuckle apologized. "Hey, wait! This is a battle royale! Which means I can attack you too!" Before Gridon could protest, Knuckle put him in a headlock and began to punch him repeatedly in the head. Gridon struggled to break free but Knuckle's grip was too strong. Knuckle then began to give Gridon noogies.

"Stop that! Stop noogying me!" Gridon shouted as he reminded of the bullies who did this to him during his younger days.

"Then say uncle! Say uncle!" Knuckle ordered.

"Never!" snapped Gridon back as he struggled in Knuckle's headlock.

Meanwhile, Ryugen was trying to fire at Baron who blocked his shots before striking him with the Banaspear. Ryugen went tumbling along the floor as Baron glared at him.

"Compared to Oda, you're amazingly weak," Baron spat. Ryugen's eyes narrowed at the insult and he stood up to fire at Baron. Baron ignored the shots as he charged forward and struck, smashing Ryugen against the barrier wall.

Baron then took several steps back to wait for Ryugen to attack again. At the same time, Knuckle had just released Gridon and was now punching him several times in the chest. Ryugen glared at Baron and hit his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!"**

He aimed and fired, just as Knuckle punched Gridon and threw him into the path of the attack. Gridon screamed as he was pelted repeatedly by purple spheres before a purple dragon made of energy smashed into him. The explosion caused his armor to vanish and he was thrown through the barrier to land on the ground outside.

"And Gridon is out!" declared the MC.

"Eh!?" Ryugen exclaimed. He had been aiming for Baron, but hit Gridon instead. Baron looked at Hideyoshi who laid outside the arena and then return his gaze towards Ryugen. Suddenly, Knuckle tackled into him, pressing him up against the barrier.

"Sorry, but we've got a dance to finish!" Knuckle said to Baron as they started to fight.

Ryugen looked around to see the rest of the combatants. He could either hang back and take on the last man standing, or join in and speed up the process.

A punch from Knuckle sent Baron staggering back. The walnut Rider decided to finish his opponent off.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!"**

Knuckle leapt into the air to perform a flying kick. Baron, however, was ready for him as he activated his belt's Au Lait function.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

He stabbed the Banaspear into the arena floor and giant bananas made of energy burst out. They captured Knuckle, ceasing his attack.

"The hell!?" Knuckle exclaimed as Baron decided to finish him off. He leapt up and drove his Banaspear forward into Knuckle's chest. The strength he put behind the blow sent Knuckle flying as his armor vanished. He landed outside of the barrier since it wasn't meant to contain unarmored Riders. It kept them out, though.

Right now, between Bravo and Kurokage...

"PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Kurokage as he was spun around and around by Bravo who was holding him by his legs.

"_Oui_! As you wish!" Bravo tossed Kurokage into the air and the black Rider screamed. He then plummeted and landed on the comb on Bravo's helmet. Sparks flew on impact and Bravo tossed him to the ground.

"And now, the _finale_," declared Bravo as he struck his Cutting Blade.

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

He swung his Duri Noko and fired two energy blades that struck Kurokage. He went skidding off the arena as his armor vanished before he went through the barrier to land outside.

"Now only three Armored War Gods are left standing, two of which who are from Gi! Now Ryugen from Shoku is all alone without anyone to back him up! What will he do?" spoke the MC.

"Looks like it's just you against the two of us, kid," spoke Baron. "Save yourself the pain and just forfeit."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Ryugen argued.

"But you really stand no chance against the both of us alone," Bravo pointed out. "If you were to fight the two of us, while commendable and courageous, it is still foolish. Is third place truly worth all that pain?"

"No, it isn't. However, I'm fighting to redeem myself in front of my friends and family. So, that means I am willing to do anything to win," Ryugen told them as he took out an A-Rank Lockseed. It was another Budou Lockseed like the one he wore and he unlocked it. It didn't call out its name but it still opened up a Helheim portal. Instead of releasing a Budou Arms Armor Part, it released a Kamikiri Inves. "Now, _this _should even the odds."

"Oh, and it looks like Ryugen has just summoned a partner to aid him! Could this truly help even the odds?" the MC asked. Ryugen locked the extra Budou Lockseed, closing the portal behind him.

"Oi, you take care of the monster," Baron ordered.

"_Oui_, I understand," Bravo saluted. He then charged for the Kamikiri Inves as Baron glared at Ryugen who glared right back. Baron dashed forward and attacked Ryugen viciously. Ryugen fired his gun but Baron managed to knock the Budou Ryuhou out of his hand before striking him in the face with a punch. Ryugen staggered back and received a kick to the stomach that caused him to double over. Baron followed up by elbowing him in the back, knocking him to the floor. Ryugen grunted and rolled away from Baron and picked up his gun. He fired at Baron who staggered back from the shots.

"Is that all you can do? Run and attack from long-ranged like a coward?" Baron mocked.

"It's called tactics," argued Ryugen. "Besides, this is just the way I fight."

"Then perhaps _I _should show you how to really use tactics," Baron retorted as he took out a Kiwi Lockseed, much to Ryugen's surprise.

"Nani!?" Ryugen gawked.

"**KIWI!"**

"This is one of yours, isn't it?" Baron asked as he removed his Banana Lockseed from his SengokuDriver and switched it with his Kiwi Lockseed. The Cutting Blade was pushed down afterwards.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!"**

Those who witnessed Baron use Kiwi Arms had not expected it. It really didn't seem like an Arms he would use. However, Baron actually considered using it before. The Kiwi Arms did have its advantages and a cool set of weapons to go with it.

Baron charged at Ryugen who responded by shooting with his Budou Ryuhou. However, Baron blocked with his Kiwi Gekirin and the energy bullets bounced off his improvised shields. Once within range, he slashed Ryugen across the chest, sending him reeling. He then performed several slashes, spinning on his feet as he did, before he knocked Ryugen down with the Kiwi Gekirin.

"A true warrior attacks with overwhelming force," Baron stated.

"I can agree to that," Ryugen grunted, "But I prefer being aware of my surroundings." He held up a Banana Lockseed and Baron blinked before looking down at his belt's Lockseed holder to see that his Banana Lockseed had gone missing.

"You..." Baron growled as Ryugen got back up. Baron charged but Ryugen sidestepped before shooting Baron in the back, sending him reeling.

"**BANANA!"**

"Let's see how this works out for me," quipped Ryugen as he switched Lockseeds. Ryugen smirked as he pushed down the Cutting Blade, slicing open the front of the Banana Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON! HAI~! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The Banana Arms Armor Part came down as the Budou Arms Armor Part vanished. The Banana Arms Armor Part then opened up to fold onto Ryugen's body, donning him in the armor and giving him Baron's Burn Casque headpiece with the Burn Sight visor.

"That's new," Nagata blinked as he studied Ryugen's Arms Change. He had not expected Ryugen to do that.

"Did Ryugen-sama just use Baron's own Lockseed?" Ryuubi questioned.

"It appears so," answered Kanu.

"Airen has always been a bit sneaky," Kochu approved.

Ryugen dashed towards Baron and thrust forward with the Banaspear, much to Baron's surprise as he was struck by his own default Arms. Ryugen followed up with a swing, sending Baron stumbling back as he struck him with the Banaspear. Ryugen rotated his shoulders as he tried to get used to the Banana Arms.

"The shoulder pads make it hard to balance," Ryugen remarked.

"So, that's how you want to play it," retorted Baron as he took out his Mango Lockseed. "Alright, then let's take it up a notch!"

"**MANGO!"**

The Mango Arms Armor Part appeared as it descended from the Helheim portal. Ryugen knew this was his chance to take Baron out but then Baron suddenly charged at Ryugen and knocked him down with a brutal punch. While Ryugen was stunned, Baron switched his Kiwi Lockseed with the Mango Lockseed and sliced it open with the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

Ryugen recovered and got back to his feet, only to be bashed by the Mango Punisher. Baron followed up with another brutal strike, and another, and then another. Another blow connected with Ryugen's head, knocking him violently to the arena floor.

Ryugen tried to stand but Baron pushed him down with the Mango Punisher.

"You must strike your enemy down with overwhelming force," spoke Baron coldly before he removed his Mango Punisher from Ryugen's back. He then waited for Ryugen to get back up before bashing him over the head with the Mango Punisher again, knocking him to the floor again. "This is why you will lose."

"Then I should try harder," Ryugen shot back as he picked himself up, still feeling sore from Baron's blows before he decided to switch Lockseeds. Fortunately, he had asked Nagata earlier if he could borrow one of his Lockseeds.

"**PINE!"**

"Like I'll let you use that!" Baron swung at Ryugen who was able to sidestep. The Pine Arms Armor Part then flew at Baron and knocked him back as Ryugen switched Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Ryugen pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~!"**

The Banana Arms Armor Part returned to its fruit form and left Ryugen's body. Instead of letting it vanish, he grabbed hold of it and threw it at Baron with all his might, causing it to explode and knock Baron to the floor. The Pine Arms Armor Part then landed on Ryugen's head and disassembled to form his new Arms.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

Now wielding the Pine Iron, Ryugen twirled the chain and swung, landing a strike that knocked Baron back. Ryugen continued his attack and swung the Pine Iron again, prompting Baron to block with the Mango Punisher. Baron charged at Ryugen and aimed for Ryugen's head, but the green Rider ducked and struck Baron's chest with the Pine Iron before landing another strike across the same spot, sending Baron reeling.

"Yay, Daddy!" Riri cheered as she saw her stepfather winning.

"Airen, you can defeat him!" Kochu joined in as well.

"Hm, so you do have some fight," Baron acknowledged.

"Of course, and now time to redeem myself," Ryugen declared as he activated his finisher.

"**HAI~! PINE SQUASH!"**

The Pine Iron glowed and Ryugen hurled it at Baron who already made a move to counter. Baron pressed his Cutting Blade down in front of his Lockseed, twice.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!"**

Baron spun around and around as the Mango Punisher glowed and he smashed the Pine Iron away. He then fired an energy projectile shaped like the Mango Punisher's head at Ryugen, sending him flying with explosive force. Ryugen's armor vanishing before he flew right through the barrier and went tumbling outside of the arena floor. Baron shouldered his Mango Punisher as he stood proudly in the middle of the arena. Looking down on the floor, he saw his Banana Lockseed and went to pick it up.

Meanwhile, during Ryugen and Baron's fight, Bravo was dealing with the Kamikiri Inves. Bravo's opponent proved to be very slippery and agile as it dodged Bravo's attacks before landing its own. It used its antennae as whips and hit Bravo across the chest several times, but the half-Frenchman stood his ground. His opponent was a monster and didn't have the brains to come up with any complex tactics. Bravo was trained personally in basic military tactics by his uncle who hammered his training into his psyche. He was both an artist and a soldier, so he would show this beast why he was called the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fury.

Bravo closed his eyes and then snapped them open as he roared. He dashed forward and landed a series of slashes upon the Kamikiri Inves. He followed up with a furious slash on its collar and then jabbed it with his swords. Sparks flew with each strike. Bravo then finished up the combo with a kick.

"You might be a beast, but a beast is no match for a strong man," spoke Bravo victoriously. "Now, time for the _finale_!" He reached for his belt's Cutting Blade to execute his finisher. With two stroke, the belt played a loud guitar riff before yelling out the announcement.

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

A giant energy sphere shaped like a durian appeared and charged up in front of Bravo. With a shout, he sent it flying to collide with the Kamikiri Inves, causing it to explode. "Aha! Victory is mine!"

"Looks like Baron and Bravo are the only ones left remaining on the battlefield! So, what will happen now? Will these comrades fight each other now?" the MC asked. The question was answered a moment later as Baron charged at Bravo with the Mango Punisher. The Crimson Enforcer battled against the Artistic Knight, showing that he did not care about affiliations when it came to a competition. Even if they had won for Sou Gi, there could only be one winner in a battle royale. The two were locked in combat but took a moment to exchange words.

"So, you've decided to fight," Bravo spoke. "Good, I almost considered forfeiting."

"Don't you dare. I'd lose respect for you if you did," Baron replied.

"Strong and direct. That is what I like about you, my friend," smiled Bravo as they broke apart to exchange blows. Sparks flew as weapons connected with their targets. The audience cheered, hoping their own favorites would win. The Chou Sisters were calling out to Bravo to win while the Kako Sisters were yelling out words of encouragement to Baron.

"This is great! I'm having fun!" laughed Bravo as he continued to fight Baron who grunted. He was struck in the chest by the Mango Punisher before Baron pressed on, pushing Bravo back against the barrier. Baron then pulled his Mango Punisher back to land a blow but Bravo slipped away to strike Baron's side. Baron grunted again and spun around to face Bravo who swung his swords down. Baron blocked the blades with his Mango Punisher's shaft and kicked Bravo backwards to get some distance.

"This is the end!" declared Baron as he hit his belt's Cutting Blade, thrice.

"**COME ON! MANGO SPARKING!"**

"The _finale_!" Bravo replied as he did the same.

"**DURIAN SPARKING!" **

Their weapons gathered energy, forming giant spheres shaped like their respective fruits. Finally, they released their attacks which collided with each other. The energy durian and energy diced mango pushed against each other as Bravo and Baron put in all their willpower. It was a battle of wills.

"Grr..." Baron growled. He then let out a yell, "RAGH!" His attack broke through, shattering Bravo's before rocketing straight towards his target. There was an explosion as Bravo was thrown backwards, hitting the Safe Mode barrier. A moment later, his armor turned into motes of light and vanishing and the Safe Mode barrier collapsed. The gong rang to signify that the match was over.

"The winner of the battle royale and earning the third place spot is Armored War God Baron!" the MC announced.

The Kako Sisters cheered and Sousou smiled. The Chou Sisters looked disappointed. Baron then walked over to Marcus and shouldered the Mango Punisher. The Artistic Knight looked up at the Crimson Enforcer and sighed.

"It looks like you win, my friend," spoke Marcus.

"I won in Karin's name. Besides, you did your best," said Baron as he offered his hand to Marcus. Marcus smiled and took his hand before he was pulled up to his feet.

"_Oui_, I did. However, I expect a rematch once we return home."

Baron closed his Lockseed, causing his armor to vanish. Mitsuki smirked as he replied, "That can be arranged." It got boring in Sou Gi in peaceful times so he wouldn't be opposed to the idea of regular spars against Bravo.

* * *

"You're going to leave to watch the last match, aren't you?" Chinkyuu asked. Since the start of the tournament, Chinkyuu hadn't left the room except to go to the bathroom or take baths. Meals were brought to her room. She really couldn't watch the Armored War Gods fight since they brought up traumatizing memories of when her village was destroyed. Even if the Armored War Gods she knew proved to be good, but she could never forget the trauma of that night.

Ryofu kept her company with the dogs. She was, however, aware that Ryofu left to watch the matches but she only left to watch the matches Gaim was in. It was pretty obvious to her what was going on.

"Nenene..." Ryofu spoke softly and Chinkyuu sighed.

"I know you've been going to watch the matches, but you only watch the matches _he _is in, isn't that right?" Chinkyuu asked. It was only Gaim's matches that Ryofu watched. She never stuck around to watch the others and always went back to keep Chinkyuu company after watching Gaim fight. "You like him, don't you?"

Ryofu nodded with a hint of pink on her cheeks. She had told Chinkyuu about how she and Gaim had met. Chinkyuu couldn't fault Ryofu for liking Gaim. He wasn't a bad guy from what she heard. He fought for justice, unlike those evil Armored War Gods who destroyed everything in their path.

"Then go and wish him luck," Chinkyuu told her friend and big sister figure. Ryofu smiled and patted Chinkyuu's head before leaving to watch the last match.

"Thank you."

* * *

Clouds of depression hung over both Hideyoshi and Kenshin. Once again, they had lost in the most epic way possible. The battle royale was meant to redeem them, but they had been taken out of the fight very quickly.

As for Iori, he felt no shame at losing to Baron. The Knight of Spear was the superior fighter and had defeated him fairly. At least this time he had not been bearhugged into submission. He was almost afraid that Bravo would've done the same thing to him again when he had the chance. Fortunately, for him and everyone else, Bravo had avoided the use of his bearhug.

Nervously, Nagata gazed at the arena with trepidation. The screaming fans, his friends watching in anticipation, and the stage where he would have one of his toughest fights yet.

Masataka was not someone to be trifled with, if his record was any indication. Both he and Nagata had made it to the finals. However, Masataka made it look so easy unlike Nagata who had to struggle against his opponents. While his friends had given him words of encouragement, he couldn't help but feel some doubt about his chances.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Ryofu standing there.

"Ren?" he asked. She put her hand on his chest.

"You will win. You are strong here," she stated cryptically. She then turned and left him, leaving him confused. However, after a moment, he considered her words.

"I'm strong _here_?" he questioned, putting his hand on his chest. Now it made sense. She was referring to his heart. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Ren." He then headed towards the arena to face his opponent.

* * *

"And now the final match you've all been waiting for! These two Armored War Gods have defeated their opponents and are the two last competitors of this tournament! First, we have Zangetsu, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield from Go!"

"Authorized by Divine Providence!" declared Masataka proudly, pointing to the sky. This caused the girls in the audience to scream out hysterically.

"KYAAAAA!"

"HE'S SO DREAMY!"

"AND THOSE GLASSES MAKE HIM SO HANDSOME!"

A few even swooned and fainted. Maybe it was his cool confidence and shining charisma or maybe even his bishonen appearance. Whatever Masataka had, it definitely drove the fangirls wild. Sonken herself had to agree that Masataka was quite a dashing figure.

"We also have Gaim, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword from Shoku!"

"Arriving on Stage!" announced Nagata as he performed his signature pose. He got the same reaction too and then some.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"MARRY ME, GAIM-SAMA!"

"LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

Kanu scowled at the screaming fangirls in irritation. These women did not deserve him. They knew nothing about him. Nagata couldn't help but be amused. He never expected to have screaming fangirls. Ryofu, who had come to watch the match, also narrowed her eyes at the fangirls who were yelling such things. They did not truly know Gaim so they had no right to claim him.

"Aisha, do you think Gaim-sama can win?" questioned Ryuubi. Kanu wanted to say yes, without a doubt, but Nagata's opponent was Zangetsu. They had witnessed his skill in battle and it was terrifyingly impressive. Zangetsu had defeated Gridon and then Bravo with relative ease. He had the skill to use his power and weapons. He even showed them that he didn't completely rely on his shield and was not at all hampered when he lost it.

So Kanu told Ryuubi, "Have faith in him."

"Now, let us see who the strongest Armored War God between the two of them is!" the MC declared.

Nagata and Masataka exchanged bows before they unlocked their Lockseeds, "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**MELON!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA!"**

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

While the audience had witnessed the Armored War Gods transform plenty of times before, the sight was still impressive as metal fruits fell from Heaven to encase them in their armors. Once their armors were formed, their weapons materialized in splashes of juice-like energy.

Zangetsu asked curiously, "So Gaim, why do you want to win this tournament?"

"I heard there was a huge cash prize. My province could benefit from that," answered Gaim. The money could be used to buy supplies and resources.

"Hm, a wise decision," approved Zangetsu. "But that does not mean I will let you win, Gaim."

"Of course. That just means I shouldn't hold back then, Zangetsu."

The gong rang as the MC declared, "FIGHT!"

"Defend yourself," Zangetsu challenged and Gaim actually blinked at Zangetsu's stance. Now he could identify it. It was a fencer's stance rather than a kendoka's stance that Gaim was more familiar with.

"You practice fencing," Gaim stated.

"Oh, you can tell?" Zangetsu sounded interested in his opponent's observation. Zangetsu had originally practiced fencing before he started practicing karate so he wouldn't be a one trick pony. The fencing skills he had developed allowed him to wield a sword expertly with a single hand while the other was holding his Melon Defender.

Gaim answered, "Saw the Fencing Club practice a few times and seen it on TV. That is a traditional fencing stance, but modified since you're using a katana instead of a rapier."

"Well, then you should be ready," said Zangetsu and in the blink of an eye he was within Gaim's space. Gaim gasped in surprise before receiving a slash across the chest, sending him staggering back.

"So fast!" grunted Gaim as he quickly drew his Musou Saber to parry Zangetsu. However, he got bashed by the Melon Defender before receiving a trio of slashes across the chest. Zangetsu followed up with a forward thrust, sending Gaim reeling. "Gah!"

"You will realize that I am unlike your past opponents," Zangetsu informed him imperiously before resuming his assault. Gaim was knocked backwards and sent crashing into the barrier, landing ungracefully on his rear.

"Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi cried out as she saw her Armored War God losing.

"Nagata-sama, stand up!" Kanu added.

"Nagata-niichan, beat him up!" Chouhi cheered.

"Right, they're all watching me," nodded Gaim. He was here to win for them and get that reward to help their faction. Picking himself up, Gaim got into a stance. "I'm ready."

"Fine, then come at me," Zangetsu challenged. Gaim roared and charged at Zangetsu. Zangetsu raised his shield, anticipating Gaim's attack, but then realized that he had guessed wrong. Gaim performed a sweep kick at Zangetsu's feet, knocking him to the ground. He then stood back to his feet as Zangetsu was getting back up before performing a series of slashes and thrusts with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. Zangetsu used his shield and sword to defend himself but Gaim's aggressive strikes managed to break through his defenses and he was knocked backwards.

"So, you managed to catch your second wind," stated Zangetsu, impressed.

"Of course! I've come this far and I won't give up no matter what! Everyone is counting on me, so I will win for them!" Gaim declared.

"Well said," agreed Zangetsu. He initially had his doubts about Gaim's resolve. Then again, back then, Gaim had been a traveler seeking a way home. However, it seemed that Gaim had finally found what he was looking for and Zangetsu could see that this sense of purpose had strengthened Gaim's resolve. He could see that Gaim had great potential. Already, Shoku was gaining a reputation while steadily rising to power. With all the villages in Shoku united under Gaim's banner, they had become one of the three great kingdoms, including both Son Go and Sou Gi.

'_Guess this place does bring out our true potential_,' thought Zangetsu. He then prepared to engage Gaim once more. Gaim took the bait and charged at Zangetsu. The Daidaimaru was blocked by the Melon Defender and Zangetsu swung his Musou Saber. However, Gaim parried with his own Musou Saber before he spun on his heel and performed a back kick. He hit the shield instead but recovered quickly to land a slash. Sparks flew when the Daidaimaru connected with the Melon Defender but the force of the blow actually caused Zangetsu's arm to tingle uncomfortably.

Zangetsu pulled the Pallete Slide and fired at Gaim. However, Gaim deflected the shots with his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. He then leapt and landed a kick that connected with Zangetsu's chest, knocking him backwards. Zangetsu grunted but managed to recover in time to see Gaim execute his finisher.

**"SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim leapt into the air to perform his Burai Kick. The row of orange slices formed before he was launched through them with a blazing orange aura enveloping him.

"SEI-HAAAAAAA!"

Zangetsu countered with three pushes of his Cutting Blade over his Melon Lockseed.

**"SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!"**

Zangetsu raised his Melon Defender as a huge melon-shaped force field surrounded him. Gaim crashed into the force field and was flung back. He performed a backflip and landed on his feet before Zangetsu made his force field disappear.

"So, you're not some kind of hobbyist. You can actually fight," Zangetsu appraised. Gaim actually had a fighting style and wasn't just making things up as he went along.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've always practiced kendo," said Gaim. "I wanted to be able to fight for justice, just like the other Riders."

"And you decided the sword will be that weapon for justice?" Zangetsu questioned.

"A sword isn't just a weapon that kills. It can also be used to protect what is precious," quoted Gaim. "My sensei taught me that."

"A wise man," nodded Zangetsu.

"My sensei also taught me to also use every advantage I had," added Gaim as he put away his Musou Saber and took out the Blueberry Lockseed. "If you're using a katana to perform fencing, then how about I use a rapier when performing kendo?"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY ARMS! ALLONS-Y, EN GARDE!"**

Gaim switched his Orange Arms for his Blueberry Arms, arming himself with the Berrapier and Blue Gauche. He crossed them and then charged at Zangetsu. The white Rider was ready for him. He parried Gaim's Berrapier and raised his Melon Defender to block the Blue Gauche. It seemed like Gaim had chosen the wrong form for the job, or had he.

Gaim raised his leg and kicked Zangetsu in the stomach before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! BLUEBERRY SQUASH!"**

He rushed forward, aiming to stab with both his blades. Zangetsu raised his Melon Defender to defend and Gaim crashed into it. However, instead of Gaim staggering from a recoil, his blades actually cracked the Melon Defender, much to Zangetsu's shock.

"What!?" Zangetsu saw the cracks spreading and Gaim capitalized on this by hammering strikes down on Zangetsu who defended himself with the Melon Defender. "What are you doing!? That's not how a rapier is used!"

"No, but this is how _I_ use a rapier!" countered Gaim as he jabbed the Blue Gauche into the Melon Defender. The shield shattered on impact and Zangetsu was stunned. He was so stunned that Gaim was able to nail him with a slash using the Berrapier. Sparks erupted from his chest from the attack and he reeled back in shock and slight pain.

"You're...you're really full of surprises, Oda-kun," admitted Zangetsu as he regained his footing.

"I plan to win. Even if this is just a game, I plan to win because they believe in me," Gaim spoke firmly. He was referring to the Shoku Faction, his officers, his friends and family.

"I don't plan to lose either," Zangetsu replied as he activated another Lockseed, one which Gaim recognized.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Gaim started.

"**ICHIGO!"**

"What!?" Gaim gawked as the Ichigo Arms Armor Part descended from the portal. Gaim realized this was his chance to attack and charged at Zangetsu as he inserted the Ichigo Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Zangetsu's Melon Arms vanished and the resulting shockwave tossed Gaim backwards. Zangetsu then pushed down on the Cutting Blade, activating the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The Ichigo Arms Armor Part came down and disassembled once it was on Zangetsu. It then folded onto his body as armor and Zangetsu now wielded the Ichigo Kunai.

"Kawaii!" Shuutai's eyes sparkled at the sight of Zangetsu in Ichigo Arms. Sonsaku agreed as well. Zangetsu looked rather cute using Ichigo Arms.

"Never thought he would use that in battle," Kogai remarked. He had donned the Ichigo Arms before and complained that it was too cute for him.

"Well, this is the final match. Perhaps he wanted to try to be a little flashy," suggested Sonken. Though, she herself would not expect Zangetsu to use an Arms that he considered too cute to use.

"It's not really my style, but I can still use it," Zangetsu claimed before throwing the Ichigo Kunai and they exploded as they hit Gaim. He grunted as the Ichigo Kunai exploded against his chest but he still stood his ground.

"Hm, let's try this then," said Zangetsu as he switched Lockseeds.

"**BUDOU!"**

"Uh-oh," Iori gulped as he realized what Zangetsu was going to do next.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

Zangetsu took aim and fired with both the Budou Ryuhou and Musou Saber as he strode towards Gaim. Zangetsu's suppressive firepower kept Gaim from moving from his spot, allowing Zangetsu to slash him across the chest, sending him tumbling.

"And next, a power-type Arms," Zangetsu stated casually as he unlocked a Mango Lockseed and loaded it into his SengokuDriver before hitting the Cutting Blade.

"**MANGO!"**

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

Zangetsu's appearance in Mango Arms really fit his title as the White Devil of Go. The Mango Arms' red and yellow coloring, along with the cape and the Go Casque's horns truly made him appear demonic.

Mitsuki's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he witnessed Zangetsu utilize one of _his_ Arms. Apparently, running the Lockseed Distribution Department had its advantages. In fact, Zangetsu used whatever opportunity he had to test every Lockseed they had with his SengokuDriver during combat practice.

Gaim rolled out of the way before the Mango Punisher could crush his head. Realizing his Blueberry Arms would not be able to handle the raw might of Mango Arms, he switched Arms as well.

"**PAPAYA!"**

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! PAPAYA ARMS! CHOP AND HACK! NEVER LOOK BACK!"**

Sparks flew as the Papaya Chopper and Mango Punisher smashed against each other, sparks spilling onto the arena floor. Gaim and Zangetsu glared at each other as they tried to overpower each other. They then drew back their weapons and swung to smash them against each other again. Gaim drew back and pivoted on his heel to hit Zangetsu in the stomach with a kick. Zangetsu doubled over but raised his Mango Punisher just in time to intercept the Papaya Chopper. He shoved the weapon aside and then smashed his Mango Punisher into Gaim's stomach to send him staggering. He then charged at Gaim and swung the Mango Punisher. Gaim ducked before he swung his Papaya Chopper up, slashing Zangetsu across the chest to cause sparks to fly. Another swing sent Zangetsu tumbling along the arena floor. Gaim charged with the Papaya Chopper but Zangetsu was ready for him. He threw his Mango Punisher at Gaim, hitting him in the face. He then unlocked his Raspberry Lockseed.

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Zangetsu replaced his Mango Lockseed with the Raspberry Lockseed before locking it in, hitting the Cutting Blade once it was secured.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA!" **

The Raspberry Arms Armor Part came down after the portal opened, revealing itself as it hovered above Zangetsu mere moments before falling on his head.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! KINZOKU SHIGEKI (Metallic Strike)!"**

Inside the Raspberry Arms Armor Part, the red headpiece which attached to Zangetsu's helmet was studded with silver earflaps and a green stem on top. His visor also became red. The Armor Part then came apart, folding onto Zangetsu's body to form his armor. The sides folded together to become studded shoulder pads. The top and back of the metal fruit folded onto his back as the front folded in half to equip to his body as a studded chestpiece.

A splash of juice-like energy equipped Zangetsu with the Arms Weapon called the Rasbo Staff, a staff which had raspberry shaped weights on both ends. Zangetsu got to his feet and blocked the Papaya Chopper with the Rasbo Staff.

"Now, let's continue," challenged Zangetsu before sending Gaim staggering with a bash from the side. Gaim grunted as Zangetsu twirled the Rasbo Staff and struck a pose.

"Have you ever pushed your armor to its fullest potential?" Zangetsu asked.

"Of course I have," Gaim retorted.

"Are you sure? Then, allow me to show you what this form can really do," Zangetsu replied as the shaft of his weapon broke apart, revealing it to be collapsible as each section was connected via chains.

"Hah!" Zangetsu swung and Gaim ducked only to be bashed when the weighted end spun back and hit him across the chest. Gaim went tumbling across the ground and then rolled away before he had his head bashed in by a falling weight. Gaim saw the weight come flying at him again and he swung his Papaya Chopper to change its course before flipping back to his feet. He was nicked in the side, causing him to grunt as he rushed at Zangetsu. Zangetsu twirled both ends of his Rasbo Staff and hurled the weights at Gaim. He ducked in mid-run before he slashed Zangetsu in the chest. He then jumped and performed a spin kick that smashed into Zangetsu's head, sending him staggering to the edge of the arena floor.

"Hm, I guess it's time to stop holding back," Zangetsu remarked as he activated another Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!"**

"Nani!?" Gaim gaped as Zangetsu replaced his Raspberry Lockseed with the Suika Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Suika Arms Armor Part descended from the portal as Zangetsu struck the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!"**

Gaim staggered as the Suika Arms came down on Zangetsu with a crash before the giant metal watermelon started to roll towards him. Gaim had to jump out of the way to avoid the rolling wrecking ball before looking up to see it coming back towards him.

"Looks like Gaim is in a pinch! What will he do now?" the MC questioned as everyone watched in suspense as Gaim tried to avoid getting flattened.

"Fight fire with fire!" Gaim declared as he activated his own Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS!"**

The Suika Arms dropped on Gaim as Zangetsu's Suika Arms Odama Mode crashed against it.

"**ODAMA BIG BANG! YOROI MODE!"**

Gaim's Suika Arms transformed into the robotic humanoid Yoroi Mode and picked up Zangetsu's Suika Arms.

"**YOROI MODE!"**

Zangetsu promptly changed his own Suika Arms into Yoroi Mode as well, breaking free and hitting Gaim in the chest with a kick. The two then began to grapple with each other, trying to force a submission from their opponent.

"Amazing! Gaim and Zangetsu are now using identical giant armors! I can barely tell them apart!" the MC announced, adjusting her glasses. Even the audience could barely tell the two Suika Arms wearing Armored War Gods apart.

Both Gaim and Zangetsu separated. They brandished their Suika Sojinto and clashed violently. The two heavily armored warriors seemed evenly matched. Gaim punched Zangetsu in the chest but received a slash across his own chest afterwards. Sparks flew as they struck with their Suika Sojinto, the two dancing on the arena floor as they tried to take each other down.

"Which one is Gaim-sama?" Ryuubi asked.

"It's that one!" Chouhi pointed.

"Are you sure?" Ryuubi asked.

Kanu's eyes were sharper as she observed their movements. She was sure she could tell them apart. Only one of them was Gaim.

Gaim managed to shove Zangetsu back and prepared to slice him out of his armor when all of a sudden a round shield colored green like a watermelon appeared in Zangetsu's free hand to block the blow. Zangetsu then bashed the shield into Gaim, sending him staggering.

"Ugh," Gaim groaned and looked up to see Zangetsu ready to pounce so he decides to switch tactics.

"**GYRO MODE!"**

Gaim converted his Suika Arms into Gyro Mode and shot upwards to avoid the strike. He then fired on Zangetsu who raised his Suika Shield. However, Gaim's barrage was relentless and before long he managed to riddle the shield with enough holes to render it useless. Zangetsu raised his arms to shield himself before he too switched modes.

"**ODAMA MODE!"**

He rolled his Suika Arms and then made it bounce to smash into Gaim, forcefully returning it to Yoroi Mode as Zangetsu switched back to Yoroi Mode as well. Then, they switched again.

"**GYRO MODE!"**

Both machines converted into their flying modes, revealing their pilots before Gaim and Zangetsu fired at each other while trying to avoid each other's projectiles as well. They spun, rolled and shot at each other swiftly before Gaim roared and crashed right into Zangetsu before pulling them both down to the ground.

The two crashed, kicking up dust and pieces of the arena floor, covering the two of them inside of a cloud. The dust cloud cleared, revealing Zangetsu in Melon Arms and Gaim in Orange Arms once again, but without their Arms Weapons. The audience cheered out boisterously as they applauded the Armored War Gods' performance. Neither paid the audience any mind, focusing on each other instead.

"Let us finish this with one last attack then," challenged Zangetsu as he unlocked his Melon Lockseed from his belt.

"Then let's do it!" Gaim accepted as he did the same.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

They then drew their Musou Sabers and loaded their Lockseeds into their swords' Drive Launches before locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1, 10, 100!"**

Their blades glowed with power before they charged at each other. They swung their weapons and the audience took a deep breath before the weapons connected.

"**MELON CHARGE!"**

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

The resulting explosion shook the arena and nearly blew the audience away. The smoke covered the arena and the audience waited with bated breaths to see whom had survived. Ryuubi was biting into her handkerchief, Kanu was silently praying, and Ryofu just stared at the smoke cloud, trying to see through it to know what had happened. The smoke then slowly began to clear, to reveal Armored War God Gaim standing with an unarmored Masataka standing beside him, supported by the Blue King of Shoku. There were gasps before the audience was silent. They had just witnessed a battle between two swordsmen of incredible power and talent.

"Guess I lost," murmured Masataka sadly.

"Can you stand?" asked Gaim as he carefully released Masataka who stumbled a bit.

"I can manage," Masataka answered as he steadied his footing.

The MC stepped onto the arena and asked. "Are you OK?"

"Just tired," Gaim answered as he closed his Lockseed and banished his armor.

The MC smiled, took his wrist and raised his right hand into the air. "The winner and champion of the first Imperial Armored War God Tournament is...ARMORED WAR GOD GAIM OF SHOKU!" the MC declared.

A moment of silence passed before the entire arena erupted with roars and cheers from the audience who had just witnessed Gaim becoming the champion of the Imperial Armored War God Tournament. Masataka smiled. While sore that he lost, he wasn't upset since he lost to someone who was worthy.

"He did it, Aisha! He won! He won!" Ryuubi cheered as she hugged Kanu tightly.

"Yes, we can see that!" Kanu answered, but was just as joyful as seeing that her lord had become champion.

"I knew Nagata-niichan would win!" cried out Chouhi.

"Yay! He won! He won!" cheered Riri.

Up in the To Faction's seats, Ryofu smiled, relieved that Gaim was unharmed and also happy that he had won. She felt that only he deserved to win this tournament.

"NOT SO FAST!" A new figure arrived on the arena and Nagata was surprised to see who it was. His armor was identical to Gaim's, save for the blood red on the sword-shaped crest, the red Blood Orange Arms decorated by black, flame-like tribal markings, and the malevolent aura around him.

"Bujin Gaim!" identified Nagata.

"Oh my! This is completely unexpected! An Armored War God resembling Gaim has just appeared! I did not see this coming!" announced the MC.

"I will not let you become the champion! I will defeat you and then _I _shall become the champion!" declared Bujin Gaim arrogantly before he charged at Nagata with his own Daidaimaru. Nagata dodged the slash and activated his own Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Once the transformation was completed, Gaim parried Bujin Gaim's blood red Daidaimaru with his own. The MC fled off the arena but remained nearby to watch.

"Dammit, who are you!?" Gaim snapped angrily.

"You robbed me of everything I desired! How can you forget!?" Bujin Gaim snapped.

"Wait..." Gaim recognized _that _voice. "You're the imposter! The one who stole Ryuubi's identity!"

"I see you managed to recognize me. You're very clever, Gaim!"

"How did you manage to get that belt!?" Gaim demanded.

"A friend gave it to me. Now, I have the power to avenge the humiliation you caused me!" Bujin Gaim spat.

"So what? You couldn't think of anything original? You had to become a copy of me?" Gaim shot back. "As for your humiliation, you brought it upon yourself!"

"Right now though, that no longer matters! With this power I hold, I will defeat you and claim what I deserve!"

"Fat fucking chance, you fake!" Gaim shoved Bujin Gaim back with a kick and went into a stance.

"Heh, you think you can defeat me?" Bujin Gaim sneered as he walked towards Gaim. Masataka, whom Bujin Gaim had ignored, decided to act.

"Henshin," Masataka called softly.

Gaim and Bujin Gaim continued to clash with their swords. Quite suddenly, a loud announcement caught them by surprise.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

A shot hit Bujin Gaim in the chest, sending him tumbling. Bujin Gaim looked up and saw Zangetsu with his Musou Saber's gun barrel leveled at Bujin Gaim.

"Forgot about me?" Zangetsu asked mockingly.

"Dammit!" Bujin Gaim cursed. He then shouted, "Come out and help me!" Suddenly, several Rinshi who were disguised to blend in with the audience leapt onto the arena floor and tore away their disguises.

"As usual, this happens," Gaim remarked.

"Let's take them down," Zangetsu suggested.

"Music to my ears!" Gaim and Zangetsu separated to fight with the Rinshi. Several Rinshi were cut down by Zangetsu before they could even move while Gaim engaged the ones wielding spears, slashing them with his swords. Meanwhile, Bujin Gaim was watching in frustration. More and more Rinshi leapt out of hiding to engage the two Armored War Gods. However, he would soon learn that Kamen Riders always looked out for each other.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!"**

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

Energy missiles shaped like walnuts and durians smashed into the Rinshi, destroying them instantly. Bujin Gaim's eyes widened and he turned to see where the attacks had come from only for his jaw drop as he began to panic at the sight of the other Armored War Gods coming to join the battle.

"We're here guys!" cried out Knuckle.

"Is this our encore?" Bravo asked.

"This is supposed to be a special event for Yue-hime!" declared Gridon.

"So don't you try to ruin it!" shouted Kurokage.

Gridon lunged and began whacking the Rinshi with his Donkachi as Kurokage shoved several Rinshi back with his Kagematsu and began to strike them down with his weapon.

"I was hoping for something exciting to happen!" announced Baron as he hit his belt's Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

He stabbed the Banaspear into the ground and giant banana projections sprouted, sending Rinshi flying into the air.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!"**

Ryugen pulled the hammer and aimed his Budou Ryuhou before he fired a series of rapid shots at the airborne Rinshi. The energy shots pierced their bodies before their bodies exploded into purple dust.

Bujin Gaim did not like his odds right now. The Armored War Gods were gradually taking down the Rinshi. In record time only, and a lot of spamming of finishers, the Rinshi were all nothing more than dust at their feet.

"Nagata!" Ryugen jogged over to his friend.

"Iori! You are not gonna believe this! Bujin Gaim is that imposter! The one who stole Touka's identity!" Gaim told his friend.

Ryugen blinked and then his brows furrowed in anger. "That man..." The imposter was also the same man who had kidnapped Riri.

"Want some payback?" Gaim asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh yeah," Ryugen answered eagerly.

Bujin Gaim gulped as he felt the glares of the Armored War Gods piercing him. He was now put in a terrible position as he was forced to confront the eight Armored War Gods by himself and they looked ready to take him out. Baron scoffed in disgust. This Rider may resemble Gaim, but he was obviously a pretender who didn't have any real skill or strength. Ryugen had his Budou Ryuhou aimed threateningly, ready to put holes in Bujin Gaim and turn him into swiss cheese.

* * *

The Genesis Riders were watching from their hiding place. At first the appearance of the Rinshi seemed to have given Bujin Gaim an advantage. However, he quickly lost that advantage when the other Armored War Gods appeared to back Gaim up. Now, he was forced to fight all eight of the Armored War Gods by himself. The Genesis Riders didn't have much faith in the Blood Orange Arms wearing Rider to be able to handle this situation. He was obviously outnumbered and outmatched.

"Looks like he needs our help," stated Saji as he witnessed Bujin Gaim trembling in front of all eight Armored War Gods.

"Seems so. Well, I didn't really expect him to have a chance against all eight of them at once," replied Ukitsu.

"Finally," spoke Shishi. "I've been getting angsty." There was eagerness in his voice. Eagerness to cause pain, that is.

"Quite impatient, aren't you?" snickered Diaochan.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. You want your chance to show off too," he shot back.

"Let us begin," Ukitsu commanded before they unlocked their Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

Seeing no other option, Bujin Gaim raised his weapons and prepared for battle. No, it wouldn't be much of a battle. It would be a one-sided slaughter with him on the losing side.

"OK, now let's get him!" Knuckle encouraged.

"Me first!" added Gridon.

"Leave some for me!" declared Kurokage.

The three nut-based Riders charged at Bujin Gaim. However, before they could even reach him, they were suddenly hit directly in the chest by energy bolts which flew out of nowhere. The energy bolts exploded against their chests, sending them sprawling painfully onto the arena floor. The damage they took was great and their armors vanished in motes of light, leaving only Bravo, Gaim, Zangetsu, Baron and Ryugen to face what was coming next.

"What!?" gawked Gaim. He then spotted Duke, Marika, Sigurd and a new Rider walking onto the arena floor. Sigurd and Duke were easily recognizable, as well as Marika. Marika was the only female in the group, dressed in a pink bodysuit which included a loincloth. The suit also included a black top. Over the suit she wore peach-colored armor with a silver shoulder pad on her right side. Her helmet, which was shaped like a peach, sported large eyes, each shaped like the half of a peach.

"What!?"

The fourth Genesis Rider was a new face. He wore a black bodysuit with purple bands on his limbs. His armor was orange-colored with a gold trim and had his symbol on the left side of the chestpiece. He also had long pauldrons on his shoulders and a trident crest on his helmet which had a vertically grilled mouthplate and red visor.

"_What!?_"

"Will you stop yelling 'what'!" Baron snapped in annoyance.

"Looks like you need our help," Duke said to Bujin Gaim.

"It's about time you got here!" Bujin Gaim snapped in frustration.

"Remember who you're speaking to," warned Sigurd.

"What is this!? It looks like more Armored War Gods we have never seen before have appeared! Who are they? What do they want?" the MC questioned.

"Armored War God Duke," Duke introduced himself. "I shall change the world."

"Armored War God Sigurd," Sigurd introduced himself. "Unbreakable under God."

"Armored War Goddess Marika," the pink Genesis Rider announced. "Let me take your heart."

"Call me Armored War God Kagemusha!" the new Genesis Rider introduced himself. "Now, let's descend into madness together!"

Gaim's eyes narrowed at the four Genesis Riders who had appeared. He remembered Duke, though he knew this was not the same one he had fought and beaten before. He glared at them, recalling what he had heard happen to Chinkyuu. Up where the To Faction sat, Ryofu's eyes also narrowed dangerously at the sight of the Genesis Riders, also known as the Armored War Devils. These were the monsters responsible for Chinkyuu's trauma. Her grip tightened on her weapon as the urge to make them pay rose.

"Are you boys OK?" Bravo asked the injured nut Riders.

"Ugh...that smarts," Kenshin grunted.

"That came out of nowhere," Haru groaned.

"I think...I may need a doctor," moaned Hideyoshi.

"Armored War Gods, it's nice to finally meet you," Duke bowed.

"What do you want?" Gaim questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, it's what everyone wants. Everyone wants this world to change and we are the agents who will do it," Duke answered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" roared Baron as he charged forward. Duke nodded to Marika who then dashed forward to block Baron's path. At the sight of her, he swung and she parried with her Sonic Arrow. The two began to violently clash, prompting the others to join the fight as well.

"So you're the Crimson Enforcer General," spoke Marika silkily. "I've heard good things about you. Let's hope they are true." Baron thrust at her and she dodged before landing a kick to his chest. She followed to slash him across the chest but he parried with his Banaspear. She landed another kick to his side followed by another to his chest, but he recovered and roared before viciously attacking her.

"Stop cowering and fight," Sigurd ordered Bujin Gaim who nodded quickly. Sigurd then chose his target and attacked Ryugen as Kagemusha chose Bravo. Duke strode over and suddenly dashed as he swung his Sonic Arrow, his weapon connecting with Zangetsu's Melon Defender. Gaim and Bujin Gaim's fight resumed and the latter attacked the former violently as sparks flew as their weapons connected.

"Looks like the action isn't over, everyone! A new group of Armored War Gods have appeared and are fighting against the Armored War Gods we know and love! Gridon, Knuckle and Kurokage have already been taken down! What will happen next? Even I don't know! All I know is, the winner of this battle will change everything!" the MC declared.

The two groups were fighting for all they were worth. However, the Genesis Riders were actually more superior to the Sengoku Riders due to their equipment which was on a whole other level. This made this fight their toughest one yet.

As Duke fought Zangetsu, he saw that everyone was engaged with their opponents. He then broke away from his own opponent and shot him in the chest to send him staggering back and to give himself room for what he was about to do.

"Armored War Gods who claim to be Messengers of Heaven! None of you belong here and I'm going to make sure you never return!" announced Duke. Once he said that, a massive portal zipped open in the sky. The audience gasped at the size of it and the Armored War Gods could only think that this meant an invasion of Inves from Helheim. However, what they thought did not occur as a bright light shone from the portal.

"Now, disappear and begone!" Duke commanded and the portal shot beams of light down on the Armored War Gods. Gaim and the others were trapped by the beams which then began to pull them towards the portal in sky. The Armored War Gods struggled, punching the inside of the capture beams but gaining no result. This caused the audience to cry out in shock and the factions to cry out their Armored War Gods' names.

"No, Nagata-sama!" Kanu screamed as she could only witness her lord being captured. Ryofu's eyes went wide as she became speechless.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Chouhi.

"Gaim-sama!" cried Ryuubi.

"Mitsuki-kun!" screamed the Kako Sisters in horror.

"Marcus-kun!" the Chou Sisters yelled.

"Airen!" Kochu screamed as she watched Ryugen vanish into the sky.

"Papa! Don't go!" Riri cried out.

"Hideyoshi-kun! Kenshin-kun!" cried Totaku as her two bodyguards were sucked into the portal.

"No! Haru-sama!" protested Ensho before he vanished forever.

"Masataka-kun!" Sonken yelled in horror as her beloved advisor vanished from sight. Duke then snapped his fingers, sealing up the portal for good.

"The...the Armored War Gods are gone!" the MC declared and shrieked as Kagemusha approached her, "EEK!" Kagemusha snatched the microphone from her and then tossed it to Duke who thanked his comrade.

"The Armored War Gods whom you worship and look towards for protection are now gone! Today begins a new age for the new Armored War Gods! The world will now change and those who do not follow will be left behind in the dust!" Duke declared.

* * *

**KRC: Oh no! The Armored War Gods have been banished by Ukitsu! Will they ever return? Also, what will happen in the Three Kingdoms Era now that the Armored War Gods are gone and unable to stop the RinJyuKen and Armored War Devils? What will happen to the Factions? Well, answers to these questions and more will be revealed in the final arc of the season! BTW, the extra Arms Changes you saw performed by Zangetsu, Baron and Ryugen were based on the Hyper Battle Video.**

**TFP: Well, Ukitsu's done the impossible and banished the Armored War Gods. Where did they go? Did they survive? What will happen to the world of the Three Kingdoms now that they are gone, but the RinJyuKen remain? With no one to keep them in check, chaos will now take hold. It's a grim future ahead...**

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Raspberry Arms:** This suit is formed by the Raspberry Lockseed (L.S.-19). It boasts a well-balanced boost for the user, granting average strength and defense, but slightly higher agility, not sacrificing the user's speed or flexibility like some other Arms do. The weapon is the Rasbo Staff, a staff which on both ends hold heavy mace weights. A unique aspect to this weapon is that is emulates the sansetsukon, meaning it is collapsible, and can become a segmented morning star-like weapon with a flick of the wrist.

**Blood Orange Arms:** Identical to Orange Arms, save for the blood red color-scheme with black flame-like tribal markings. Statistically speaking, Blood Orange Arms is superior to Orange Arms and is also balanced in terms of combat prowess. However, the current user's inexperience prevents him from using this Arms' power to its full potential. The Arms weapon is the Blood Orange Daidaimaru which is also capable of combining with the Musou Saber.

**Grapefruit Energy Arms: **These Arms are a previously unknown Arms from the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed. Like the other Energy Arms, these Arms enhance a skill for the wielder. In this particular case, it increases the visual acuity of the wielder. They become more accurate, able to see things down to an immense detail, and even shoot out a fly from a ridiculous distance away if they were so inclined with the Sonic Arrow.

**Peach Energy Arms: **Produced by the Peach Energy Lockseed, these Arms are much like the others before it which is as expected much more advanced than the regular Lockseeds. Unlike the Lemon Energy which boosts strength or the Cherry Lockseed which boosts speed, the Peach Energy Arms boost the senses of the user, allowing them to hear much better than a regular human and with training, anticipate things which would otherwise come as a surprise and attack them. As with the other Genesis Riders, the default weapon for these Arms is the Sonic Arrow.


	13. Destiny 13

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**KRC: Well this is going to be an interesting set of chapters. The finale for Season 3 will be in three parts and this is part one. Now, from reading the reviews and general responses I have received, it is pretty obvious that a lot of readers are outraged by what I did. I mean, the bad guys won by banishing the good guys. Does that mean the story is over? It does seem so, doesn't it? However, I am here to tell you that there is more. If there wasn't, I would've marked the story as COMPLETE, which is not the case. So, please enjoy the story and review. Also, please be prepared. This is going to be a rather emotional chapter.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 13: A Forced Return**

"Armored War Gods who claim to be Messengers of Heaven! None of you belong here and I'm going to make sure you never return!" announced Duke. Once he said that, a massive portal zipped open in the sky. The audience gasped at the size of it and the Armored War Gods could only think that this meant an invasion of Inves from Helheim. However, what they thought did not occur as a bright light shone from the portal.

"Now, disappear and begone!" Duke commanded and the portal shot beams of light down on the Armored War Gods. Gaim and the others were trapped by the beams which then began to pull them towards the portal in the sky. The Armored War Gods struggled, punching the inside of the capture beams but gaining no result.

"Aisha! Aisha!" Gaim screamed as he tried to break free. He was getting pulled farther and farther away as he screamed, "AISHAAAAAA!"

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

"Itai..." Nagata groaned as he picked himself up. "What happened...?" He then gasped. "Aisha!" He looked around and he found himself not at the tournament or in Ancient China but back in the museum where it had all started. "We're back...in the museum?" he asked himself in confusion. He spotted the others who were all lying unconscious around him. Oddly enough, they were back in the same clothes they had worn before they were transported to Ancient China. "Guys!" He ran over to Iori and shook him awake. "Iori! Iori, wake up!"

"Ugh..." moaned Iori as he sat up and saw Nagata. "Nagata, what happened?"

"Duke sent us through a portal and he sent us here. He sent us back to Tokyo," Nagata informed his friend.

"Tokyo...?" Iori's eyes widened. "Riri! Shion!"

"They're not here," Nagata told him grimly. "None of the girls are here. We're the only ones who were pulled into the portal."

"Then...we can never go back...?" The realization shook Iori to the core. He would never see his wife or stepdaughter again. "No...NO!" he yelled in denial at the horrible news.

"Stop wailing," muttered Mitsuki as he sat up, rubbing his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"But we have to go back!" Iori insisted.

"How, genius?" Mitsuki shot back. "We don't know how and none of us know magic."

"Baron's right," Hideyoshi agreed, dejected. "Like it or not, we're back in Tokyo and we won't ever see everyone again."

"How can you just give up like that?" Kenshin demanded as he grabbed his friend by the collar. "I thought you swore to serve Yue-sama!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do!? Come up with a plan to go back!? Face it! The Genesis Riders have won! They managed to get rid of us!" Hideyoshi shot back. Masataka was quiet before he stood up.

"Zangetsu?" questioned Nagata.

"It's over," sighed Masataka. "It's time we went back to our lives here."

"Just like that?" Nagata asked and Masataka walked away. "Zangetsu?"

"Don't call me that anymore. It's Masataka. I guess I'll see you around," Masataka told them.

Iori took out the picture of Riri and Kochu that he carried with him in his wallet. "Shion...Riri..." He cried as he hugged the picture. He was completely heartbroken.

With nothing else to do but to accept reality, they went their separate ways and returned to their normal lives. One by one, the young men who had once been Armored War Gods left the museum, leaving only Nagata alone in the exhibit hall.

"Is it over...?" Nagata wondered. Hanging his head, he rejoined the tour group. To them, it would seem like nothing had changed but Nagata had experienced so much and was now a different person. However, he now had to face facts. He was back home. Wasn't that what he wanted in the first place?

* * *

**Gaim's Decision**

Nagata quietly rode the bus home. Once it stopped at the bus stop near his house, he stepped off and went back to his home. Even if it had been a long time for him since he returned home, he still remembered how to get there. It was also the only Chinese restaurant in the entire neighborhood.

As he stepped through the front gate, he was greeted by a dog, a black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi with a short stubby tail. He knelt down and petted it, "Hi, Zweiss. I missed you, boy." He then entered the restaurant and greeted, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Nagata. How was the museum?" Yang Oda asked. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She also had an impressive figure. In the restaurant, she served customers wearing a Chinese shirt with black pants and wore an apron over her attire. Nagata suddenly gave her a hug. "Nagata?"

He missed seeing his mother so he felt like hugging her. After a moment, he let go. "It was great," he told her, forcing a smile. "I'm gonna head up and get changed before I help Dad in the kitchen."

"Don't keep us waiting! You know how intense the dinner rush can be!" she told him as he headed upstairs.

Nagata entered his room and closed the door behind him before he slid down to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tucked his face in as he hugged his legs.

He was back home...and unable to see _them _again...

* * *

It was another sunny morning in Tokyo. In a room above a Chinese restaurant, a young man was waking up. Nagata Oda yawned and greeted, "Good morning, Aisha...Rinrin..." He looked around and realized he was in his room in modern Tokyo, not the room of the castle in Touka Village. "Oh, right...I'm back." He needed to get used to that idea.

After doing his morning exercises, taking a bath and getting dressed, Nagata grabbed his backpack. He looked at his desk and saw the SengokuDriver and Lockseeds lying there. He had not put the belt on since their return, though the Driver still felt the same and not fake like a toy. He walked down to the kitchen downstairs to prepare his breakfast and lunch. Since at a young age, his parents had taught him how to cook so he would be able to take care of himself.

It had been a couple of days since he left the museum. After living a certain way, going back to his old routine just felt odd. While he didn't look like he had changed very much, he had changed a lot. In fact, in the Three Kingdoms Era, he had grown up. He had been a leader but now those days were over.

He just had to move on, which was easier said than done.

After he was done with breakfast, he exited the house to go to school. There he was greeted by a rather pleasant sound.

"Arf!"

"Zweiss!" Cheerfully, Zweiss leapt up and into Nagata's arms. He was so well-behaved, that he didn't need to be tied to anything around the front yard. He was also a good guard dog and a pleasant sight for the customers. Zweiss licked Nagata's face excitedly. "Settle down, boy! I need to go to school!" He put down Zweiss who barked at him. He went into his doghouse and came out with a leash in his teeth.

"Sorry, boy. I gotta go to school. Maybe later," Nagata apologized to his dog who looked saddened. Nagata smiled and patted Zweiss' head. "And good morning to you too, Bella," Nagata greeted the black cat that lay on top of the wall.

Bella wasn't really the family pet. She was just a female stray that hung around and ate the scraps Nagata gave her. Since then, she had made the restaurant her home. Fortunately, she never wandered into the dining area, preferring the freedom of the outdoors. Even Zweiss was alright with her presence, a feeling that Bella did not share as she kept her distance from the family dog.

Bella gave him a look and yawned. "I'll see you two later!" He then went to school and Zweiss barked at him before going back into his doghouse.

* * *

Nagata sat in his classroom as he doodled in his notebook. They were pictures of his friends from the Three Kingdoms Era and he missed them. He wondered how they were doing without him. Were they worried? Of course they were. He had just vanished before their eyes. He just hoped they would be alright without him.

He had wondered how long they had been gone. For them, almost two years had passed for them in the Three Kingdoms Era. In truth, in their world, it was like they had never left. Clearly, Duke had sent them to the point where they had originally vanished from their world.

A few of his friends came over to his desk. He didn't notice them, as he was so deep in thought.

"Yo, Nagata," Daigo greeted. It didn't seem like he acknowledged the greeting, causing Daigo to call out, "Hey, dude!"

"Oh!" Nagata blinked once he noticed them. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Daigo grinned as he showed Nagata a box. "Check this out, man. I got the latest visual novel from BaseSon. It features the voices of Yoko Hikasa, Yukana, Asami Shimoda, Kana Hanazawa and Marina Inoue."

Another one of Nagata's friends, Taro, scoffed, "Hmph, you should really show some dignity. Everyone will think you're some kind of creepy otaku obsessed with 2D girls."

Daigo defended, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with playing visual novels! This is just a way for a man to satisfy his dreams until it truly becomes a reality!"

"If this is how you're going to waste your life, I say keep on dreaming. If you keep playing these games you'll either turn into a hikikomori or a NEET that stays in his parents' basement," Taro mocked.

Daigo glared, "Why you little…"

Nagata's third friend, Takashi, spoke to get their attention, "Um...guys..." He pointed at Nagata who looked even more depressed than before, with an aura of misery coming off of his body in waves.

Daigo asked Takashi, "Man, what's wrong with him? He hasn't been the same ever since that trip."

Takashi suggested, "Maybe he got rejected?"

Taro cocked an eyebrow skeptically, "Him? That's not likely."

Daigo asked as he patted Nagata's shoulder, "Hey, Nagata. Dude, what's got you down?"

Nagata sighed and answered, "...It's nothing, guys. Just having an off day."

The Class Rep ordered, "Everyone get to your seats!" Everyone quickly scrambled to get their seats as their teacher arrived. It was the lovely Ran Tenmaru. She was in her late twenties, wearing a green blouse and red skirt that came down to her knees. She had beautiful black hair that was done up in a bun and she wore glasses that gave her a sexy librarian look.

"Good morning, everyone! Are you all ready for class?" Tenmaru-sensei asked.

"Yes, Sensei!" the students answered.

"Good, now please open your books to page..."

As class began, Nagata drifted back into his own world once again. Tenmaru-sensei's lecture did not stop him to think about what had transpired. While the students took down notes, Ran Tenmaru finally noticed Nagata. She could tell that the boy was feeling depressed. It was subtle at first, right after the trip to the museum, but it was becoming more apparent with each day. She decided she would need to talk to him.

* * *

After school, Nagata went to the dojo where he practiced kendo. It was just a few blocks away from his house so it wasn't very far. He entered the dojo and greeted his sensei.

"Tsukahara-sensei," Nagata greeted as he bowed to his sensei. The man he was bowing to was in his forties with a stern expression and short hair. He was dressed in a traditional kendo uniform, composed of a white top and dark hakama. His full name was Bentaro Tsukahara, patriarch and Master of the Tsukahara Kendo Dojo.

"Come in and get ready," said Tsukahara as he allowed Nagata entry. Nagata bowed again and entered, changing into his kendo uniform to begin his practice with the rest of the students. Tsukahara wasn't the kind to take in anyone as a student. He took in those with resolve yet lacked direction. He wanted to guide their resolve towards something worthwhile. When he saw Nagata the day he first took the boy in as a student, he saw some kind of untapped potential that the current world could not comprehend.

As a good friend of Nagata's father, Tsukahara was a loyal customer to their family's restaurant. He had even watched Nagata grow up. Nagata would try to do the right thing, despite not having the strength to do so. Even if he got beaten up by bullies for standing up to them, Nagata's resolve would not bend. The boy just hated to see the strong oppress the weak. Then again, the boy was a fan of Kamen Rider so his sense of justice was born from watching the series. Even if it was fiction, the lessons and morals were real and Nagata wanted to embody those morals.

Tsukahara ordered, "Nagata, you and I will spar to see how much you have improved!"

"Hai, Sensei!" replied Nagata.

Tsukahara and Nagata stood facing each other, armed with shinai. The two bowed to each other and then took stances. The other students were seated, watching as the audience as the two began their match.

"Hajime!" commanded Tsukahara to start their sparring match. Nagata was the one to initiate the match as swung first. Tsukahara parried the first blow. The two continued as they exchanged blows. While Nagata's skills seemed to have improved, Tsukahara was still the master and managed to disarm Nagata before using his shinai to trip Nagata up.

Tsukahara helped Nagata up and said, "You're lacking in spirit today. Run drills until I tell you to stop."

"Hai, Sensei," Nagata bowed and started to perform drills as Tsukahara instructed the other students. Nagata would be performing downward swings repeatedly. It was tedious, but it helped to improve muscle memory. As Tsukahara instructed the students, he kept watch on Nagata. He could sense that something was wrong.

After the lesson, Tsukahara had sent the rest of the students home. All, except for Nagata. During the lesson, he noted the lack of spirit in Nagata's movements. Wanting to know what was going on with his student, Tsukahara sat down with Nagata for a chat.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well, Sensei," Nagata answered. Tsukahara put his palm on Nagata's forehead.

"No fever. So, perhaps this is an emotional illness rather than a physical one," Tsukahara observed. "Maybe I should call your parents."

Nagata declined, "No. I can handle it."

Tsukahara was reluctant at first but he obeyed Nagata's wishes. "Okay...just promise me you will get back into fighting shape."

"Yes sir," Nagata bowed and took his leave. As he left, Nagata sighed and looked up to the sky. One cloud looked like Chouhi and the other looked like Riri. He suddenly felt pain in his chest. It was like he was homesick all over again.

* * *

Yang spoke to her son, "Nagata, are you OK?"

"Why do you ask, Mom?" Nagata questioned while he was washing dishes.

"Tsukahara-sensei called. He said you were having trouble focusing during his class," she told him. Nagata frowned. Tsukahara-sensei had called anyway because he was worried.

"Well, exams are just around the corner and I've been studying late..."

"Nagata, please tell me the truth," she implored. He gave a sigh. She always could catch him while he was lying.

"Mom, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a hero?" he asked. She blinked. That was an odd question. "I had this dream where I became a hero by accident. At first all I wanted was to get home, but then people needed me to help them and so I did. I met people who became my friends, comrades, and even a lover. I didn't want to leave." Just the mention of Kanu caused him to feel down. He continued, "Then the dream ended."

"Have you been playing RPG's late at night again?" Yang asked. Nagata loved those fantasy and adventure RPG's. Sometimes he had dreams based on ones he played for a long time.

"No, nothing like that. But, what if the dream wasn't really a dream? What if it were actually real? Would you stay home and let everyone suffer, or try to go back to the people who needed you?" he asked. That was a very tricky question. "What would you do, Mom?"

A sensible mother would tell her son to forget about his fantasy world and live in reality. However, as a youth once herself, Yang had done less than sensible things. She did grow up, but she never really did change all that much. Besides, it was just a dream and he needed some motherly advice to make him feel better.

"I would probably choose the best path possible," she admitted. It was a rather vague answer but it made Nagata think.

"The best path..." Nagata repeated under his breath. She had given him something to think about. "Thanks, Mom."

"Glad I could help, I guess..."

"No, you're the best," he told her. Yang couldn't help it and gave her son a hug.

"Don't mention it, Nagata. Don't mention it." She always had the urge to hug her son. However, this time it felt different. Like it would be one of the last hugs she would ever give him.

* * *

**Ryugen's Depression**

Iori turned off his alarm clock and pulled his arm back under the covers. He didn't want to get up. What was the point? It would mean going back to school where everyone competed with each other. He had no friends there, only acquaintances, a few admirers and rivals who competed with each other. He just didn't feel it was worth it. Besides, it wasn't like his parents would care if he went to school or not. He could just say he was sick and wanted to stay in bed to rest. In fact, he was feeling very ill. He was heartbroken and that was the worst sickness of all.

While Iori was depressed in his bed, his big brother Ichiro came to his room to see him. As they were brothers, there was a resemblance in their appearance. Ichiro had short, neatly combed hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a white buttoned down long-sleeved shirt. His eyes were narrow, but not as squinted as Iori's.

He wondered what was wrong with his little brother. Iori hadn't been the same since that trip to the museum. Was he being bullied?

Fortunately, for Ichiro, his little brother did not lock the door. From what he was seeing, Ichiro could tell Iori was in bad shape. Ichiro's big brother instincts kicked in and he entered.

"Iori?" Ichiro called out to his brother but he didn't respond. "Iori?" Ichiro called out again; same result. Walking over to the bed, he sat near Iori. "Iori. Iori, come on." The older brother nudged his younger brother. It kinda worked as Iori moved his head to look at him before resuming his position. "School's about to begin. Quickly take a shower, get dressed and go. You're going to be late," he pleaded.

Iori responded dejectedly, "Doesn't matter."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing there for me."

"Iori, don't say that." Ichiro decided to say it. "Are you having problems at school? Are you doing poorly? Bullied?"

"No."

"Come on Iori, just get up. Eat something, get some sunlight, jog, anything." But Iori was silent. "Iori, if there's something wrong. Tell me. I'll always be here for you. Always."

"Onii-san, please...just...go…." Ichiro was perplexed. Iori was beyond depressed. What happened to him that caused this? Regrettably, his only option was time. He would just have to wait until his little brother decided to talk. With that, he left.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Iori finally had the strength to get up. He looked around and found he was the only one at home. Figures. He walked down the stairs and entered the living room to get something. He approached a shelf and pulled out a book.

Iori then sat down and opened it. It was a family album. The first few pictures showed the Tokugawa family. Those were when he was born. He continued to flip pages, looking at the photos. The album began to show less and less of their entire family together and most of them were pictures of himself and his big brother. On the day he had won an archery competition, only Ichiro had come. His parents didn't even show up because they were abroad. It was the same on his first day of junior high and high school. Only his brother was there for him. However, whenever his brother accomplished something, their parents would drop whatever they were doing and rush back home to congratulate him. Iori could only offer strained smiles during those days. He was glad to have his parents around, but with the way they ignored him in favor of Ichiro, they might as well not be around anyway.

He tried to brush it off and watch some TV. However, that turned out to be a mistake. The first channel that came on showed a news program. Both Ichiro and their father were on and being interviewed about how their family's company was soaring.

Seeing it just made Iori want to spit at the screen. The interview continued further to the point that made him turn it off. He got up and rushed upstairs to his room. He grabbed the trophies and medals he had won and threw them onto the floor.

"Worthless! Stupid! Pointless!" he ranted as he tossed them down. Iori then went and grabbed his SengokuDriver. His hand trembled as he clenched it. He was about to throw it out the window but then stopped. His arms hung at his sides as he collapsed to his knees. Tears flowed out as he sobbed, "Shion...Riri..."

Joyous memories of their days together; of cooking with Kochu, of playing with Riri, of telling the little girl stories to put her to sleep. These memories were now painful reminders of what he had lost.

* * *

Iori sat alone at the dining table. It was dinner time and once again his parents didn't show up. As for his brother, well, Ichiro was running late. Now he was all alone, eating dinner, with only the servants for company.

It was so different from the dinners back at the castle in Touka Village. It was always lively with friends, family and cheerful conversation. Iori stabbed at his food and absently ate. The food didn't taste as good anymore. It didn't taste good without someone to share the meal with.

After dinner, Iori headed back up to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ever since he returned from the museum, Iori stayed home, keeping to himself as he lay in bed. He didn't feel like going to school. What was the point? It wasn't like his parents cared.

He took out the picture he had kept with him and gazed at it again before hugging it. This was all he had left to remember the family he had been forced to leave behind.

There was a knock at the door and Iori answered, "Come in."

"Hey, Iori," spoke Ichiro, Iori's older brother.

"You're back early, Onii-san," Iori replied as he put away the picture.

"Well, you know," Ichiro shrugged. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been yourself lately. You haven't even gone to school."

"Have our parents kicked up a fuss about it?"

"Well..."

"Just as I thought. They never even noticed. Why am I not surprised?"

Ichiro frowned. One of the things Iori resented about this family was how their parents focused more on Ichiro and less on Iori. Sure, Iori may not inherit the company, but that didn't mean he should be neglected. At least they provided for him. However, other than that, they didn't even seem to care about what was going on in his life. Unless, of course, it affected their family. They did have a high social standing.

"What were you looking at?" Ichiro asked as he had seen Iori put the picture away. Iori sighed. If there was anyone he could talk to who would understand, it was his older brother. He handed the picture to him. "Who are they?" Ichiro asked.

"My wife and stepdaughter," Iori answered bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Ichiro asked, surprised.

"Believe it or not, when I was at the museum, I got transported to an alternate version of Ancient China. It was the Three Kingdoms Era. That woman is Kochu Kansho, but I call her Shion," Iori told him. He caught Ichiro's skeptical look. "I know, it sounds crazy..."

"Could you tell me more?" Ichiro asked as he sat down next to his brother. It sounded like an interesting story.

Iori told him everything from the beginning. Iori was glad his brother took the time to listen to him. Even if the story sounded like some kind of unbelievable fantasy or delusion, Ichiro patiently listened until his brother finished.

"Well?" Iori prompted.

"This…" Ichiro paused for a bit. "...is a lot to take in."

"I know, Onii-san, but it is the truth."

Ichiro continued, "So you're saying that you went to the museum, and then you and several others got transported to Ancient China and became Armored War Gods. And during that time, you got married to a woman and now you're the stepfather to your wife's daughter. However, these Genesis Riders sent you back to the exact day you left."

"That pretty much sums it up," Iori confirmed.

"To be honest, I'm actually glad that guy sent you back," Ichiro admitted.

"What!?" Iori stood up.

"Those people sound like a nasty bunch. Maybe...you can let someone else take care of them."

"You just don't get it do you!?" Iori yelled at his brother before pointing to the door. "Get out!"

"Iori…"

"OUT!" Iori's loud yell made Ichiro jump in shock. He did not know his brother had that kind of side. With that, he left and closed the door.

Once Ichiro left, Iori began to take deep breaths. Even he was shocked by what he did. This was getting out of hand but what could he do? Confused, Iori lay on his bed and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

* * *

**Baron's Frustration**

Mitsuki sat in an empty apartment, shaking his leg. This place just wasn't for him in boredom and agitation. It didn't have the people he cared about nor was it the place he wanted to be. There was nobody in the apartment save for him. The family he had here had died a long time ago. He got up and punched the wall with all his might.

"I need air," he said before he exited the apartment to take a walk around town. He needed to do something to keep his mind occupied and stop thinking about _them_. Just thinking about _them _made him feel depressed. With the one purpose that mattered to him gone in a flash, he had nothing else. The Three Kingdoms Era was actually a place where he could make a difference but now he was right back here, in the country he hated with all the brown-nosers trying to climb the ladder of success.

"STOP!"

That sudden shout made Mitsuki and several other civilians turn to see a guy being chased by the police. Suddenly, the criminal grabbed hold of a girl and placed a knife to her neck.

The criminal threatened, "Nobody move!" The people panicked as the police hesitated as the criminal now had a hostage. "That's right! Don't move or she gets it!" Mitsuki frowned and decided to do something about it. The criminal was so focused on the police that he was unaware that someone was coming up behind him.

The criminal warned, "Stay back! Stay back all of yo-GAH!" Mitsuki had grabbed hold of his knife-wielding arm and pulled it back painfully.

"Drop it," Mitsuki ordered. He tightened his grip, forcing the guy to drop his knife and cry out in pain. Mitsuki then pulled the guy away from his hostage, freeing the girl who scrambled away. The criminal managed to break free of Mitsuki's grip and tried to punch him, only for Mitsuki to deflect his strike. He tried again but Mitsuki dodged his clumsy punch before kneeing him in the gut. He then grabbed hold of the criminal's arm and flipped him onto his back.

"Scum like you deserves to stay on the ground," growled Mitsuki as he let the police do their job and apprehend the criminal. One of the officers, a police woman with blonde hair, approached Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki?" the officer asked.

Mitsuki recognized her, "Oh, it's you." She was Chitoge Dosan, a police officer. She and Mitsuki had several run-ins in the past which resulted in the former Armored War God being locked up in jail. Fortunately, each stay only lasted a day.

"Surprised that your rashness saved the day."

"Seems like the thing to do."

"What? No snappy comebacks? No vulgar remarks? That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm not in the mood today."

Officer Chitoge Dosan gave Mitsuki a critical look. She actually felt sorry for the kid. First his sister got sick, his dad got fired, and then his sister died before his dad drank himself to death. No wonder he was always in a bad mood. However, it seemed that Mitsuki was more somber now than the angry kid she knew who lashed out every so often.

Chitoge, wanting to reward Mitsuki for being such a good Samaritan, invited Mitsuki to grab some lunch. It was at a local diner that was pretty popular among the local police officers. The food was of good quality, affordable, and the atmosphere was very nice.

"Mnnnn...that's so good!" Chitoge enjoyed her katsudon. Mitsuki, who sat across from her, on the other hand hadn't touched his food. "Not hungry?" Mitsuki did not reply. He just pushed his bowl away. "So, how you've been holding up?"

"So and so," replied Mitsuki with shrug.

Chitoge frowned, "That's not really an answer."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not involved in anything illegal, if that's what you're afraid of. I get into fights, but I don't commit crimes."

"Good, because if you did, then I'd have to bust you," Chitoge warned.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be busted by you, Gorilla." Mitsuki sarcastically remarked.

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

"Don't get smart with me," Chitoge retorted as she rubbed her knuckles after bonking his head. Mitsuki thought he had gotten used to it by now. He may not want to admit it but he respected this officer.

Long ago, Mitsuki was a suspect for the murder of a person who he recognized too well as the man who caused the loss of his father's job. Mitsuki had the motive and people noted the boy had a short temper and would lash out in anger. The officers quickly concluded he was the one but Chitoge didn't believe that.

After conducting her own investigation, she found out that it was the CEO who had committed the murder. Apparently, the CEO was mighty pissed that the man he replaced Mitsuki's dad with had embezzled 15 billion yen from the company. The CEO was blinded by rage at the time, so he tracked the dishonest man down and shot him. When that's done, he framed Mitsuki. Given Mitsuki's bad record and motive, the CEO was sure he would be able to get away with the crime.

Since there was no such thing as the perfect crime, Chitoge managed to find clues and gathered enough evidence to prove Mitsuki's innocence. Although the case was closed, Chitoge decided to keep in contact with the boy if he ever felt lonely.

Chitoge became a positive role model to Mitsuki, or at least she tried to. In fact, she was the reason why he didn't decide to drop out of school. He had to endure lectures from her every time he skipped school. It was better to just stay in school than to sit through one of her boring and annoying lectures.

Chitoge chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Mitsuki asked. He didn't like being laughed at.

"It's just that...you look like you've changed for the better." Chitoge gave a smirk causing Mitsuki to blush and turn his head away.

"Urusai."

"So, finally found a girlfriend?"

"A couple," Mitsuki admitted. Chitoge whistled. Whatever happened to Mitsuki must have been a godsend. "Their names are Shuran and Shunran," he explained. "Twin sisters."

"Twins? Really?" questioned Chitoge, surprised. She was surprised that he found himself a girlfriend, but to know he was dating twins was a shocker.

He added, "But I doubt I'd ever see them again."

Chitoge questioned, concerned, "What happened?"

"We're too far apart now." Yeah, by several centuries.

"I guess long distance relationships don't work out, huh?" Hearing those words hurt him like a knife in the heart. This was just like that time. While he was happy that the corporation was getting their comeuppance, the damage from their past actions had scarred him for life. The Genesis Riders were no different. Inside him, he was screaming curses at those bastards.

"It sucks," Mitsuki admitted.

"But who am I to say that it won't work out?" Chitoge added as she looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled like an angel despite working a tough job.

Mitsuki noticed the ring as well. He knew what it meant. "So, I'm guessing you're getting married soon?"

"Yup," said Chitoge. "Which is exactly why I'm going to tell you this. The only reason some long distance relationships couldn't work was that they didn't have an iron-clad commitment. That's the reason they failed. For those who make it work, sometimes the rewards can surprise you."

"You really think that kind of thing exists? Ridiculous," Mitsuki spat.

"Mitsuki, you're a tough one. I've seen both sides that make you who you are. In the end, I can honestly say that you really are strong. The fact you took on all these challenges and keep on moving forward shows it. I don't know what kind of situation you're in but I believe you'll find a way. It's all up to you," Chitoge told him.

Mitsuki knew wisdom when he heard it. It was funny to him. It felt like he was being guided by his dad. Though the man had died in an undignified manner, he had tried to be strong for them up until the end.

"Thanks," Mitsuki told her simply before he stood up to leave.

"Hey, if you manage to see those girls again. Tell them that I'm glad you found someone that made you happy," Chitoge said. Mitsuki gave her a nod and headed for the exit. That was when Chitoge's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, Kosaki-chan. Oh, I was just talking to an old friend."

* * *

**Bravo's Sorrow**

Marcus stood in front of his house which had a mix of both traditional Japanese and modern European architecture. This was the home he had grown up in and what had inspired his love for art. Art existed as a way for someone to express themselves creatively. Painting had always been Marcus' outlet and he was passionate about it. However, upon his return here, his passion seemed to have waned.

Marcus knocked on the door before he opened it and greeted, "_Je suis à la maison._"Marcus entered his home which had a modern interior. The walls beside him were lined with paintings; all of them painted/drawn by him.

"Marky, _Bienvenue à la maison_!" a woman wearing a light green blouse and dark brown slacks greeted the teen and hugged him. She was Marcus' mother; Charlotte Date. Despite being in her early 40's, she retained her stunning beauty. Due to her youthful face, smooth silky skin, long blonde pony-tailed hair and her enchanting purple eyes, some mistook her as Marcus' older sister.

Marcus greeted back, "Nice to see you, Mama."

"Good to see you too, son," another greeted him and it was his father; Ichika Date. Unlike his wife, Charlotte, he looked his age. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes and had a slim figure. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves being rolled up. The man was wiping his hands with a towel as he was preparing dinner.

"Nice to see you too, Papa."

Charlotte chided, "Mou! That's not how you greet back Marky. You must say _bonjour_." The woman pouted. In her opinion, a greeting must be enthusiastic and accompanied with a smile. It was important to note that while Marcus inherited his good looks from his father, his cheerful and flamboyant personality was something he took after his mother.

Marcus apologized, "_Je suis désolé, Mama._"

Ichika spoke, "Marcus, I got a call from the school. They told us you haven't been yourself lately. Is something the matter?"

Marcus answered, "It's fine, Papa. Just….fine. Would you please excuse me?" He walked past his parents and went up the stairs to his room, leaving them very concerned.

Charlotte said to her husband, "This is troubling, darling. I've never seen him this upset."

Ichika agreed, "I know. Kinda reminds me of the time Houki broke up with me. It looks like he had his heart broken."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know and he doesn't seem like he wants to tell us."

"He knows he can talk to us, right?"

"He's a teenager, Charl. Just give him time. He'll open up to us, eventually."

Up in his room, Marcus sat down and stared at the empty canvas sitting in front of him. Being torn away from his beloved angels had pretty much stripped away all of his inspiration and passion for painting. It just wasn't the same without them. Tears dripped from his eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. He already missed the Chou Sisters and Bun'en. He wanted to go back to them but he knew that it was impossible.

* * *

An hour passed and Marcus' parents were now cleaning the dishes. Their son hadn't come down to have dinner, stating that he had no appetite. This was getting pretty serious. Just what had happened to him?

"Mama, Papa." Ichika and Charlotte looked up to see Marcus standing in the kitchen's doorway. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Marky," Charlotte told him. Marcus nodded and went towards the living room. His parents dried their hands and followed. In the living room, they took their seats, sitting on the couch together. Marcus sat in the middle, between his parents.

"Are you OK, son?" Ichika asked.

Marcus confessed, "There's something I should tell you. How should I put this? I've...met these girls."

"Marky?" Charlotte questioned.

"They were my angels. Each one of them are pure hearted, but now…now..." Marcus couldn't hold it in. He was sobbing nonstop. Then, he felt his mother's arms wrap around him. "Mama?"

Charlotte patted her son's head. "There, there my _petit soldat_."

"Just take it easy son. So are these girls okay?" Ichika asked.

"They are fine Papa but they and I have been separated and I fear of what may happen to them without me," confessed Marcus sadly.

Seeing their son like this made their blood boil. Whoever they were to make their son cry will have to face a death sentence. They loved their son. He used to be bullied for being half-French, way back in kindergarten, but they taught him to be strong and to express himself without fear. Thus, his flamboyant personality was created. This was Marcus's weapon against those who would try to put him down.

His art was expressive, filled with passion. It didn't just speak to people. It pierced their souls. It wasn't soulless digital art either. True, it might be amazing, but the classic art form of painting had a language of its own that could speak to others and send a message. He had been sending that message for a long time now.

"Don't worry son," Ichika reassured him. Marcus looked at his father. "You're a soldier. Something like this should not bring you down."

"Your papa's right, Marky. What you need to do right now is to find the strength and be with those girls you love again," Charlotte advised and added, "You're resourceful and I'm sure you'll find a way."

Marcus thought about their words. But then, there was one last thing he needed to know.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, son," Ichika replied.

"What do you think it means to be a soldier?" Marcus questioned. Ichika blinked. Marcus never was interested in being a soldier, even if he did receive training from his uncle. Even after that training, Marcus still had the heart of an artist. Though, unlike wimpy artists, he could kick someone's as if they insulted his artwork.

"Shouldn't you be asking your uncle about this?"

"I just want to know from your perspective."

"Alright, I'll try...Son, being a soldier is about more than following orders. It's about doing what you think is right, even if it means putting your life on the line. It's about finding the strength to fight the good fight, no matter the odds."

Marcus understood what his father was telling him. It reminded him of what his Uncle Simon told him about a group of soldiers in a canyon. The enemy may have the best weapons and able to discard any regard for life but in the long run, it would lead to that person's downfall because there was no humanity left in them. Without any humanity, there would be deception, greed, hatred and more. Those who retained their humanity were the strongest ones of them all. That was why these soldiers won against the terrorists.

"I think I understand, Papa. Thank you. Thank you too, Mama," Marcus said as he kissed his mother on the cheek and kissed his father on the cheek too. He got up and went upstairs to his room.

"You know, these girls must really mean a lot to him," Ichika said to his wife.

"He's starting to become like you too," added Charlotte playfully. "Remember back when we were in high school?"

Up in his room, Marcus sat in front of the canvas and grabbed his sketch pencil before he started sketching. He shouldn't cry because of his memories, rather he should let those memories give him strength. He already knew what he wanted to paint. He just needed it to be perfect.

* * *

**Gridon and Kurokage's Dilemma**

Hideyoshi and Kenshin still hung out, but things between them were tense. While Hideyoshi seemed content to be back in Tokyo, deep down he missed serving Totaku and Kenshin felt the same way, only he was more vocal about it.

At the moment, the two former Riders of To were currently killing time in a café; the Kami Neko. It was a small place with a surprisingly booming business. It wasn't because of the coffee but because of the two attractive waitresses that worked there.

Kenshin questioned his partner, "How's the coffee?"

Hideyoshi shrugged, "It's okay."

"Did it make you feel any less depressed?"

Hideyoshi shook his head, "No."

Kenshin grumbled, "Figures."

The two were so deep in thought that neither noticed the flashing lights and confetti. Stepping up onto the stage was the owner of the Kami Neko, Yoto Imagawa. Yoto was a young man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the cafe's uniform for waiters.

Yoto spoke into a microphone, "Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for..."

"COSPLAY TUESDAY!" the customers cheered.

"That's right! And here they are!" The curtains pulled back, revealing two lovely waitresses in cosplay. Tsukiko Hojo was wearing a very revealing cat maid costume while Azusa Takeda wore a dog miko costume. Seeing this, the fans cheered loudly. Yoto applauded, "Hahahaha. Thank you. Thank you." Suddenly, a single geta sandal hit him in the head. The perpetrator was one of the waitresses in cosplay.

Azusa growled, "I'm gonna get you for this."

"You know you love me!" Yoto declared only to receive another one in the face. "Just be honest!"

"BAKA!"

"You know, no matter how many times I see that, it never stops being funny," confessed Kenshin.

"I guess..." Hideyoshi sighed. After a moment, the two were once again stuck in awkward silence.

"Here, you two," The two heard a voice and looked up to see Yoto bringing two more cups of coffee for them. He still had the mark the sandal made on his face, but he didn't let it bother him.

"We didn't order any refills," Hideyoshi explained.

"You guys looked like you needed it," said Yoto.

Hideyoshi told him, "Sorry Imagawa-san, we're just having a rough time."

"I can see that. You wanna talk about it?"

"It's….complicated," Hideyoshi answered.

"Aaahhhh..." Yoto nodded, "I understand."

Kenshin asked, "You don't know what's it about, do you?"

"Nope," Yoto admitted. "But I do know is that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." This earned him groans from both young men. "What?"

"Please don't mention lemons," groaned Hideyoshi.

Kenshin snorted, "Yeah, all this was caused by a rotten lemon."

Yoto didn't understand what they meant by that but reassured them, "Trust me, I've had my fair share of bizarre experiences. Go ahead and bare your troubles to me."

"And give you some new pieces of gossip?" Kenshin shot back.

"Hey, I like to collect gossip. I don't spread it," Yoto defended.

"Somehow, I don't know if that's any better," remarked Hideyoshi.

Kenshin spilled, "Okay, here's the deal. We got kicked out of…..some place."

"Go on," Yoto prompted.

"We had a pretty sweet gig too. I got to beat up people and Hideyoshi could get paid for being a nerd," Kenshin added.

"I was paid for my intelligence," Hideyoshi corrected defensively.

"Hey, when I call you a nerd, it's a compliment. It's means I know you're smart."

"Doesn't feel like it when you do it."

"Anyway, some douchebags kicked our asses and now we're stuck here."

"Okay, that last part. No offense," Hideyoshi added, referring to their situation.

"None taken," said Yoto.

"So, now that we're back, we can't help but worry about what's happening there. We don't know if they're OK or not."

"Hence our dilemma," finished Hideyoshi. "So, what do you think?"

Yoto nodded and then answered, "Well based on my past experience with this stuff, I say you just gotta have faith. The world works in mysterious ways. They create good and then evil and then good again. So don't worry, it'll be rectified."

"How do you know?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Like I said past experience….as a pervy protagonist," Yoto giggled a bit before leaving.

Kenshin and Hideyoshi gave looks at each other and the latter asked, "What's the matter with this guy?"

Kenshin replied, "You tell me, but he did make a good point. Somehow, everything will turn out alright."

Hideyoshi remarked, "I know we should be optimists, but I don't really feel very reassured since we left Yue-hime behind."

"Yeah..." Kenshin agreed in a subdued tone.

* * *

**Knuckle's Heartache**

Haru punched the punching bag half-heartedly. He just didn't feel like training anymore. What was the point? At least with Ensho his strength was being put to good use to help the people, even if it was to till fields or carry produce. Ensho must miss him terribly. However, what stood between them was many centuries and it wasn't like there was a time machine handy for them.

As Haru got ready to leave the gym, one of his buddies came up to him, "Hey, Haru! You doing anything?"

"No," answered Haru.

"Then how about you come along with us and watch the girls at dance practice?"

"Sure, why not?" Haru shrugged. He followed his buddies up to the building's fourth floor. The popular dance company, Dance A Live, had opened up a dance studio up on the fourth floor which conducted dance lessons. As they arrived, they could tell that all the dancers were giving it their all. All the dancers were girls, so Haru knew why his pals wanted to be up here. The girls were pretty cute but then Haru noticed someone among them that he hadn't expected to see. Once the music stopped, the girls took a break as commanded by Kotori, their dance coach. Haru decided to approach one of the girls.

Haru gawked, "Iincho!? Is that you!?"

"Ha-Haru-kun! Why are you doing here!?" asked Haru's Class Rep.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"I asked you first!"

"My usual gym is on the second floor."

"WHAT!?"

Haru remarked, "I never pegged you for someone who wanted to be a professional dancer."

"Wh-What are you talking about? I just do this because I like to dance and it's great exercise!"

"It's OK, Iincho. I understand," Haru smiled. "You're just following your dream, ain't ya?"

"Haru...kun?"

"But it's still a surprise that the perfect Iincho has a secret life outside of the classroom where she's not a control freak. I thought that stuff only happened in manga or anime," chuckled Haru.

"Haru...!" growled Iincho.

"Come on, Iincho! Chill!" Haru placated and she sighed.

"Fine...and stop calling me 'Iincho' while we're out here. Just call me Ayumi," she reminded.

"Hai, Ayumi-iincho!" Ayumi growled in response but sighed. She sat down to rest and Haru grabbed a bottle of water for her.

"Here," Haru handed it to her.

"Thanks," she accepted as she popped the bottle open and took a sip.

"It's still a surprise to see you here, Ayumi-san," Haru said.

"I know, but I really do love to dance," Ayumi confessed. "Whenever people dance, I see the people watching enjoying the performance. They were smiling and I want to be able to make people smile like that."

"I understand where you're going with this," agreed Haru. Back in the Kei Province, the citizens all worshipped Knuckle as their hero. However, it wasn't the worship that he missed. What he missed most was all the good he did to make the lives of everyone better. In fact, he was helping the city by staying by Ensho's side, making her a better person.

He missed her, along with Ganryo and Bunshu. Those girls had become the closest thing he had to family in that world. That was why he needed to get back to them, somehow.

* * *

**Zangetsu's Curiosity**

Masataka just returned to his normal duties as a student, trying to move on from his time in the Three Kingdoms Era. He was in his dorm room, doing some studying for college entrance exams. However, he could not focus. He kept thinking about the Son family, their retainers, and the friends he had made.

He needed closure. He needed to know they were alright. That thought led him straight back to the museum. He paid for his admission and went straight towards the Ancient Chinese exhibit to look at the artifacts and maybe try to find some clues.

"Enjoying the exhibit?" Masataka turned to see an old man who suddenly appeared behind him. "Ah, my apologies for startling you. My name is Shiro Hayashi. I'm the museum's curator." He bowed and Masataka returned the greeting.

"It's an honor, Curator-san," Masataka replied.

"So, it's odd for someone your age to be in the museum at this time of day. What has drawn you to this place?" asked Hayashi.

"I just want to know about what happened to the Son Clan," asked Masataka.

"Don't you know your history?" questioned Hayashi.

"Written history isn't always so accurate. Besides, I wanted to know if there was something more," Masataka confessed. The old curator gave Masataka a look and nodded.

"Come with me. Let me show you something." Masataka followed the old curator to his office and once inside he watched as Hayashi went and flipped over a painting on the wall to reveal a safe.

As Hayashi began to unlock the safe, he spoke, "This story has been kept from the public due to lack of evidence. The board just think it's preposterous." He opened the safe and took out two ancient looking wooden scrolls. They had to be centuries old, and brittle, so they needed to be handled with care.

"What are those?" asked Masataka.

"The last known copy of the Celestial Chronicles and a scroll written by the Sleeping Dragon Shokatsuryou Komei," answered Hayashi. "While a bit of the writing has worn out with time, there is enough to mention 'Armored War Gods'."

Masataka blinked, "Armored War Gods?"

"According to the Celestial Chronicles, the warriors would descend upon the land if it was ever ravaged by chaos and strife. Each would take a different side in the conflict in the name of conquest or peace," the old curator recited. "According to Shokatsuryou Komei's scroll, the heavenly warriors were known as the Armored War Gods who used the power of the forbidden fruits of Heaven to fight against evil."

"Does it at least tell you how the story ends?" Masataka asked.

"No, it doesn't. As I said, a lot of the writing has been worn out after so many centuries," Hayashi shook his head. "Though, I am curious about these Armored War Gods. Though their names were not mentioned, their titles were. They were known as the Ultimate Sword, the Ultimate Eye, the Ultimate Hammer, the Ultimate Cutter, the Ultimate Spear, the Ultimate Fist, the Ultimate Fury..."

"And the Ultimate Shield," Masataka finished. Hayashi's eyes widened slightly at that.

"How did you...?"

"Just a lucky guess. Anyway, thank you for your time, Hayashi-san. You've given me much to think about."

There was hope yet.

* * *

**KRC:** I would like to thank Gkoh for his help. A lot of the scenes were done by him and he drew inspiration from other anime to make the other characters. I'm really grateful to him. It flows well, according to advice I received from my friend, Gkoh. Anyway, this chapter has gone through a lot of revision and some changes needed to be made to help with the flow. As for timeline, just imagine each segment took place in the same span of time. I mean, there was so much to cover and skipping about would be confusing and hard to keep track. So, each segment was focused on a different AWG. Only Kenshin and Hideyoshi shared a segment because they're always together.

Oh, by the way. Here's a message to a guest reviewer. Your last review was this:

"**Leo****Honoo****: HURRY UP WITH THE UPDATE"**

Yeah, not really flattering, encouraging or a review. You do know a review is telling me what you think about the story. You're wasting review space. The PM is for inquiries and the review is for criticism. Learn how to use them properly. This also applies to Guest Reviewers. I know this is a 'convenient' system, but it's not hard to get an account. Just fill out the spaces and be patient.

**TFP: **I have to admit, this didn't go the way I expected. I had sort of planned on it being a one-shot view of their modern lives before they got their chance to go back. Instead, it became an introspective view on how each of the AWG were struggling with their return and their deep desire to go back to the people they love. It became so much, the entire event got split into more chapters.

**Gkoh: **Bet you're wondering; Is this really the real world? Well it's a yes and no. The Multiverse is a strange place.

**Yang Oda (AU counterpart of Yang Xiao Long from **_**RWBY**_**)**: Yang Oda is the mother of Nagata Oda and co-owner of a Chinese Restaurant called the Golden Dragon. Raised alongside her sister Ruby in the Oda Clan, they learned how to fight. Her preferred fighting style is boxing. In her youth, she was a thrill seeker who loved to take things head on. The bigger the action, the greater the excitement and adrenaline rush. She was nicknamed back in her school as the '**Blazing Dragon Fist**', well known for getting into fights with street thugs, winning with golden grace and leaving her enemies with broken bones. Yang continued to live like this until she fully took on a more mature and responsible personality to raise her son, Nagata. Insightful and wise, Yang always steers Nagata on the right path.

**Ichika Date (AU counterpart of Ichika Orimura from **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**: Ichika Date is the biological father of Marcus Date. In his teen years, he tagged along with his older sister Chifuyu to a military academy for a special presentation. It was there that he met his future wife, Charlotte and they hit it off quite well. His nicknames were 'Dense Oaf' or 'Clueless Hero'.

**Charlotte Date (AU counterpart of Charlotte Dunois from **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**: Charlotte Date is the biological mother of Marcus Date. Charlotte was born as a daughter of a mistress to the CEO of a prestigious corporation. One day, the corporation went into bankruptcy and her father went into hiding, cutting ties to everyone close to him. Her mother soon married to a German who was the father of three children. She has a close relationship to her step-sister, Laura. With her step-father having connections to the military, Charlotte soon met her future husband, Ichika Date.

**Chitoge Dosan (AU counterpart of Chitoge Kirisaki from **_**Nisekoi**_**)**: Chitoge Dosan is an officer of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Much of her background is unknown but it is said that she lived in America before moving to Japan and was rumored to have some connections to an organized crime family. Despite the rumors, she is an honest cop. She is feared by criminals for her crazy strength and hot temper. However, those who know her well also know that she is a kind and intelligent person. The first time she met Mitsuki was when she arrested him for allegedly murdering the employee of a corporation. Unlike the rest of the officers, Chitoge did not believe the teen was guilty and was able to find the real killer to clear Mitsuki's name. As time passed, Chitoge and Mitsuki formed a close bond not unlike family with Mitsuki calling Chitoge a gorilla at times and Chitoge hitting Mitsuki in response. Mitsuki would not admit it but he sees Chitoge like a mother figure.

**Yoto Imagawa **_**(**_**AU counterpart of Yōto Yokodera ****from**_** HenNeko)**_:Yoto Imagawa is the manager of the café Kami Neko which is frequently visited by Kenshin and Hideyoshi. He was born and grew up in a town where all of the townsfolk were superstitious. As he got older, he later moved to the city to start his career as a paranormal investigator. That only lasted for a few years before he changed professions.

**Shiro Hayashi **_**(**_**AU counterpart of Shiro Emiya ****from**_** Fate/stay night)**_: Shiro Hayashi is the curator of the museum where the events of the Armored War Gods were triggered. He was born in England. There, he took interest in archaeology when he first studied Arthurian Legends. After years of archaeology, he retired from the job and returned to Japan to work in the museum. He still has an interest in the mysteries of history, the current mystery being the Armored War Gods recorded in a scroll written by Shokatsuryou Komei.


	14. Destiny 14

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**KRC: Here's part two of the three-part season finale. You better brace yourself, because this is where the action starts as the Riders make a tough decision. This will be when they accept their destiny as Kamen Riders.**

**The reviews I received for the previous chapter commented on how emotional it was. Well, guess the last chapter showed more depth as we looked into the lives of the Armored War Gods in their own world. Also, exploring their feelings of how they've been taken away from the people they love.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 14: Choosing our Destiny**

Nagata was sitting alone on a bench in the school's courtyard and having lunch. However, he just didn't have much of an appetite as he poked at his lunch. He was deep in thought. Talking with his mom had helped him. Her advice was for him to choose the best path. However, he was thinking of a way to get on that path.

They had been sent to Ancient China once before, so there was a possibility of doing it again. There just had to be. However, Nagata was no closer to figuring out a way since his talk with his mother. He was so deep in thought he didn't register Tenmaru-sensei's presence until she spoke.

"Is something wrong, Nagata-kun?" Tenmaru-sensei asked kindly.

"Ah, Tenmaru-sensei," Nagata responded. Ran Tenmaru was Nagata's history teacher and quite a popular teacher at school. All the boys thought she looked like a model with her curves. She was the one who got him interested in the history of the Three Kingdoms era and also Japan's feudal era.

"You weren't paying much attention during class. You always loved my lessons but you were spacing out," she remarked as she sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?" she repeated her earlier question.

"It's nothing," he said as he poked at his lunch.

"Your mind seems elsewhere," she observed. Nagata let out a sigh. There was no way to pull the wool over her eyes.

"Tenmaru-sensei, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Let's just say you accidentally ended up someplace else where you meet new people, forming bonds and experiencing adventure. You get attached to that place and the people you've met. Then, all of a sudden, you somehow end up back where you came from, unable to return to them," he told her. "Could you move on after all that?"

Tenmaru-sensei replied, pondering, "…That's…an intriguing question."

Nagata sighed, "So, what do you think I should do?"

Tenmaru-sensei asked, "Do you care for these people?" His expression spoke volumes and he nodded. "If I were in your position then I'd find a way to go back. If you really wanted to see them again, maybe a miracle can happen that would reunite them with you."

"A miracle, huh?" He wondered if miracles did exist. "But the problem is…some dangerous force separated me from them so I can't go back. I can only imagine what's happening to them right now without me there."

"Nagata-kun, from all the years I spent, I learnt one thing that is clear; every encounter you have is not a coincidence but destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes. Long ago, I lived a very harsh life. Everywhere I went there was one problem after another. Anger, hatred, fighting and even loss. I thought that was all this world had until…I met _him_." She smiled fondly at a certain memory. "He was a ravishing man and he helped me stand up when all hope was lost." Nagata was entranced by the story. "I fell in love with him. For the next few years, we had wonderful adventures and I followed him every step of the way. But on that day, he met his end."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Nagata didn't know his teacher had that kind of past. It sounded harsh and tragic.

"I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to use any alternative to see him again but those alternatives require a sacrifice that I'm sure he wouldn't want me to make."

"Sacrifice?" Nagata was puzzled, but thinking carefully, he assumed that she must have had a breakdown.

"I'm sure he would want me to move on with my life. So, Nagata-kun, what do you wish to do?" Hearing this put Nagata into deep thought. Back when he first arrived in the era of the Three Kingdoms, he only wanted to find a way back home but as time passed by, he had grown accustomed to that world. The decisions were tough. Could he just pretend that it was nothing?

His mother had told him he needed to decide on his own path. The best path possible would be a decision only he could make. There were consequences, sure, but some sacrifices were necessary in face of the consequences depending on his choice.

'_Sorry, Mom, Dad, Zweiss...'_ Nagata whispered as he closed his eyes, "I want to go back." He stood up, his eyes opening with clear resolve, "I want to be with them!" He raised his voice, "I WANT TO GO BACK TO THEM! I WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!" Tenmaru-sensei smiled as she witnessed that spark inside Nagata's eyes light up once again. He thanked her, "Thank you, Sensei."

He had made his decision, but there was still so much to do. As Nagata went on his way, Ran Tenmaru smiled before she looked up at the sky, "He is truly destined for great things. I guess your blood is strong in this one, huh, Nobunaga-sama?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a metal medallion with the symbol of the Oda Clan on it.

* * *

After living like a shut-in for several days, Iori finally decided to get out of the house if for no better reason than to keep his mind occupied and to get some fresh air. As he walked, he found a toy store and entered. Inside, Iori could see many families, with parents buying toys for their children. Seeing the children's smiles made him smile but also sad at the same time. The sight reminded him of Kochu and Riri. He wondered just how they were doing with his absence.

He remembered promising to always be there for them, but now thanks to the Armored War Devils he could not keep that promise. He felt sorrow and rage. Sorrow because he was taken from the only real family that really mattered to him and rage at the Genesis Riders for being the cause of it. He clenched his eyes shut as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Maybe he should go and visit the museum again. Even if it was just false hope, he could at least see if everything turned out OK for everyone. He had his doubts, but he still needed confirmation. He exited the toy store and went towards the museum. It wasn't far from the toy store.

* * *

Haru was going on a jog. He didn't have any route set and was just going in whatever direction he wanted. Personally, he preferred to enjoy the scenery. He hadn't even planned on stopping in front of the museum to take a break.

Looking up at the building, Haru had the urge to go inside to see the exhibit again. Now, normally, Haru would never consider a museum as anything special. However, that fateful field trip had changed him and he decided to just follow his gut and go into the museum to check it out, at least for one last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hideyoshi and Kenshin were in their private hangout. A very messy hangout. It was a big empty room with a pile of junk in one corner. Hideyoshi was sitting on the couch, doing his homework while Kenshin was lying back on the hood of a broken down car. He was picking up random pieces of junk and throwing them around.

"I can't stand it!" Kenshin angrily threw a can at a crate.

"And my concentration is now broken," Hideyoshi quipped as he stopped doing his homework.

"Sorry, man," apologized the black-haired teen. "I'm just so frustrated."

"I understand that, but throwing a fit is not going to make things better," Hideyoshi stated. He had accepted that they would never be able to go back. However, Kenshin couldn't accept that. Just being back here, where everything was so dull, didn't sit well for him. They had left behind a life of adventure just for this modern dullsville.

"We need to find a way back," Kenshin informed him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Hideyoshi questioned his compatriot.

Kenshin thought about it for a while before he got a light bulb in his head, "The museum! Maybe it has something that we can use to get back."

"Kenshin, the odds of finding something from that place to return to Yue-hime is astronomical."

"It's still worth a shot." Kenshin put all his stuff back into his backpack. "You coming or not?"

"Well….since I'm getting tired from doing this homework anyway and someone has to keep an eye on you. Why not?"

* * *

"Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Mitsuki asked as he stood before a trio of gravestones. Two were for his parents while the third was for his sister.

Mitsuki didn't remember his mother very clearly. She had died giving birth to Karin. Back then, he had been almost three years old. He remembered his dad coming home with baby Karin but then his mother wouldn't be coming back. He didn't understand back then but he did in time. The funeral had been heartbreaking but Mitsuki needed to stay strong. He still had his family and a little sister to look after.

It had not been easy growing up for Mitsuki. Some of the kids made fun of him for not having a mom. Instead of crying about it like a pathetic weakling, he lashed out violently and beat up the kids. He got into trouble and his dad had been called. Mitsuki had not regretted it. In fact, he felt proud for standing up for himself. Those kids never made fun of him again.

He helped to raise his little sister. He would look after her after she started school. Once middle school started for him, Karin had to look after herself. Like him, she had a fiery spirit and didn't take crap from anyone. She had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit as well as a very mean kick.

Then one day she got really sick. Their dad had to work overtime to afford the medical bills. Even Mitsuki took a part time job at a convenience store so he could make his own money and offer some for the medical bills.

Then his dad got fired, his sister died, and finally his dad followed after drinking too much.

Mitsuki ended up alone after that, bitter and angry. Chitoge's involvement in his life had helped him somewhat, but it wasn't the same. She had offered to take him in, but he had declined. He would always return to the same apartment, all alone. His life then changed when he ended up in Ancient China and joined up with Sousou. He wasn't alone anymore. Now, back in Tokyo, he was alone once again.

"I need to get back to them," Mitsuki swore. There was only one place which held any clues. He had to go back to the museum. There had to be something there.

* * *

After school, Marcus decided to go for a walk and maybe check out the local library for some inspiration. When he went inside, he bumped into someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"_Monsieur Diable __Blanc_?" Marcus asked.

"Huh?" Masataka responded. He had come to the library to do some research.

"Fancy meeting you here! _Bonjour_!" Marcus greeted.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you too," admitted Masataka. He considered telling them about what he had learnt. Sadly, none of them had thought of exchanging contact information. It was just fortunate that Masataka bumped into Marcus.

"What brings you here to the library?" Marcus asked.

"Just doing some research."

"Ah, the same. I was hoping to find some inspiration."

Masataka considered telling Marcus about what he had learnt. It could be bad to fill the half-Frenchman with false hope, but right now hope was all they had.

"Hey, Marcus-san. There's something I need to tell you." Masataka then told Marcus about his discovery from the other day and Marcus' eyes went wide after his explanation.

"Really, you mean…" Marcus gasped.

"I believe so," Masataka confirmed.

"_Hallelujah_!" Marcus shouted to the ceiling before grabbing Masataka's collar and kissing both his cheeks. "Thank you _Monsieur_! You've made me REALLY happy and filled me with HOPE!" Although uplifting, the other customers looked at them oddly and with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey...not here! Anyway, we need to find the others."

"I believe that wouldn't be a problem." Marcus pointed at the window. Masataka looked outside and saw Nagata heading in the direction of the museum.

"Now that's oddly convenient," quipped Masataka.

"Well, what are we waiting for? _Allons-y_!"

* * *

Nagata had gone home to do something before he went straight back to the museum where it all began to find Iori there looking at the Three Kingdoms exhibit.

"Iori, you're here too?" Nagata asked.

"Nagata?" Iori noticed his fellow Armored War God. He hadn't seen him since they were all brought back to Tokyo.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Nagata asked as he looked at the weapons on display. Kanu's Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Chouhi's Viper Spear caused his heart to ache.

"Yeah..." Iori sighed as he gazed at Kochu's bow. He could feel his heart breaking as it was a cruel reminder that he would never see his wife and stepdaughter ever again. "We'll never see them again, will we?"

"I want to say that we will, but that would be lying," confessed Nagata. Honestly, they didn't even know how they were sent to that place so how could they go back?

"How do you think they're doing?" Iori asked.

"If the RinJyuKen and Genesis Riders weren't there then I say things would be OK, that history would run its course. But..." He gazed at Chouhi's Viper Spear, Kanu's Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Ryuubi's Ryujin Claw. "I can't guarantee that. I wanna go back. I _need _to go back to help them."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Oda," a familiar voice spoke as several others entered the exhibit area.

"Why are you guys here?" Nagata asked, spotting Mitsuki. He was joined by Haru, Marcus, Kenshin, Hideyoshi and Masataka.

"Got nothing better to do," confessed Mitsuki.

"I was just jogging when I came here," added Haru.

"I just felt like coming," stated Masataka.

"Just wanted to see the exhibit here for the last time," spoke Marcus.

"We were just in the area," Hideyoshi claimed, indicating himself and Kenshin.

"Well, it's good to see you guys," Nagata smiled. They probably missed the Three Kingdoms Era and the people they left behind too. Iori looked at them all curiously. This was a very odd coincidence. Why were they gathered here now? In fact, another question came to mind.

"Hey, have you guys ever wondered why we ended up being sent to the Three Kingdoms Era in the first place?" Iori asked them.

"It never really occurred to me," admitted Kenshin.

"Speak for yourself, Kenshin," remarked Hideyoshi.

"Actually, I've asked myself that question before," spoke Masataka. "Why the eight of us specifically? Also, why were we carrying our SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds on that day? If you think about it, it's just too much of a coincidence."

"Actually, my SengokuDriver didn't belong to me. I picked it up when a child dropped it, just as that thief was committing his crime," Marcus interjected.

Ignoring Marcus, Mitsuki asked Masataka, "What are you saying?"

"Call me crazy, but I think fate or whatever mysterious force is what brought us together on that day. Perhaps we were subconsciously nudged to be at the right place and right time to be sent to the era of the Three Kingdoms," Masataka explained.

"Destiny was calling us?" Kenshin questioned skeptically.

"As crazy as that sounds, it does sound like the only explanation," agreed Hideyoshi.

Masataka continued, "It still doesn't change the fact that we had SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds which magically became real once we were sent to that world. I know it sounds like a silly plot device from a fanfiction, but what if we were destined to be the Kamen Riders of that world?"

"I remember tackling the thief and he dropped that mirror. We were all in range when that light engulfed us. That's probably the same magic that made us into real Riders," Mitsuki recalled.

"Well, I don't think breaking another ancient mirror is going to help us get back, though," countered Hideyoshi. It would probably get them arrested for destroying museum property.

"But there is a chance we could go back," Masataka spoke. Everyone's attention was on him. "I met the curator, Hayashi-san, and he told me that the legend of the Armored War Gods has been recorded by Shokatsuryou Komei."

"Shuri?" Nagata and Iori questioned.

"I don't think our story is over quite yet. I have a feeling there's more we need to do and the answers we seek are right here. I think that, even today, we are gathered here for a reason. Perhaps we are meant to find a way to go back," Masataka said hopefully.

"So, how are we supposed to do that?" Kenshin asked.

"_Oui_, tell us," insisted Marcus.

"Wait, I thought we went into an alternate version of Ancient China. That is why the guys of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms were girls," Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Perhaps the timelines are lining themselves up," Masataka suggested. It may not make sense, but the scroll written by Komei, which spoke of the Armored War Gods, told him that it was possible. Two separate timelines were merging.

They took a moment to process all this in silence. Was it possible for two different timelines to line up? Were they the reason for it happening? Would history be rewritten? Had it already been rewritten? Was the original story told with women but was instead changed to fit the view that men should be in charge?

"So, you boys decided to come. I've been waiting for you." There stood Chosen, dressed in a pink business suit. The sight of the man surprised Nagata, Mitsuki, Masataka, Iori and Marcus. They were actually relieved to see him fully dressed and not in that horrendous thong. Though, does his suit have to be pink?

"Chosen!? What are you doing here!?" Nagata cried. "Better yet, _how_ are you here!?"

"Who's this guy?" Haru asked, pointing at Chosen.

"We met him once before. He gave us the power to become giants," Marcus explained.

"I think I heard about that," recalled Haru. "That was big news. Weren't Go and Gi fighting over gold or something?"

"We were, but it was a trap set by the RinJyuKen," Mitsuki scowled in remembrance. He hated being made a fool of.

"So, Chosen-san, how can you be here?" Iori asked. If there was anything or anyone that could give them hope, it would be Chosen. Even if the man was odd, he had given them a miracle once before. Maybe he could deliver another miracle to them today.

"Come with me," Chosen instructed as he stepped out of the exhibit.

"Should we?" Hideyoshi asked, unsure.

"Guy seems fishy," Kenshin answered. They watched as Iori, Marcus, Mitsuki, Nagata and Masataka followed. Haru also tagged along.

"Well, not like we have anything more to lose," said Hideyoshi as he adjusted his glasses before following the group. Kenshin shrugged and went with the group as well. They stepped out of the museum and Chosen stood before them.

"It is time," Chosen said.

"Time for what?" Nagata asked. He got his answer in the most unexpected manner.

"You'll find out in 3...2...Now!"

"Unstoppable strength is the path to power! Invincible Body! RinJyu Shark-Ken! Sharkie Chan!"

"Deadly skill is the path to power! Destructive Technique! RinJyu Bat-Ken! Bat-Li!"

"Dead emotion is the path to power! Black Heart! RinJyu Elephant-Ken! Elehung Kam Po!"

"Explosive emotion is the path to power! Heart of Darkness! RinJyu Gorilla-Ken! Gorrie Yen!"

"Killing style is the path to power! Devilish Technique! RinJyu Penguin-Ken! Michelle Peng!"

"God-like strength is the path to power! Supreme Power! RinJyu Gazelle-Ken! Pyon Biao!"

"In everything, there is power to take! Eternal Might! RinJyu Felis-Ken! Sha-Fu!"

Nagata and the other Riders gaped as the seven Beastmen advanced towards them. They all looked like RinJyuKen versions of the Kensei from the Gekirangers series. People screamed in panic and fled as the Kenma began launching Rinki into the air, generally causing destruction and mayhem with their attacks. More people were just standing and gawking, wondering if they were somehow on the set of a new film of some kind. Lots of sentai and tokusatsu shows were filmed in places around Tokyo so it wasn't unusual to think they had stumbled onto one...right?

"What the hell is this?" Mitsuki frowned. "How can they exist here? They shouldn't be anything but costumes or something right?"

"It seems Ukitsu decided to send some insurance to make sure you boys stayed away," Chosen frowned, eyeing the approaching Kensei-turned-Kenma. "Well, it fits into what I came here to do anyway."

"Do?" asked Hideyoshi. "Do what?!"

"Offer you boys a choice," Chosen turned to the group of eight Riders. "Just say the word and I can send you boys back to your homes and send these seven away. However, you'll have to give up on ever being the Armored War Gods of the other world again. You'd be stuck here living the lives you left behind. Lives that could let you all be successful and not have to worry about things like war, famine, leading provinces, and the struggles of the Three Kingdoms. History will just play itself out there despite some of the changes you guys have made."

"And what's the other choice?" demanded Iori.

"You transform and fight these guys," Chosen pointed to the seven Kenma. "But if you do, you'll get drawn back into the world of the Three Kingdoms and like the other choice, there's no coming back to your modern world."

"So we stay, but never go back or we go, but can't come back," Marcus frowned. "Well that's just a fabulous choice."

"Choices which can change worlds are never easy," Chosen shook his head. "I'm sorry to have to push you guys but you'll have to decide pretty quickly before these seven crush you all."

"But how can we fight without our Drivers?" asked Hideyoshi. Chosen smiled and snapped his fingers. In a flash, the SengokuDrivers appeared and were strapped to their waists. "How!?"

"And you also have your Lockseeds," Chosen informed them. "So, what will it be?"

"I've made my choice," Nagata stepped forward. "I've got a woman who loves me, kids who look up to me, friends who'd run through Heaven and Earth for me. A whole province is relying on me! I'm not turning my back on them!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Iori stepped up, "I'm a married man with a little one who needs her father just as much as she does her mother. I made a promise to be the father and husband both my special ladies need! I'm never turning my back on them!"

"**BUDOU!"**

"Heh!" Mitsuki smirked. "You expect me to come back to all this brown-nosing and backstabbing in corporate Japan when I could be back home helping to change the world and doing what I do best? You're kidding, right?"

"**BANANA!"**

"I'm not going to stay," Hideyoshi shook his head. "There's a little princess back there who needs her knights to look out for her. You'd have to kill me to keep me from going back!"

"**DONGURI!"**

"Heh! I can't die or take a break yet! I still gotta get Ren-chan on a date!" Kenshin grinned.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

"I swore loyalty to Sonsaku-sama, her family and her court. I am a man of my word," Masataka stated with a determined expression, taking his own place.

"**MELON!"**

"I finally found a place where I belong and people who appreciate me for who I am, not because of grades or proper looks," Haru shook his head. "I can't go back to how it was now."

"**KURUMI!"**

"And stay here in this drab bore-hole when a whole world of adventure and excitement is waiting? I don't think so!" Marcus laughed, stepping forward with the others.

"**DURIAN!"**

One by one, each of the Arms Armor Parts lowered from the portals to Helheim, causing more people to stop and watch in awe.

"Henshin!" the eight young men called out as they loaded their Lockseeds into their SengokuDrivers and pushed down the Cutting Blades.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

"The choice has been made," Chosen nodded as each of the Riders transformed. "No regrets?"

"None!" the united Armored War Gods declared.

"Then do as you will," the man smiled. "Ukitsu's power is preventing me from taking anything back. It's focused in those seven. Take them down and you'll all return to the other world."

"You heard the man! Let's take them down!" Gaim ordered. "This is our stage now!" Brandishing their weapons, the eight Armored War Gods charged at the seven advancing Kenma to decide their destiny.

"Decide your fate, Armored War Gods," Chosen smiled.

* * *

Baron delivered a series of strikes but Gorrie shrugged them off and laughed. The Kenma grabbed him, spun him around and threw him at a nearby building. He was smashed right through the wall and debris littered him. Groaning, Baron picked himself up and saw that Gorrie had let himself in through the hole he had made.

Gorrie pounded his chest furiously as he stormed towards Baron. Baron raised his Banaspear to block only to be immediately disarmed. Then, Gorrie followed up with an uppercut that sent the Knight of Spear flying. Baron landed with a crash and groaned.

"He's...strong..." Baron groaned but then he added, "But I'm stronger." Fortunately, he was not without options.

"**MANGO!"**

The Helheim portal opened and the Mango Arms Armor Part descended. Quickly switching Lockseed, Baron pushed down the Cutting Blade to perform his Arms Change.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

He changed just in time as Gorrie came charging at him. Baron thrust his Mango Punisher forward and buried it into Gorrie's gut. With a loud roar, Baron pushed forward, running towards the exit and dragging Gorrie with him before he sent the gorilla-man tumbling with a swing of his weapon.

* * *

Knuckle was in the middle of fighting the Kenma Elehung, who was so unlike his Kensei counterpart. He was strong, and used that power to block Knuckle's punches. Now Knuckle found himself being lifted up by Elehung by his arms. The elephant-man smashed Knuckle repeatedly on the pavement, swinging him over his head, back and forth. Knuckle grunted with each blow before he was raised against over Elehung's head. He was being held by his neck and legs.

"I will break you!" Elehung shouted before he smashed Knuckle over his knee like how Bane broke Batman's back. Knuckle yelled as his back was slammed down on Elehung's knee before the elephant Kenma tossed him away.

"Ugh..." Knuckle groaned. The good news: his armor absorbed the blow. The bad news: his body still felt the blow. "Now I know how Batman feels..." Knuckle groaned. He picked himself up, his back sore, but still able to fight as he entered his boxing stance. Elehung summoned his meteor hammer and then hurled it at Knuckle. He ducked and dashed towards Elehung. Once close enough, he began to execute a barrage of punches focused on Elehung's stomach. Instead of cries of pain, Knuckle heard laughter. He stopped and looked up at Elehung's amused face.

"That tickled," laughed Elehung before he smacked Knuckle aside with his trunk. Knuckle recovered but received the heavy end of the meteor hammer directly in the face. He then received it again, and again, and again. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet, or else he would end up with a broken nose and a concussion right about now.

* * *

Zangetsu threw his shield but amazingly, the penguin Kenma jumped, grabbed the Melon Defender in mid-air and threw it back at him. Zangetsu caught it and Michelle capitalized on the moment to strike. She soared through the air and hit Zangetsu with a kick, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Ara, has the White Devil become a total weakling?" Michelle amused herself as she taunted him.

"Do not celebrate just yet," Zangetsu glared at her. "Those who are overconfident will suffer a painful demise."

"Are you sure? Because at this rate the one who will face their demise first is you," Michelle giggled sinisterly. She then charged forward and began to attack with swift punches and kicks. Zangetsu blocked with his Melon Defender and retaliated with his Musou Saber once he found an opening. However, she was able to avoid his strikes before landing her own which hit him in the chest. She performed a roundhouse kick to his head, causing him to stumble and then launched him backwards with a snap kick.

* * *

Both Gaim and Sha-Fu were fighting furiously and ferociously as they exchanged blows. Despite fighting only with claws, Sha-Fu was quite formidable and able to exchange blows with Gaim who was armed with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. Sparks flew as the two clashed as Gaim glared at him.

"You guys are a disgrace to the real Kensei!" spat Gaim.

"Hah, we are what they could've been if they only gave into the darkness!" the evil Sha-Fu shot back as he slashed Gaim across the chest with Rinki energy claws. He then moved with the agility of a cat and swiped at Gaim repeatedly, causing sparks to fly. He then went and aimed for Gaim's back, but the orange Rider ducked and then spun, slashing at Sha-Fu. Sha-Fu screamed as he went tumbling.

Gaim joined his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together and the orange blade of the Daidaimaru glowed. He then swung, sending a blade of orange energy to hit the Kenma. However, Sha-Fu countered with an energy claw which continued to fly towards Gaim. It violently struck Gaim in the chest and sent him flying.

"Little cub, you're 1,000 years too early if you think you can beat me," Sha-Fu snickered.

"We'll...see..." Gaim grunted as he picked himself up, using his combined weapon to support himself. He gripped it tight and charged at Sha-Fu. Sha-Fu grinned and put his hands behind his back as Gaim attacked. The Rider slashed, swung and swiped at him, but Sha-Fu bobbed and weaved, dodging and avoiding Gaim's attack. He then spotted an opening and exploited it. He poked Gaim's chest with a single finger but there was enough force behind that single poke to send Gaim flying and screaming before he smashed into a wall.

"Like I said, 1,000 years too early," Sha-Fu repeated himself with a dark chuckle.

* * *

Sparks flew as Bravo and Bat-Li exchanged blows. The bat-man was landing serious strikes with his war fans, sparks flying when they hit Bravo. Bravo returned the favor with his Duri Noko. However, his blows were blocked before Bat-Li threw a blast of wind that sent him flying backwards.

"HYAH!" Bat-Li threw his war fans which sliced through the air. They sliced into Bravo repeatedly as they flew about, swift and sharp, and he cried out as sparks erupted from his armor. Bat-Li then swooped in and caught his fans before performing a bicycle kick that sent Bravo backpedalling. A heel kick knocked Bravo down and Bat-Li dove down to finish the job. He grabbed Bravo and dragged him along the road before smashing him into a wall.

Swooping upwards, Bat-Li began circling around. Bravo grunted and cursed before picking himself up. He followed Bat-Li's flying pattern. He couldn't simply use his Au Lait Function as he may accidentally hit the buildings and he didn't want to cause unnecessary property damage. He needed to wait for an opening.

Bat-Li swooped down and Bravo smiled, "NOW!"

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

He sent a giant energized sphere that resembled a durian flying at Bat-Li. However, Bat-Li used his Rinki to sharpen his war fans. He sliced the sphere to pieces and then he sliced into Bravo, causing him to scream.

* * *

Kurokage and Gridon were both fighting Sharkie Chan together. Unlike the cheerful shark-man who mentored Jan in the ways of Shark-Ken, this Kenma version of him was vicious and bloodthirsty. Kurokage was jabbing at him with his Kagematsu as Gridon pounded on him with his Donkachi.

"Annoying pests," the Kenma Sharkie snarled as he focused his Dark Rinki through his twin sabers. With a swipe, he launched energy blades shaped like shark fins which struck both nut Riders explosively. They were thrown into the air and landed on a couple of cars. Sharkie Chan then attacked the cars, causing them to explode and sent the Dynamic Duo soaring again.

"OH SHIIIIT!" Kurokage screamed as they were sent flying. The two landed near an alley. Recovering, the two retreated into the alley

"Dude, got a plan?" Kurokage asked.

"Just one," Gridon answered before he charged at Sharkie with a loud battle cry. He then slammed his hammer down on Sharkie's snout. Instead of yelling in pain, he snarled in anger, and Gridon grimaced. "Crap." Gridon then felt the sword striking him as sparks exploded from his armor.

"You can be my dinner," Sharkie licked his lips and teeth. He slashed Gridon repeatedly with his twin swords before landing a kick that smashed him against a car. "Time to become my dinner!" Sharkie crossed his swords as he charged them up with Rinki.

"Not on my watch, fish breath!" Kurokage shouted as he jumped onto the car's roof and then vaulted off. "HII-YAAAAAAAH!" He pushed down his Cutting Blade once in range.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**

The tip of his Kagematsu hit Sharkie's chest and sent him backpedalling.

"Buddy, you OK?" Kurokage asked as he helped Gridon to his feet.

"A bit sore, but I can still fight," Gridon assured.

"Come on. Let's filet him and make shark fin soup out of him. Then, we can go and see Yue-sama," Kurokage told him.

"Ah, right," Gridon said. "For Yue-hime."

* * *

Pyon was in the middle of menacing a pair of children he had found. The two were huddled together in fright as he loomed over them threateningly. As he was about to grab them, he was suddenly shot in the face by purple energy bullets. He yelled out in outrage before he was kicked in the chest by Ryugen.

"Go now!" Ryugen told the two children and they fled for safety. Ryugen dashed over towards Pyon who saw him coming. The antelope-man was quicker as he leapt over Ryugen's shots before he kneed the green Rider with his knee. Ryugen recoiled painfully and Pyon grabbed his shoulders before kneeing him repeatedly in the stomach. Ryugen doubled over and Pyon performed a kick that sent him flying skyward. Ryugen screamed as he got higher and higher before he started to plummet. Pyon performed a spin kick and once more sent Ryugen soaring.

* * *

Ichiro had followed Iori to the museum. He was worried about him. When he arrived, he first saw his brother leave the museum with a group led by a man in pink. Then, he saw monsters appear out of thin air. If that wasn't shocking enough, he had witnessed his brother and the other young men transform into Kamen Riders.

Ichiro Tokugawa jaw dropped in shock as he witnessed what amounted to his little brother and a bunch of his friends fight monsters that would have looked perfect for a Super Sentai series. However, it was anything but fake. Actual blows were landing and the boys were yelling in pain and retaliating just as harshly. There were no flashy martial arts attacks, but an actual fight where lives were on the line.

"Iori…" Ichiro watched his little brother fire on the gazelle-like monster, but the beast just leaped out of the way with ease before kicking him in the face with enough force to take him off his feet.

Ichiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the ink painting his brother would stare at for hours on end since he returned. It was a picture of a woman in a violet dress and on her lap was a small girl. Even if ink paintings could be exaggerated, Ichiro could tell the woman was absolutely beautiful and the girl was as cute as a button. Iori said they were his wife and stepdaughter. Ichiro didn't know what to make of it, but hearing the strange stripping man and then seeing all the weirdness, Ichiro had to wonder if there was something to it.

Another savage kick caused Ryugen to scream in pain as he was launched back again. Ichiro winced and his big brother instincts began to go into overdrive. He had to do something!

"Wait," he wondered. "The show said the Riders had some kind of upgrades, right?" Ichiro looked around and spotted an otaku store. Quickly getting an idea, he ran to the store and opened the door. Fortunately the clerks and owner had already made a run for it.

Racing through the aisles, Ichiro found what he was looking for. The display for all the Kamen Rider merchandise. Tossing several boxes aside, he found the ones he was looking for. The Legend Rider Lockseeds. According to the show and merchandising, the Legend Rider Lockseeds contained the power of the Kamen Riders preceding Gaim.

Ichiro tore the boxes open and picked up his stolen goods. Ichiro quickly ran for the exit. He winced when an explosion went off and he heard screams before the armored forms of the Kamen Riders came sailing from the source, all smoldering from being struck. Their armors flashed and vanished.

"Fuck!" Mitsuki cursed. "These guys are killing us here!"

"Well, they are Kenma now," Nagata grunted. "Stands to reason they'd be better than the others and on a whole other level."

"Iori!" Ichiro shouted. The Riders turned to see Ichiro approaching, his arms laden down with items that he had stolen from the toy store. Approaching the Riders, he dropped the Legend Rider Lockseeds at their feet.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?!" Iori gasped.

"I...I don't know what's going on...but you guys somehow became real Kamen Rider," Ichiro shook his head. "I don't know if these will help but…"

"Toys? You expect us to win with toys?" Mitsuki frowned at the sight of the Legend Rider Lockseeds.

"Well, our Drivers and Lockseeds used to be toys before magic made them real," Kenshin reasoned. Picking up a Legend Rider Lockseed which depicted Den-O, it flashed before turning from plastic to metal. "Whoa...it works!"

"It must be because of our SengokuDrivers. The same enchantment will effect anything that is related," Nagata theorized, picking up the Wizard Lockseed. It flashed before turning into a more durable material. "Guess we can use them after all!"

"Hm. Lucky break," Mitsuki picked up the OOO Lockseed.

"Appreciated," said Masataka as he picked up the Fourze Lockseed.

"Move over for me! And I call dibs on this lovely pink one!" Marcus announced, taking the Decade Lockseed.

"Double for me then," Iori nodded. Hideyoshi picked up the Kabuto Lockseed while Haru picked up the Kiva Lockseed, the items becoming real in a flash of light.

Nagata nodded and turned to his comrades before he spoke, "Well, what are we waiting for? These creeps aren't going to beat themselves and we've all got special ladies to go home to!"

"Agreed," Iori nodded.

"Hn," Mitsuki huffed.

"Just try to keep me away!" Marcus cheered.

"For Go!" Masataka barked.

"Hope Yue-hime isn't too worried about us," Hideyoshi sighed.

"This is gonna be so badass!" Kenshin grinned.

"Let's kick some butt!" agreed Haru.

The Legend Rider Lockseeds were unlocked together.

"**WIZARD!"**

"**DOUBLE!"**

"**OOO!"**

"**DECADE!"**

"**FOURZE!"**

"**KABUTO!"**

"**DEN-O!"**

"**KIVA!"**

The eight Riders stared down at the smug Kenma and placed their new Lockseeds into the Drive Bays of their SengokuDrivers before securing them onto the Lock On Arms.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Together, they hit the Cutting Blades, causing their Lockseeds to be cut open. The cores revealed illustrations of the Riders' belts while the backside of the lids showed images of their signature items.

"**SOIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**HAI~!"**

Above them, the portals to Helheim opened which dropped new Legend Rider Arms Armor Parts based off of the Legend Rider Lockseeds. The Armor Parts resembled the helmets of the Riders each Lockseed represented. They dropped on the Armored War Gods, covering their heads and materializing the Pre-Arms suits, before opening and folding onto their bodies to form their armors.

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBIE SHOWTIME!"**

"**OOO ARMS! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"**

"**DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE-JOKER! HA-HA-HA!"**

"**FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!"**

"**DEN-O ARMS! IZA, CLIMAX!"**

"**KABUTO ARMS! TEN NO MICHI MY WAY!"**

"**KIVA ARMS! KING OF VAMPIRE!"**

"**DECADE ARMS! HAKAISHA ON THE ROAD~!"**

In the case of the Kiva, Wizard, Den-O, Decade and Kabuto Arms, the eyes split apart and folded onto the Riders' shoulders to form shoulder armor as the top parts folded onto the Riders' back and the front folded in to form the chestplates. As for the Double, OOO and Fourze Arms, the upper half of the giant head-like Armor Parts along with the eyes folded onto the back while the sides became shoulder armor and the front folded to become the chestplates as well. Each Rider wore a different visor corresponding to the Rider Arms they wore. They each gained a signature Arms Weapon as well, except for Knuckle who lacked one.

"This is gonna rock," Kurokage grinned, gripping the DenGasher Sword Mode. His visor was now colored red and split down the middle. Standing next to him was Gridon who was in Kabuto Arms, complete with a horn jutting upwards.

"Everyone, let's show these guys why the legend of the Kamen Riders is unmatched by evil," ordered Gaim. "Armored War Gods, it's showtime!"

"You just wanted to say that, didn't you?" asked Baron.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" shouted Kurokage. The Armored War Gods charged, choosing their targets and engaged them. They were now fighting for the sake of their place in the world. Chosen watched with a smile as the Riders fought in the battle to choose their own destiny. Ichiro also watched, upset with himself for allowing his brother to risk his life but mostly proud that his brother was trying to find a place for himself in the world.

None of them seemed to realize that a news chopper had arrived at the scene and the camera managed to capture their entire transformation. Right now, the entire battle was being broadcasted live.

"We are now in the city and at the scene where a battle is taking place! Earlier, it was believed to be a publicity stunt by Toei! However, real damage was being inflicted on nearby buildings! These monsters, however, are now being confronted by who I believe to be teenagers! I almost can't believe what I am seeing, but these young men had just transformed into the popular TV superheroes known as Kamen Riders!"

* * *

"And here's your order," Yang delivered a bowl of noodles to a customer. The customer was watching the news on his iPad. When she glanced over and saw her son on the screen, she shamelessly ripped the device from the customer's hands to check that she wasn't seeing things.

"Hey!" the customer snapped but Yang didn't hear him. She was speechless as she stared at the screen.

"...Nagata?" she whispered. She then yelled out for her husband, "Honey, you better come out and see this! Right now!"

* * *

Ichika and Charlotte had been watching TV together when an emergency newsflash came on. When they saw why it was on, their eyes bulged from their eyes.

"Marky!?" exclaimed Charlotte.

"No way..." spoke Ichika in disbelief.

* * *

Chitoge was off duty and drinking beer after a shower. She was drying her hair as she entered her living room. She turned on the TV and it showed the news. As she sipped her beer, she saw Mitsuki on TV transform into Baron OOO Arms. Her eyes went wide and she spat out the beer she had been drinking.

Chitoge coughed and stared at the screen in disbelief, "Since when did he become a Henshin Hero!?"

* * *

Ayumi had fainted in her living room when she witnessed Haru become Knuckle Kiva Arms on TV. Once she regained consciousness, she would probably track him down and demand an explanation from him.

* * *

Nagata's friends were at a fast food restaurant grabbing a bite to eat. At the time, Taro was watching videos online when he received an urgent e-mail message telling him to go on the news website for a live stream.

When he did, his eyes bugged out of his skull as he could only stare in disbelief, "NAGATA!"

"Huh?" Daigo and Takashi moved over to see what got Taro to yell like that. They all saw on the tablet's screen that it was their friend Nagata. However, then it became something else entirely as Nagata transformed right before their eyes.

"Nagata, what the-how did you-Huh!?" Taro couldn't form a coherent sentence. No one could blame him. He had just witnessed Nagata transform into Kamen Rider Gaim Wizard Arms.

"No way! Nagata just turned into a Kamen Rider! This has got to be the most awesome thing ever!" Daigo geeked out as he rooted for the Riders taking on the Kenma.

"Of all time," Takashi added in awe. Man, he watched too much of that machinima series.

* * *

The battle began anew as the Armored War Gods, now wielding the power of the Legendary Riders, confronted the alternate Kenma with renewed determination. As the Riders in their new Legend Rider Arms battled the Kenma, someone was watching the fight from atop of a building. She giggled in amusement as she eyed Gaim fighting. She knew who he was.

"Nobunaga-sama, your blood really is strong in this one," spoke Ran Tenmaru, holding the Oda Clan medallion to her chest.

Gridon was armed with the Kabuto Kunai Gun and used its Axe Mode against Sharkie. He hacked and slashed at Sharkie who retaliated with his own twin swords. Gridon crashed against Sharkie, both of them grunting as they pushed against each other.

"You can't beat me!" the shark-man grunted. "My body...is too strong!"

"Oh, then how about the both of us take you out?" challenged Gridon as he struck the Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! KABUTO AU LAIT! CLOCK UP!"**

Gridon suddenly moved at hyper speed. As his body accelerated, the world around him seemed to slow down. It was like time had frozen. However, he paid it no mind as he struck at Sharkie repeatedly with his Kabuto Kunai Gun Axe Mode before his Clock Up timed out.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

"Kenshin!" Gridon called.

"Yosh! This is my climax right here!"

"**SOIYA! DEN-O SQUASH! FULL CHARGE!"**

"This is my Hissatsu Attack! Kurokage Version!" Kurokage declared.

Gridon punched Sharkie in the face to get some distance before he leapt into the air. While in midair, he pushed the Cutting Blade down, thrice.

"**COME ON! KABUTO SPARKING! RIDER KICK!"**

At the same time, the blade from Kurokage's DenGasher detached as he swung his weapon. The DenGasher's blade cut through Sharkie before Gridon's Rider Kick struck Sharkie in the chest. Sharkie unleashed a scream before exploding. Kurokage shouldered his DenGasher as Gridon pointed to the air like Souji Tendou.

* * *

Knuckle and Elehung ran parallel to each other. Knuckle only had his fists while Elehung used the meteor hammer he always carried into battle. Elehung swung his meteor hammer, but Knuckle kept knocking it aside or dodging his attacks. Elehung grunted in agitation before using his attack to smash a parked car at Knuckle. The Armored War God of the En Clan grunted and dove to the side, hiding behind a parked bus. He panted for a few moments before the hammer that the evil Elehung used to smashed through next to his head. Elehung withdrew his weapon, leaving a hole in the side of the bus.

"Shit!" Knuckle hissed. Glancing through the hole, he spotted Elehung swinging his hammer with a smug grin. He was also standing on a closed street. "Oh ho?" Knuckle stood up and leapt onto the bus' roof before hitting his Cutting Blade three times.

"**KIVA SPARKING! GARULU!"**

A howl was heard as the Garulu Saber appeared in his hand. He leapt off the bus and landed several brutal slashes upon Elehung.

"**BASSHAA!"**

The Basshaa Magnum appeared in his other hand and he fired several pressurized water bullets directly into Elehung's face, blinding him.

"**DOGGA!"**

The sword and gun vanished and were replaced by the Dogga Hammer. Knuckle roared as he bashed Elehung with the mighty war hammer before knocking him backwards with a brutal swing. Elehung ended up landing in an alley. Knuckle dropped the Dogga Hammer and hit the Cutting Blade again.

"**KIVA SQUASH! WAKE UP!"**

"Nothing personal but eat this!" Knuckle yelled as he leapt into the air and performed the Darkness Moon Break. Elehung yelled and tried to roll around the attack, but soon discovered that he had been boxed in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Elehung screamed before the attack struck him, causing him to explode with Kiva's symbol hanging in the air, ending his wretched life as a Kenma.

"Heh!" Knuckle laughed. "I always figured he was the dumbest of the bunch."

* * *

"Hup!" Bravo leaped over Bat-Li's attack, the both of them performing a deadly dance. They slashed at each other, striking with quick attacks. Both had speed on their side and natural techniques. Once more, they crashed against one another, holding each other's weapons at bay with their own.

"You lack technique! You will never win against me!" Bat-Li growled.

"Oh? And you lack grace and serenity!" Bravo taunted back. "Your GekiJyuKen counterpart was so much more artistic."

"Hmph! Art has no place in battle!"

"That is where we disagree."

The two kicked off one another before Bat-Li took to the sky, preparing one of his deadly Ringi to use on Bravo.

"Oh, _non non, Monsieur Chauvre-Souris_," Bravo wagged a finger at him. "Never leave yourself open to an enemy attack!"

"Damn it! Who the hell are you?!"

"An artist that's just passing through! Please remember that!"

Bravo turned his Ride Booker into its Gun Mode and prepared to finish this fight. Bat-Li quickly launched his Night Reaper Blade attack, cutting down everything in his path but Bravo merely dove out of the way. Landing on his back, he hit the Cutting Blade of his belt before taking aim.

"**DECADE SQUASH! FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!"  
**

Taking aim, a line of holographic cards appeared between him and Bat-Li. The Kenma blinked at the odd sight before he realized what it was. It was too late for him though as Bravo released the shot, sending the blast through the line of cards, allowing it to grow in size and power before it was able to strike Bat-Li.

Bat-Li exploded in a fiery haze, leaving Bravo to stand up and begin dusting himself off.

"A fine performance."

* * *

Zangetsu squared off with Michelle, swiping and striking hard at one another with either her flipper-like chops or with Zangetsu's Musou Saber. Zangetsu was no slouch in battle, but Michelle was master at the art despite her somewhat silly basis for a JyuKen. She was just as deadly as the others and was more than happy to show it off.

A particularly brutal chop got him across the face, causing him to stumble back from the blow.

"Give up! Ukitsu decreed you eight shall die! You may as well accept it!" the evil Penguin-Ken user sniffed.

"Yeah right," Zangetsu growled. Michelle huffed and attacked, but Zangetsu disregarded technique and used the Rocket Module to launch him at Michelle with a punch. He struck Michelle in the chest before running the path and crashing into a wall, knocking the wind out of the penguin-woman. She elbowed and chopped him in the back, bringing blasts of sparks but Zangetsu didn't falter.

One particularly hard strike to his spin caused him to grunt, but he smashed her chest with his shoulder again to stun her so he could do his next move.

"**SOIYA! FOURZE SQUASH! LIMIT BREAK!"**

"Uchuu...KITTAAAAAAA!"

The Rocket Module took off with Zangetsu and he performed Fourze's finisher called the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. The Drill Module formed around his extended foot before he smashed into Michelle Peng and pierced her with the Drill Module. The evil Michelle Peng was obliterated in the blast, leaving only her opponent behind. Emerging from the flames was Zangetsu, brushing some soot off of his shoulder before he turned to see how his comrades were doing.

* * *

Ryugen grunted as Pyon kicked him again and again, but with his new Double Arms he was able to avoid Pyon's kick. Pyon certainly got a surprise when he couldn't land his kick to send his opponent flying for once and instead he got shot in the chest for his trouble.

"You...you hurt me!" he gasped, touching the bleeding wound on his torso.

"I'm gonna do a lot more than that!" Ryugen announced, taking aim at the Gazelle-Ken user and firing several shots.

Pyon leaped out of the way, dodging the strikes as he aimed for another devastating kick, "NO ONE HURTS ME! MY BODY IS THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL! I'M INVINCIBLE!" He went around behind Ryugen and kicked him with even more force, planting the Kamen Rider into a wall. He then leaped over to him before pressing his forearm into his throat. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for this!"

Rather than tremble or cough, Ryugen snorted, "I'm sure."

Pyon felt something press into his abdomen and his eyes widened before several shots from the Trigger Magnum pierced his gut, causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain. Ryugen stood up, watching as Pyon grunted and warbled from the pain.

"You're so used to using your Rinki to toughen your body, you forgot what it's like to feel real pain, haven't you?" he asked, watching Pyon snarl at him. "Well, let me give you a refresher!" He hit his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! DOUBLE SQUASH! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Ryugen took aim and pulled the trigger. He released multiple blasts of energy that curved in the air before locking onto Pyon. Pyon, too stunned by his own pain, couldn't dodge it in time and the attack struck him. His body exploded in a haze of fire.

"Now, count up your crimes in Hell," Ryugen stated as he pointed at the flames.

* * *

"RAAAH!" Gorrie smashed his fists against Baron, who used his shoulder to take the worst of the blow before. Baron elbowed him in the gut before landing a kick in his face and knocking him back.

"Game's changed now," Baron commented. "You're gonna have to take me seriously if you want to win this one."

Gorrie made an unintelligible noise before he smashed the ground, causing debris and other pieces of destroyed property to fly up. As it came down, he punched at the pieces and shot them towards Baron like bullets. Baron winced, but activated the inherent properties of his new armor. Flashing green, he dodged the attacks with a jump before coming down on Gorrie to slash him with the Medajalibur's blade.

"You drew a bad lot this time. I'm way too fast for a monkey like you," Baron smirked before dipping out of the way of Gorrie's backhand.

Gorrie yelled, preparing another Ringi, but Baron was on him in a flash before slashing him several times. He finished with another kick to the face which launched Gorrie several feet onto his back with a grunt.

"I guess there's something to be said for using skill against power," Baron nodded. "I'll have to look into that on my Crimson Guard when I return."

"**COME ON! OOO SQUASH! SCANNING CHARGE!"**

"SEI-YAAAH!" The Medajalibur glowed and Baron slashed the air. Gorrie was bisected at the waist before he erupted, causing a large explosion. The flames burned out quickly, but the Kenma was gone.

"Heh! Easy pickings," Baron snorted.

* * *

Gaim and Sha-Fu leaped at each other, clashing hard during each exchange. Sha-Fu was easily the most powerful of the seven Kenma and it showed in his fighting style. Felis-Ken wasn't based on any one feline, but based on the traits of all felines making it a stronger style than the average JyuKen.

Both of them landed on the ground before turning to strike, stopping when their weapons were aimed at one another. Gaim saw Sha-Fu's fist in front of his visor while the WizardSwordGun was pointed directly between Sha-Fu's eyes.

"Oh? It seems we're at a stalemate now," Sha-Fu chuckled.

"Perhaps," Gaim admitted. "Don't suppose I can convince you to give up and leave?"

"Ha! The RinJyuKen never leaves the field of battle until the enemy is crushed!"

"I didn't think so." Gaim drew his arm for a slash only for Sha-Fu to dodge out of the way instantly. The Kenma then struck Gaim across the face, sending him tumbling, but Gaim recovered quickly to switch his weapon to Gun Mode and fire. Sha-Fu leapt into the air to dodge and Gaim took this chance.

"Now! The finale!"

"**SOIYA! WIZARD SQUASH! CHOINE, SAIKO!"**

Gaim leapt up and performed a flying kick, speeding through the magic circles before he smashed straight through Sha-Fu. The Felis-Ken user screamed before Gaim burst through him, causing an explosion. Gaim landed on the ground before standing up, looking at where the former Kenma's remains burned up.

Looking around, Gaim saw his friends all approaching, having won their battles with the alternate Kenma. As they came together, their Legend Rider Arms flashed and vanished alongside with their suits.

Before they could speak, clapping caught their attention and they spotted Chosen walking towards them. He seemed pleased with the results of what had happened. For some reason, he had also lost his shirt.

"Now then, everyone," Chosen spoke to the Riders, "Now that you've made your decision, it's time for you all to go back."

He raised his hands into the air and a bright light erupted into the sky. It hovered in the air and didn't seem to affect anything. Several of the Riders wondered how they were supposed to reach it before they began to glow as well.

"Guess this is it. This is the last time we'll see this place," Nagata remarked sadly with some regret. He asked his fellow Armored War Gods, "So, guys. Any regrets?"

"Not one," Mitsuki shook his head.

"Not really," Masataka denied.

"Nope," Kenshin answered.

"I'm good," Hideyoshi agreed.

"Of course not!" Marcus huffed as it was obvious.

"I've said my goodbyes," Iori nodded.

"Then I guess we're ready to go," Nagata nodded.

As the portal of light started to draw in the Riders as they began to rise towards it, Ichiro ran to the Riders, "Iori!" He reached up and grabbed his brother's hand as he was floating upwards.

"Onii-san, let me go," Iori requested. "Please."

"Just tell me one thing, Iori," Ichiro started and then asked, "In that other world, are you happy?"

Iori smiled and nodded, "Yes." How could he not be happy? He had Kochu (Shion) and Riri.

"That's all I needed to hear," Ichiro smiled back as he let Iori go.

"Tell Okaa-san and Otou-san that I love them. They may not have been the best parents but I still love them," said Iori. "Sayonara, Onii-san!" Iori waved before he started to fade away. The Riders all vanished into the light. Once they were all gone, the glowing portal vanished. Oddly, even Chosen was gone although he hadn't entered the portal himself.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Legend Rider Lockseeds:** Originally toys, but in the hands of the Armored War Gods they become powerful weapons. Each Lockseed contains the power which corresponds to the Legendary Heisei Rider which they depict. So far, eight of these Lockseeds were used by the Armored War Gods to fight the Kenma.

**Wizard Arms:** The user is armed with the WizardSwordGun and becomes more magical and acrobatic.

**Decade Arms:** The user is armed with the Ride Booker and gain's Decade's ability to access the powers and weapons of other Riders.

**Kabuto Arms: **The user is armed with the Kabuto Kunai Gun and able to perform Clock Up.

**Den-O Arms: **The user is given the power of Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form and is armed with the DenGasher which can be configured into different modes. The default mode for the DenGasher is a sword.

**Kiva Arms: **The user is given the power of Kamen Rider Kiva and is the only Arms that has no Arms Weapon.

**Fourze Arms: **The user is armed with Fourze Base States' power and the Rocket Module.

**Double Arms: **The user is armed with Double Cyclone-Joker's power and the Trigger Magnum.

**OOO Arms: **The user is armed with Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa Combo's power and the Medajalibur.

* * *

**TFP:**** And the battle of the ages closes! The Armored War Gods have made their choice and are on their way back home. What about back in the Three Kingdoms? What has been happening since the boys vanished? The conclusion to season three is coming soon!**

**KRC: The guys are gonna be returning. Also, the original idea was for the guys to all gain Jimber Arms. However, I realized how redundant that would be so I switched it up so they used Legend Rider Lockseeds. Considering where they were, it wasn't impossible for them to gain the Legend Rider Lockseeds.**

**Oh, and a post A/N scene**

* * *

Before Nagata had gone back to the museum, he had left a letter for his parents to find on his desk. The message he had written went as followed:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You both raised me to be a responsible young adult and I'll always be grateful for that. However, I can't stay. Not anymore. There is someplace I need to be and you can't come with me._

_I'm sorry. It's not you guys. It's just, well, I never really had a sense of purpose before I went to the museum. You know how I always wanted to be some kind of hero. Blame my love of Kamen Rider for that. I just didn't feel I could be who I really wanted to be if I stayed in the city. It's just, I had to go. I needed to go. This place I went to, I found what I've been missing all my life._

_Oh, and I never told you this, but I know I was adopted. I overheard you both talking about it when I was younger. I'm actually your nephew and you adopted me after my real parents were killed in an accident. It was probably a miracle that I survived while sitting in the back seat. I barely remember them, but it doesn't matter. You guys are my parents and I'm going to miss you both._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I knew you wouldn't have let me go. However, this is something I have to do. I don't know if I'll ever come back or not, but always know that I will always remember the good times we had._

_Love, your son_

_Nagata Oda_

And at the bottom of the letter, if one looked closely, were a few smudges. These were tears that fell from his eyes as he wrote this letter.


	15. Destiny 15

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**KRC: By the way, I recommend listening to "Break the Shell" by Kamen Rider Girls when reading this story just to get in the right mood. Start it up when the Riders return.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Destiny of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 15: The Path We Have Chosen**

Kanu panted as she slashed down another Rinshi. The battle was going evenly so far. The monsters had numbers, but the most part they were easy to take down. On the other hand, the united kingdoms had a number of skilled fighters. One thing was going against them, if there had to be one major disadvantage. They went into the battle angry, a number of the leaders, generals, or skilled members went in with heartbreak and rage. They had a strong bond with the Armored War Gods who had touched their lives in such extreme ways.

Ensho was barking orders at her retainers and soldiers, but she was crying as she did so. It was easy to tell she felt her beloved was gone forever and would not be able to come back. Her orders were harsh and angry, obviously wishing to cause as much pain as she possibly could to the advancing Rinshi.

Sonken was throwing her contingent at the enemy, with herself in the lead. It was quite obvious she loved Masataka and seeing him taken away had whipped her up into a frenzy powered by her grief. She had even cut her hair short. She was at the forefront, slashing down as many enemies as she could, wishing to see the enemy dead for taking away someone so precious. She even commanded the soldiers to summon Inves to fight against the undead horde and even to activate the Dandeliners and Tulip Hoppers for added firepower.

Kochu likely was the most piteous, she was slinging arrow after arrow at the targets. She had been doing it for so long her arm was trembling and her fingers were bleeding from shooting so many arrows. It didn't bother her though, her eyes were wide, her teeth grit, and bags were forming under her eyes. She had lost her heart a second time, she would not stop until the ones responsible were made to suffer.

Kakoton and Kakoen were like a pair of wild women, cutting through monsters like they were hacking through weeds. The dark-haired Kako Sister now sported a butterfly eyepatch over her left eye, having been injured earlier. Sousou was especially brutal, looking like a miniature demon as she abandoned strategy for killing the monsters who took away a member of her family and who was so beloved by many of her circle. Her scythe had slain many of the Rinshi and yet she was not satisfied, not until every one of them was exterminated.

Ryofu was a pillar of calm, but Kaku and Kayu were definitely not. Kaku was ordering the soldiers to push ahead while Kayu lead the way, screaming as she cut down more and more of the Rinshi, making her appear like a madwoman on the battlefield. It was only because of Ryofu's natural calm that Kayu didn't dive headfirst and get surrounded by the enemy and get cut down.

However, while Ryofu appeared calm, her fury was translated into the brutality of her blows. Seeing the Armored War God she was so fond of being taken away like that had made her snap into action and she wanted to make the enemy pay for taking Gaim away.

Even Bun'en wasn't her usual self, but her fury was cold and calm. Any enemy that went near her was cut in twain. Her dear friend had been taken away and she planned for there to be blood for that crime. It was a sentiment many of the unique assets agreed with since Marcus had met so many and helped more with his wandering and his art.

Kanu herself wasn't immune as tears ran down her cheeks as she fought. Chouhi and Ryuubi stuck close, but they were also hurt by the removal of their dear friends. Kanu thought someone cut her heart out and she could only express it by bringing pain and destruction to the ones who did it. She would have justice for Nagata! They would pay for taking her lover away!

"We're outnumbered!" Chou'un panted, stabbing another Rinshi. "We must retreat now!"

"No...no…" Kanu shook her head. "Not until they pay! They have to pay!"

"Aisha, I know you are hurting, but if you keep doing this you will die!" Chou'un snapped.

"So if I die I can go to Heaven and be with him!" Kanu screamed, lifting her weapon for another strike.

"He wouldn't want you to throw your life away!"

As the argument went on, Bacho noticed a light in the sky. Glancing up, she spied eight lights in the sky which were slowly growing. At first she thought they were some kind of stars which were starting to come out in the night sky, but they got even bigger than the stars would normally be. It was then that she realized that they were eight falling stars which were coming straight at them!

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, pointing at the sky.

The united forces looked up at the sky and saw the stars. Fearing it was an artillery attack, the united forces began backing off, leaving the Rinshi confused. As they began to pursue the soldiers, they were suddenly blasted in explosions as the eight stars crashed down, splitting the battlefield back to the respective sides. Both sides eyed the craters where the stars had hit, wondering what was going on. In the smoke and dust, they thought they saw movement. Then they heard...

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!"**

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!"**

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Many of the attendees to the battle thought that their hearts had stopped. For a select group of ladies, they hoped it was true but feared that it was some kind of cruel trick. Then, one by one, emerging from the smoking craters they made were the armored forms of the Armored War Gods, their armor reflecting the rising moonlight as they stared down at the members of the RinJyuKen Akugata that stood against them.

"RinJyuKen! Your sins against this world cannot be ignored any longer!" Gaim pointed his sword at the enemy. "For trying to destroy this peace, rip apart the lands, and break the hearts of the people, we will destroy you!" Gaim then slashed his sword down, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword! Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

Baron thrust his Banaspear and took a stance, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear! Baron! Advancing!"

Ryugen took aim like a classical gunslinger, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye! Ryugen! I Always Hit my Mark!"

Zangetsu clanged his shield and took a stance, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield! Zangetsu! Authorized by Divine Providence!"

Gridon slapped his Donkachi against his open palm, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Hammer! Gridon! It's Hammer Time!"

Kurokage twirled his Kagematsu and took his own battle stance, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter! Kurokage! Ready to Strike!"

Knuckle slammed his Kurumi Bombers together with a resounding boom, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist! Knuckle! Sanjou!"

Bravo scraped his two swords together, causing sparks, "Armored War God of the Ultimate Fury! Bravo! Let's Rock and Roll!"

"MINNA!" Gaim pointed forward with his Daidaimaru, "LET'S MAKE THIS OUR STAGE!" The Riders all roared and charged at the enemy horde.

* * *

Gaim hacked and slashed at the Rinshi in his path, making his way towards the Shoku Faction. He then charged at the Rinshi and unleashed his fury. Dual-wielding the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, each slash hit its mark. Then leaping into the air, he fired several shots before landing and joining his weapons together.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!" **

"Hyah! Shi-yah! Oi-ryah!" Gaim punctuated each cry with a swing of his weapon, each wave of orange power engulfing the Rinshi in an orange sphere. He then swung horizontally, a massive blade of orange energy swiping through the spheres and their contents.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

A series of explosions erupted as each sphere detonated, vaporizing their contents and sending them to the afterlife.

Once he reached his friends, he asked, "Are you girls OK?"

"Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi gasped at the sight of the Ultimate Sword.

"Nagata-sama!" exclaimed Kanu, barely believing her eyes. "You've returned."

"Aisha, you and the others should fall back," ordered Gaim.

"But, Nagata-sama-!" Kanu started to protest.

"You're tired and in no condition to continue fighting," he reasoned. "Let us handle this. We want to pay these assholes back for ripping us away."

Kanu was internally debating with herself. Should she disobey by continue fighting or obey and let him handle it. She then let out a sigh as she nodded, "Very well, Nagata-sama."

Gaim nodded back and turned his gaze towards the enemy forces, his grip on his weapon tightening. This was their stage and he was going to make sure that _they _knew it.

* * *

When Ensho saw that her fiance had returned, she was beyond elated. Bunshu and Ganryo felt the same way as well. He made his way towards them as he knocked away any and all Rinshi that tried to get in his way. He struck and sent them flying with explosive force. A couple tried to hit him from behind but he swung his arms back, sending them stumbling, before turning on his heels and landing strikes of pure power that punched holes into their chests.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!"**

"Coming through!" yelled Knuckle as a projection of a walnut surrounded him and he barreled through the Rinshi, crushing them with his power. He reached Ensho and gave her his own personal salute. "Yo, Reiha-chan! Tadaima!" he greeted.

"Haru-sama!" Ensho wept tears of joy as she hugged him.

"Haru-sama, you're back!" Ganryo added, smiling happily.

"Where have you been?" Bunshu demanded.

"A long story, but how about you girls take a break and let us handle the rest?" he requested.

"Haru-sama..." Ensho spoke, "When this is over, you will comfort me all night long for making me cry."

"That's a promise, Reiha-chan, but first I need to take care of this zombie problem," he replied as he gave her a salute.

"Very well. I will do as you say, my love."

* * *

A Rinshi was bisected at the waist by a sword wielded by Zangetsu. While he was named the Ultimate Shield of the Armored War Gods, that did not mean his only weapon was his shield. Out of the Armored War Gods, he was one of the two who wielded a Musou Saber, the other being Gaim. Considering his fighting style, the sword was a suitable weapon. The shield was just an accessory designed to give him a bit of a defense.

A Rinshi thrust its spear at him but Zangetsu guarded with his shield and slashed with his sword. While he appeared to be winning, the horde of Rinshi seemed endless and he was slowly getting annoyed.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!"**

As his sword glowed, he spun and slashed, sending Rinshi into oblivion and allowing him some breathing space before he accelerated, moving like a white blur as he slashed at the enemy Rinshi. His blade cut through them with ease as he relentlessly cut through their numbers.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!"**

The Melon Defender glowed and Zangetsu threw his shield as hard as he could. It spun as it soared, spinning like a disk and striking the Rinshi. Then, concentrating, Zangetsu accelerated towards the Go Faction and cut the Rinshi down with his Musou Saber. Raising his left arm, the Melon Defender returned to him before he turned to face Sonken.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized before bowing.

"Masataka..." Sonken uttered as tears welled up in her eyes. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"You shouldn't shed any tears," he advised and then turned to face the Rinshi. "I recommend that you fall back. Me and the other Armored War Gods will handle this."

"But-!"

"I am the Ultimate Shield, Renfa-sama," he interrupted her. "_Your_ shield. My duty is to protect you from harm. That is the oath I made with your sister." He then turned his gaze on the enemy. "These demons will not lay a hand on you! The blade of the White Devil shall cut them down!"

Sonken wanted to argue but knew her advisor had a point. However, she wasn't going to just leave him with basic equipment only.

"Take these," said Sonken as she held out the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed to him. He had left them behind but Sonken had kept them for him just in case.

"Thank you," Zangetsu said as he accepted the devices. While he appreciated the power of his SengokuDriver and Melon Lockseed, he could not deny the superior capabilities of the GenesisDriver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

Zangetsu removed his SengokuDriver and put it away before strapping on his GenesisDriver. Once it was secure, he activated his Energy Lockseed and locked it into his GenesisDriver.

"_**MELON ENERGY! LOCK ON!"**_

He quickly pushed in the Seaboll Compressor, opening up his Energy Lockseed and allowing the container underneath to gather the sparkling 'juice'.

"_**SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

His Melon Arms vanished as the Melon Energy Arms descended, the energy rippling over his body to change his Pre-Arms suit into the one meant for Zangetsu-Shin. The Melon Energy Arms disassembled in a splash of juice then folded onto his body. Unlike most Armored War Gods, his armor was asymmetrical. Also, the suit appeared devil-like and more befitting his epitaph.

He was the White Devil of Go and he was going to send the Rinshi back to Hell where they belonged. He gave Sonken a nod, silently promising to return to her, before charging back into the battlefield.

* * *

"Let's Rock and Roll!" Bravo laughed as he savagely slashed at the Rinshi that came at him. A few came at him with spears before he broke their weapons before breaking their skulls, slapping them away. "You know, if you were having a party like this, you should've invited me! It's really a bad idea when the life of the party is absent!"

"Shut up and focus!" snapped Baron.

"_Oui, oui,_" Bravo nodded as he and Bravo fought together.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

"**DURIAN AU LAIT!"**

Banana projections struck the Rinshi down as durian-shaped energy spheres blew them up.

"I have a feeling this might make an epic painting. I can remember all the details," boasted Bravo.

"Fine, but focus on staying alive and killing everything that wants to kill us!" Baron shot back.

"Hmph, very well. After this I will need some private time with my lovely angels." Baron rolled his eyes at those words.

"Whatever..." Baron muttered. Though, he could understand what Bravo was feeling. He wanted to go and see the Gi Faction as well after just coming back. However, he needed to take care of this little pest problem first. These Rinshi would fall at the hands of the Crimson Enforcer General.

* * *

"**HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!"**

Kochu had run out of arrows but then purple energy shots gunned down the Rinshi as Ryugen arrived.

"Airen..." Kochu's eyes watered as she was reunited with her beloved husband again. Ryugen took a look at her bleeding fingers and made a decision.

"Shion, you should fall back with the others. Let me and the others deal with this," Ryugen said.

"But I can't just leave you-!" she protested. He gently wrapped his hand around hers.

"Your fingers are bleeding," he said with concern and she hissed as she felt her sore fingers from having fired many, many arrows.

"Airen..."

"I _will _come back," he promised as he gently caressed her cheek. "But remember that Riri still needs you."

"She needs you too."

"I know and I have no intention of falling here!" Ryugen turned and unleashed the full force of his Budou Lockseed with three quick pushes of his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!"**

The purple spheres on his chest and gun glowed as energy transferred from them and into the Budou Ryuhou. He pulled the hammer and took aim, unleashing a massive beam of energy in the shape of a roaring dragon at the enemy forces. The beam continued to soar, obliterating all in its path.

"Let everyone here know the fury of Ryugen, the Demon Dragon of Shoku!" he declared. He was definitely pissed. Being separated from his family would do that. Now, he was going to pay them back for that.

* * *

Gridon was playing a game of 'Whack-A-Rinshi' with his Donkachi. Backing him up was Kurokage who was battling the spear-wielding Rinshi with his Kagematsu.

"Hey, bro! I think it's time we switched it up!" Kurokage suggested.

"Agreed! Time we upgraded for a tactical advantage!" accepted Gridon.

"**TOMATO!"**

"**RAMBUTAN!"**

The portals zipped open above them, releasing their A-Class Arms Armor Parts before replacing their Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Gridon's Donguri Arms and Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Arms dispersed, creating a shockwaves which blew the Rinshi backwards before they pushed down the Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA! TOMATO ARMS! MAIRU, INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!"**

"**COME ON! RAMBUTAN ARMS! MASH THEM UP!"**

The Arms fell, disassembled, and folded onto their bodies to form their armors. Their weapons formed in splash of juice and they went into action. Gridon bashed the Rinshi with his Rambutan Masher while Kurokage cut them down with his Tomaspear.

Back-to-back, the two supported each other. They watched each other's backs, taking down their enemies with ruthless ease. Kurokage pushed his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade down thrice, activating his finisher.

"**SOIYA! TOMATO SPARKING!"**

Kurokage leapt into the air as he raised his Tomaspear with both hands. He then dove at the enemy Rinshi and spun like a drill, plowing through their numbers with ease.

"**COME ON! RAMBUTAN AU LAIT!"**

As for Gridon, a massive projective of a rambutan appeared above him and he brought down the Rambutan Masher to bring the projection down, crushing the enemies as the projection exploded into juicy chunks.

"Ah...it feels so good to be doing this again!" declared Gridon nostalgically.

"Yeah, you're turning out to be quite the scrapper, buddy," Kurokage agreed.

"Only because I've found something worth fighting for," answered Gridon. "Now, let us obtain victory for Yue-hime!"

"You got it, Aibou!"

* * *

Right jab, left jab, right hook, uppercut; Knuckle was a whirlwind of punches as he took down the Rinshi. Their spears couldn't save them and their skills meant squat towards the Ultimate Fist. However, they were still numerous and Knuckle wanted to take them all out quickly.

"Time for some more muscle power!" Knuckle shouted as he switched his Lockseeds.

"**COCONUT! LOCK ON!"**

"**COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN!"**

As he pounded his fists together, the Coconut Arms dropped on his head as his Kurumi Arms vanished. The armor then folded on his body, equipping him with the Coco Boxer. After switching to an A-Class Arms, he started exploding Rinshi with his punches alone. The pistons worked to increase the destructive power of his blows, turning the undead foot soldiers into clouds of purple dust. As he pounded the ground, his blows made tremors that shook the ground and caused the Rinshi to become unbalanced. He then capitalized on this and struck them down, brutally. They burst into purple dust before they even hit the ground.

"Yeah! Come on! Show me what you got!" Knuckle challenged, pounding his chest ferociously. He struck his Cutting Blade.

"**COCONUT SQUASH!"**

He stomped on the ground and the area around him exploded, sending the Rinshi flying upwards. His pistons pumped and he shot energy coconuts at the airborne Rinshi, blowing them up violently with loud booms.

"What a man~!" swooned Ensho at the sight of her beloved's manliness.

"Hmph, showoff," remarked Bunshu but with amusement as she watched her lord's fiance brutally take down his opponents. He was rough around the edges, unrefined for the most part, and mixed with the commoners. However, his willingness to fight for those under his protection marked him as a true noble.

Ganryo was still planning of becoming Haru's mistress one day. She just needed to ask Ensho for her permission.

* * *

The White Devil of Go was living up to his epitaph as he coldly shot down his enemies. He rapidly fired his Sonic Arrow, his arm moving fast to pull the shaft, stretch the strings and release. He repeated this process, firing at quick succession. Energy bolts flew and pierced the Rinshi. Some got in close and he slashed at them with the blades of the Sonic Arrow, bisecting them cleanly. He also landed kicks to push them back before slicing them with his Sonic Arrow.

He pushed the Seaboll Compressor twice, activating the Sparking finisher function. Unlike the SengokuDrivers, the GenesisDriver could only perform the Squash and Sparking Functions, no Au Lait. However, considering the model, those two levels for the finisher were enough.

"_**MELON ENERGY SPARKING!"**_

He leapt into the air and performed a flying kick. Orange energy burst around his outstretched foot before he struck, plowing through the Rinshi, leaving a trail of dust and destruction.

Zangetsu-Shin spotted several more Rinshi coming right at him. He proceeded to unlock his Melon Energy Lockseed from his belt before locking it into his Sonic Arrow. He aimed high and pulled the shaft, stretching the string as energy transferred from his Energy Lockseed into the tip of the Sonic Arrow through the strings.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

"HYAH!" Zangetsu-Shin released the energy bolt which trailed a giant melon. An explosion bloomed and hundreds of energy arrows came raining down, destroying the enemy Rinshi with ease.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Armored War Devils had been observing the battle. It was just so amusing to watch as the factions fought the Rinshi. Sure, they could have transformed and kill everyone against them. They had the power and had done it before. However, it was just so entertaining to watch their enemies try and fight them, exhausting themselves as they fought to their very limits.

However, their amusement soon turned into surprise, concern and anger as the Armored War Gods returned. It was like a sharp slap to the face for the Armored War Devils.

Saji yelled at Ukitsu, "How could this have happened! You swore that they would never be able to return!"

Ukitsu scowled in thought. How could this have happened? Then, he realized that it could only be one person, "Chosen..."

"Come on, let's just take care of them ourselves!" Shishi encouraged. "If magic can't get rid of them, then let's do it ourselves!"

"Smartest thing you said," Diaochan agreed.

"Time we showed them the pecking order!" Saji ordered as he took out his Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!"**_

"_**PEACH ENERGY!"**_

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!"**_

"_**LEMON ENERGY!"**_

The Energy Armor Parts descended from their portals, floating above their heads. They then locked in their Energy Lockseeds and pushed in the Seaboll Compressors.

"_**LOCK ON! SODA!"**_

_**"**__**CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The two steel cherries landed on Saji, donning him in his Pre-Arms suit as he became Sigurd. Inside the Cherry Energy Armor Part, his head was covered by the helmet as the headpiece attached. The centre of the fruits folded onto his chest and back to form his torso armor as the two cherry halves connected by the stem snapped together before landing on his left shoulder.

"_**PEACH ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The metal peach landed on Diaochan and covered her with pink and black Pre-Arms suit as she became Marika. The helmet materialized over her head inside the Peach Energy Armor Part before it opened up and folded to her body. The two and right side of the peach folded onto her right shoulder as the front part folded down, melding to her chest. The right and back side of the metal peach attached together and folded behind her.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Grapefruit Energy Armor Part landed on Shishi's head. He grinned widely as his helmet formed before the armor disassembled. The sides of the metal fruit swung upwards as the front folded down like Gaim's Orange Arms. The back of the fruit folded behind him. Finally, the broad pauldrons settled on his shoulders as the armor snapped together.

"_**LEMON ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The bottom half of the Lemon Energy Armor Part split and spread open before it landed on Ukitsu. As soon as the Pre-Arms suit and helmet formed, the front folded onto his body as the lemon's top landed on his right shoulder. The split bottom half of the lemon had moved to his back to form his cape.

Their Sonic Arrows materialized and the evil foursome entered the battlefield. The Rinshi had already been completed eradicated before both groups confronted each other. It was eight against four, in the Armored War Gods' favor. However, the Armored War Devils were using the power of S-Class Lockseeds, making them superior in terms of power.

"Figures you'd join us at some point," Gaim remarked, shouldering his weapons.

"You shouldn't have returned," Duke stated coldly. He had made plans to get this far but the Armored War Gods' return had spoiled everything once again.

"I really wanna pay you back for sending us away," Baron declared eagerly.

"Guys, there's four of them, all using S-Class Lockseeds. We're all using A-Class Lockseeds plus one S-Class. Two on one, we can beat them," Gridon instructed.

"Hope you're right," Gaim frowned. "Alright, you heard the plan! Break!"

In teams of two, the Sengoku Riders rushed at the Genesis Rider. Each pair took on one of the Genesis Riders and fought them.

Baron and Gaim engaged Duke.

Gridon and Kurokage were working together to fight Marika.

Knuckle and Bravo both faced Kagemusha.

Finally, Zangetsu-Shin and Ryugen battled with Sigurd.

From the distance, the other faction leaders and their retainers could only watch as the Armored War Gods fought against the Genesis Riders who had sent them away before. They prayed, hoping that victory would go to those fighting for what was right.

* * *

Duke parried Gaim's sword and knocked him back before preparing to fire, only for Baron to strike him from the side. Annoyed, Duke landed a punch in Baron's face, knocking him back, but the Genesis Rider ended up being shot at by Gaim who charged at him with both his swords. Duke parried with his Sonic Arrow then slashed down on Gaim who cried out from the strike. Baron lunged at Duke but he pivoted on his heel and shot Baron to send him flying backwards.

"No matter how powerful you think you are, this will only end with your defeat," Duke declared.

"Don't act like you've already won!" snapped Baron angrily as he threw his Banaspear at Duke. Duke was hit and sent stumbling back as Baron performed an Arms Change.

"**MANGO!"**

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

"Here, use this," Baron offered Gaim his Banana Lockseed. Baron then charged at Duke and swung his Mango Punisher. The yellow and blue Genesis Rider dodged the swings before landing a punch to Baron's chest, sending him staggering.

Gaim nodded and removed his Orange Lockseed before unlocking Baron's Banana Lockseed and locking it into his SengokuDriver. He then used the Cutting Blade to slice it open.

"**BANANA!"**

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The Orange Arms vanished as the Banana Arms landed on Gaim's head before it disassembled and folded onto his Pre-Arms suit to form the armor. A splash of yellow juice summoned the Banaspear. At that moment, Duke slashed at Baron with his Sonic Arrow before landing a kick that knocked Baron backwards. As Baron saw that Gaim was armed with his Banana Arms, he gave him an order.

"Oda, you hit him fast! I'll hit him hard!" Baron shouted.

"Got it!" Gaim understood as he charged at Duke. He dodged an energy arrow and struck Duke across the chest, causing him to grunt. Baron joined in and bashed the stunned Rider with his Mango Punisher. He continued to bash at Duke with Gaim assisting him. Finally, together, they kicked Duke in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Now!" Baron ordered.

Gaim narrowed his eyes and hit the Cutting Blade, twice.

"**SOIYA! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

Gaim brought down the Banaspear and the tip of the weapon was buried in the ground. As Duke landed, the spot he had landed on sprouted giant bananas which restrained him. He grunted as he tried to struggle free but to no avail. Baron smirked and hit his Cutting Blade, thrice.

"**COME ON! MANGO SPARKING!"**

Baron spun around and around as the Mango Punisher glowed before he threw the weapon straight at Duke. There was an explosion and Duke was flung through the air.

"Yatta! We did it!" Gaim cheered. Baron tapped his chestpiece with his knuckle. "Huh?"

"Gimme back my Lockseed," Baron ordered.

"Oh, right," Gaim unlocked the Banana Lockseed from his SengokuDriver and handed it back to Baron before unlocking his Orange Lockseed.

Meanwhile, Duke was picking himself up and staggered a bit as he tried to regain his footing.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Duke looked up and saw Gaim coming at him, wielding both the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. Duke raised his Sonic Arrow and fired but Gaim deflected the arrow with his Daidaimaru. Once he closed the gap, he repeatedly swung at Duke who had to back away as he was trying to block each blow. Duke then realized he was missing someone when he didn't see Baron, only to be slammed by the Mango Punisher in the back. This pushed him forward to be slashed across the chest by the blade of the Daidaimaru before Gaim swung upwards and slashed him again with the Musou Saber. Another bash from Baron sent the Genesis Rider tumbling.

"How...?...So strong..." Duke groaned.

"This is the power of our rage," Baron answered simply.

* * *

"Fall into Madness with Me!" declared Kagemusha aggressively before he roared and charged at Bravo and Knuckle. Knuckle put up his fists and waited for him to come in range. However, Bravo stood in front of him and parried Kagemusha's Sonic Arrow with his Duri Noko.

"_Monsieur_, you lack delicacy," Bravo spat as he shoved Kagemusha back. Howling, Kagemusha swung at Bravo who parried with his spiked swords. Knuckle waited for an opening and found it before charging forward. He drove his fists into Kagemusha's chest and the explosive force of the blow flung the Genesis Rider backwards.

"Heh," Knuckle pounded his knuckles together and got into a pose, "Nobody messes with Mister Knuckleman!" He charged at Kagemusha as he hit his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COCONUT AU LAIT!"**

"Atatatatatatatatatata!" As coconut-shaped energy projections enveloped his fists, Knuckle yelled as he landed a series of lightning fast blows with his Coco Boxers' pistons working overtime to increase his damage output. "Woh-chaa!" The last hit was an uppercut that sent Kagemusha soaring into the sky.

"My turn!" Bravo declared as he performed his finisher.

"**DURIAN SPARKING!"**

Bravo leapt high into the air, generating a durian-shaped energy sphere with his Duri Noko. Then, his Durian Arms reconfigured into its durian shape before Bravo headbutted the sphere, sending it rocketing towards Kagemusha. The evil Genesis Rider screamed as the sphere connected and detonated, creating a huge explosion. Bravo landed on his feet, his armor folding back onto his body as he raised his fists.

"Victory!" Bravo cheered.

"Yeah!" Knuckle pumped his fist.

Kagemusha crash landed painfully on the ground and groaned. This wasn't making sense and it pissed him off. He rose up to his feet and fired his energy arrow, but both Riders dodged before charging at him from both sides. Bravo was the fastest and hit Kagemusha with a slash before Knuckle nailed him with a devastating punch.

* * *

Ryugen fired his Budou Ryuhou at Sigurd, but his shots were countered by Sigurd whose arrows accurately intercepted them with ease. It was like he could anticipate the directions of Ryugen's shot. Zangetsu-Shin stood next to Ryugen, analyzing Sigurd. As Sigurd was more focused on Ryugen, Zangetsu-Shin took advantage of his adversary's distraction to aim and fire his own arrow. The energy arrow exploded against Sigurd's shoulder, knocking him back. He grunted as he was pelted by Ryugen before he pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

"_**CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

"Watch out!" Zangetsu-Shin stood in front of Ryugen to shield him as he pushed in his own Driver's Seaboll Compressor.

"_**MELON ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

Zangetsu-Shin swung and unleashed a wave of energy which neutralized Sigurd's attack. The evil Genesis Rider then charged at Zangetsu-Shin and locked blades with him as they glared at each other.

"I'm going to send you to the other world in agony!" Sigurd growled.

"**HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!"**

"Go to Hell!" Ryugen lunged at Sigurd and struck him with the Kiwi Gekirin, causing sparks to fly off his armor.

"**HAI~! KIWI SQUASH!"**

Ryugen spun around and released the Kiwi Gekirin which curved in the air as they spun. They struck at Sigurd, bouncing off and striking him repeatedly before returning to Ryugen's hands.

"Is that all?" Sigurd taunted. He charged at Ryugen but Zangetsu-Shin intercepted him. Sparks flew as the two exchanged blows.

"Time for some extra firepower then," Ryugen declared as he performed another Arms Change.

**"PITAYA!"**

He quickly removed his Kiwi Lockseed and replaced it with the Pitaya Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON! HAI~! PITAYA ARMS! RYUJIN HOU! HOH! HOH! HOH!"**

Ryugen performed an Arms Change and watched as Sigurd and Zangetsu-Shin were locked in combat. He raised his Pitaya Ryujin Hou and took aim. He just needed to wait for an opening. Sigurd shoved Zangetsu-Shin away and sent him tumbling with a kick.

"Now's my chance!" Ryugen hit his belt's Cutting Blade, twice, and allowed the weapon to charge.

"**HAI~! PITAYA AU LAIT!"**

Energy gathered around the front of the Pitaya Ryujin Hou's barrel before he pulled the trigger, shooting a giant pitaya made of energy like a cannonball. Much to Ryugen's shock. Sigurd dropped his Sonic Arrow and caught the energy projectile in his bare hands.

"You think this can stop me!?" gritted Sigurd savagely.

"No, but this will," said Zangetsu-Shin as he locked his Melon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow and took aim.

"_**LOCK ON! MELON ENERGY!"**_

He pulled and released, firing an energy bolt straight at the pitaya-shaped cannonball Sigurd was holding. The cantaloupe trailing behind the arrow collided with Sigurd and the resulting explosion sent Sigurd flying and tumbling through the air. He crash-landed, groaning in pain.

"How are they winning...? They weren't this strong before," Sigurd said, confused.

"The strength is possess is matched only by our resolve," spoke Zangetsu-Shin.

"If you knock us down, we'll get back up, as many times as possible to return to those who await us," added Ryugen.

"Don't screw with me!" snapped Sigurd as he charged at both Armored War Gods. Zangetsu-Shin was ready to receive him while Ryugen was ready to blast him again.

* * *

Kurokage and Gridon were working together to fight Marika. However, she kept dodging their attacks, showing off how good her reflexes, agility and flexibility were. As Kurokage swung for her head, she bent her body backwards in an arch and then performed a backflip before firing at Kurokage, knocking him back. She then shot Gridon who charged at her before she dashed forward and slashed him across the chest.

"You both are delusional if you think you can fight me," giggled Marika.

"Damn, she's a tough girl," grunted Kurokage.

"Doesn't mean we can't beat her. I got a plan," Gridon replied.

"I'm all ears, buddy."

"Are you just going to talk?" Marika asked as she aimed at them.

"Shit!" Gridon yelled as they scrambled away before the arrow flew at them.

"Rush her!" Kurokage ordered as he charged at Marika with Gridon following. Marika rolled her eyes and slashed at Kurokage who parried with his Tomaspear. She saw Gridon coming at her from the corner of her eye and broke away from Kurokage to kick Gridon right between the legs. Gridon yelped before she hit him with another kick in the head. Kurokage swung down at her from behind but she raised her Sonic Arrow to catch his Tomaspear before pivoting on her heel and then knocking him back with a palm strike, following up with a Sonic Arrow shot to his chest.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh!" Gridon yelled as he rushed at Marika, spinning the arm holding the Rambutan Masher. Marika simply sidestepped and tripped him up with her foot, causing him to toss his weapon skyward as he fell on his back. He groaned and then grunted as Marika pinned him down with her foot.

"Really?" Marika asked and heard Kurokage yell. She rolled her eyes and without even looking blocked his Tomaspear with her Sonic Arrow. She then turned to glare at him. "Really, is this all you can do?"

"Not really..." Gridon spoke up from where he was still pinned down. "Just don't look up."

"Huh?" Marika looked up and saw the Rambutan Masher coming down.

**KA-BONG!**

The Rambutan Masher crashed down on her face. She screamed as she stepped off Gridon and then cried out again as Kurokage slashed her with his Tomaspear repeatedly.

"Told you not to look up," Gridon remarked as he got up and picked up his weapon. "Newton's law of gravity: what goes up must come down."

"And you're going down, bitch!" shouted Kurokage in agreement.

"You..." Marika growled and fired at them.

"**SOIYA! TOMATO SQUASH!"**

The blade of the Tomaspear glowed as Kurokage spun the weapon in front of him, shielding himself and Gridon from Marika's volley of energy arrows, deflecting the flying projectiles as they sailed through the air. He then swung, sending an energy wave that pushed Marika back.

"Don't think you can beat us so easily now! We've become new men!" boasted Gridon.

"And we're about to show you what a mistake it was to mess with us!"

* * *

The battles went on as both sides continued to clash furiously. However, at some point, this battle must reach a conclusion. Both sides regrouped and now stood facing each other as they brandished their weapons and reached for their belts. Cutting Blades and Seaboll Compressors were pressed, causing the belts to announce loudly:

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

"**SOIYA! TOMATO SQUASH!"**

"**COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!"**

"**COME ON! RAMBUTAN SQUASH!"**

"**HAI~! PITAYA SQUASH!"**

"**COCONUT SQUASH!"**

"**DURIAN SQUASH!"**

"_**MELON ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

"_**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

"_**PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

"_**CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

Energy gathered into their weapons and was unleashed. The attacks from both parties collided and caused an incredibly deafening explosion. As the dust settled, both sides were revealed to be unharmed. They stared each other down, daring the other to make a move.

Duke questioned, "Why have you returned? I sent you back to your world."

Gaim retorted, "You sent us back alright, but you made a few grave miscalculation: you _didn't _count on us wanting to come back, you _didn't _count on us finding a way back, and most of all you proved how afraid of us you were."

"Ridiculous," scoffed Duke.

"Is it? So, why send the Kenma to finish us off?" Gaim asked rhetorically before he answered for them, "You sent them to kill us to guarantee that we wouldn't be able to return. The only reason you would do that was because you're _afraid _of us."

Duke was silent for a moment and then let out a sigh as he decided, "I believe it is time for us to withdraw."

"Running away?" Gaim questioned. Duke wasn't just running from the battle. He was running from Gaim's question, only proving that he was right.

"Just making a tactical retreat," Duke answered as he pointed at Gaim, "But be warned, Armored War Gods. In the end, we will change the world and there won't be anything you can do to stop us."

Gaim replied, "Here's _our _rebuttal: All this started because someone, I assume one of you, tried to steal a mirror from the museum. I would like to point out for a fact that it was probably the first of many mistakes you have made. You want to know _why _we came back? You were just our enemies out of principle, but now you've made it personal. Not only have you successfully pissed off eight people that you have tried to get rid of, you have also managed to enrage every major faction who are now more than motivated to take you and your RinJyuKen buddies down. You may have stronger magic, superior equipments, and a big army of monsters to do your bidding, but it won't matter in the end. No matter what you do, no matter where you are, we will be there to stop you."

"So bring it on, motherfuckers. We're not going anywhere," Baron added.

"We're staying and we're united to defeat you," Zangetsu-Shin contributed.

"Yeah, so suck our balls," Kurokage finished as he gave them the finger.

Duke silently processed their words and he scowled along with his comrades. The Armored War Gods had basically declared war on them and the RinJyuKen Akugata.

"Who in the world do you think you are!?" Sigurd demanded angrily.

"The people call us Armored War Gods, but we call ourselves Kamen Riders," Gaim answered passionately as he pointed at them. "Remember _that_."

"We will be back," Duke promised as he glared at all eight of the Sengoku Riders and then warped away with the other Genesis Riders.

"I think they got the message," said Gaim.

"Cliche villain quote, wasn't it though?" Gridon questioned.

"What else can you expect?" replied Kurokage.

"But did you really have to say 'suck our balls'?" Gridon asked with a cocked eyebrow, referring to Kurokage's vulgar quip.

"Got caught up in the moment, buddy. Couldn't resist," replied Kurokage with a light chuckle.

"That was a rather nice speech, but like he said they'll be back," Ryugen said to Gaim with concern.

"Yes, and we'll be waiting," stated Gaim resolutely. "Now, come on. We have a few girls who miss us."

"Oh, right! We have to check on Yue-hime!" exclaimed Gridon in a panic. "Come on, Kenshin!"

"Gotcha! Later, fellas!" Kurokage and Gridon both dashed off to reunite with their little empress.

"I gotta go back to Reiha-chan. She's probably crying tears of joy," Knuckle said.

"I still can't believe you and her are an item," responded Baron. Knuckle shrugged and went on his way. The rest of the Armored War Gods separated to reunite with their respective factions.

* * *

Marcus and Mitsuki rejoined the Sou Gi faction and were greeted warmly by everyone. Well, _almost _everyone.

"Hey, I'm back," Mitsuki said to Sousou. She turned away from him in response.

"Let's go home, everyone," Sousou ordered as she went and mounted her horse.

"She seems upset," remarked Marcus.

"Oh, she's happy to see Mitsuki-kun again. She just can't be too emotional in front of the troops," defended Kakoen. Kakoton stood next to her sister, silent.

"Shunran, your eye," Mitsuki noticed the butterfly eyepatch she now wore. "What happened?"

"I got careless," Kakoton confessed, touching the eyepatch.

"A Rinshi managed to injure her. She's blind in her right eye now," Kakoen added sympathetically.

"Don't pity me, Shuran. This scar I carry is the mark of a warrior," claimed Kakoton proudly. Though, deep down, she was afraid that Mitsuki wouldn't find her beautiful anymore.

"You look seriously badass, Shunran," complimented Mitsuki before he gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed and became flustered. To him, badass chicks were very attractive.

Chouryou went and punched Marcus' arm, "You idiot. You made a lady cry."

"Sorry, Shia-chan," Marcus apologized.

"I thought I told you it was time we went home," Sousou, on her horse, repeated her earlier order.

* * *

Masataka returned to the Go Faction and knelt before Sonsaku and Sonken, "I have returned."

"Zangetsu-kun, rise," Sonsaku ordered and he did. Sonken suddenly embraced him, burying her face into his chest.

"I thought you would never return," she sobbed. Masataka rubbed her back soothingly but then noticed that her hair was now short.

"Renfa-sama, you cut your hair," Masataka stated.

"She was very upset when you vanished," Sonsaku informed him.

"I see," Masataka accepted and Sonken looked up at him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Ensho was throwing a tantrum as she repeatedly beat Haru's chest with her fists, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" She was crying as she yelled at him and he took each hit.

"I'm sorry, Reiha-chan," Haru apologized as he put his hands on her shoulders. Ensho looked up at him with a glare but her tear-filled eyes ruined the effect. He gently kissed her forehead and then pressed his forehead against hers. "I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"Baka, you better not," she sniffled. Bunshu and Ganryo were also shedding tears of joy, though Bunshu might just deny it.

* * *

Hideyoshi and Kenshin returned to Totaku and the little empress smiled as she saw her two bodyguards had returned. Hideyoshi smiled back at her and then turned to Kaku whose expression was soft and warm because of relief. Totaku went over and hugged Kenshin before she went and hugged Hideyoshi.

"I'm so glad you're both back," Totaku uttered.

"It's good to be back, Yue-hime," Hideyoshi smiled.

Kayu went over and punched Kenshin's arm, "You gave us a big scare, you know that?"

"Yeah, sorry, Miyabi," apologized Kenshin. "Yo, Ren-chan. Did you miss us?"

"Good to have you back," Ryofu said with her usual monotone. She was happy to see the Dynamic Duo who were her friends returned. However, she was absolutely elated since Gaim had also returned. Unfortunately, she couldn't fully display her emotions but deep down she was happy.

* * *

When Nagata and Iori returned to their friends, they were immediately surrounded by happy faces and greeted with tears of joy.

"Gaim-sama, I'm so glad you've returned," said Ryuubi as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We really missed you, Gaim-sama," Bacho patted on Nagata's back. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Rinrin, are you crying?" Nagata asked the little redhead who was wiping away her tears.

"I'm just so happy to see you again, Onii-chan!" Chouhi beamed.

"But what happened to you? Where did you go?" Komei asked.

"Well, it turns out that Duke's portal sent us home," Iori answered.

"As for what happened..." Nagata started. How to put it into words? Although it was the world he remembered being born in, it seemed so...surreal. "We landed back in our world like we never left, giving us the chance to live our lives like we never came here. Getting a taste of our regular lives, we were given...a test I suppose you could call it. We had to make a choice. We could either stay there or return here. After that there wouldn't be any other chances."

"And since we're here then the answer's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Iori smiled. The Armored War Gods had to make a difficult choice and decided to give up something so great that they could return.

Suddenly, Kanu went and embraced Nagata tightly before kissing him deeply. Her lord had given up ever returning to Heaven so that he could stay on Earth and be with...her. He gave up his home for their sakes.

**THUD!**

The noise of Kochu tackling her husband to the ground, kissing him senseless after he told her of his trial caused everyone to turn to the pair. Many blushed at how it seemed like Kochu was trying to suck Iori's tonsils out...or perhaps it was how Iori's hands somehow ended up on Kochu's splendid rear end and massaging it in such a way that was making the woman moan into her kisses.

"Hawawawawa!" sputtered Komei as she blushed at the sight of the married couple making out, covering her eyes with her hands yet peeking through her fingers.

"Phah!" Kochu sat up, taking in a breath of air. Her face was an erotic mix of happiness, tears, and arousal as she looked down at her husband. "No more excuses! No more stalling! We are going to make love to each other until I am pregnant with _three_ of your children!"

Iori's eyes widened. He would probably need to get those herbs that enhanced his virility. He was going to need them if Kochu was this insistent and who was he to deny his wife anything. True, he had his own reservations of having children with her but after almost never seeing her ever again he realized that he shouldn't take for granted the time he had with this woman whom had pierced his heart with an arrow.

"Anything you wish, Koi," Iori smiled. She smiled back and got off him before helping him up to his feet.

"Everyone, it's time to go home," Nagata ordered. Iori nodded in agreement. He wanted to see Riri again. She was probably missing him deeply since he disappeared.

"Actually, there's one last thing," Chou'un spoke up.

"And what's that, Sei?" Nagata asked. He got his answer as she caressed his cheeks and suddenly leaned in to kiss his lips. Ryuubi and Kanu's jaws dropped as Komei sputtered. Bacho gawked while Kochu and Iori looked amused.

Chou'un broke the kiss and licked her lips, "Hm...not bad."

"Sei, what was that for!?" Kanu demanded.

Chou'un shrugged and responded, "Oh, I was just afraid he might vanish again before I had my chance to kiss him, that's all." She stuck out her tongue mischievously.

"Sei..." spoke Nagata.

"Yes, Gaim-sama?" Chou'un smiled sultrily at him.

"Your lips taste like menma," he informed her bluntly. Chou'un looked at him, puzzled, before she began to laugh. It became infectious as everyone joined in, even Kanu and Ryuubi who had been upset about Chou'un kissing Nagata like that. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

In Shoku, everyone resumed their daily lives. Touka was being tutored by Komei while Chou'un and Bacho were outside sparring as Batai watched. The battle was behind them now and the men they had missed had returned to them.

"_Without a means of returning to our world, we Armored War Gods take strength in the bonds we have forged with the friends we have made in this world."_

Nagata and Kanu were taking a stroll together, holding hands while receiving greetings and praises from the villagers. When the villagers had heard that their Armored War Gods had vanished, they felt uncertain and miserable. However, with their return, hope and relief filled their hearts.

"_They are true warriors, both in body and spirit."_

Chouhi suddenly leapt onto Nagata's back, hugging him from behind and happily asking him to give her a piggyback ride. He did not protest as he laughed along with the redhead as Kanu scolded her sworn little sister.

"_My name is Nagata Oda, and though we were not originally part of this world, it appears that we are here to stay."_

Kochu and Iori were discussing possible baby names for the child they would have together. Riri watched eagerly. She couldn't wait to be a big sister.

"_If any force approaches this land with hostile intent, I swear: We will defend ourselves, we will defend the people, we will defend our home."_

* * *

**(Song: "Now That We've Come so Far" By Jeff Williams)**

**(Instrumental)**

_**I keep a picture of you but I don't know just what I'd do if I saw you face to face right now**_

In Sou Gi, Marcus was painting another wonderful portrait of the Chou Sisters with Chouryou watching. He watched as the sisters practiced and smiled. He had missed them so much and was happy that he was able to see them again. The sisters were also happy to have their beloved Marcus returned to them as they had been devastated when he had gone missing.

_**You know I've always loved you if I could stop myself I would but there's no easy way to end how I feel**_

Suddenly, they heard a commotion, and witnessed Mitsuki crashing to the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his cheek where a red handprint glowed angrily. His lieutenants picked him up as Sousou stood before them. She had scolded him for leaving them but he smiled before patting her on the head. She smacked his hand away and turned her back on him, crossing her arms. However, she was smiling as Mitsuki had returned to her. Deep down, she had greatly missed him.

_**And to change what was real though we try to fade to black in the end we come right back**_

In Son Go, Masataka was working overtime. In his absence, the Lockseed Distribution Department had turned into a mess. As he was not around to supervise or make authorizations, the entire department had to close shop. Even Kogai was unable to do anything since her knowledge of Lockseeds was not as vast as his. Fortunately, Masataka's return had made things right as the harvest and distribution of Lockseeds resumed as normal.

While trying to finish up some paperwork, he heard a knock at the door and allowed whoever it was to enter. His visitors were Sonken, Sonshoko, Daikyo, Shokyo, Shuutai, Ryomo and Kogai and they were bringing presents to celebrate his return. As this gave Masataka an excuse to take a break from the maddening paperwork, he celebrated with them.

_**Now that we've come so far **_

_**How can we ever start again?**_

In Ensho's city, a huge parade was taking place. At the front of the parade, Ensho and Knuckle were sitting on a palanquin together that was being carried by four men. On horses behind the palanquin were Bunshu and Ganryo. Marching behind them were musicians and performers hired to entertain the crowd.

The parade was being done to celebrate Knuckle's return. When Ensho wanted to show how happy she was, she really wanted everyone to know. Although the parade looked really extravagant, neither Ensho nor the citizens cared. They were just happy that their protector, Knuckle-sama, had returned.

_**Memories would lead us back instead we just pretend **_

_**Now that we've come so far **_

_**But love that never ends **_

_**Keeps us, holds us, leads us, always tearing us apart again**_

In the Imperial Palace, Totaku was taking a stroll in the courtyard when she spotted Kenshin being tackled by Ryofu's dogs before they assaulted him with their licks. The Ultimate Cutter laughed merrily as he was happy to see them too. When Totaku felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Hideyoshi. She smiled as Hideyoshi revealed that he was holding sweets in his other hand.

The two then heard Kaku's yell and saw the green-haired, bespectacled strategist coming at them. The empress and the bodyguard quickly fled from the strategist who was yelling at them to get back to work.

**(Instrumental)**

In the RinJyuKen's training hall, Nise (Bujin Gaim) was receiving extra training. His performance when confronting Gaim at the tournament had been embarrassing as he had shown obvious fear in front of the assembled Armored War Gods. The Genesis Riders saw fit to send him to the RinJyuKen to be trained. He may have the power of an Armored War God, but he was far from one in terms of skill and actual power. At least his hatred for Gaim could be commended. He was actually a good source of Rinki because of it.

In modern day Tokyo, life went on for the family and friends of the Armored War Gods.

**kimi no shashin miru tabi omouyo moshi ima kimi ni attara doh naruka**

Yang continued to serve her customers. Hearing an order from Tsukahara, she went to his table but paused to look at a picture on the wall of herself, her husband and Nagata. Although she should be worried about where he was. Somehow, she knew that he was alright.

_**tsutto kimi na suki akirameyo toe shita kedo kantan janai sa kako oh**_

At a wedding chapel, many gathered to witness Chitoge and her fiancé getting married. Though, Chitoge wished that Mitsuki could've attended.

_**kai e doo kotowa demo owarasedu demo kitto mododu**_

In Marcus' room, Charlotte and Ichika were looking at the painting he had finished last night. It was quite beautiful. It depicted four women. The first three looked like sisters in fancy costumes, not unlike the idol singers on TV. The fourth girl looked like a tomboy and was wielding a naginata. Were these the girls he had spoken about to them?

They would miss him, but they should at least take solace that he was doing what he thought was right. He was their petit soldat after all.

**(Instrumental)**

At the Kami Neko, Nagata's friends; Takashi, Taro and Daigo laughed their butts off at Yoto's stunt with his fellow waitresses.

Ayumi continued dancing. Although she did wonder where her fellow classmate, Haru had disappeared to.

Shiro was in his office looking at the scroll of Shokatsuryou Komei. One part in particular showed a golden dragon statue which shone light down upon four of the Armored War Gods.

**Now that we've come so far**

**How can we ever start again? **

**Memories would lead us back instead we just pretend**

Back in Ancient China, Nagata stood before the whole Shoku Army who was assembled to hear him speak.

**Now that we've come so far **

**But love that never ends **

**Keeps us, holds us, leads us, always tearing us apart again**

He raised his katana, pointing it at the sky and the crowd cheered. The battle had only just begun…

* * *

In modern day Tokyo, Ran Tenmaru was sitting in a cafe. She was having coffee while reading a newspaper. The front page story was about the battle between the Kamen Riders and Kenma. Everyone was still talking about it. As she drank her coffee, she felt a cool breeze. Surprisingly, she smiled as she knows it was a good sign.

Chosen stepped into the cafe and took a seat across from her, "They are nice boys, aren't they, Miss whoever-you-are?"

"Hm?" Ran looked up at the visitor. "And you are...?"

"Now, don't act like you don't know me. I know you were watching back then," Chosen told her.

"Ara, so you noticed."

Chosen asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Ran answered, "I'm nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just a teacher who likes to see my student happy."

Chosen cocked an eyebrow, "But he'll never know who you really are."

Ran shook her head. "It does not matter. I made a promise to that man."

* * *

**TFP: ****And we're done! Through blood, sweat, and tears the AWG's have forced their way back to the people they love and fought off the charge of the Genesis Riders. The first battle of the war to come has been fought and things are only going to heat up. Now that they have been revealed, Ukitsu and his comrades don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. With the Crucial Keys in their hands, what future plans do they have for the world? And what about Ichiro? What role will he play?**

**KRC: And so ends the third installment of the Armored War Gods Saga. However, there is still more awaiting you guys. That's right! Season Four is in the works! What will it be about and what will be in it? Well, you just have to wait. Sneak peek of future content will be on my anthology and forum so check that out if you don't mind spoilers. Though, now Ichiro chooses to join them. Where will he end up? Which faction will he join? Why am I asking these questions? You guys will know...by reading the next installment.**

**By the way, I know a lot of you were hoping to see forms like Gaim Kachidoki Arms, the Jimber Arms and/or Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to fit them in this season. However, I am pleased to tell you that those forms will appear in the next season, so be sure to read that once it comes out online. Most of the work is done, it's the fine touch ups that are needed to make it great. I learnt to never publish a chapter on its first draft. There are holes to fill, revisions to be made and a lot of detailing needed to make the story good. Will it be perfect? What story is perfect? Critics always find a way to nitpick. Will it be entertaining? Well, you can bet your ass it will.**

**I decided to let them keep the Legend Rider Lockseeds. They might prove useful in the future.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Gkoh for his help and also Vanishing Raptor, Busterleader92 and Timeless Dreamer Neo for their assistance as well when it came to ideas, feedback and editing. So, thanks a bunch, fellas!**

**Oh, and a teaser for the next season...**

* * *

"Sayonara!" Ichiro waved as his brother and his friends vanished from sight. He took out the ink painting of his sister-in-law and niece. "Well, I might as well frame this." He turned to leave, trying to keep his heartbreak at losing his brother inside when his foot tapped against something.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

Ichiro looked down, his foot having tapped on a Lockseed. It was the crystal color of the Energy types and marked with a watermelon, branded E.L.S.-06. Blinking, he picked it up to feel cold metal, not warm plastic.

"Must've picked this up by mistake and they touched it by accident," he reasoned. Looking down, he saw a GenesisDriver. Nearby was a toy store which had obviously been blown apart by the Kenma attack. Picking it up, it felt cold despite the fires and destruction around him.

"Maybe…" he wondered. Bringing the item to his waist, he blinked when a strong strap wrapped around him and locked the Driver in place. "No...way." Feeling hopeful, he placed the Lockseed into the GenesisDriver and locked it in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

Grabbing the Seaboll Compressor on the side, he pushed it into the Suika Energy Lockseed, causing it to split open in a horizontal line in the centre, but with a curve, making the outside look like watermelon slices. Inside was the familiar pink flesh with black seeds. The canister at the bottom began to glow as pink energy began to fill the container.

"_**SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!"**_

Ichiro looked up to see a green metal watermelon drop onto his head. Once the Arms landed, his entire body was covered in a green bodysuit with dark green stripes wrapping around his arms and legs. His chest had quilted fabric covering it. His arms had gilded silver armor for gauntlets and similarly armored greaves on his legs.

The Suika Energy Arms then splashed with pink juice before starting to unfold. The sides pulled away, revealing a green chestplate which had a circular fasting over the heart which was dark green while the rest was lighter green. A triangular portion under the pectorals was bright pink with black seeds decorating it. The right side had the top fold on top of it, stem and all creating a large shoulder plate. The left side had a pink circular plate fold onto the left shoulder, being slightly smaller but still as good as the right side.

The helmet was already formed when the Arms unfolded. The mouthplate was smooth and had a line in the centre. His visor was pink with black spots on the edges, but the head ornament was a silver line with celtic designs on it with a red tear-shaped stone in the centre. Below the jewel was a strip of metal like a nose protector celtic helmets would have. The helmet attachment had watermelon skin colored metal siding perfect for protecting the ears while the back was the same color with a dip again like celtic helmets would have. A splash of pink juice brought out a Sonic Arrow for the new Rider to use.

"WHOA!" he cried, touching his face and torso to see if it was actually there and not some dream brought on by smoke fumes.

"Ah, I was wondering when someone would notice those," a voice spoke up. The new Armored War God looked to see a shirtless man with braids watching with his arms crossed. "One of those Kenma guys turned the Driver and Lockseed real by touching them during the fight. It's a slightly worrisome ability which pops up when dimensions based off of media cross paths."

"H-huh?" the Rider blinked.

"You just got yourself stuck in the same mess that your brother is in," Chosen explained, walking up to the watermelon Rider. "It's still early for you though. You can remove the armor and let someone else find it although there's no guarantee they'll be someone nice. Keep it though, and the world your brother went to will draw you in and there will likely be no turning back."

The Rider pondered for a moment, "Would I be making a difference? Could I save my brother if he needed me?"

"With your suit and new power? Most definitely," Chosen nodded.

"_Will_ he end up needing me?" asked Ichiro.

"Likely," Chosen sighed. "Things are going to be getting worse before they can get better and he can live the happy married life he dreams of with the lovely Kochu."

"Then there's nothing to decide," the watermelon Rider nodded. "I'll go. I'll go to that world wherever it is."

"So, is this your decision?" Chosen asked Ichiro. "Are you going to walk the path of an Armored War God, no matter the cost?"

"My parents may not have cared much for Iori being the spare, but he's my little brother and I will always be there when he needs me!" Ichiro retorted.

"Well then the path is set," Chosen nodded. "But you are going to need a name for your suit. Your actual name will have to remain a secret."

Ichiro nodded, "Then I will be...Armored War God Chulainn."

"A fine name," Chosen nodded before he approached the newly dubbed Chulainn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we?" Both were lit up by a circle of white light before they vanished.

* * *

Nanban was a wild and unexplored territory which was rife with exotic plants and animals which the people of China and their warring kingdoms had never seen before. It was a literal jungle which had many unexpected and unknown dangers in it. People did live there, the various barbarian tribes who were led by the mysterious King Mokaku who was rumored to be the strongest barbarian of them all. The imperial government would say the barbarians were nothing but savages which were better off being removed, but the people who lived near the borders would say the barbarians were people just like them, albeit with a different culture and way of life. It would have been a hot debate if the many provinces in China were not too busy fighting each other at the time.

It was in this hot, sticky, and mysterious jungle province which a young man from Tokyo was discovering nature.

"Where the hell am I!?" Ichiro yelled.

See More In... "**ALLIANCE OF THE ARMORED WAR GODS**"


End file.
